Transformers Robots in Disguise: Heroes
by marik7410
Summary: This story takes 50 years after the Autobots lost the battle to the Decepticons. After being revived and given a second chance, they're set on correcting their mistake they made but they have to find each other first. With a universe fiiled with Decepticons, anything can happen.
1. Prolouge

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Prologue

Backstory

Location: Space on-board Hyperion

"Computer, start a new entry."

The computer let out a beep.

"Title this entry: Beginning."

The computer beeped once more.

"Begin recording."

"Proceed" the computer spoke.

"We are currently in a war that involves everyone in the universe. Everything began a little over 50 years ago but the origin started a little more before that. No one really would understand what started the war with Autobots and Decepticons but it was there. During the creation of the first generation of Cybertronians there was a civilian named Z. He was very intelligent. One day he decided to present the council with an idea. His idea was to use our advantage to take over the universe and have one mind, one government. The council rejected the idea immediately. Z went back a few days later with a different approach. He argued that having a unified government will stop future wars to come. The council didn't buy it and kick him out. That had made Z very upset. He decided that if the council wouldn't enact his goal, he'll do it himself. So he went to Primus' chamber and took some of the super energon that was there and started destroying everything on Cybertron. The council heard about the attack and stepped forward. They faced against Z but they couldn't do the job. Later Primus lends the council with some of his power and took down Z. During the interrogation, Z refused to cooperate. In the end the council labeled Z a bot that use deception to act out his work or a Decepticon. Z laughed at the name. In return the council renamed Z Devil Z for his devious act and terminated him. Though his body was destroyed, his spark lived on. He couldn't rest until his dream become a reality. For centuries he plotted his revenge on the councilmen and Primus. But who knew that one super computer program will set his plans into motion? Computer pause."

The computer beeped.

"_I have to gather my thoughts and let go of the past."_

*sighs*

"Resume."

The computer beeped once again.

"Tactical Artificial Intelligence or T-Ai was created. Created from the father of Teletraan I, T-Ai was activated so was Devil Z plan. Devil Z returned to Cybertron and possess a scientist. He manifested a virus that will be useful in the future. He hid the virus within the databanks of Cybertron. He was smart enough to leave the virus inactive. Phase one was complete and he moved to his next target. Somehow he manifested enough energy to create a body and solidify it. He can only hold it for a short time but it was enough time to destroy Teletraan I. This sent T-Ai into an emotional rollercoaster. With anger built up inside T-Ai, Devil Z was pleased that phase two was complete. Years later, Devil Z possesses an elder and created a new cybertronian. Unfortunately the cybertronian was an autobot but he didn't mind. The cybertronian was named Scrash. Time had past as he waited for the perfect to strike. After Optimus and his team brought back Galvatron and his predacon team and the Commandos, he knew that his time was near. Ten years passed and Devil Z made his move. He possessed Scrash but he could take control but his dark influence was enough to corrupt Scrash. Now corrupted as a Decepticon, Scrash went to build his army. He freed the Jet Corp: Slugslinger, Sunstorm, Man-O-War and Caliburst. He converted an autobot named Nightfire into a Decepticon. He released the Stunticons from stasus lock and he freed the Commandos and Scourge from jail. After high-jacking a ship, he left for Earth. Once again, Optimus and his team had to go to Earth again to stop them. What they didn't know that they were falling into a trap. From day one, the Decepticon had the advantage and kept it that way. A Decepticon super computer named ADA sent T-Ai infected with virus, corrupting her system. She set up Optimus and almost got him killed. At that moment Primus had joined us to give us his knowledge and wisdom. Still infected, the Autobot Brothers and the Defense Corp digitized themselves into T-Ai's system to destroy the virus. At a cost, they were infected themselves. The virus they were infected with was only triggered by rage, making them safe among the autobot unless provoked."

"Things got even worse when Scourge got an upgrade, making him stronger. Soon Scrash left Earth to go and acquire the Matrix of Conquest, a matrix created by Unicron himself. When Scrash was away, things had gotten worse. ADA converted herself into an android by building a body. The virus had return trying to take control of T-Ai. Seeking help, she made an agreement with Unicron to remove the virus in exchange for information about Scrash's motive. T-Ai didn't tell anyone and sided with the Decepticons. ADA was pleased and made her a body. The Autobots was in for a shock when they saw T Ai fighting with the Decepticons. At the moment, every ounce of trust they had for T-Ai was destroyed. It wasn't long before Scrash had the matrix in his hand. He told ADA about his success and announced his return. T-Ai reported the information to Unicron. As agreed, Unicron removed the virus. T-Ai return to the autobots and received an unwelcome party. She apologized and she had to regain their trust again and Arcee, a new recruit to Optimus' team, made it difficult. During that, ADA had captured Koji and controlled his mind and body with a doomsday device. If ADA ever leaves the planet or activate it, it will release a virus that will kill every organism and the host. It was hard on T-Ai to find that out. When Scrash returned, he returned a different bot. He captured Skid-Z and converted him into a Decepticon. He also captured Arcee and infected her with a virus but it was treatable. The downside was that the anti-virus took a while to create. Pause."

The computer beeped.

*sighs*

"Resume."

The computer beeped again.

"During the time on Earth, we somehow able to befriend another human named Wilson. He is good person but annoying at time. He had a knack of messing with T-Ai a lot. As much as he's a pest, he was needed because he was decoded the virus that Arcee had and started working on an anti-virus. Scrash's ship was damaged on his return to Earth thus making him a lot slower than us. He decided to slow us down also. With the information he got from Skid-Z, he destroyed our base and our ship. Plus he crippled Fortress Maximus. It wasn't longer when Fortress Maximus was repaired and the Autobots pursued the Decepticons into space. Optimus knew that he lost the race to Decepticons so he decided plotting on way to counter their attack with the Autobot's defense and the surviving cybertronians. When the Autobots reached Cybertron, the planet was in ruins. Bodies were everywhere and spark chambers were empty. The Autobots were greeted with an army of drones created by ADA. The autobots fought against the drones and retreated. Optimus decided to search for the surviving civilians. After forming his Autobot army, Optimus lead a head-on attack on the Decepticons. The Decepticon countered with their army. Scrash left the scene in search for Primus' chamber. The Autobots destroyed the drones and went after the Decepticon army. Each member of the autobots had their pick of their enemy. The 'Divide and Conquer' method was used to take down the Decepticons. After the fight only Optimus, Magnus, Arcee, Sideburn, Prowl, X-Brawn, Inferno, Koji, and Wilson were left. Scrash emerged to reveal that he was control by Devil Z and used Primus to separate himself and Devil Z. Devil Z emerged with a body of his own and was ready to fight. Optimus and Ultra Magnus stepped up to the plate. Together as Omega Prime, Devil Z was easily defeated. The trap I mention that the autobot was falling into in the beginning. This was the trap. Right after Devil Z's defeat, a visitor descended on Cybertron. Pause."

*takes a deep breath*

"Resume."

"The visitor reveals herself as Empress, the virus that was inside of T-Ai. She was the splitting image of T-Ai. She announced that she was the daughter of Devil Z and she is to carry out his plan to fulfillment. She also revealed Devil Z's plans to the Autobots. She made her point by destroying Scrash and the Autobot Brothers. Empress disappeared. She reappeared a day later with a new fond power. Devil Z was never destroyed, he retreated to help out his daughter. The sparks that Devil Z collected, he infused it to Empress. She was also working and had some souls in her possession. All the remaining Autobots did was watch. Inferno stepped up and got destroyed instantly. Koji was next and got killed. This left T-Ai emotionally damaged. Her mind wasn't in her body but elsewhere. Empress next target was T-Ai. Everyone warned T-Ai to move but she didn't respond. Empress fired an energy blast but something blocked it. Seeing blood in the ground snapped T-Ai back to reality. Wilson was her shield and he sacrificed himself to protected T-Ai. T-Ai promised that Empress will be destroyed. T-Ai stood and faced Empress. A miracle occurred and T-Ai and Arcee was one. Arcee and T-Ai battled against Empress and did a good job holding her off. Empress called for her sword and the darkness of her prisoners. The prisoners thought otherwise, they sent their light to Arcee and T-Ai and presented them with a sword of their own. Omega Prime offered his support by giving his Matrix of Leadership to them. The symbol of balance faced each other with swords drawn. They charged at one another. They grew closer and closer by the second. They meant at the middle and the swords crossed. After that, darkness fell. Empress had won but no one knew how, not even Empress knew how. You may be wondering how I know all of this. Well because I was there. My name is…"

Siren started blaring in the room. A voice spoke on the com-links. "All autobots report to the teleporting room immediately."

"That was Optimus. I have to go now. We reached Cybertron. Now we must find Empress and end this nightmare. I am T-Ai, tactical officer of the autobots signing out. End recording."

The computer let out a beep.

The door slid open as a fembot stood in the doorway. "T-Ai what are you doing? We have to go."

"I know," T-Ai replied. "Give me a minute."

"A minute is what's going to kill you," a male voice said.

"I'm going to move when's necessary," T-Ai growled. "You can't tell me what to do Wilson."

"Well move or ruin the mission and everyone's chance to survive," Wilson said.

"I'm going," T-Ai said. "Just let me get dressed."

"Well hurry up," Wilson said and left.

"We really have to go," Arcee said.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. I'm right behind you," T-Ai said.

Arcee shrugged her shoulders and left.


	2. Chapter 1: Awaken

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 1

Awaken

Location: The moon

"What do we have so far?"  
"Nothing new yet."

"Keep digging."  
"Sir, we been doing this for quite some time. Don't you think we should give up?"  
"Never! We picked up something under the ground and I planned to find out what it is."

A team of space explorers were excavating on a moon. Which moon? No one knew because the planet it was orbiting had a large chunk missing from it. It pretty much look like a planet-size being took a bite out of it, a very big one. The explorers were traveling through space when their radar picked up two large metallic objects on the moon. Since then they had been digging to solve they mystery. These explorers are human but from a different planet at a different part of the galaxy. The team was led by the wise Merrick. He had plenty of space experience back with leadership skills and that is why he fit his role of captain to lead the team.

"How far we have gotten?" Merrick wondered.  
"So far 3 miles."  
"Tell me Serge, how much farther before we hit it?" Merrick asked.  
"About 2 to 3 more miles," Serge replied. Serge is the ship's helmsman. Before he joined on the space exploration mission, he piloted all kind of planes during his time. He ranked top of his class during the training session for the mission.

"I will find out what's under here and I reveal it to the universe as the greatest discovery ever," Merrick boasted.  
"SIR! I found something."

Merrick rushed over to the worker. He looked at the object and had a confused look on his face.

"This is nothing but glass. We are looking for metallic object not glass," Merrick said.

"But sir, that's the reason I called you. This glass is connected to something metallic. I believe this is a robot."

"What should we do?" Tim asked. Tim is the chief engineer.

"Have everyone focus on this area. We're almost there," Merrick said.

All the workers picked up a shovel, pickax, and any digging material and started unearthing the metallic object. 2 hours of nonstop digging and object was uncovered.

"Look at it."

"It's big."

"Say about 2 to 3 stories high."

"And red."

"Indeed a robot."

"Captain, what should we do with the robot?"

"We can't assume anything yet," Merrick replied. "It could be a battle suit. Search and find any opening if any?"

Everyone started searching the robot for any opening but failed.

"All we found was vents."

"So it is a robot." Merrick was amazed. This was his first robot he ever saw.

"Get him on the ship. We're going home," Merrick ordered.

"That's good and everything but how are we going to fit a robot of that size in the cargo bay?" Tim asked.

"Take him apart," Serge suggested.

"That is good but that technology is too advanced for me," Tim said.

"What if we take the head?" Mack asked. Mack is the ship's cook.

"Good idea. Let's do it," Merrick said.

Everyone grabbed a cutting tool and begin to mark the cut on the neck.

*groan*

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

*groan*

"That?"

"Probably it's Earl shedding a couple of pounds."

One of the ship's crew, William stood on the head and looked down on it.

"Hmm, wonder how long you been here?" William wondered. Where William was standing is was the face plate.

*groan*

The face plate rattled and tiny lights glowed dimly through the glass. At the moment, William was a bit scared.

"Uh guys, I think we should stop," William said. He had a frightened look in his eyes.

"Why?"

"It's alive."

"Impossible."

"Believe it." William spoke those words as he slowly climbed down from the robot.

The left hand flitch and closed as worker ran away in fear. The sound of machinery power up made the worker step back.

"What is going on?" Merrick thought to himself.

A bright light flashed through the glass and the robot slowly sits up. The robot placed his left hand on his head as if he was in pain. Then the robot looked up and then around. He saw the space explorers and stared at them.

Merrick was frightened "Hi. We come in peace," he greeted.

"No, its _Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong,_" Earl said.

"Please don't eat us," Serge said.

"Robots don't eat humans you idiot," Tim said.

"Then don't kill us!" Serge exclaimed.

"What make you think I'll harm you?" the robot said.

"He spoke."

"Well, I'm not mute," the robot replied.

"My name is Merrick. I am the captain of the starship _Explorer_. Your name is?" Merrick asked.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," the robot answered.

"You're an alien life form?" Earl asked.

"To you, yes," Optimus replied.

"Wow, have long you been on the moon?" Tim asked.

Optimus tilted his head in confusion. He looked at his hands and saw that he have his battle armor on. He was surprised by his discovery.

"Last thing I remember was fighting Devil Z and Empress as Omega Prime. Then Arcee and T-Ai was about to make their final attack when everything went blank," Optimus recalled.

"So you have no idea how long you been here?" Merrick asked.

"I don't even know how I got here," Optimus said.

Optimus slowly stood up and started surveying the area. He saw a disfigured planet.

"What planet is that?" Optimus asked.

"That we don't know," Serge replied.

"Then let's find out." Optimus started walking to find clues.

"What about your friend?" Merrick asked quickly.

Optimus turned his head and looked at him. Then Optimus was led towards the second digging site. In an instant Optimus knew who the second object was.

"Magnus? Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus, wake up." Optimus shook Ultra Magnus to wake him up.

"Drones!" Ultra Magnus said as he quickly sat up and drew out his gun.

"Relax. We are on the moon. Not Cybertron," Optimus said.

"Why are we here, how did we get here and how long we been here?" Ultra Magnus drilled.

"I believe the answer is on that planet," Optimus replied.

"Hey big bot. Will this help?"

A crewman came to Optimus and hand him a flag.

"Where do you find this?" Optimus asked.

"It was over there with a rover and golf clubs," the crewman answered.

"This flag, I recognized it," Optimus said.

"I recognized it too," Magnus said.

"This flag was found on… oh no."

"What's wrong?" Ultra Magnus wondered.

"We have to get to the planet now!" Optimus said.

"Can we come?" Merrick asked.

"No, it too dangerous," Optimus replied.

"We are space explorers. We live for danger," Merrick said. He spoke those with confidence.

"It the least we can do since they dug us up," Ultra Magnus said.

"Fine," Optimus said with frustration.

"Alright boys we are going to explore that planet," Merrick said.

The crew cheered as they board the _Explorer_.


	3. Chapter 2: History

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 2

History

Location: Unknown

Jets power down as the spaceship and Omega Prime touch down on the unknown planet.

"Pretty deserted," Merrick commented.

"Don't be too sure. Someone is here. Question is where?" Omega Prime scanned the area wondering about the inhabitants of the planet.

"I think it's best if we split up," Tim suggested.

A flash of light and Omega Prime split the two respective robots.

"No," Optimus refused.

"But it is a good idea. We can cover more ground," Magnus supported.

"Look around you. Buildings rusted and destroyed. Cars striped. The streets destroyed. It was like an invasion happened here," Optimus said.

"Hey, you're right an invasion did happen here," Earl said.

Everyone gathered around Earl. He was reading a newspaper he has found.

"Do you know by who?" Optimus asked.

"All it said is 'the sky gone dark as black clouds surround the area. It was later reveal it was robots from another planet. This robots look like the same ones that was here 25 years ago.' Wow!" Earl was surprised.

"We been dead for 25 years!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I doubt it. This paper is hella old," Earl said.

"Even worse," Ultra Magnus said.

The paper was browning, showing ages, but how old is the paper was unclear. Everything on the planet was unclear. Optimus' suspicions were getting closer to the truth but he needed more proof. The sun tried its best to peer through the dust and clouds but only few rays pierced through. The sky had a rusty-like look but the atmosphere was livable.

*snap*

"What was that?" Magnus asked.

Everyone started looking until they saw a young girl creeping closer to them. She had a scared look on her face.

"We don't mean any harm. We are gentle beings," Optimus said softly.

Optimus took a step forwards as the girl took a step back.

"We're good guys. We won't hurt you," Optimus said.

The girl looked at the explorers then at Optimus. She left her guard down knowing that she can trust them. But when she saw Ultra Magnus, he had a decepticon insignia. At that moment started running away.

"Follow her!" Merrick ordered.

"TRANSFORM!" Optimus shouted the command code. Then he begins to transform into a Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck.

"WHOA! Robots in disguise. Sweet!" Tim was surprised that Optimus had converted into a fire truck.

"I can't believe I still have my vehicle mode," Optimus said.

"I'll take the skies," Magnus volunteered.

"Be careful," Optimus warned.

"Always. JETS ON!" Magnus' jet rockets fired up as he begins to fly. Soon he was able to have a visual of the girl.

"Alright boys, hop on," Merrick said.

6 of the crew member climbed on Optimus. Then Optimus spun his wheel as he begins the pursuit.

"Why do you think she is running?" Tim wondered.

"We'll find out when we catch up to her," Optimus replied.

Soon Optimus was able to catch up to her. She was running down a main street filled with debris. She was able to move around them as Optimus had a hard time trying to navigate through the debris. Ultra Magnus was flying high above keeping an eye on her. He was waiting for order on what to do. The girl made a sudden right turn making Magnus fly straight ahead. Optimus got through the debris and made a speed turn to not to lose the girl.

"Stop! We want to talk," Optimus shouted. But the girl refuses to listen. Ultra Magnus got back on pursuit flying above.

"I got an idea," Magnus said.

"Do it," Optimus said.

Magnus turned up the power to get ahead then he landed right in front of the girl, making her stop. Optimus pulled in blocking her path.

"Nowhere to run," Magnus smiled.

The girl smiles as she looked at Magnus.

"What's so funny?" Magnus asked.

"You," the girl said. She looked up and took out off flying up and east at a high rate of speed.

"WHOA!" Magnus exclaimed.

"That's fast," Serge said.

"Not faster than me," Magnus said. He wasn't going to let some human beat him at a race. "MAXIMUM BURN!" Magnus took off flying at a high rate of speed chasing the girl.

"Can you fly?" Merrick asked.

"Nope," Optimus replied. "But I do have a few tricks".

Optimus started driving again but going in a different direction.

Location: Trade Planet

Name: Unknown

*footsteps approaching*

"Here she is. The girl I found."

"Not bad. She is good shape,"

"I told you."

"Now let's get back to the market and make some bucks."

"Wait, you going to sell her."

"Of course, buyers will pay a lot of money for someone like her."

"Not that much."

"We'll sell her with the female robot we found earlier."

"I don't know."

"Think about. Her looks and body with the metal of that robot. We'll make some big bucks. Think of the women we can get with the money we make."

"I don't know."

"50/50. What do you say my brother?"

"Alright but I still don't like the idea."

"Whatever, let's just pick her up and go."

Two alien life forms picked up a woman with short brown hair and made their way towards the market.

Inside the market, the aliens return to their booth and tied the woman up like a display. Next to her was a female robot whose color scheme is pink and white and about 22 feet tall.

"I don't think that is right."

"Relax. Both of them are out and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure? For a moment she moved."

"Nerve."

"Ok."

"Come on, I got a special for you! I have a 5"6' woman and 22" female robot for sale. They are in mint condition I'm willing to sell for any price."

A furry on life form approached the table and examines the items.

"Interested?"

"No," the life form said in a gruffly voice.

Then a humanoid life form, in a suit, approaches the table.

"My name is Maximillon and I will like to buy your specimen."

"That's good."

"I take the woman. She will make a fine trophy wife," Maximillon requested.

"Nope," the seller refused. "Buy both or move."

"I can't buy one?" Maximillon asked.

"Two for one."

Maximillon look into his wallet and started counting his money.

"How's 500 rubes sound?"

"I'm not feeling you," the seller said.

"Can we negotiate?" Maximillon asked.

"Sure let's talk."

The three gentlemen begin negotiating the price. One thing they didn't know is that the woman they found was awake and she heard everything.

"I have to get out of here," she thought to herself.

She tries to move her hands but it was bind by chains.

"Damn. If could only reach Arcee, I can bust us out of here," she thought to herself.

The way her arms were tied, she couldn't move. So she decided to wait it out.

"Alright, we reached an agreement. Sir you just got yourself two fine specimens," the seller boasted.

"At a ridiculous price," Maximillon scoffed.

"Barney, take the woman down and have the robot ready," the seller ordered.

Barney went up to the woman and untied her right arm. As he was untying the left arm, he felt something wasn't right about her.

"Are you awake?" he asked softly.

Her eyes open revealing her purple colored eyes. "Yep!"

"You heard everything," Barney wondered.

"Of course."

"You have pretty eyes," Barney commented.

"Thank you and thank you for untying me."

"Why?" Barney asked.

"So I can do this." She lounges for the fembot as the seller and the buyer watched. She touched the fembot and a light surrounded the two.

*engines rev*

A car flew out from the light and peeled out.

"What the…" Maximillon exclaimed.

"Well all sells are final."

"I haven't given you the money yet, you scum." Maximillon took off in a huff.

"Barney, what did you do?"

"I saw that she was awake and I asked her if she was awake and she said yes and she took off," Barney explained.

"You idiot! You could've knocked her out."

"Sorry," Barney apologized.

"This is why I told mom that you should stay home and let me handle the money. Geez."

Location: Unknown planet near the moon Optimus and Magnus was found

"Get back here you twerp!" Magnus yelled.

Ultra Magnus and the girl continued to rip the sky as the pursuit continues.

"_What a moron,"_ the girl thought to herself.

Then a purple warp gate appeared in front of her. No time to react she went through.

"A space bridge, real clever Prime," Ultra Magnus said as he went in.

On the other side of the gate, the girl flew out only to be stop by guns. She was about to turn around when she was surround by space explorers and their guns.

"_I guess I have no choice but to…"_ she thought to herself as she was getting ready to fly. But when she looked up, Optimus was there ready to catch if she tries to fly. Ultra Magnus came out from the space bridge to see the young girl trapped.

"Nowhere to go now huh fly girl," Magnus boasted.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

The voice echoed around the room everyone was in.

"Who's there? Identify yourself," Merrick demand.

"Turn around and find out," the young girl said smugly.

Everyone slowly turned around to see who interrupted them. They saw a group of humans in tattered clothing. There was a 72 year old woman standing in front of the crowd. She looked at the space explorers then at the transformers. At that moment she recognizes one of the transformers.

"Optimus?" she asked.

"Yes that is me," Optimus answered. "How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Jenny."

"Jenny?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes Jenny. Koji's friend," she replied.

"Oh, Jenny," Optimus said. "Where are we?"

"I wouldn't blame you asking because it looks way different from before but this is Earth," Jenny said.

"What?" Magnus said. He was indeed surprised.

"Whoa!" the space explorers said.

Location: Trade Planet

A pink and purple car continues to race across the land.

"I hope I got far away from them as possible. I have to wake Arcee up. Arcee, Arcee, wake up. Wake up Arcee."

Soon the car begins to respond to the call.

"_Mmmm. What's going on? How come I'm moving?"_ she thought.

"It's me."

"T-Ai. Where are you?" Arcee asked.

"Inside you. I had to fuse with you get away from being sold to some sleazy guy," T-Ai said.

"Where are we?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know. I woke up being tied on the wall as a display piece," T-Ai answered.

"Okay T-Ai, that's enough. I know you must be tired trying to navigate with me being out," Arcee said.

"Thanks," T-Ai said.

Then a woman appeared in the driver seat of the car.

"Whoo! That took a lot of me," T-Ai said.

"We need to find where we are and how we got here and fast," Arcee said. "Have you found anyone else?"

"I've tried and no one picked up. Not even a distress signal," T-Ai said sadly.

Location: Earth or what's left of it

"Can you explain how Earth got this way?" Optimus asked.

"It was quite sad actually," Jenny said. "It started 25 years after you guys drove the Decepticons off of this planet…"

"Wait, you said 25 years after?" Magnus interrupted.

"Yes," Jenny replied.

"The paper Earl read…"

"That was it. The attack," Jenny finished.

"What year this is?" Optimus asked.

"If I'm correct, 2060," Jenny answered. "Because you guys first came to Earth in 2000…"

"Then we came back 10 years later to deal with Scrash," Magnus added.

"That's 2010," Jenny added.

"And it's 2060. We've been dead for 50 years," Optimus added.

"And you look the way you did 50 years ago," Earl said.

Everyone stared at Earl.

"What? I'm breaking the ice," Earl said.

"That's not the only thing I'll break," Merrick added.

"I'll be in the bathroom. I got to shed some pounds," Earl said. He picked up a newspaper and made his way to a bathroom.

"It was the year 2035 and everything was normal. The usually traffic, the usually foul-mouth drivers, pretty much like the Decepticons were never here," Jenny continued. "What happened next was something we'll never expect. It was like it happened yesterday."

"Maybe it did," Earl called from the bathroom.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone said.

"The sky was covered in darkness. We thought that an eclipse had happened but it was quite rare for that event to happen, especially that we couldn't see what's in front of us. Something blanketed the Earth and no one knew. The people from NASA were doing their best to get some images from the Hubble Space Telescope. Few minutes later, the world saw the first image from the telescope. Everyone couldn't believe what the picture the telescope captured. Giant robots were covering the planet. At first nothing happened and then a jet-like transformer descended from the sky. He was gray with red trim. He had a devious grin on his face. He told us 'This planet and its inhabitants are to be destroyed by the order of the Empress'. The president begged for mercy, even sinking low.'"

"How low?" asked Optimus.

"Let said he was kissing an area I rather not put my lips on," Jenny replied.

"The jet you mention, who was he?" Magnus asked.

"He calls himself the Air Commander of the Decepticons, Starscream," Jenny answered.

"STARSCREAM!" Optimus and Magnus replied.

"Is he bad?" Merrick asked.

"Starscream had a reputation on our home world. He is the last person you want to put your full trust on," Magnus answered.

"So is he a traitor?" Serge asked.

"He is a perfect definition of a traitor. Well him and someone else we rather not mention. He was loyal to Megatron, his leader, or he was pretending. He was planning to take over the universe but with Megatron in charge really slow him down. So he decided to get rid of Megatron and take over," Optimus stated.

"And he succeed," Magnus added. "He had control of the Decepticons until Unicron revived Megatron as Galvatron. Galvatron didn't hesitate on destroying Starscream. Not even begging helped."

"Well Starscream seemed different. He was following someone's order to the letter," Jenny continued. "Starscream gave us 48 hours to enjoy our last day on Earth then he left with his army."

"You guys decided to do something in 48 hours?" Tim asked

"Of course, the U.S had a weapon strong enough to destroy them but they weren't enough time to make enough for the world," Jenny said. "Then Kelly said that she knew someone that has the technology to get rid of them but he hasn't returned in 25 years."

"I have an idea you who're talking about," Optimus said.

"Who?" Tim asked.

"His name was Wilson. His specialty was battle technology. He had created a bio-suit for military purpose but stop making them because of the military ambitions with the armor was corrupted," Optimus said. "He thought he'll never open the project again until Scrash and his Decepticons came to Earth then started seeing vision of the future. The only way to prevent disaster he had to open the project again. His armor is resilient and quite strong. As far as I know he made only four."

"Well that Kelly thought too," Jenny continued. "His sister led us underground, right under their house. There was a large room filled with bracelets ready for battle."

"When you mean bracelets, you mean battle armor?" Optimus asked.

"Yep, there were a few thousand in that room and the rest was at a warehouse. There was enough for the whole world. None left over," Jenny added.

"It's like he knew how much to make," Optimus said.

"Well his sister said that 'My brother always having vision and he hasn't slept because of that. There was one time he disappeared for a week then came back exhausted.'" Jenny continued. "48 hours had passed and all the people were battle ready. The army came back and this time they descend and started attacking. We caught them off-guard because we retaliated with the armor. What we didn't know was that they had a large space canon and were charging it. As soon it was charged, the Decepticons retreated and fired the canon. That's why you see a large portion of the planet is missing. We went underground for two years wondering why they haven't destroyed the planet completely. A large portion of the remaining population…"

"Wait, how many people were left?" Merrick interrupted.

"About one-third," Jenny answered. "Two-thirds of the remaining population got tired of hiding and went above ground. At that moment the Decepticons was there and the people were never seen again."

"They were killed?" Serge added.

"Most was men and teenagers," Jenny replied. "We found out later that they didn't destroy the planet because it had energon. Every now and then we go above ground and see what we can savage but the Decepticons keep coming back for energon every four months."

"I'm sorry this had happened to you," Optimus said.

"Oh you're sorry alright. You don't know how we feel you useless piece of junk," the young girl hissed.

"Cassie, how can you say that?" Jenny said.

"Well they said that they were the good guys, what good you guys did," Cassie continued. "If it wasn't for them and 'their' friends, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Cassie!" Jenny scolded.

"Cassie, you have to understand we are a peaceful race," Optimus said.

"Peaceful?" Cassie exclaimed. "You called the state of the planet peaceful? Earth is in ruined because of you." Tears started to roll down her face.

"Who did you lose?" Optimus asked.

"Everyone I held close to me," Cassie replied. "My family, my friends, my life, I have nothing to hold on to."

"You still have hope," Optimus said.

"Hope. Hope? Ha!" Cassie laughed.

"We are Cybertroians, a race on our home world called Cybertron," Optimus said. "In our race it is divided into two subgroups: Decepticons, who want to rule the universe with an iron fist. Then you have Autobots, who wants peace and harmony across the universe. We protect the innocent."

"Then why do you fail 50 years ago?" Cassie asked "If you won, none of this would've happened."

Optimus couldn't respond to Cassie's question.

"As I thought, you can't answer my question because you let them win," Cassie added.

"Hey, watch it little girl" Magnus said.

"Stand down," Optimus said.

"But Optimus, she is spreading lies," Magnus said.

"She might be right. She might be wrong. We don't the full story. If we did, I would've answered her question."

"But Optimus..."

"But nothing Magnus," Optimus interrupted. "Until we get everything, we can't point fingers at everyone. We'll be going now."

"Wait, I have one question for you," Magnus said.

"What it is?" Cassie wondered.

"Why did you run from us?" Magnus asked.

"You had the logo of the ones who invaded our planet," Cassie answered.

"Logo?" Magnus said. He looked on his chest and noticed that he had a decepticon insignia on him. "Whoops, didn't see that there." He changed his insignia to bear the autobot sign.

"Why you have two logos?" Cassie asked.

"I was a double agent. I had to get some info on the Decepticons. In order for them to not suspect me, I had to 'mingle' with them."

"Oh," Cassie replied.

"Now we can go," Magnus said.

"Wait. We're coming too," Merrick said.

"No." Optimus replied. "It's too dangerous. Plus you'll slow us down."

"Do you have anyone to get info for you?" Merrick asked. "You can't waltz up ask without getting in trouble. Beside, a lot has change in 50 years. You need us. Plus how are you going to elude the Decepticons without protection? They are everywhere. There are two checkpoints in this star system. You won't pass checkpoint number one."

"He does have a point," Jenny agreed.

"They can't," Optimus added.

"Why?" Merrick asked.

"Our energy signature will give us away and put you guys in trouble," Optimus said.

"Not exactly."

Everyone turned their attention towards a young boy with an oversized head.

"That is a big head you got on your shoulders," Magnus teased.

"Well at least I have some knowledge," the boy said.

"Burn!" Earl exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Earl.

"What? I appreciate a good burn and that was a good one," Earl said.

"Anyways, after close observation on your space capsule, I examined that molecular structure of your alloy can eradicate any energy wave patterns," the boy continued.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused by his observation.

"Can you turn the nerdiness down a bit?" Magnus said.

"Fine," the boy sighed. "The hull plating on this space pod has capability of hiding any energy signature. In other words, you're safe."

"How come you didn't say that Nerdtron?" Cassie asked.

"Stop calling me that Cassie!" the boy shouted.

"I'm sorry Jimmy…" Cassie said.

"Thank you Cassie," Jimmy said.

"...that you're such a dweeb," Cassie continued.

"If you keeping riding on me, I will do something I won't regret," Jimmy said.

"Oh, he got a backbone to support his big head of his," Cassie teased.

"At least I didn't get caught by a robot," Jimmy added,

"Like you can do any better with you short little legs," Cassie continued,

The two continued to bicker.

"Hey Magnus, do they remind you of somebody we know?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet," Magnus answered.

A blonde hair girl stepped into the argument.

"Hey Cass, leave Jimmy alone," the girl said.

"Here comes Cindy the local loud mouth," Cassie said.

"I'm not loud. I can control myself," Cindy stated.

"That's not what I heard. Once a boy…"

"That's not true," Cindy interrupted. "At least I don't sleep around."

"BURN!" Earl shouted.

"That's it. You're going down," Cassie threatened.

"Bring it shank," Cindy added.

"Ladies, let not fight here," Jimmy said nervously.

"Back off short stuff," Cassie said.

"Don't treat him like that," Cindy said.

"Anyone yet Magnus?" Optimus asked.

"Only need one thing and I know who it is," Magnus answered.

"I treat him however I like," Cassie snapped.

Then the girls begin fighting.

"Girls, girls please stop," Jimmy said.

Then Jimmy got pulled into the fight.

"Now I know who it is," Magnus said. "They act like Wilson, T-Ai and Arcee. They acted just like them."

"Please ignore them. They do this almost every day," Jenny apologize.

"It could've been worse," Magnus said.

"How?" Jenny asked.

"We had two members of our crew who hated each other," Magnus answered. "They fight almost time they see each other."

"If they were here, they we have some trouble," Optimus added.

"Really," Jenny laughed.

The fight continues to go on as the space explorer, Optimus and Ultra Magnus made their exit.


	4. Chapter 3: Info

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 3

Info

Location: Trade Planet

Area: Desert

A pink and white car continues to race across the desert plain. Inside the car was a woman passenger who was sleeping for quite some time. At a distance was a small building with space cruisers parked outside.

"_A bar?"_ Arcee thought to herself. _"I'll wait until she wakes up so she can get some info about what's going on."_

Later Arcee had arrived at the bar and parked herself. She waited until T-Ai wakes up before making any moves. Few hours later, T-Ai slowly woke. She saw that Arcee stopped in front of a bar.

"Why are we here?" T-Ai asked.

"To get some info and you are the mostly likely candidate," Arcee answered.

"You expect me to go in there and ask a couple drunkies for some information?" T-Ai asked.

"Just for current events," Arcee answered.

"No," T-Ai refused. "I'm not going in there."

"Yes you will," Arcee insisted.

"Then I'm not moving," T-Ai said.

Arcee opened her door and threw T-Ai out of the car and slammed the door shut. T-Ai got up and tries to open the door but the door was locked.

"Open the door!" T-Ai demanded.

Arcee didn't respond.

"If you don't open this door, I will seriously mess you up," T-Ai threatened.

Arcee continued to say nothing. Then T-Ai started to bang on the car and try to open the door. Then T-Ai slowly turned her attention to a local towards her left. She straightens herself up and wave at the local. The local had a cup in his hand and he looks at it then at T-Ai.

"Whoa, I need to stop drinking this stuff," the local said then he went inside.

"We'll settle this later," T-Ai said. Then she went inside to the bar. Inside the bar with filled with little smoke and drunks on the table. Locals are playing cards game while others are sleeping it off. T-Ai slowly approach the bar table and took a seat.

"Bar Keep?" T-Ai asked.

An alien form turned his attention towards T-Ai. The life form was green with bumps all over his body. The color of his eye was green but his iris was bright yellow. His teethes was sharp and made for eating meat. The color of his teethes was unbelievable. As for a nose, it didn't have one but there was slits on his face for breathing and smelling. T-Ai almost hurled at the sight of the life form.

"What can I do for you?" the bar keep asked.

His breath was, lets just say that the smell disable her ability to smell.

"I like to know what current in space?" T-Ai held her breath.

"Ah, you came to the right person. For I have traveled the stars for decades and know a lot of the universe has to offer," the bar keep said. "Ask me anything and I'll tell you..."

"Cool…"

"…but it will cost you," the bar interrupted.

"How much?" T-Ai wondered.

"A drink per question," the bar keep answered.

"Why?" T-Ai asked.

"Boys!"

"All questions are to be asked with a drink. No drink, no answer," the drunks slurred.

"Fine," T-Ai agreed. She slipped a bill on the table and the bar keep give her a drink. "Now for my question…"

"Drink it first," the bar keep said.

"You're not making this any easier aren't you," T-Ai said.

"I have a business to run," the bar keep replied.

T-Ai picked up the cup and gave it a quick sniff. She took a sip then look at the bar keep. The bar keep gave her the face saying 'keep going'. Slowly, T-Ai chug the drink down.

"Your question is…" the bar keep asked.

"What is the current event around the universe?" T-Ai asked.

"Nothing much recently but there were a few robots flying through space," the bar keep answered.

"Can you tell me more about them?" T-Ai asked.

The bar keep shove a drink towards T-Ai. She let out a hiss before she drank it.

"They acted like space police. I only seen them for the past 25 years," the bar keep answered.

"Is there any mark, logo they had on them?" T-Ai asked.

Before the bar keep acted, T-Ai took a cup and filled it up and gulped it down. He was surprised by her actions.

"They all had one logo. I think I drew it on paper and put it somewhere," the bar keep answered.

He went into his office and search through his piles of paper. Then he came back out with a drawing of a Decepticon logo.

"Decepticons," T-Ai whispered.

"They all had this," the bar keep added.

"Is there anyone here who seen them longer than you?" T-Ai asked.

"Bubba. He's the only who them longer than us," the bar keep answered. "Ain't that right Bubba?"

"Yep. 30 years ago," Bubba replied. "I think they mention something with 'emp' a lot."

"Empress?" T-Ai asked.

"Yeah Empress. I think she's in charge of the robot army," Bubba replied.

"_So it's been 30+ years,"_ T-Ai thought to herself. "Thanks for the info."

"No problem," the bar keep said. "Hey, you asked those questions like you had been living under a rock for over 30 years."

"You can say that," T-Ai said.

She stepped down from her seat and made her exit. The bar keep resumed what he was doing until he notice two pyramids starting from 5 was stacked with shot glass.

"Whoa, that's an iron liver," the bar keep said amazingly.

T-Ai stepped outside and looked at Arcee. She told Arcee the information she gathered.

"So, it's been 30+ years since Empress took over," Arcee said. "We have to find the others."

"We have to search for the Spychangers, Build Team, Team Bullet Train and Towline first," T-Ai suggested.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"They don't have the tools needed to mask their energy signatures," T-Ai answered. "There are sitting ducks."

"I guess so," Arcee said. "Ready to merge?"

"Always," T-Ai replied.

Arcee noticed an alcoholic smell coming from T-Ai. "Are you drunk?" Arcee asked.

"I'm an android. Concentrated energon will get me tipsy," T-Ai replied.

"Then let's go," said Arcee.

T-Ai touched the hood of Arcee and they glowed. The lights merge into one as Arcee appeared in place of the light. Her color scheme is different from before. Instead of pink and white, it was pink and purple.

"Let's fly," Arcee said and she took off.

The local, from before, saw the whole thing. He was confused at the sight.

"I need to stop smoking," the local said.

Location: Space.

On board the _Explorer,_ Ultra Magnus was grumbling to himself. An EMH (Emergency Medical Hologram) was floating around the ship when he heard Magnus cursing.

"I say, what's your malfunction here?" the EMH asked.

"You want to know my malfunction?" Magnus asked "EVERYTHING! First I was buried on moon, got dissed by a human girl, I almost got killed and now I am cramped in this AREA!"

Ultra Magnus and Optimus were staying in the launch bay. It was the only space big enough for two of them. It made it even worse that the fact the two space pods took up most of the space. There was not enough room to move around let alone transform. Plus Optimus was out like a light, sleeping.

"I may not relate to your burial on a moon. I understand the dissing and the confined space but getting shot at, please tell me more," the EMH said.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to us," Magnus stated.

Earlier…

Location: Earth

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and the space explorer were on their way out when…

"Wait!" Cassie called out.

"What? You need our help to take care of your problem," Magnus mocked.

"No," Cassie said with a smug look. "The Decepticons are coming."

"How do you know?" Optimus asked.

"Jimmy sent a satellite in space to alert us if the Decepticons are nearby and they tripped the alarm," Cassie answered.

"How long they will be here?" Magnus asked.

"A few hours or a few days," Cassie answered. "Depending how fast they are traveling and if they're just passing or not."

"We can't stay here," Merrick said. "My crew is in orbit and their captain is here."

"I understand," Cassie said.

"We're leaving," Merrick said.

"Wait. Tell your crew to meet you on the other side of the planet," Cassie suggested.

"Why?" Merrick asked.

"Let me guess, there's not enough energon to harvest at that portion of the planet?" Optimus asked.

"That's right," Cassie said.

"We can get around easy…"

"Without getting lost or caught. Face it Merrick, you need us. We know this planet and we can navigate easily without getting caught," Magnus said.

"Alright," Merrick surrendered.

"Magnus, take the sky. You'll be our eye," Optimus said.

"Listen, I don't take orders from you," Magnus said.

"That wasn't an order, it was a request," Optimus said.

"Fine." Magnus went ahead and took to the sky. He changed his insignia to Decepticon to blend in.

"I'll tell my team where to meet," Merrick said.

"Be careful. Each transmission will let the Decepticons find you," Cassie warned. "Keep it short."

Merrick agreed and opened a com link to his ship.

"Meet us at a designated location. Once we are in range, beam us abroad. After this transmission, all contact to Earth is off-limits," Merrick said.

"Aye captain."

"Optimus." Tim looked at Optimus.

"TRANSFORM!" Optimus shouted the command code and revert to his vehicle mode.

"What about our space pod?" Serge asked.

"Leave that to Jimmy, now go," Cassie said.

The team started moving towards the other side of the planet.

Location: Earth's orbit

5 Decepticons enters Earth's orbit and begin to descend through the atmosphere. Once in the Stratosphere, they examined the area for any life. After the scan shows negative, one of them went down to search for energon. The Decepticon touched down and started walking around. As he was walking he ran into a red fire truck. The Decepticon and the fire truck stood still for quite a while. Many thoughts ran through his head but the main one was "_How come there is no life on this planet and there is a new fire truck moving around?"_ It was a while then after the piecing the puzzle together. It was a robot in disguise. He slowly reached for his gun as the truck slowly backed away. The moment the Decepticon took out his gun, the truck started running away. The Decepticon started shooting at the truck but he missed. He decided to take flight in his jet mode and pursuit the mysterious vehicle. Not too high above, Ultra Magnus witnessed everything but he didn't retaliate. Instead he continued to watch and maintain a good distance. The jet continues to attack the truck below. While he was attacking, he noticed the license plate on the truck was 'C-001'. He ran the plate through his memory banks and no results. Then he tried the plate under Cybertronian database and no result. Running out of option, he relayed the info to one of his teammates in the sky. He ran the plate and he got nothing. One of the team members was Deathstrike, close friend to Movor. He ran the plate through is memory bank and he found a match.

"Well, it belongs to an Optimus Prime," Deathstrike said. "Let's destroy him."

The rest of the team transformed to their jet mode and flew in to join the pursuit.

"Give it up Optimus Prime," Deathstrike said. "You can't run anymore. You're outnumbered."

Optimus replied to Deathstrike remarks "5 is enough for me Decepticons."

"Fire!" Deathstrike ordered.

The jets fired their missiles at Optimus.

"_I must help him,"_ Magnus thought. _"But if I attack, it will take our advantage away. Oh well."_

Magnus dove in begin to tailgate the jets.

"ARM CANON," Magnus shouted as a Gatling gun propped on his left forearm. It begins firing upon contact and caught Deathstrike's attention. He stopped his pursuit and faced Magnus. The rest continues to pursuit Optimus.

"So you like to play don't you Magnus," Deathstrike said.

"How you know my name?" Magnus asked.

"It's a good guess," Deathstrike answered.

"You'll wish that you never messed with Optimus or met me," Magnus threatened.

"On the contrary, I'll make you wish that you never attacked me. Now you will witness the grim reaper of this sector," Deathstrike responded.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Magnus mocked.

Deathstrike begin to glow as he begins to split. First it was 2 then 4 then 8 then 16.

"Slag," Magnus whispered to himself.

"Not only you have to get rid of me but all 15 of my friends," Deathstrike laughed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I need Optimus for this," Magnus said uneasily.

Elsewhere…

Optimus continue to run from the Decepticons.

"How come you won't fight?" Merrick asked.

"Unfortunately I'm carrying passengers," Optimus answered.

"Don't worry about us," Merrick said.

"No, I can't. It will go against everything I fight for," Optimus said.

"Then we'll fight with you," Merrick suggested. "It's our only chance of survival and your only chance of correcting your mistake 50 years ago."

"But…"

"But nothing if you die now, everyone on this planet will suffer even more than they had," Merrick said. "Plus your team will be in danger because of your death. Without their leader, your team won't stand a chance against the whole universe."

Optimus thought about what Merrick said.

"Get ready," Optimus said.

Optimus did a speed turn to turn himself around. At the same time he transformed into his robot mode. His trailer converted into a command base. The space explorers jumped from Optimus and begin firing Phase pistols. Optimus took out his gun and begin firing at the jets also.

"What made you change your mind?" Merrick asked.

"You reminded me of someone I know who had the same behavior as you," Optimus answered. "His actions are careless but it is the right thing to do. He doesn't think of himself but for everyone else and he examines the outcomes before finalizing his decision."

In the sky far from Optimus' battle, Ultra Magnus was in a dilemma.

"_16-to-1. Not very good odds,"_ Magnus thought to himself. _"At my current state, I'll run out of energon by the time I get rid 15 of them. It's a risk but will they stay still that's a question. Man, I'm trapped in a corner and I've to get out of this out by myself."_

"What's wrong Magnus? Planning how you going to die?" Deathstrike said. "No matter what, firing squad is your fate."

"_He does have a point but I'll prove him wrong,"_ he thought to himself.

His arm canon is on his left arm and he called upon his arm laser, a bazooka, to his right arm. Summoning his courage, he started firing at Deathstrike and his squad.

"STREAM ATTACK," Optimus called upon two missile launcher and they attached to his shoulders. Missiles launched from the launchers and destroyed one of the Decepticons. As the space explorer, with their combined effort, took down another one leaving two.

Deathstrike squadron dodged Ultra Magnus rain of bullets. Running out of options, Ultra Magnus attack head-on.

"Pathetic," Deathstrike said with a smile.

The squadron opened fire on Ultra Magnus. Missile flies straight towards Ultra Magnus. Magnus didn't show fear as he dodges the missiles. What Magnus didn't know that one of the clones was on top of him and waiting for the right moment to fire. In a split second, Magnus slowed down at the same time the clone fired a missile at Magnus. Not knowing what's going, Magnus got hit from above and he spiral straight for the ground.

Deathstrike watched as his clones took Ultra Magnus down. "What are you going to do Magnus?" Deathstrike said. "You're outnumbered and outmatched. Just give up. You're good as dead."

"Like I'm going to give up to a punk like you," Magnus said.

"Any words you want to say before you die?" Deathstrike said.

"Quite a few." The voice echoed through the area as missiles destroyed half of the clone army. Ultra Magnus took the advantage and destroyed 2 two drones with his bare hands. Deathstrike wasn't too happy about the turn around. "Show yourself…" he demanded. "…Unless you're too scared to do so."

"Over here." The voice came from a life form who's wearing blue and white battle armor on top of a building. Ultra Magnus studied his savior as images from the past flashed into his head. _"This person, look just like him. Did I find him?"_ Magnus wondered to himself.

"Well, we still got life on this planet. I guess Starscream didn't do his job correctly," Deathstrike said. "No matter, once I report that I got rid the rest of the life forms on this planet, I will be second-in-command not him. I like to thank you for revealing yourself and now you must die."

"I'm not the one who's going to die, it's you." A female voice came from behind the armor. Ultra Magnus recognized the voice. "Cassie?" he said.

"That's right," Cassie said.

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"You'll do the same for me," Cassie said.

"Just who are you Cassie?" Magnus asked to himself. "Wilson had that same attitude. Are those two related somehow?"

"_I have only 5 clones left,"_ Deathstrike thought to himself "5 are still enough to destroy you two."

"We'll have to see about that," Cassie said.

"Attack!" Deathstrike ordered as the remaining clones made their moves.

Two of the clones had their optics on Cassie while the rest went for Ultra Magnus.

On Ultra Magnus' forearms flips up revealing missile. "STUN CLUSTERS!" he yelled as the missiles are launched from his arms. The missiles fly through the air as they destroy one of the clones. Another clone came charging in with a sword in hand, ready to slice Magnus. The clone swung his sword but Magnus moved out of the way. He back hand the clone sending the clone flying towards the building, crashing into it. The second clone held a missile launcher and aimed it at Magnus and fired a missile at him. Ultra Magnus turned his head as he see the other clone firing a missile at him. Magnus picked up a slab of concrete and whacked the incoming missile, sending right back at the sender. The clone didn't have time to react and got destroyed. "Just like whacking drones 50 years ago," he said.

Cassie was busy dodging the two clones she had to handle. She was having fun. In fact she was giggling while she was dodging. One the clone launched in the air and came down for a power punch. Cassie saw a shadow casted over her and quickly rushed to the right. The clone punched a hole through the building and went all the way down. The other clone took out a machine gun and starting firing at Cassie. Cassie started doing back flips to dodge the bullets. She continues to back flip until she reached the edge. She jump from the building and went down. The clone followed. Cassie then flew up and delivered a thunder fist through the clone, killing him instantly. The clone that went under emerged from the building and swatted Cassie to the ground.

Ultra Magnus was face-to-face with the last clone. It was a Wild West showdown. Each of them had their gun mounted on their waist and their hands near it. They stared at each other for a while. "Call it," the clone said. Ultra Magnus started to countdown from 6. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Ultra Magnus counted. "FIRE!" The clone reached for his gun then realized that he was dead because the way Magnus is built. The way Magnus' arms are position; his Stun Clusters have a clear shot. The door opens and the missiles fired and destroyed the clone. "Shouldn't challenge me to a showdown."

In the crater, Cassie pushed away the rocks on top of her and stood up. She was peeved that the clone took her down so easily. She grabbed a hilt from her forearm and held it in the air. The clone laughed.

"Laugh now because you won't be laughing any longer," Cassie said.

The clone laughed even harder. The clone looked up and saw dark clouds above him. The laugh slowly died as a humming runs through the cloud. "Slag!" the clone said before he was electrocuted to death.

"I warned you," Cassie said as she puts her hilt away.

Deathstrike hovered above as his clones were destroyed. He wasn't happy but he was excited. "Never in my life that I met an opponent that destroyed my clones and still live, you should congratulate yourself," he said.

"How about we congratulate your death?" Magnus said.

"No one has defeated me and you will not be the first," Deathstrike said.

"We'll see." Ultra Magnus took flight and charge straight for Deathstrike. Deathstrike fired a few missiles and Magnus dodged them. At that moment Deathstrike swoop in and punched Magnus to the ground below. Cassie rushed over to the crater Magnus made.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I been better," Magnus replied.

"Aw, how cute…" Deathstrike said. "A human and a machine show affection for one another. If I had a stomach, I hurl big time."

Cassie got upset from Deathstrike remark and flew straight towards him. He released a fire stream at Cassie but she pressed on. Annoyed, he added an energy beam in the stream. It exploded on contact. The blast was so strong; it pushed Deathstrike back and sent Cassie falling.

"Cassie!" Magnus screamed.

BOOM! Cassie smacked into the ground. Ultra Magnus quickly ran towards Cassie.

"Damage report," Cassie said weakly.

"_Helmet damaged. Forced to retract it."_

"I can see that," Cassie said annoyed. "What else?"

"_Weapons offline. Defense at 50%,"_ the computer responded.

"The armor?" Cassie said.

"_Unknown,"_ the computer answered.

"Great. One blast and I'm out of commission," Cassie said to herself.

She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. "Wonder who it is?" she asked. The footsteps belong to Ultra Magnus. He peered over and saw Cassie down.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"I been better," Cassie replied.

"That's my line," Magnus said. "Can you move?"

"Not much," Cassie answered.

"Can you defend yourself?" Magnus asked.

"Not for long," Cassie answered.

"Then I won't leave you here alone," Magnus said.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"You'll do the same for me," he said.

"Now where did I hear that line from?" Cassie teased.

Deathstrike touched down below and started walking over to where Magnus was. "'Killing two birds with one stone' I understand the phase now," he said.

"I won't let you harm this human," Magnus said.

"Fine, I won't hurt the human," Deathstrike said as he slowly fly in the air. "I'll just hurt you."

He dived down and stomped on Magnus' back. Pain was writhed all over his body. "You don't have to do this," Cassie said.

"I rather died knowing that I saved someone's life than to live knowing that I could've saved a life," Magnus said. Punch after punch, Deathstrike hacked away on Magnus' back, each blow more devastating than the last. Cassie laid there feeling sorry for Ultra Magnus for doing this. One of the punches broke through his armor. Magnus screamed in pain.

"What do we have here?" said Deathstrike. "I see a spark and it is infused with a small portion of the matrix. This will make a perfect addition to my collection."

Cassie crawled out from under Ultra Magnus and face Deathstrike. "Leave him alone!" she yelled.

"Then that'll be rude to open his back for no reason," Deathstrike answered.

He reached inside and placed his hand on Magnus' spark. Magnus yelled in pain as Deathstrike slowly pull his spark out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cassie cried.

Deathstrike pulled out Ultra Magnus' spark from his body.

Optimus felt a separation in the matrix. He had a feeling that something bad happened to Ultra Magnus.

Deathstrike held Magnus' spark in his hand. Ultra Magnus collapsed on the ground. Cassie rushed over and called out to him.

"Give up little girl," Deathstrike said. "He's dead."

"No he's not," Cassie said.

"This spark I have in my hands is the life and essences of Ultra Magnus. Without this, he is just an empty shell," Deathstrike said. "Face it. He is gone and he will make a good trophy and he will make me king of the universe."

"That will never happen," Cassie said in a cold voice.

Deathstrike's smile dropped. "And who is going to do that?"

"Me," she answered.

"Keep dreaming," Deathstrike said. "I guess you want to join him in the afterlife"

Deathstrike took out his gun and aimed it at Cassie. But when he looked at Cassie, a dark aura surrounds her body. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Dark clouds rolled in over them. Lightning lit up the sky as thunder boom across the sky. The damage done to Cassie's armor was repaired. Her helmet deployed and slip over her head. Her visor turned red as the suit changed from blue to black.

"What are you?" Deathstrike said.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Deathstrike replied.

"You should be," Cassie said in a dark voice. "It's time to clean up the trash."

In a flash, Cassie quickly took off flying and laid a punch on Deathstrike.

"That's didn't even hurt," he said.

Energy from the suit sent Deathstrike hurling through a building, crashing into it. He got up from the wreckage and look as Cassie. _"Impossible. Where did she get that power from?"_ he thought to himself. He took out his gun and fired a few energon bullets. The bullet hit their mark and all was there was a cloud of smoke. "Good as dead," he said.

The cloud of smoke was blown away by a gust of wind. Cassie was still there. Not a scratch on her. Deathstrike begin to show a little fear. Cassie quickly flies through him. Deathstrike held his ground as Cassie get closer and closer. What happened next surprised him. Cassie flew straight through him and out through the other side, leaving a hole in his chest. He turned around and saw that Cassie took a small portion of his spark.

"This belongs to you?" she said. She squeezed the portion and pain riddled through Deathstrike's body. He fell to one knee.

"You'll think that will stop me," Deathstrike said.

"Nope but this will." Cassie squeezed even harder. The pain was too intense for Deathstrike to endure.

"Please stop," Deathstrike said. "I beg of you."

Cassie thought it over.

"Please ease my pain," he begged.

"Fine, I'll end your suffering," she said. Two canons mounted on her hips. The canons begin to collect solar energy from the Sun.

"What are you doing?" Deathstrike said.

"You said to 'ease your pain' and I'm putting you out of your misery," she answered.

"Not that way," he said.

"Too late," she said. The canons doubled in size as the power up was complete. The canon fired an oversized energy beam at Deathstrike. Still in pain, Deathstrike couldn't do anything. The blast destroyed Deathstrike and blasting his upper body off. Optimus sat as he saw the whole thing. Ultra Magnus' spark flies in the air as Optimus went to catch it. Optimus and Cassie locked eyes and stared each other down for a while. Optimus continued to Magnus and place his spark back in place. Cassie slowly touched down to the ground. Her visor changed back to black as the armor turn blue. She fainted.

Back on the ship…

"Wow!" the EMH said.

"I know,"

"What about Cassie?" the EMH asked.

"Turns out that she fainted from exhaustion or so they say," Magnus answered.

"I do believe that she couldn't faint from exhaustion," the EMH said. "Maybe it's something related to the suit she was wearing."

"Speaking of the suit, I found out something more about it," Magnus continued.

Location: Underground camp on Earth

"Ok, I want answers NOW!" Magnus demanded.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about them," Jenny replied.

"You do know," Magnus continued. "Now tell me about the armor she's wearing?"

"I told you, I don't know," Jenny answered. "But there is one person who may know."

"Where?" Magnus asked.

"That's the thing, she may or may not want to talk about it," Jenny answered.

"Well, tell me where she is and I'll talk some sense into her," Magnus said.

"Don't need to…" a woman said. "…I'm right here."

An elderly woman in her mid-60s walked in.

"Who the hell is this old coot?" Magnus said in disrespect.

"This woman is the one who know about the armor," Jenny said.

"This old fart. I bet she can't even know her own name let alone tell us about the armor," Magnus teased.

"As you know, Magnus…"

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"If you let me continue, I'll kindly tell you and Optimus about everything," the woman said.

"Continue," Magnus said.

"The name is Shirley. The reason I know about the armor because my brother made them," she continued.

"Brother?" Optimus said. "By any chance his name is Wilson?"

"That's right," Shirley said.

"And Cassie…"

"…is his grandniece," Shirley continued. "I'm her grandmother."

"How do you know about it?" Optimus said.

"I help him build it," Shirley answered. "He thought of it and I help design it."

"I see," Optimus said.

"Listen carefully, because what I'm going to tell you is very important," Shirley said.

The room went silent as everyone listened in.

"The technology was for the military but when my brother found out what they were going to do with it, he trashed the project," Shirley continued. "For some odd reason, he's been having visions after he trashed the project. It went for about a year. He ignored it but it was driving him crazy. Just when he was about to check himself in, he saw it."

"Saw what?" Tim asked.

"The Decepticons," she answered. "At that moment, he begins to piece all the visions together to figure out what the message is saying. It took him a while but he was able to get part of it. It deals with him and his armor technology. So he restarted the project again. It didn't take him long but he finished the prototype. He thought that he was done but the visions keep coming back. It keeps telling him to make more and more. So he continued to make more. Then all of the sudden he stopped. I remember he told me that 'I can't keep making this without a reason why. All I want is what is going to happen in the future' and he got his wish. What he saw is exactly the way it is today. This is what he saw. He did the best he can to prevent this but I guess he failed."

"He didn't fail. As long he tried and never give up, he'll never fail," Optimus said.

"Thanks," Shirley said.

"Besides, if he did fail, wouldn't everyone be dead?" Optimus pointed out.

"You do have a point there," Shirley said.

"Can you tell us more about the armors?" Optimus asked.

"Very well," Shirley answered. "As for the armor, there are 3 classes. Civilian class is designed for children and elderly."

"Wait, you give kids and farts weapons?" Magnus asked.

"No, you dipstick," Serge insulted.

"What was that?" Magnus said.

"Easy. Let the lady finish," Optimus said.

"The Civilian class is a defensive class. It has low offensive power but it will withstand an attack from an army. Next one is Battle class. This is your typical battle armor. Everyone else have it. It is a perfect balanced of offense and defense. But in terms of speed, the Civilian class can and will out smoke the Battle class."

"And the third class?" Optimus asked.

"That class is the Elite class. It mostly on the offensive side but it has speed and defense. The thing about this class is that it's only for selected few. My brother only made 5. I have one, Cassie has one, and Wilson and Koji have one but as for the fifth one that's unknown."

"So you wear you armor all the time?" Merrick asked.

"Nope," Shirley answered. "They can assume the form of bracelets. As you see, each bracelet is different. The Civilian class is all red with white trim. Battle class is red and blue. The Elite's are blue with white trim. The style can be change but the color cannot be altered."

"So your brother made this because he saw the future," Optimus stated.

"Pretty much," Shirley said.

"So he saw all this and not tells us," Magnus said.

"He must have a reason," Optimus said.

Back on the ship…

"Very interesting," the EMH said.

"We got some answer but we got more questions," Magnus said. "Until we know everything, our purpose here is unknown."

"Maybe it's to fix your mistakes 50 years ago," the EMH said.

"Maybe," Magnus agreed.

Location: Space

Exact Location: Relay Satellite

Arcee stood on the satellite very uneasy. "Hurry up," she rushed. "Decepticons can show up at any moment."

"This takes time," T-Ai said. T-Ai was busying hacking into the satellite.

"Are you sure this satellite will tell us where everyone is?" Arcee asked.

"Maybe," T-Ai replied.

"Great," Arcee said. Then Arcee noticed that T-Ai's bracelet, which was given by Wilson as a gift, was glowing. "Your bracelet is glowing."

T-Ai stopped what she was doing and looked at it. "That's weird. It's reacting to something," she said. Then the computer beeped. "I found something."

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"I'm picking up two signals similar to ours but I'm picking up two unknown signals," T-Ai answered.

"Do you know where it is?" Arcee asked.

"The Solar System," T-Ai answered.

"You don't mean…"

"…that's right. Earth," T-Ai said.

"So we're going?" Arcee asked.

"Of course," T-Ai answered.

"The usual?" Arcee suggested.

"The usual," T-Ai replied.

Arcee and T-Ai merge then made their way to the Solar System.

"How long this will take?" Arcee asked.

"Two hours or more," T-Ai answered.

"Goody," Arcee said sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 4: Speed

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 4

Speed

Location: Unknown planet

On the planet in current view is flat and very smooth. In the distance is a blue Dodge Viper cruising along the surface. The car seems to be having fun. The Viper had flames painted on the hood of the car. The window was tinted a bright yellow. There was nothing that makes the car stand out except for its personality.

"Whoo-hoo," the car shouted. "No one here but the fastest car in the universe. And that car is me, Sideburn. But it is lonely to say this and have no one to brag it to. Not even a hot red sports car." He sighed as he continues to tear up the road.

Further ahead was a white Lamborghini Diablo park on the road, but this Lamborghini was different. This car had a spoiler with jet rocket on the sides. The windows tinted blue with police sirens on top. Who knew a Lamborghini can be a cop car? Well not Sideburn. He was coming up fast on the cruiser literally blowing right by it. The radar in the cruiser went off waking the sleeping car. "Huh, what's going on? What's this? A blue Viper going at speeds of 150mph in a 50mph speed zone."

_Wait, a speed zone? _

"Of course, public safety is number one priority."

_But no one is here but you and that car._

"That's what you think."

_You're not thinking of chasing him and giving him a ticket._

"That's exactly what I'll do."

_With what evidence?_

"I post a speed limit sign on the road saying 'Speed Limit 50'."

_You mean the one that got ran over._

"What?" The car turned around. "No! That's it. He's going to jail."

_What jail?_

"You'll see soon enough."

_Whatever._

The police car turned on his sirens and took off pursuing the Viper. Sirens blared as the patrol car nears Sideburn.

"What? A cop on this planet? No one is here," Sideburn said. "I better lose him." Sideburn increased his speed.

"So he thinks that he's fast but I'm faster," the cop car said. The jet rockets on the side of the spoiler ignited and did a little burn.

With speeds nearing 200mph, Sideburn kept his distance but he can't keep it up much longer. "It's time to change color. SUPERCHARGE!" At those commands, Sideburn changed from blue to red. With that, his speed increased even more.

"What?" the cop car said. "He changed color and he's picking up speed. JET BOOSTER!" The jet rocket gave a maximum burn but it wasn't enough to catch up with Sideburn. "Okay, it time to amp things up a bit. PROWL SUPERCHARGE!" He changed from white to blue. "Top this speeder," Prowl said. He fired his jet and begins to close the gap.

Although the planet is flat, there are some mountainous regions. And climbing the mountains was a white with green trim Mercedes-Benz ML320 SUV. The thing about this SUV is that he love off-roading and he have a western accent. The SUV was busy off-road climbing a mountain. "Whoo wee, this mountain is steep. I don't think I can climb this." Later the SUV reached the mountain peak. "Whew, that was more tiring than finding Predacons in a zoo. Wow, what a view." He was up very high. In fact so high that he saw the chase going on below.

"Well paint me red call me Sideburn's girlfriend, I thought I was the only here on this planet." The SUV continued to watch the pursuit below. Then he noticed that the cars looked familiar. "Wait a minute, that looks like…nah. It could be but to sure, I should follow them." The SUV begin following the cars from the mountain tops.

"Man this cop is stubborn. He reminds me of someone I know…" Sideburn said.

"Man this criminal is persistent. Just like a little brother I know..." Prowl said.

"…_but that's not him,"_ they thought together.

The chase went on and on. Soon Sideburn was running out of road because a mountainous range was in front of him and closing in fast. _"If turn around now, I'll get caught. Oh well,"_ Sideburn thought.

Sideburn was about to execute a speed turn but at the speed he was traveling, made it risky. One tiny mistake and the force will shred him apart. Being careless, he executes the move. He made a hard left then he turns his wheels to the right to into a slide. He continued to drift until he was able to straighten himself out and continue to run. Amazed, Prowl slammed his brakes and turned himself around. Once he was facing the other direction, he fired his jet and continues the pursuit.

X-Brawn had to transform in order for him to turn around. He continued to switch modes in order to keep up on the mountain tops. Sideburn noticed that a figure was running across the mountain tops. Every time the figure goes down, it changes form like a transformer. _"I wonder who that is?"_ he thought to himself.

X-Brawn continues to keep up with the pursuit. When he examined the patrol car, he noticed something a cop car should never have. "Last I check police cruisers don't have jet boosters. The only I know that have jet booster is Prowl. Wait a dang-on second." X-Brawn opens a channel. "Prowl is that you?" he said.

"Who said that?" Prowl asked.

"It's me, X-Brawn," X-Brawn replied.

"Where?" Prowl asked.

"On the mountain tops," X-Brawn answered.

Prowl examined the mountain tops and saw X-Brawn. "If you are there, then the felon I'm chasing…"

"…must be Sideburn," X-Brawn finished.

"SIDEBURN!" Prowl yelled.

Sideburn was startled that the patrol car knew his name. "How did he know my name?" he thought _"In fact, since when cars can talk and have jet boosters?"_

"Sideburn, pull over before you get hurt," Prowl warned.

"It had to be Prowl," Sideburn said.

Location: Space

Orbiting: Trade Planet

"Captain we're in orbit."

"Good, let Optimus and Magnus know that we are here and assemble an away team." Merrick ordered.

"Aye captain."

Area: Launch bay

"Come on, at least they giving a ride."

"I still don't like it," Magnus said. "Look at us Optimus; we are at the butt of the ship…"

"Engine room is the butt of the ship," a crewmen stated.

"I don't care," Magnus snapped back. "We are next to two space pods and we are stuck in vehicle mode. Tell me one good thing they are doing for us?"

"They are helping looking for answers and for our team," Optimus answered.

"Name two," Magnus quickly said.

"That and cover from the Decepticons," Optimus stated.

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh. "I hate it when you're right," he said.

A small crew member walking in the launch bay he came towards Optimus and Magnus.

"Can I help you little kid?" Magnus said.

"I'm not a kid," he said.

"Are you sure? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping or potty training?" Magnus teased.

"I don't have to tell you what Merrick said," the crew member said.

"Is that a threat? Hey Prime, this kid think he can kick my ass," Magnus insulted.

"Maybe I can kick your ass," the crew member said.

"Try me," Magnus encouraged.

"Enough. What did Merrick said?" Optimus asked.

"We arrived at a local trade planet" he said. "This planet is known for being the busiest in the universe. Any info you need, any part you need, anything you want, go to this planet."

"Thank you," Optimus said.

"I leave you two alone so you can get ready," the crew member said.

"Punk," Magnus said slickly.

The crew member snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. Loud noises echoed the room, a painfully cry creped out from Ultra Magnus. The light turned back on and the crew member left the room. "That was weird," Optimus said. He looked towards his left and saw Magnus in a mangled mess. "What the f…"

"That kid is dangerous. He lucky that I didn't have room to transform or that kid would've kissed my aft end," Magnus said.

"Right," Optimus said.

"You don't believe me?" Magnus said.

"If he messed you up this bad in vehicle mode, I don't want to know what going to happen in robot mode," Optimus teased.

"You're a regular funny guy Prime," Magnus said "Now fix me up and don't tell anyone about this. If you do, I swear on the matrix I will kill you."

Location: Unknown planet

"So you are telling me that we are the only three beings on this bland planet," Sideburn stated

"Yep. I climbed every mountain on this planet and no one," X-Brawn said.

"Do you know how long we been here?" Prowl asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't," X-Brawn said. "I searched everywhere for any craters but nothing. It's more flat than Skybyte's haiku."

"Well, I sent out a distress signal three days ago," Prowl said.

"You sent out a distress signal?" Sideburn asked.

"Yeah," Prowl answered.

"That was the dumbest move ever," Sideburn said. "Here we are in an uncharted planet with no life forms and you sent a distress signal. Might as well put up a sign saying 'We are here' for the Decepticons."

"You're being ridiculous," Prowl said. "I'm going by the book."

"Well, tell me Prowl, what did it say for surviving in an uncharted area?" Sideburn asked.

"Familiarized yourself with the surroundings," Prowl answered.

"Uh huh," Sideburn agreed.

"Make a home base…"

"What did it say before sending a distress signal?" Sideburn interrupted.

"Establish communication," Prowl answered.

"No one is here to communicate to. How do we know that Decepticons are currently ruling the universe?" Sideburn said.

"He does make a good point," X-Brawn agreed. "We don't know if Decepticons or their descendents are alive are not."

"Well I'm sorry I did that…"Prowl said

"Quiet," Sideburn interrupted. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" X-Brawn wondered.

"That," Sideburn said. A faint buzz can be heard from a distance. The buzz grows louder and louder by the second.

"I do hear a buzz," Prowl said.

"You think it's the locals?" X-Brawn said.

"I doubt it," Prowl said. "You said it yourself; no one but us is on this planet."

The buzz grows louder and louder as the source of the sound was seen on the horizon. It was a long line of dark colored vehicles fast approaching.

"Well we about to find out if we are really alone on this planet," Sideburn stated.

Location: Orbiting Trade Planet

In the launch bay area, the away team was assembled for the mission on the trade planet.

"Alright, if everyone is ready, it time to move out," Merrick said. "Optimus you're with us."

"Hold it!" Ultra Magnus said rudely. "How come he gets to go? What about me? I need to stretch my gears."

"Sorry but I only have room for one of you," Merrick replied.

"What about the other space pod?" Magnus asked.

"What about it?" Merrick replied.

"Why not use it?" Magnus said. "You going to split the team once they on the planet might as well use both of the space pods."

"He does pose a good point," Optimus said.

"Fine," Merrick caved. "You can come too. Each team will occupy a space pod. Once you get decent information, radio me or Optimus"

Everyone agreed.

"Sometimes Magnus, you can be a pain in the ass," Merrick said.

"He already knows that," Optimus said. "Trust me"

Location: Unknown planet

The line of vehicles approached the Autobot Brothers.

"How can I help you gents?" X-Brawn asked.

"Do you guys sent a distress signal?"

"Yes we did but we don't need any help," Sideburn answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Prowl answered.

"Ok, I haven't seen you guys around these parts. Are you new?"

"You can say that," Sideburn said.

One of the vehicles noticed the Autobot insignia on Prowl's chest and nudged the lead vehicle. The lead vehicle saw the insignia and became curious.

"Say, what are your names?"

"Names?" Sideburn said.

"Yes. Tell me your names and which sector you're working in?"

"My name is…Dirtboss," Sideburn said.

"Funny, my name is Dirtboss," one of the vehicles said.

"Really," Sideburn said.

"Which sector?" Dirtboss asked.

"Sector…uh…M?" Sideburn answered.

The vehicles let out a gasp. "That is the most dangerous sector there is," Dirtboss said.

"Beside last I checked, only two of the toughest bodyguards are there. What the symbol on your friend's chest means?"

"Decepticon…" Prowl answered.

"…double agent," X-Brawn added.

"Really. KILL THEM!"

"And now we run," Sideburn said as the Autobot Brothers reverted to their vehicle mode and started hauling ass.

"Destroy those autobots and give me their heads!" the lead vehicle commanded.

The line of vehicles begins the pursuit. With guns attached, they fired at the brothers.

"A Decepticon double agent?" Sideburn said.

"I panicked," Prowl said.

"I don't see you coming with a better story," X-Brawn said.

One of the bullets almost struck the brothers. "Forget that, we got to get off this planet," Sideburn said.

"How? We can't fly. Prowl can do it but he needs speed," X-Brawn said.

"Is there a mountain that is shaped like a ramp with a tall peak?" Sideburn asked.

"Yeah. There is one," X-Brawn answered.

"Do you have plan?" Prowl asked.

"Yes I do," said Sideburn.

"Sideburn has a plan?" X-Brawn thought to himself.

"Primus, please don't let his plan kill us" Prowl mumbled to himself.

"Sir, the autobots are about to run out of road"

"That's good. We'll trap them and we'll give them to Empress. Seeing our catch, she'll reward us," the lead vehicle said.

"You got the plan?" Sideburn asked.

"Yeah but it's a bit on the dangerous side," Prowl said uneasily.

"I have to agree with Prowl here," X-Brawn added. "There is a possibility that we won't survive."

"So you rather die by them or me?" Sideburn asked.

"Is this a trick question?" X-Brawn asked.

"Can you rephrase that?" Prowl suggested.

"Forget it, just fall in," Sideburn said impatiently.

Sideburn clipped onto X-Brawn's rear bumper while Prowl clip onto Sideburn's rear bumper.

"I don't think this a good idea," X-Brawn stated.

"Just drive," Sideburn demanded.

"Hey boss, they lined up" Dirtboss pointed out.

"What are they up to?" the lead vehicle thought to himself.

X-Brawn led his little convoy towards the foot of a mountain. The face of the mountain was smooth like it was paved out. Sideburn, with all his might, pushed and pulled his brothers up the mountain. He was slowly building speed. The army of vehicles followed.

"Now?" Prowl asked.

"Not yet," Sideburn answered.

Sideburn maxed out his speed as he was going up the mountain. The slope of the mountain begins to increase as Sideburn was losing speed. "I can't slow down," Sideburn thought to himself. With one option to use, he went super. His body paint change from blue to red and once again he was building speed. With a long way to go, Sideburn poured on the power and the speed to reach his max.

"Now?" Prowl asked.

"Not yet," Sideburn answered.

The mountain became steeper and steeper and Sideburn couldn't reach his maximum speed.

"Now?" Prowl asked.

"Just a light burn," Sideburn answered.

Prowl let out a light burn from his booster, giving Sideburn a boost. Almost out of energy, Sideburn reached his maximum speed of 270mph. Nearing the peak of the mountain, X-Brawn was about to tap his brake when he figured what Sideburn was trying to do.

"Now?" Prowl asked.

"Not yet," Sideburn answered.

"Sir, there about to jump off and commit suicide"

"At the speed they are going, it's impossible to stop. Especially with the amount of road they got left," the lead vehicle said.

The Autobot Brothers reached the end of the road and jumped. Staying together, the Brothers glided for a bit.

"Now?" Prowl asked.

"NOW!" Sideburn answered.

"PROWL SUPERCHARGE! JETBOOSTERS, MAXIMUM BURN!" Prowl shout those command as his paint turned blue and his jet booster let out a monstrous roar. The force kept them going up and up. The army of vehicle saw that the Brothers weren't to commit suicide. They were trying to get off the planet. The Autobot Brothers rode the air current as Prowl pushed them off the planet. It was a matter of second they were in space.

"I got to hand to you Sideburn. That was genius," X-Brawn said.

"It was," Prowl added. "What gave you the idea?"

"Well while you were chasing me, I noticed that X-Brawn, for a moment, glided across the mountain tops" Sideburn answered. "That gave me the idea that the air current was stronger there; in fact so strong that, with the proper speed, anyone can ride it."

"I didn't realize that until we almost reached the edge. At the moment I felt being lifted by the air," X-Brawn added.

"Well Prowl, you have to be our jet engine until we find a ship we can call our own," Sideburn said.

"That's okay" Prowl agreed.

"So fearless leader, what now?" Dirtboss wondered.

"Shut up!"


	6. Chapter 5: Spotted

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 5

Spotted

Star System: Solar System

Location: Near Saturn

Arcee, with T-Ai inside, was cruising through space. They entered the Solar System and haven't encountered anyone. They about to reach Saturn and yet not one Decepticon was found.

"Man I wish you had some jets," T-Ai complained. "This is taking forever."

"Well I'm sorry for being a car," Arcee said in a sarcastic way.

"You can drop the sarcasms you know," T-Ai said.

"Hey T-Ai."

"Yeah."

"You said that the Decepticons were everywhere right?" Arcee wondered.

"Yeah," T-Ai answered.

"Well, I haven't seen or detected any of them," Arcee stated.

"That is strange," T-Ai pointed out. "In fact we passed a checkpoint and there was nobody there."

Arcee spotted a transformer floating in space motionlessly. She slowed to a stop and caught the body. "It's a decepticon," she said. There was a hole in his chest where the spark would be.

"With no spark," T-Ai added.

"You think any of our guys would do this?" Arcee asked.

"I doubt it," T-Ai replied.

"Beside Ultra Magnus, none of us would do something this cruel," Arcee said.

"I know," T-Ai agreed. "Not even Decepticons deserve a fate like this. Plus there was no sign of struggle. Whoever did this did it quick."

"Wait, are you saying that if you saw a Decepticon you would hesitate to rip out their spark?" Arcee asked.

"It depends," T-Ai answered.

"You're unbelievable," Arcee said.

"Hey this is a jet transformer," T-Ai stated.

"And?"

"A little rewiring and we can get cruising," T-Ai said. "I just need to borrow your arms."

"Great," Arcee said.

With her skills, T-Ai rewired the transformers engine and got it working. Soon, Arcee and T-Ai was cruising through space on the back of the dead Decepticon.

Location: Trade Planet

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and the two away teams boarded the space pods and descended on the planet below. Both ship landed in different area to cover more ground. In one of the space pods was Optimus, Merrick, Mack, Serge and a crew member named Paul. They landed on the outskirts of the market. In the other pod was Earl, Ultra Magnus, Tim, and two other crew members named Ike and Rick. Their landing spot was on the other side of the market area but instead they landed near a local bar.

Merrick's team had disembarked from their shuttle. It was quite odd that they had a fire truck as a form of transportation around the market area but Merrick didn't care.

"Should we see if the other team made it?" Paul suggested.

"Good idea," Merrick agreed. "Computer, has the other shuttle landed yet?"

"The second shuttle has landed," the computer responded.

"Good…"

"But not at the designated area," the computer continued.

"What do you mean?" Merrick wondered. "Where are they?"

"20 miles south of the designated landed spot," the computer answered.

"Do you have a visual?" Merrick asked.

"Yes," the computer answered.

Merrick got back on the shuttle and looked that the visual provided.

"A BAR!" Merrick exploded.

"Is that bad?" Optimus asked.

"Yes it is," Merrick answered. "They disobeyed my orders."

"There's no need to get a hothead about it," Optimus said.

"Do you have a member of your team that disobeyed orders?" Merrick asked.

"Yes, just one. Plenty of times," Optimus answered. The one was referring to was Sideburn.

"Relax. Earl is with them," Serge said.

Merrick let out a groan. "That's who I'm worry about," he said.

"Relax. We are here on a mission," Paul said. "We need to help Optimus find his team and there is a possibility that they might've been here."

"You're right. You're right Paul," Merrick sighed. "Let get moving."

They all climbed on Optimus and made there way into the market area.

Location: Outside a Local Bar

"Are you sure the captain said we can be here?" Tim asked.

"Of course," Earl answered.

"This is not another attempt to get drunk is it?" Tim asked.

"No," Earl answered. "Maybe."

"Come on, we are getting back on the shuttle and go where suppose to be," Tim command.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa easy there Sir kiss-a-lot," Magnus said. "Earl believes that we can get information here and we will."

"Listen here Magnus. I'm in charge here and I say get back on the shuttle," Tim demanded.

Ultra Magnus transformed into his robot mode and kneel in front of Tim. "Listen Tim, I don't follow any orders from a stuck-up crab like you. Last I check, your captain placed Earl in charge."

"He is right. I'm in charge and you do whatever I say," Earl stated. "Now let's go inside."

Tim wasn't too happy about the fact Earl was in charge. Earl was usually a type of person that gets into trouble.

"What about Magnus?" Tim asked.

"He can hang outside 'til we're done," Earl answered.

"What about the shuttle?" Tim asked.

Earl took out a remote and pushed a button. The alarm chipped as the lights flashed and the doors was locked. "Taken care of," he said.

"Gotta jet," Magnus said as he took off flying. The rest of the team went inside. Tim slowly followed.

Location: Market Area

Optimus was slowly cruising through the crowd. "What are we looking for?" Optimus asked.

"I'm looking for a booth," Merrick answered.

Mack gave a quick look around then said "Well I guess all of these booths are tables."

"Har, har," Merrick said. "I'm looking for a particular booth. I know someone who knows everything you need to know about space."

"Where is he?" Paul asked.

"He is on the other side," Merrick replied.

A depressing vibe was felt all around Optimus. "How come we can't land over there?" Optimus asked.

"I forgot," Merrick said.

Location: Local Bar

Earl's team entered the bar. The bar was filled with a light smoke and the smell of liquor drench the room.

"We have to go in there?" Tim asked disgustingly.

"Of course…" Earl answered. "…or we won't get any answers."

Earl smoothly made his way to the bar counter. He grabbed a bar stool then turned around. "What you stiffs are doing? Get over here, drinks on me. No limits." With that Ike and Rick joined. Tim was sulking at the idea. "I still think this is a bad idea," he said.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. They have water," Earl teased. "At least grab a seat."

Tim let out a low snarl and made his way to the counter. The bar tender recognized Earl and greeted him. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"3 usual," Earl said.

The bar tender served the three drinks. He knew that whenever Earl takes a counter seat and asked for the usual, some information was needed. "What do you want to know?"

"Any new faces around here?" Earl asked.

"Just one," the bar tender said. "It was a woman."

"Can you describe her?" Earl asked.

"She's about 5'5'' – 5'10''. She has short brown hair, shoulder length. She has very nice eyes, mixture of purple and brown. Very proportion to her body…"

"Is this a dating service?" Tim rudely interrupted.

"No," Earl answered. "Now if you shut up, I'm trying to get some info. Continue."

"I remembered she walked in here asking some information," the bar tender continued.

"What kind of info?" Earl wondered.

"Current events and past news," the bar tender answered. "I told her everything I knew from the past 25 years and the only thing that caught her attention was the space police."

"You mean those robots," Ike wondered.

"What robots?" Rick asked.

"The one we see at checkpoints remember," Ike said.

"Those were the space police?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Ike said.

"Really?" Rick said.

"Yeah. They called themselves D.S.P." Ike said.

"Not only that she was a bit concerned when I show here a picture of the symbol they wore," the bar tender continue. He showed Earl the Decepticon insignia.

"Can I keep this?" Earl asked.

"It's yours"

"Anything else? Was there a car?" Earl wondered.

"There was a car," a drunk slurred. "A pink and white one. It looked like a sport car, a fast one. I saw that lady talking to the car like it was alive. Before I went back inside for a drink, I saw her touch the hood of the car. There was a bright light and I saw a robot."

"Can you describe it?" Earl asked.

"Yeah," the drunk slurred. "It was pink and purple. It looked like a ladybot. She was about as tall as the building I think. Then she started flying away."

"Where?" Earl asked.

"To one of 'em satellites operated by...*mumbles*," the drunk mumbled.

"That's all I need to know. Alright team let's go. I did my job," Earl said.

"Job? What can we do with that information?" Tim asked.

"Give it to Magnus of course," Earl said. "If he can confirm that it's one of his owns we got a lead."

"Whatever," Tim said.

Location: Market area

Optimus continued driving through the crowd towards the other side of the market area. There was the booth Merrick was looking for. "Alright Optimus stop," Merrick said.

Optimus stopped in front of the booth and the away team climbed off. A salesman was behind the booth and recognized Merrick. "Merrick," he said.

"Barney," Merrick called out.

"Barney?" the away team questioned.

"What's good?" Merrick asked.

"Nothing much," Barney replied.

"Where's your brother?" Merrick wondered.

"Not here,"

"Oh," Merrick said "By the way, did you see anything unusually lately?"

"Yes I did. About 3 days ago," Barney replied. "I saw a woman and a robot right out there in the desert. No craters no nothing. They came from the sky but I saw no impact."

"How'd you know they came from the sky?" Paul asked.

"It started couple of weeks ago," Barney continued. "I was stargazing one night and I saw a bright star in the sky. It was really bright. It outshined all the other stars. At first I thought it was a nova or a supernova so I monitored it for a few days. About 3 days later, I saw the star dispersed right in front of my eyes…"

"Whoa hold it. Stars don't disperse. They either blow up or collapse," Paul stated.

"How you know?" Barney asked.

"I'm in charge of Astrometrics. In other words, I'm making a map of the universe. I have years of Astronomy with me and stars don't do that."

"So are you saying that I'm lying?" Barney asked.

"Yes, you are," Paul said.

Barney felt insulted by Paul's remark. "I know what I saw," he said.

"Enough," Merrick said. "I don't want to hear any more out of you Paul."

"But…"

"Nothing," Merrick command. "Continue Barney."

"Like I said, the star dispersed into little ones," Barney went on.

"How many?" Mack asked.

"26," Barney answered.

"26," Optimus thought to himself. "That's the amount of members on my team."

"All of them were grouped. There was a group of 2 going in one direction. A group of 7 going in another direction, a group of 3, a group of 4, a group of 5 another group of 3 and a group of 2," Barney continued. "All of them scattered everywhere except of two of the lights, they just hung there. I monitored them for a few days. Then one night that's when I realized that the lights weren't hanging there. It was moving towards this planet. They were moving fast because each night they were getting bigger and bigger. Two weeks ago there was a size difference between the lights. One was smaller than the other, a lot smaller. Then last week that's when they came. They streaked through the night sky and landing on the ground below. I went out to see was it was but when I got there, nothing. No craters, no burns, nothing. About 3 days later, the same lights I saw glowed on the ground and expanded. I went back out and checked what was there. That's when I saw a woman and a robot. It was dark so I couldn't give detail. The next day, I showed my brother what I found and he decided to make a profit from them."

"So he decided to sell them?" Serge asked.

"Yep," Barney answered. "We had them mounted up on display. A rich guy named Maximillon was interested what we had and decided to buy them. As I was untying the woman, I noticed that she was awake. All she said was 'Thank you for untying her hand' she lounged for the robot and drove off."

"Where?" Merrick asked.

"Into the desert," Barney replied.

"What's out there?" Merrick wondered.

"A few more market areas but a bar is the closest there is," Barney answered.

"It had to be a bar," Merrick groaned.

"Can you describe the robot?" Optimus asked.

Barney gave a blank stare as he heard a mysterious voice. He stared at the fire truck in question.

"I said, can you describe the robot?" Mack quickly asked.

"About 22' tall, pink and white and the car was pink and purple but really fast," Barney answered.

"Well, thanks for the info," Merrick thanked. "We'll be going now."

The team hopped back on the fire truck and drove off.

"You can come out now, they left," Barney said.

Barney's brother came out of hiding.

"Why are you avoiding Merrick?" Barney asked.

"I own him money, which I don't have."

"Mike, you know sooner or later he is going to fine you and extract the money himself. I don't want anything bad happen to you," Barney warned.

"Watch the shop, I'll be back," Mike said.

Location: Outside the Bar

The team was outside of the bar waiting for Ultra Magnus to return from his flight. A few minutes later, Magnus arrived.

"Why you call me here?" Magnus asked.

"I have some information you might like," Earl said.

"What is it?" Magnus wondered.

Earl told Magnus everything he knew. He even showed the drawing of the Decepticon logo.

"It is one our own," Magnus confirmed. "Arcee and T-Ai was here."

Earl tapped the pin on his shirt. "Earl to the captain, come in."

"Captain speaking." The voice was coming from the pin.

"We found some information leading to the identity of two autobot members that was here" Earl reported.

"So did I."

"Ultra Magnus was able to confirm that Arcee and T-Ai was here" Earl continued.

"Same with Optimus."

"Well you may know that but do you know where there went and when?" Earl bragged.

"Uh, no."

"HA!" Earl continued boasting. "I know where they want and I know the perfect reason why they did."

Merrick sighed. "Let's just meet in the desert," he suggested.

"That's good. Earl out." He tapped his pin again, closing the com link. "You heard the captain, to the desert."

Both teams starting moving towards the desert.

Location: Secluded

Mike was in a secluded area, away from the public. He took out a device and started pushing buttons. His breathing was heavy and his palm was sweaty. He was nervous. He anxiously waited until he heard a voice.

"What is it?" the voice called. The voice was cold and coarse.

"I have some information for you sir," Mike said.

"You have the money to pay your debt?"

"No but it's related to it," Mike responded.

"What is it?"

"I-I-I seen some robots that I never seen before…" Mike went on. "…a pink and white one."

"A pink and white robot?"

"Yes. She was with…"

"Wait. It was a female?"

"Yes," Mike responded. "Plus today a fire truck was here. The license plate was C-001 and the symbol on the lady bot was different from yours."

"How different?"

"It was red and it looked like a face," Mike described.

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yes" Mike answered. He sent a digital copy of the Autobot insignia he drew.

"The fire truck you saw is still on the planet right?"

"Yes," Mike replied.

"If I find that what you said is true, you can forget about paying the debt…"

"Thank you."

"…but if you lie, each day you're overdue one of your close ones will die until you pay understood?"

"Yes."

"Is that understood!"

"Yes Starscream," Mike said.

"I'm sending a team there, you better hope that they are still there," Starscream warned.

The communication was severed and Mike sat there tears rolling down his face. "I had to make that deal, the deal with the devil," he said as he punched the wall. "I can't afford to lose my family but I can't lose my brother's trust. I don't know what he'll say if he found about this. If it wasn't for those thugs, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Ten years ago Mike and his family was living in their home world when space pirates invaded their planet. The pirates kept coming back and wreaking havoc on the planet. Running out of options, Mike fled his planet to Cybertron. There is when he made his deal:

"You're saying that space pirates are pillaging your planet and you want our service to get rid of them?" a woman spoke.

"Yes. These pirates have been pillaging for a month now," Mike said.

"If they been pillaging for that long I can't help you. The only solution is to destroy the planet," the woman suggested.

"What!" Mike yelled. "You can't do that. Who do you think you are?"

"I'll control that tongue if I was you," Starscream said. He stood behind Mike for quite a while. "You better be generous that she'll hear you out. She usually kills them."

"Please, I'm begging you. Save my family. I'll do anything," Mike pleaded.

"Fine, considered them saved. Starscream."

"You are to set charges all over the planet, then give the pirates this box. Don't open it. You'll be given a shuttle. Take your stuff and your family and leave. Go to these coordinates, this will be your new home. Here is the address of your new house but first kill everyone inside," Starscream said.

"What about the pirates?" Mike asked.

"You'll be provide an escort service. They are yours for two month and they leave," Starscream replied. "In 2 years, I'll be calling you to check your status and to give you your assignment. Dismissed."

Mike has done everything Starscream had told him to do. Two years later, Starscream had called to check his status but what Mike didn't expect was a bill, a huge bill. It said "You are to pay these charges if you want to survive. If these payments are not met, I, Starscream, have the right to notify a space pirate and tell them the location of the killer. $10,000,000 is your charge." Since then, any income Mike has produced went to Starscream.

"I can't take this anymore," Mike said. "I have to do something. I have to end this suffering."

Location: Desert

The two away teams met together in the middle of the desert. They begin to share the information they gathered. What they didn't know that two Decepticon was entering the atmosphere, ending their search.

"So you are telling me that Arcee and T-Ai went to a relay satellite three days ago," Merrick asked.

"That's what I'm telling you," Earl said.

"Just because someone saw them going in that direction doesn't mean that they went there," Paul stated.

"What if they did?" Ike asked.

"That satellite would be useless to them," Tim answered. "Those relay satellites are programmed for communication purposes only. You have to be a genius to convert it into something else."

"T-Ai is that genius," Optimus said.

"It's impossible," Tim pointed out. "You have to seriously rewire the whole system to make it search for anyone"

"T-Ai can do it," Optimus said.

"How can a human do that?" Tim asked.

"She is an android," Optimus said.

"Even better, how?" Tim asked again.

"She was previous a supercomputer. There is no program or system she can't hack into" Optimus stated.

Tim gave up arguing with Optimus.

"_Explorer_ to the captain come in."

"Go ahead," Merrick answered.

"We got two incoming bogeys heading your way."

"How long before they reached here?" Merrick asked.

"In two minutes."

"They moving really fast," Mack said.

"Wrong, they are right above us" Magnus said.

Two lights lit up in the atmosphere as the two bogeys enter the atmosphere.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?" Merrick asked.

"They must've slipped under our scanners. As soon we found them, we notified you right away."

Magnus scanned the incoming bogeys.

"They're Decepticons," Magnus said.

"If they find us, we'll be putting my entire team at risk," Optimus said.

"Too late Prime, they already know," Magnus said.

Four missiles were launched from the Decepticons. The targets: Optimus and Ultra Magnus.


	7. Chapter 6: Captured

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 6

Captured

Location: Space

Region: Unknown

_All was quiet throughout space. Not a disturbance in sight. The stars twinkled bright and the planet glowed brightly in the starlight. That's right. It's a peaceful space._

Lasers were shot through space.

_What the… What is going on? It was suppose to be quiet._

Two transformers flew by with a ship pursuing it.

_This is supposed to be quiet. Who the hell are you people?_

Another ship stopped. "We're pirates."

_Pirates? Ha. You call yourselves pirates. You're nothing but a joke._

The ship powered it main weapons and blasted the narrator.

_Point taken._

The transformers that the pirates were chasing are Railracer and Defensor.

"You have to said it, didn't you," said Railracer.

"I didn't know they would act like this," said Defensor.

"'_We're just like the Decepticons' _real smooth," Railracer went on.

"I didn't know Inferno would say that," Defensor defended.

Three days ago, Team Bullet Train and the Defense Corp ended up on a scenic planet. Both teams were separate on both sides of the planet. After they had reawakened, they helped out the locals there. Then two days later, both teams found each other and just in time. The locals on that planet had 'outer space' problems. Space pirates had been causing havoc for the people. The day they decided to make a visit, Team Bullet Train and the Defense Corp was there. The pirates had landed and started destroying the villages. The two teams decided it was better to stay out of it unless ask to. One of the elders approached the transformers and begged for their assistance. Couldn't say no, the autobot easily ran the pirates off the planet. The villagers were happy.

"We can't thank you enough for what you done for us," the elder spoke.

"We do what we do best: help the innocent," said Rapidrun.

One of the children of the village approached Inferno. "What are you?" the child asked.

"I'm a robot," answered Inferno.

"I know but what race are you?" the child asked again.

"Well I'm a Cybertronian," Inferno answered.

"Funny," the child said. "There was a robot that was here not too long ago said that he was a Cybertronian."

"Really," Midnight Express said excitedly. "Who was it?"

"I don't know his name but he said that he was a Decepticon," the child answered. "Are you guys related?"

"No," Inferno quickly said. "But he is probably just like us."

"And you just like him?" the child said.

"Yep," Inferno answered without giving any thought to what the child said. The rest of the Defense Corp grab him and put him on the ground.

"What my friend is trying to say is…Railspike help me out," Midnight Express said nervously.

"We come from the same planet but us and that guy is on different ground," Railspike said.

"Right," the child said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Throttle asked.

"It means that you are one of them," the child said.

"No we're not," the autobots said.

"Get them," the elder ordered.

The villagers took out weapons of mass destruction, the same weapons the pirates had used.

"When and where did you get those?" Cop-Tur asked.

"When you shot down that ship," the elder answered. "We raided it and took the weapons."

"Can we run now?" Inferno asked.

"Oh yes," Railspike replied.

They got up and started running from the villagers. The villagers pursued them with weapons ready. The villagers begin firing at the autobots.

"They firing at us," Road Ranger stated.

"We can't fire back," Inferno said. "If we do, we will sink to their level."

"Whose level?" Cop-Tur asked.

"The Decepticons of course," Inferno said.

Throttle looked behind and saw that the villagers had high-powered vehicles and catching up to them. "Don't mean to scare anyone but they are catching up," he yelled. "I think combining would be a good idea."

"Let's do it," Inferno agreed.

"Right behind you," Railspike said.

Midnight Express's head folded away as his arms folded into his shoulder pads. His torso extended a bit. He formed the legs. Rapidrun leapt in the air. His head folded back inside. His arms folded away as the nose of his train mode folded down. He turned upside down as his leg folded up and over. He attached himself to Midnight Express, who is running, to form the lower body. Railspike reverted back into 500 Series Shinkansen Nozomi bullet train engine. The back end of the train split down the middle. They swing forward then down to form arms. He attached with his team. Hands extended from the arms. From the driver's cab of Railspike, a head popped up completing the transformation. "BULLET FUSION MODE, RAILRACER!"

"COMBINE" Inferno shouted. Inferno jumped in the air as his legs folded upwards and out to the side. Road Ranger and Throttle reverted to their vehicle mode to resembled legs with footplates attached. They attached to Inferno's to form legs. Inferno landed on the below and continued running. Cop-Tur and Rest-Q leaped in the air and reverted to their vehicle mode. Fist attached to Cop-Tur and Rest-Q to resemble arms. Inferno's arms folded upwards and up. Cop-Tur and Rest-Q attached to Inferno to form arms. A chest plate attached on Inferno. Inferno's head retracted as the ladder on his back rotated 180. On the ladder, a head folded down and connect to the body completing the transformation. "DEFENDER OF THE INNOCENT, DEFENSOR!"

Railracer and Defensor used their added speed to further the distance between them and the villagers.

"We have to get off this planet," Railracer suggested.

"We can't do it by ourselves," Defensor said. "Your Rail jets are not strong enough to escape the planet's gravitational pull."

"What about your 'copter blades?" Railracer asked.

"Not enough power to break the planet's gravity," Defensor answered. "But we can get a lift"

"From where?" Railracer asked.

"From the pirates," Defensor replied"

"Are you crazy?" Railracer exclaimed. "Do I need to remind you that they tried to kill us?"

"Not the way I'm thinking," Defensor said.

"How?" Railracer asked.

"We'll climb on the back of their ship until we're space and we are in the clear," Defensor answered.

"That sounds good," Railracer agreed.

Railracer and Defensor continued running through the forest. They reached a clearing and saw an unknown ship. No one was outside showing signs that the ship was about to take off. Railracer and Defensor slowly and carefully climb on the ship's back. The ship's engines powered up as the ship slowly takes off. The villagers arrived seeing the ship taking off with the autobots hitch hiking. Angry, the villagers retreated. Feeling confident, Railracer and Defensor knew that they made their escape but what they didn't except is the people to contact the ship using the technology that Road Ranger provided.

The pirates was upset they received a call from the planet they was beaten. The captain didn't want to hear until the word Decepticons was used. The locals told the pirates that Railracer and Defensor were hitching a ride on their ship. The pirates turned on their surveillance and spotted them. Where Railracer and Defensor were sitting was right next to a phaser bank. The phaser bank glowed. Defensor took notice and warned Railracer but it was too late. They were blasted off the ship.

"What the hell?" Defensor wondered. "How did they know we were there?"

"I have a little feeling that their enemies tip them," Railracer said.

"Shall we run?" Defensor suggested.

"Run?"

"Fly, jet?"

"Let's," Railracer agreed.

Back to the current situation, Railracer and Defensor had nothing to slow down their pursuers. The pirates had devised a plan to capture the transformers. Calling some friends, the pirates surrounded Railracer and Defensor leaving no path of escape. "Surrender or be destroyed."

Seeing the have no choice and no chance of surviving a barrage of ship's firepower, they raised their hands in surrender. One of the ships fired a phaser knocking them unconscious. The lead ship, the one Railracer and Defensor hitched a ride on, pulled them in using a tractor beam. The other ships went their different ways. The pirates on board chained Railracer and Defensor up. The captain examined them. "This is a fine catch," he said to himself. "Men, soon we will have our revenge on the traitorous machines," he spoke. His crew cheered as they heard their captain speak.

"_Captain, we're being hailed."_

"By who?"

"_The planet that tips us off."_

"I'm on my way," he said. He turned his attention to the unconscious transformers. "Make sure that they never wake up," he said coldly. He left the room and made his way to the bridge.

On the bridge crew members were hard at work. The door slides open as the captain steps in.

"Captain on the Bridge." As everyone stood up and showed respect to their captain.

"On screen," the captain commanded.

The screen showed an elder from the planet below.

"What is it you want?" the captain asked.

"Did you capture those robots?" the elder wondered.

"Yes I did," the captain answered. "They're at my disposal."

"Good. All I want is for you to deliver them to us," the elder suggested.

The captain wasn't too pleased to hear that request. He wasn't going to share his bounty with his enemy. "How about this? I keep the robots and I promise you protection as long you kind still thrive," the captain said.

"No," the elder refused.

"That's wasn't a request," the captain said as he was losing his patients.

"You return the machine right now or I swear I'll…"

"You'll do what?" the captain snapped. "You can't attack us because I have you outnumbered and outgunned. Take me proposal or else."

"Or else what?" the elder asked.

"Something bad will happen," the captain answered.

"Then I say no," the elder responded.

The captain let out a smirk and stared at the screen. His expression shows playfulness but his eyes mean business. "I hoped you said that," he said. "You have one minute to enjoy your life."

"Why?" the elder asked.

"Because each passing second is closer to your doom," the captain said menacingly.

"What doom?" the elder asked.

The captain looked at his watch and at the screen. "Time's up," he said.

"For what?" the elder asked.

"Look up," the captain said.

The elder left his home and went outside. He saw nothing.

"FIRE!" the captain ordered.

A bright light dropped from the sky. It glowed brighter and brighter as it burns through the atmosphere.

"What is it?" a child asked.

"I don't know," the elder answered.

"It's a missile," someone called.

Everyone froze in fear as the missile continues to drop. Soon it hit the ground but nothing happened. The missile disappeared. All was left was a hole. No one understood what was going on. What they didn't know that the missile burrowed itself into the ground, drilling itself towards the core. It took 10 minutes before the missile reached the core.

"As you see the missile as reach your core and will explode. The explosion will destroy the core and your planet," the captain said.

"Impossible. How can a missile destroy an entire planet?" the elder questioned.

"Look around you old man. The towers you see…take a guess," the captain said.

"Oh shit, the missile was the detonator."

"And the towers are the…"

"…the bomb," the elder finished. "He set this up."

The missile beeped setting off the towers. The force of the tower detonating broke the ground below. A few seconds after the missile exploded, destroying the core. The captain ordered the ship for immediate departure at maximum speed. As fast as it started, the planet XG-39 was destroyed.


	8. Chapter 7: Savage

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 7

Savage

Planet: NK-59

This planet was a planet that was least likely to have life. The planet was poor and the land was bare. No one lived above ground, they live underground. Underground is pretty much like the surface, hardly anything. The people there didn't have enough material or the knowledge to make building equipment or build buildings. You can say that the planet was primitive. But the past three days, they have done what no life form can do: Build a city. You may ask you yourself: _"How is it possible for a planet that has almost nothing build a city in three days?"_ That is still physically impossible but they had help. Recently 4 strange construction vehicles appeared on their planet. With their strength, speed, and determination, they helped the inhabitants' big time. Where are the vehicles? Well…

Location: Construction Site

"Ah, it is nice to do some good deeds"

"Yeah. This is the life."

The four vehicles were a construction site, while two of them took a break. A green Backhoe pulled in disturbing the relaxing vehicle. "Stop slacking, we have some work to be done."

"Lighten up Grimlock, we have plenty of time. Beside we worked for three days straight without rest."

"True but still…"

"Relax, if we are one day behind schedule, we can catch by doing overtime."

"I think you're becoming lazy Heayload," Grimlock pointed out. "Beside we need a dump truck and you're the only one."

"Why don't you use the coal car that over there?" Heavyload suggested.

"No," Grimlock answered.

"Oh well."

"Wedge, get Heavyload to cooperate," Grimlock asked.

An orange Bulldozer purred as he wakes up. "Heavyload get back to work," Wedge command sleepy.

Heavyload groaned when heard those orders.

"If someone doesn't hurry up, this expensive load I'm holding is going to fall," Hightower complained.

Heavyload went towards the red construction crane that was holding a large A/C unit in the air, awaiting pickup.

"Wedge it seems that you're getting lazy lately," Grimlock stated.

"No I'm not. I'm just tired," Wedge answered. "Why don't you trying to plow and flatten a planet by yourself and see how I feel?"

"It's just that everything is too good here"

"How?" Wedge asked.

"We woke up on a primitive planet with no cities. Then we decided to help the people on this planet build them cities because they lack the money and the knowledge to do so," Grimlock answered.

"To be honest with you, I did notice that no trouble has surfaced since we were here. In fact the state of the planet seemed a bit unnatural," Wedge added.

"Yeah, it seems like someone has done this," Grimlock said.

"I think we should question them," suggested Wedge. "It seems like they are not telling us something."

"I think we should," Grimlock agreed.

"Hey, Heavyload, Hightower we'll be back!" Wedge shouted.

"Don't take too long," Heavyload said

"We won't," Wedge replied.

"Be careful," Hightower reassured.

Wedge and Grimlock rolled into town. As they were rolling through town, the citizens gave praised to them. As they reached the mayor's building, Wedge was deep in thought of the current situation. Grimlock asked for an audience with the mayor and was told to wait for a few minutes for the mayor to come down.

"Hey Grimlock…"

"What is it Wedge?" Grimlock asked.

"Did the people on this planet know that we are robots in disguise?" Wedge wondered.

"No why?"

"Just asking," Wedge replied.

"You were thinking of something weren't you?"

"Maybe the Decepticons destroyed their planet and if we show our true self, it was cause mass hysteria," Wedge replied. "It's just a hunch."

"Well, I hoped you're wrong," Grimlock said. He hoped that Wedge was wrong. He believed what Wedge said could be true and the state of the planet before made it plausible. No question will have any answer until the mayor comes out and answers some questions. After a short time, the mayor came out from the building. The mayor was exactly what Wedge and Grimlock expected. Instead of a big, stocky guy, a tall slender guy emerged from the building. He was slightly built and had golden brown hair. His face was gentle and he had a soft look on his face. Based on his appearance, he was the type of person you can mellow with.

"Afternoon gentlemen, what can I help you with today?" he spoke.

"Mr. Mayor…"

"Please call me Solomon," the mayor corrected.

"Mayor Solomon…"

"Please drop the title," Solomon suggested.

"But it is proper respect by calling some with authority by their title," Wedge said.

"I know but it's better for me," Solomon said. "Now let's try this again, what can I help you with?"

"We want to know what happen to this planet before we helped you?" Grimlock asked.

"This planet was thriving and then poof! Everything was gone," Solomon answered. "Anything else?"

"We want the full detail," Wedge asked.

"I'm afraid that's all you need to know," Solomon said.

"You hiding something from us and we want to know what it is," Grimlock pointed out.

"I'm not hiding anything from you guys"

"We're not playing," Wedge said in a serious tone. "Tell us now or else."

"Or else what?

"We'll stop working," Wedge threatened or at least tried to.

"You're just vehicles. I have my way no matter what you say," Solomon smiled.

Grimlock lift his arm and held it over Solomon. His shovel pointed down showing that they mean business. "Talk or I will put the drop on you," Grimlock threatened.

Solomon looked up and let out a chuckle. Then he looked at Grimlock and Wedge. "I think I can do better," Solomon said coolly. He snapped his finger and cops surrounded Wedge and Grimlock. Guns were drawn, ready to fire. "It loaded with deer slugs, so tell your friend to back off or I put some holes in you," Solomon threatened.

Wedge's scoop split in half and folded towards the back. The hood of the tractor split and rotated forming legs. Wedge stood up as the treads formed arms. A door opens letting his head flip up. Then he took out his gun and pointed at Solomon. "Tell us or this term will be your last," Wedge warned. His finger was on the trigger, ready to fire.

Solomon stared in the barrel of Wedge's gun then looked at Wedge. He knew that Wedge was serious and he was going to pull the trigger or it might be a poker face but he knew that he can't hold the information back any longer. "Fine," he smiled. He put his hands up in the air in surrender. The police official lowered their weapons and stood down. "I will tell you all I know," Solomon said. "But I am parched and I need something to eat so if you don't mind me going to get something…"

"Yes I do mind," Wedge interrupted. "You're not going anywhere."

"That's okay," Solomon agreed. "Gentlemen, bring me the usual and meet me in the courtyard. I'll be having a meeting."

Two of the officials left to get the Solomon's order. Solomon led Wedge and Grimlock towards a large courtyard. The courtyard was beautiful. Statues were placed along the side of the courtyard. A fountain and a coy pond were placed in the center. Tables and chair was scattered across the courtyard along with benches. It was a beautiful sight, giving credit to the Build Team. Solomon sat down at a table while Wedge and Grimlock stood near Solomon. Police officials surround them, giving them cover.

"Start talking," Wedge demanded.

"Not until my lunch gets here," Solomon said.

Wedge waited until two police officials returned with Solomon's lunch. It was a foot long sub with chips and a tall drink. "I would talk but as long you have your gun pointed to my head, I won't speak not one word," Solomon requested.

Wedge put his gun away and listened carefully to Solomon.

"Before I start make sure that no one knows about this. No one gets in or out," Solomon ordered. Some of the officials went towards the front of the building.

"Now like I said before, our planet was thriving. We were plentiful in supplies. In fact we had so much that we couldn't use them," Solomon started. "So we decide that it was better if we can export some of our good to other planets and that's what we did. We took our goods to the nearest trade planet and set up shop there. Our business was doing well but our economy suffered."

"How can you lose money while exporting your goods?" Grimlock asked.

"From here to the trade planet was a distance," Solomon continued. "We didn't have a good ship. Every 10 trips, we had to refuel. Where we get our fuel was expensive. A merchant on the trade planet suggested that we set up a trading post on our planet to save time and money and it will boost our economy sufficiently. It didn't take long to set up a trading post and before we knew it, we were making like it was no tomorrow. We exported and imported goods every day. During the trade, we managed to make enough money to buy a fleet of cargo ships and battle ships. We were the richest planet on our region. Some of the other planets didn't like that and tried to ruin our business. Every plan they conducted failed. So they resort to the heavy artillery."

"And that was?"

Solomon took a sip of his drink and placed it down. "D.S.P." he answered. "We don't know much about them but we never seen them before. The other planets file a report saying that we were selling illegal weapons. We pay no attention to them. Soon we got a message saying that they will visit out planet to investigate. We waited for days and we never saw them but that didn't stop us from trading. As the days passed, we begin to think that the rumor was false. We went on as usual then we got another message saying 'D.S.P. will be coming to investigate your planet'. The message was false or so to speak."

"So the rumor was true," Wedge said.

"Half of it," Solomon said. "It was true that D.S.P. was coming but their reason was something else. They didn't come to investigate, they came to destroy. A fleet of battleships surrounded our planet and next thing we knew alien life forms beamed down to our planet."

"What did they look like?" Wedge asked.

Solomon placed his sandwich down and took another sip. He placed his drink down then shot Wedge with a serious look. Wedge was getting nervous from the stare Solomon was giving. "What they look like? What they look like? I'll tell you what they look like. They look like you!" Solomon was beginning to raise his voice. "Robots, machines! They look like you!"

"Maybe they were there to talk," Wedge said weakly.

"TO TALK! You are telling me that the machine that I saw that murdered thousands of innocent lives; killing women, children and the elderly without mercy were here to talk!"

Wedge didn't say anything.

"What? No answer. Can't back up what you said?" Solomon continued. "You don't know what we went through. Seeing our city begin burned to the ground, seeing dead bodies on the ground. The rest of us had to go underground in order to stay alive. They destroyed our resources."

"We do understand. My friends and I are a group called Autobots. We are here for peace. They ones you saw was called Decepticons. They are there to destroy and kill," Wedge stated.

"Then where were you when we needed you?" Solomon asked.

"Dead," Grimlock answered. "It's a long story"

"Well, I have one question for you: Can you be trusted?" Solomon asked.

"We've been here this long. We build your buildings and put you back on your feet. You allowed to stay on your planet and to interact with your people. You trust us enough to protect your lives and your future," Wedge answered.

"That's a good point right there," Solomon said. "Since I told you my story, tell me yours."

"Okay then," Wedge said. "It started long time ago…"

Location: Construction Site

Heavyload and Hightower was busy moving equipment around when Wedge and Grimlock returned.

"What took you so long?" Hightower asked.

"What did you do?" Heavyload wondered.

"We had to get our purposes straighten out before continuing," Wedge answered.

"So how long until our deadline reaches?" Heavyload wondered.

"Until we are picked up," Wedge replied. "We can stay as long as possible until Optimus and the others find us."

"So he is cool that we are robots"

"As long we don't show ourselves to the public, we are fine," Grimlock said.

"That's good," Heavyload said.

"What are you doing guys? We got a planet to build and let's get to it," Wedge said.

Wedge's team cheered as they went back to work

Planet: Savage HJ73

Location: Somewhere in the Jungle

_This planet was green and luscious. Plenty of life was flowing through the jungle: bug life, plant life, animal life and mechanical?_

A mechanical being was peering from above a tree branch, surveying the area. "Nothing," he spoke. "I'm sorry but I didn't find any humanoid life form here either."

A black robot with flame décor appeared from the trees. He was quite small and short. "Slag, we are on an unknown planet and yet we don't where we are. I think we are going in circles."

"No we're not Hotshot."

"How are you so sure Crosswise?" Hotshot asked.

"I marked the area we passed through," Crosswise said.

"With a smiley face?" Hotshot wondered.

"Yep. How did you know?" Crosswise asked.

Hotshot pointed towards a tree that had a smiley face on it and it was engraved three times on different parts of the tree. Disappointment hung over Crosswise.

"Cheer up. I'll check with Ironhide and R.E.V."

Hotshot opened a radio link and called out to Ironhide. "Ironhide come in."

In a different region of the jungle a white Ford F-150 with a yellow transformer in the bed was traveling through the jungle. "Ironhide here," the pick-up spoke with a country accent.

"_Found anything?" _Hotshot asked_._

"Nope," Ironhide answered.

"But I have a feeling that we are not alone here," R.E.V. said.

"_Don't let that psych you out," _Hothshot said.

"Ironhide out."

"What about Towline?" Crosswise asked while surveying the area.

"He reported that he found nothing," Hotshot said.

"Man this is hard," Crosswise complained.

In the distance, two screams echoed through the jungle.

"That sounded like W.A.R.S and Mirage," Crosswise said.

"W.A.R.S, Mirage report," Hotshot said.

"_HELP!" _they yelled.

"What is going on?" Hotshot asked.

A savage roar echoed through the jungle. W.A.R.S and Mirage flew by Hotshot and Crosswise leaving them behind. All Hotshot and Crosswise can do is wonder.

"What's their problem?" Hotshot wondered.

A hot gust of air breathed down Hotshot.

"Stop that Crosswise," Hotshot said.

"Stop what?" Crosswise asked.

"Breathing down my neck," Hotshot replied.

"But I am in front of you" Crosswise said.

"If you are in front of me, then who is behind me?" Hotshot asked.

Both Crosswise and Hotshot turned around. They were face-to-face with an oversized T-Rex look-a-like.

"Nice dinosaur," Hotshot chuckled weakly.

The dino let a monstrous roar. Both Hotshot and Crosswise lost their colors.

"Should we run?" Crosswise asked.

"Scream then run," Hotshot suggested.

They yelled as they ran from the dino. The dino begin the pursuit.

"We can outrun a dino," Hotshot said in a cocky way.

The dino quickly caught up with Hotshot and Crosswise.

"SHIT!" They yelled as they picked up speed.

They zoom pass Ironhide and R.E.V. They sat there speechless as they saw them run. Then when they turned around and saw the huge dino thundering through the jungle, Ironhide floored it and R.E.V. fell from the bed. R.E.V. had to run to after Ironhide in order to avoid getting eaten. The Spychangers ran as fast as they can and passed Towline. Towline was confused and shrugged his shoulders. Then he turned around and saw the dino.

"Hi," Towline said.

The dino let out a low growl.

"What is your name?" Towline asked.

No response.

"Do you live here?"

The dino nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

The dino nodded.

"Who do you eat?"

The dino smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. Towline got the message and ran. "Wait for me," Towline cried.


	9. Chapter 8: Ambush

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 8

Ambush

Region: Solar System

Location: Earth's orbit

Arcee was orbiting the planet, scanning the planet below for life.

"I can't pick any cybertronian signature below," Arcee said.

"There are computers down there but I can't hack into them," T-Ai said.

Arcee held her hand like a platform near her chest as T-Ai emerged from her.

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"Out of all of them nop…wait."

"What is it?"

"I found a computer I can access," T-Ai replied.

"Well, get to it."

"I am."

There was brief pause of silence before T-Ai spoke again. "Nothing. There is no life on Earth."

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"If they are computers down there and you can't access any of them but one, someone is probably down there. Maybe they are hiding somewhere," Arcee pointed out.

"That is a good observation," T-Ai praised. "I would never think of that."

"Well get back inside. We're going in," Arcee ordered.

T-Ai merged back with Arcee as she took a nose dive. Arcee was dropping as an incredible rate of speed. They heated to a point that Arcee's armor would melt. They reached the stratosphere and they started to drift as they view the Earth below. All they saw was buildings destroyed. They flew in lower to get a better detail and saw the destruction and mayhem that the Earth endured. Arcee felt bad for what happened on Earth but T-Ai felt terrible. Since Arcee and T-Ai were one, Arcee felt terrible.

"Who could've done this?" T-Ai wondered.

"I know how you feel," Arcee comfort. "Our time on Earth was short but it's was like Earth was our second home."

"It is," T-Ai said. "I feel so connected to this planet."

"I know you do."

"We have to find someone and get some info," T-Ai suggested.

Arcee went even lower and touched down. T-Ai re-emerges from Arcee and landed on the ground below.

"It is sad just to be here," T-Ai said.

"Come on, we have to know if Optimus was here," Arcee said.

T-Ai swallowed up her emotion and followed Arcee. They walked for quite some time and they found no one.

"Nothing but rubble," Arcee said.

"Nothing but space," T-Ai said.

_Swoosh!_

T-Ai stopped and listened.

"What's wrong T-Ai?" Arcee asked.

"I just heard something."

"Maybe it's the pebbles."

"Maybe," T-Ai said.

T-Ai continued walking as a dark figure spied on Arcee and T-Ai on top of a building. Shadow figures jumped from building to building following Arcee and T-Ai. One of the figures crept up behind T Ai with a sword in hand, ready to cut her head off. A ping was emitted from T-Ai bracelet and she turned around and saw no one.

"Come on T-Ai. Stop messing around," Arcee said.

"Coming," T-Ai said. She felt uneasy. She had a feeling that someone was following her but wasn't sure. She continued to follow Arcee very close in defense.

_Snap!_

The sound was heard from two different directions. Arcee and T-Ai both looked in different direction for the source of the sound. Each saw a shadow running away.

"I knew it," T-Ai said.

"Knew what?" Arcee asked.

"Someone was following us," T-Ai replied. "I guess your theory was right."

"Think we should split up?" Arcee suggested.

"What do you think Arcee?" T-Ai asked.

"You're the Tactical supercomputer, what do you think?"

"I was one and I see keep your com link open until we get back together," T-Ai answered.

"Be careful," Arcee warned.

"You too."

T-Ai started going in the direction of the sound and reach an intersection. She looked straight ahead, then to her left. Then she looked to her right and saw nothing. She looked straight ahead again and saw a shadow. The shadow started running away. T-Ai gave pursuit and followed the shadow. Dark figures jumped ahead of T-Ai on top of building. "Why are you running and where are you taking me?" T-Ai wondered to herself.

Arcee walked slowly searching for the one she saw. Then she heard an engine revving. A sport car flew over Arcee and landed on the ground and peeled off. "That's where you're hiding. If you want a race, let race." She reverted to her vehicle mode and gave pursuit. Her circuits let up with excitement. She hasn't been this excited since, well, over 50 years ago. The runner did a hard left down a street almost smashing into a building. Arcee made a hard left but she drifted and she didn't lose any speed. She was catching up, ready to execute a PIT (Precision Immobilization Technique) maneuver. What happened next took Arcee by surprise. The runner swerved to the left to avoid a piece of slab. Arcee having a small amount of time, she transformed into her robot mode and jumped over it. While she was in the air, she fired three shots trying to stop the vehicle but missed. She landed on the ground and rolled into vehicle mode and continued the pursuit. A lot of thought was flowing into her mind but there was one thought that nagging her: "Why is the person running rather than face me?" From that one thought, more and more thought connect to that thought. She was examining the possibilities she had in the mind. "Maybe they don't have any weapons but why show up? Maybe they underestimated the situation but if that was the problem the person will try to lose me. This guy can go faster but isn't. He repeatedly taps his brakes so I can catch up. Maybe…just maybe… I'm about to…run into…an ambush!" She slammed her brakes and screeched to a halt. She turned around to flee but boxed in by armored life forms. "Even worse, it was a trap," she thought to herself. "Can this get any worse?" The ground rumbled as something large was approaching. Behind Arcee was two 30 foot tall battlebots. To the left of Arcee was two more of the battlebots. Three more appeared to the right of Arcee. One more towered over Arcee in front of her. "I had to ask," she thought.

Elsewhere…

T-Ai was following her runner very closely in order not to lose him. Soon the runner took to the skies and T-Ai followed suit. Her instincts was bugging T-Ai, telling her to stop. She didn't understand why she had to stop but she kept going. The runner made a quick right into an alley. T-Ai followed. When she reached the alley, it was boxed in. "A dead end," she said. She looked up thinking that her runner went further up. She rose slowly until she was 30 feet above the 10 story building. She went back down to the ground and started walking from the alley. She walked for 3 minutes and saw no one. But what T-Ai didn't know that she boxed herself in. Arcee has been T-Ai's mentor even since T-Ai became an android. She remembered everything but one simple rule when being followed: Don't ever surround yourself with buildings because an aerial strike is promising and an ambush is expected. A figure stood on top of a building with an energy gun charged and ready. The gun was aimed at T-Ai. The shooter had her in sight, ready for the right moment. The shooter saw his opportunity and fired. An energy ball was fired from his gun and headed straight for T-Ai. The shooter was pleased to know that he killed his target. What he didn't expect that T-Ai had a defense system. A loud ping echoed into T-Ai's right ears. Her instincts told her to look up. When she looked up she looked up, she saw the energy ball and quickly dashed to the left. The shooter wasn't pleased that he missed.

"I know you're there!" T-Ai shouted "Show yourself unless you're a coward!"

The sky grew dark as the shadow figures jumped from the building. They landed on the ground below revealing themselves to T-Ai.

"Armored life forms?" T-Ai wondered.

The life forms took a battle stance, ready to charge at her.

"No problem. I have something that can take care of them," T-Ai said. She held her arms out as she said "ARTILERY POWER!" But nothing happened. "ARTILERY CANONS" Nothing appeared on T-Ai's arms. "Slag, I forgot," she thought to herself. "It's with Optimus' mobile base and my guns are with Arcee. I guess I have to do things the old fashion way." T-Ai took a fighting stance and wait to see who's going first.

Location: Trade Planet

Area: Desert

Four missiles were launched from the Decepticons in the sky. The targets: Optimus and Ultra Magnus. With the Decepticons entering the atmosphere, firing the missile plus the gravity pulling the missile down, the missile was coming in fast leaving Optimus and Ultra Magnus a small amount of time to act.

"_Explorer, _beam the away team now!" Optimus ordered.

The missile impacted the ground leaving a huge fireball. The explosion rocked the surface. The explosion was felt all over the planet. Merchants had to stop to see what was going on. All they saw was a massive fireball. Particles twinkled as the away team materialize outside the blast zone. "Optimus!" Merrick cried.

The two Deceptcions landed on the ground watching the fire burned. "I think we did well, did we Quickstrike?"

"Now, now it was your idea to strike from above Nightstrike" Quickstrike praised.

"Are you sure that the both of you did a good job?" a voice spoke behind them.

Quickblast and Nightstrike turned around to see who was behind them. All they saw was a large transformer with a white and blue color scheme with a trace of red.

"Who are you?" Nightstrike asked.

"The name is Prime, Omega Prime."

"As in…"

"OMEGA FIST OF STEEL!" Omega Prime delivered a devastating right jab to Nightstrike. Nightstrike flew back a couple of yard and slid on his back on the ground. Quickstrike watch helpless as his partner was punched. He turned back to face Omega Prime. He had fear written all over his face. Ultra Magnus' guns propped on top of Omega Prime's shoulder. "OMEGA ARSENAL BLAST!" Both weapons fired as Quickstrike, sending him soaring in the air. Nightstrike got back up and charge towards Omega Prime with a blade in hand. Ultra Magnus' arm laser detached from Omega Prime's shoulder, leaving the arm laser.

"DIE PRIME!" Nightstrike shouted.

Nightstrike jumped in the air, making him airborne. Nightstrike was close to Omega Prime when he fired his weapon leaving a massive hole in Nightstrike chest, destroying his spark.

"Nightstrike, NO!" Quickstrike shouted.

Nightstrike lifeless body landed on the ground. Quickstrike was mortified. "You will regret this Prime," he threatened. "Count on it. When I find you, is the time you will die and your spark will be mine." He reverted back to his jet mode and he left the planet.

Ultra Magnus forced a separation to pursuit Quickstrike. "Magnus, don't follow him. Let him go," Optimus said.

"But we got to stop him. He knows that we are alive," Magnus said.

"He already knew. He just came to confirm."

"Confirm?" Magnus asked.

"Those were recon bots. If we were really been spotted, the typical decepticon would be here instead," Optimus replied.

"So in other words, someone ratted us out?"

"Pretty much. The question is who."

Location: Earth

"20 alien life forms that is armored up against one female android," T-Ai pointed out. "This will be fun."

Another armored life form jumped from another building and landed in the middle of the circle. From all the life forms that surrounded T-Ai, the new addition looked different from the other. The new one was blue with white trim. Just like the others, helmet concealed the identity of the warrior. But what made T-Ai a little uneasy is that the life form was female, due to the physique of the armor. "Who wants to volunteer to face me?" T-Ai asked. The female took a battle stance. "Great I'm fighting a girl," she thought. "This should be over quick and painlessly." A blade emerged from on top of the female's forearm. T-Ai gulped in fear knowing that she met her match. The female charged at. T-Ai stood still, ready to take her on. The female positioned the blade downward to strike T-Ai on the head. T-Ai quickly dodged to the right and elbowed the female in the back. T-Ai leaped in the air and flipped forward to drop a kick in the back. The female rolled out of the way as T-Ai's leg left a crater in the ground. All the armored life forms were shocked to see that.

"I can't do that on my own. Is she even an organic?" the female thought. She held her arm in the air to signal the others to get ready. The armored life form took out machine gun and was ready to fire. T-Ai was getting ready when she saw that she was in the center of a firing squad. The female dropped her arm and the rest begin firing. Some of the bullets pelted the ground creating dust. Smokes emitted from the machine begin to rise. Shells form in piles in seconds.

"Stop!" the female shouted as the firing squad ceased. Dust and smoke covered the center. It lingered for quite some times. "There is no way that she can survive that much punishment," she thought.

"She's still alive!" someone shouted. The female quickly scanned the field but couldn't see anything since the smoke hasn't dissipated. Something shot out from the smoke and charged straight for the female. T-Ai emerged from the smoke and headed for the female. T-Ai grabbed and threw her straight into a building. T-Ai followed up with a fury of punches. The female did her best to block the punches. Then the female wrapped her legs around T-Ai's waist and started squeezing her. T-Ai stopped fury of fist to removed the vice grip that was on her waist. The female took the advantage and hammering away at her face. Blinded of the fury of punches, T-Ai felt around for a head. Once she found the female's head, she picked it up and slammed it on the ground cracking her helmet Then T-Ai picked her up by her neck and threw around the street into another building. Electrical charges flowed through T-Ai's fingers. She collected electrical particles that was around her and sent an electrical charge towards her enemy. The female lay motionless when the charge struck. The female was electrocuted. Her armor buzzed with electric charges. She slowly got up and faced T-Ai. Two canons mounted on her hip and begin collecting solar energy.

"A solar canon?" T-Ai thought. "I may not have much experience but I'll match her move for move."

T-Ai held her arms out and started collecting solar energy also. "Collect the energy and hold it within," she muttered to herself. "Make it physical and hold it until you can't hold no more." T-Ai held her hands close together as an energy sphere materialized.

"She is trying the same thing too," the female thought. "But hers will fail because she doesn't have the proper medium to absorb energy from." She was almost ready to fire as her armor begins to fail. Cracks begin to riddle her armor.

T-Ai couldn't hold her sphere together due to the lack of training. It tried to release but T- Ai did her best to hold it together. "Just a little bit more," T-Ai said.

"Too late," The female said.

T-Ai looked up.

"Solar Canon!" she shouted.

T-Ai looked on with horror. She knew that she can't beat it let alone push it back. T-Ai decided that it was better to throw her and hope that it hits her target. She was about to release it when a piece of the female helmet fell off showing part of a face.

"A human face," T-Ai whispered.

BOOM!

The attack destroyed the building where T-Ai stood. The blast was large and thunderous. The female stood in disbelief as her comrade inspected the rubble. "I found her," someone called.

She walked closer and closer until she saw T-Ai lying under a pile of rocks. Her face was all bloody. "Why?" the female asked in a soft voice.

"If you give me a chance, I'll tell you," T-Ai whispered back then slipped unconscious.

"Take her in," she ordered.

Her comrades dug T-Ai out then picked her up and carried her away.

Elsewhere…

Arcee was surrounded by eight 30 foot tall battlebots and they were ready to battle. "Transform!" Arcee shouted as she transform into her robot mode. She took out her gun and had her finger ready on the trigger.

"Wait!"

Arcee turned towards the source of the mysterious voice. She looked around and saw no one new. She saw that the battlebots were pointing up. She looked as a massive figure fell from the sky. The figure landed on the ground leaving a large crater. The remaining windows on the building scattered as the shockwave of the landing spread. All Arcee saw was a cloud of smoke then she had some mechanical noise. She saw someone that was terrifying for Arcee. A machine begins to rise from the smoke.

"Great I got a battlebot that can fly," she thought to herself.

When the smoke cleared, the battlebot wasn't flying, it was standing up. Almost six stories tall, the battlebot towered over Arcee. Arcee's confidence sunk.

"I'll be your opponent," the machine spoke.

"Really?" Arcee asked.

"Yes," the machine replied. "This area will be your grave."

"Really. I thought this area was your bed," Arcee said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This." Arcee cocked her gun and began firing at his knees. The machine fell to his knee. Arcee ran up to the machine and jumped in the air and delivered a powerful left hook, sending her opponent falling. The massive machine lay on the ground, unable to move. "Attack!" he said. "Kill that bitch!"

"That's not nice to say," Arcee said. Four of the battlebots came in charging at Arcee. Arcee had her position and waited for them to come to her. The bots formed a single filed line with swords drawn. Arcee ducked under the first one. Dodge the second one. Caught the third one and swung him like a club, smacking the fourth one. The first one turned around and came back around. Arcee fired a few armor piercing bullet on the shoulders then kicked him on the joint. The kick destroyed his shoulder, breaking it into pieces. Then the bot charged with a left jab. Arcee picked the sword that he had dropped and chopped of his left arm. "Did I disarm you?" Arcee teased. Then she pushed him with her finger and he tipped over and fell. The other three surrounded Arcee then leaped in the air with swords ready. They came down ready to cut Arcee down. Arcee held her sword over her head and took a defensive position. The swords clashed pushing Arcee down. Arcee tried her best to push back but the force was too heavy for her to push back. To make things worse, her left arm was beginning to lose power. "Warning: Left arm structure integrity failing," her Defense program spoke. "Shut up, I know," she said. Arcee fell to her knees trying to push back. "Warning: Left arm structure integrity failing," her Defense program warned. "Shut up!" she said. The metal begins to groan in her left arm. Circuits started short-circuiting and started imploding. "Defense protocol initiated," the Defense program spoke. "Lightning strike." Dark clouds rolled in as a hum fill the air. The bot looked up to inspect the hum and saw the clouds. "Uh-oh," they said before multiple lightning struck them. Their systems failed as they collapsed. Arcee stood up and inspected her arm.

"Damage report"

"Minimum damage. Power level at 75%," the Defense program spoke.

"Great," she sighed.

The remained four drew their guns and took charge. Arcee saw them and dropped her sword and took out her gun. Then the four bots stopped suddenly. Arcee was confused and wasn't sure why they stopped until a large shadow casted over her caught her attention. She turned around and saw the large machine was still functioning. "You got to be kidding me," Arcee complained. "What does take you down?"

"Nothing does," the machine replied.

"Are you sure? Because I have one thing that will," Arcee said.

She held her left hand in the air as dark cloud loomed over again. "Thunder sword," she called. A lightning fell from above and struck her hand. A sword appeared in her hand. She ran up to the machine and jumped. She couldn't jump very high so she used the bot as stepping stone to increase her height. Soon she was up above him. "You know I heard a myth that a lightning doesn't strike twice in one spot…" Then she dove in driving her blade into his armor, cutting as deep as the sword can. She touched the center and turns to face him. A lightning struck him charring his armor. "…I believe that the myth is false…" A large hum echoes as a large lightning struck him, destroying him. Before the lightning hit, an object was ejected from his back but Arcee didn't notice it. "…because you got hit three times: Once was my sword, second was a warning and the third, well you saw it," Arcee said. A battlebot was upset to see their commander was destroyed and took charge without thinking. Arcee drove her sword in the ground and used it as leverage to deliver a kick in the chest. The blow destroyed the armor covering the chest. Arcee was about to strike again when she saw something that didn't make sense. She saw an armored life form piloting the bot. Arcee was confused about what going on then she started feeling a strange feeling: a feeling of doubt. Then a blue armored life form appeared. She was in bad shape since her battle with T Ai. She removed her helmet and looked at Arcee. "You won't hurt a human would you?" she said. Arcee stood in shock as the pieces of the puzzle fell together. Then she started feeling guilty. "Everyone inside the machines is humans too?" Arcee asked.

"That's correct."

"Even the big one?" Arcee started worrying.

"That's right."

"Oh my goodness, I'm a killer. I killed a human," she said in shock.

"Relax, he eject before the lightning struck him."

That didn't make Arcee feel better.

"I surrender," Arcee said as she dropped her weapons.

"Ok," the female said. "Arrest her."

The remaining three bots handcuffed Arcee and took her away.

"Wait, beside you and that woman, are there more of you?"

"Not that I know of on this planet," Arcee answered before she was taken away.

The solider that ejected from the large machine approached the woman. "Cassie, are you sure you believed everything she said?"

"I believed her but scan the planet to be safe," Cassie ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Cassie went inside her armor and took out a necklace. She opened the pendent on the end of it and showed two pictures that were inside. "Mom, Dad, will this fighting ever stop?" she asked. "I'm getting tired of it and now I found a woman who looks like she is from this planet but came from space. She was fighting me until the point a piece of my helmet fell off then she stopped. What does this means? God I wish you guys were still alive. I don't know what to do. Even worse, I wish I knew my uncle so I can be a better leader and follow his ways. I'm so alone." Tears started rolling down her face.


	10. Chapter 9: Ship

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 9

Ship

Location: Space on board a Decepticon warship

Area: Cargo Bay

Railracer and Defensor were chained to a slab of concrete. Security in the area was very low. Railracer slowly gained conscience and scanned his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Railracer wondered. "Last I remembered was being attack by a fleet of ships."

Then Railracer did a quick scan and Defensor chained up next to him unconscious.

"Defensor, wake up," Railracer called. "Wake up man. Get up!"

Defensor groaned as he begins to come to. "Man it felt like a battle ship landed on top of me."

"More like a battle ship beat the crap out of you," Railracer added.

Defensor tried to move his arms but he heard chains rattling instead. "What! I'm chained up," Defensor said. "Let me out, I'm innocent. You can hold Railracer but not me!"

"Oh geez," Railracer sighed. "If you're done worrying about yourself, we need to think about our escape."

"I don't want to sound like a downer but how can we escape?" Defensor pointed out. "Mind you, they have a battle ship and _can_ track us down and kill us."

"We just need to remove them and seize control," Railracer suggested.

"That sounds better but we just can't kick them out. We need a legitimate reason of doing so."

"So true," Railracer agreed.

The door slides open as a group of six pirates walked in to check up on their prisoners.

"Hey guy, look they're awake."

"Yes we are. Now what are you going to do to us?" Railracer asked.

"Nothing yet. We're just going to exact our revenge for backstabbing us."

"What did we do to you?" Defensor asked.

"You ought to know. You destroyed our planet."

"We must have a good reason why we did what we did?" Railracer asked.

"Beside how destroying your planet is a form of backstabbing?" Defensor continued.

"It's what you did afterwards. Our planet was dying and we came to you for help. As a result you trashed our planet and gave us a new planet to live on. We there peacefully for years until we were booted off the planet by people who claim it was theirs. We took it to you guys and you did nothing. You promised that you'll help us and you didn't. You gave us a planet that was already inhabited."

"So you packed up your things and left right?" Defensor wondered.

"No. We tried to settle things with the natives there. They agreed that we can stay but a new constitution passed and what we did was considered illegal. Once again, you guys were involved again. We debate and pleaded but your leader wasn't happy about it and decided that she'll tell you in due time. Well by the time we returned, our planet was destroyed. Ever since then we pledge that we pay back the machines for what they did."

"And by taking innocent lives will help?" Railracer asked.

"Yes."

"I guess you're going to hold us hostage," Defensor guessed.

"No. We're going to do this instead. We will kill you and record the whole thing. By the way, we are going to torture you first and make you beg for mercy. After we are done recording, I'm going to release all over the universe and expose the truth about the machines. Enjoy your final days."

The group turned around and left the room. Railracer and Defensor were shocked to hear their fate.

"We need to get out of here," Defensor suggested.

"But how, we can't move not with these energon chains on us," Railracer pointed out.

"We can separate," Defensor motioned. "They don't know that we're combiners."

"Easier said than done, I can't release anyone by my position," Railracer said.

"What about Rapidrun?" Defensor asked.

"Not enough room to separate and transform," Railracer replied. "Can you release anyone?"

"Just Inferno," Defensor answered.

"I hope he doesn't get caught."

"I hope so too," Defensor said. "DISENGAGE!"

Four hydraulics hissed as the limbs separated from the body. Defensor's head folded away as Inferno head took it place. Inferno's arms and legs extended as his transformation was complete. "Don't worry Railracer, I get everyone free," Inferno reassured. Inferno jumped down and started searching for the controls. He saw a black panel next to the slab and proceeds towards it. Buttons and level covered the panel as Inferno tried to figure what to do. Inferno remembered in his training years a way to disable the energon chain. He reenacted the procedures but got a buzz.

"What's wrong?" Railracer asked.

"It's locked," Inferno replied.

"Can you bypass the lock?" Railracer asked.

"It'll take some time to do that."

"Destroying it would help…"

"…if it didn't cause any noise," Inferno finished. "I can weaken it but it requires a lot of strength to break it."

"Do it."

Inferno went ahead and meddled with the controls and weakens the energon chains.

"That is the most I can do," Inferno said.

"That's good enough," Railracer said. "I can probably break it."

"Well try it later because someone is coming now."

The door slide opened as a mechanical suit walked in. The pilot walked up to Railracer and Defensor and examines them.

"Out like a light," he said. "What a bunch of pus…"

Energon chain broke as Defensor clamped down the mechanical suit. The pilot got scared and ejected. Defensor tore the suit in half and broke the chains wrapped around his legs. Railracer broke the chain around his arms and legs. Breaking the chains left indentation on the arms of the combiners.

"It's just two of you. We outnumber you," he laughed.

"TRANSFORM!" Railracer shouted as he separate into his three respective robots.

"That's three more than last time."

"TRANSFORM!" Defensor shouted as he separate into his five respective robots.

"Didn't see that coming," he said.

The pilot was about to move when Inferno cocked his gun. "Don't move," Inferno warned.

The pilot raised his hands in the air.

"Move," inferno ordered.

"Where?"

"In the corner," Inferno replied.

The pilot slowly made his way towards the corner.

"Inferno, you stay here and watch while we get the others," Railspike suggested.

"I'll like that very much," Inferno said with a smile in his voice.

The pilot knew he was in trouble. The rest left the room to round up the crew. Railspike went towards the bridge to get the captain.

Area: Bridge

The crew member in the bridge was busy working with the captain monitoring them. The door was blasted open as the crew drew their guns and aimed it at the door. Railspike walked into the room with his target at the captain.

"Freeze," one of the crew members said.

Railspike, welding Throttle's gun, fired a warning shot at the crew member. Then he aimed the gun at the captain. "If you don't anything happen to your captain, you better do what I say," Railspike threatened.

"Do it," the captain consented as the crew members lowered their weapons.

"Now proceed to the cargo bay room," Railspike demanded.

The crew members obeyed and proceed.

Area: Cargo Bay Room

The entire crew was in the cargo bay room worried about their fate. Railspike brought in the last of the crew members from the bridge.

"What are you going to do with us?" the captain asked.

"Nothing yet," Inferno answered.

"Rapidrun, you stay here and watch our guest while we decided a suitable _punishment_ for them," Railspike suggested.

"Oh, you leave me here with these nice people to babysit? With Uncle Rapidrun here, I make sure that my guest are comfortable and well kept," Rapidrun agreed.

"The rest of us to the bridge and the captain is coming along," Railspike commanded.

The rest of the team left the room with the captain, leaving Rapidrun with the hostage.

"Now then, welcome to Rapidrun's school of learning. Our first lesson is manners and you all need a good lesson in manners. Who's first?" Rapidrun asked as he cracked the whip. The crew flinched at the sound.

Area: Bridge

Railspike lead the team into the bridge as everyone took their post. Inferno was in charge of keeping an optic on the captain.

"Have scanners on full, maximum speed," Railspike commanded.

"Scanners are at full," Midnight Express reported.

"Maximum speed in 3…2…1…engaged," Throttle reported.

The ship went into high speed.

Location: Somewhere in space

The Autobot Brothers were cruising through space when Prowl was losing power and the convoy was slowing down.

"What's wrong Prowl?" Sideburn asked.

"I'm used up too much power," Prowl replied. "If I keep this up, I'll go into stasis."

"Alright Prowl, go ahead and take a break," X-Brawn suggested.

"No, I must keep going," Prowl insisted.

"No way Bro," Sideburn said. "Your safety is our priority and you need to rest."

"Oh alright," Prowl surrendered.

Then a spaceship was approaching the Autobot Brothers.

"Can this get any worse?" Sideburn whined.

"Great, we're in space and our engine is out," X-Brawn said.

"We have to protect Prowl while he recovers," Sideburn suggested.

"You're right, X-BRAWN TRANSFORM!"

"SIDEBURN TRANSFORM!"

Sideburn and X-Brawn took their robot form drew their guns out, ready to fire.

"_X-Brawn, Sideburn stand down," _A voice spoke to them through the com link.

"Hey that voice sounds familiar," Sideburn said.

"_It should be lover boy," _Another voice spoke to them through the com link.

"For a moment that sounded like Ultra Magnus," Sideburn said.

"It is Ultra Magnus. The first voice was Optimus," Prowl stated.

"Prime? Optimus is that you?" X-Brawn asked.

"_Yes it is me X-Brawn," Optimus responded._

"Where are you?" Sideburn asked.

"_On board the ship that's in front of you," Optimus answered._

"Wow," Sideburn said.

"_Standby while we beam you on board but you need to be in vehicle mode," Optimus said._

"Why?" X-Brawn asked.

"_You'll see why," Optimus said._

X-Brawn and Sideburn did what Optimus said and reverted back to vehicle mode. Then the Autobot Brother dissolved. The Brothers materialize in the launch bay next to Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"Great, more visitors," Ultra Magnus groaned.

"It's kinda cramped in here," X-Brawn said.

"Cramped? I can't even move," Sideburn said as he wiggled.

Prowl was right next to Sideburn and got annoyed instantly. "Sideburn, stop this wiggling."

"But I can't be in here, I got clutchaphobic," Sideburn complained.

"It's claustrophobic and you're not," X-Brawn corrected.

"Well, I don't want to next to Prowl. He might give me a ticket for tailgating," Sideburn complained some more.

"I might give you a ticket for disturbing the peace," Prowl said. He was really ticked off.

"Sideburn, Prowl stop this fighting now," Optimus ordered. "We are guest on board this ship."

"We are?" X-Brawn said.

"Yes you are," Merrick said as he walked in.

"You guys went to Earth?" Prowl asked.

"Yes but we are not from Earth," Merrick clarified. "My name is Merrick. I am the captain of this ship."

"I'm X-Brawn and my two younger brothers are Prowl and Sideburn," X-Brawn introduced.

"It's a pleasure," Merrick said. "Optimus we can't find the relay satellite that Arcee and T-Ai went to."

"You guys found Arcee and T-Ai?" Prowl asked.

"Yes and now we are trying to track them," Optimus said.

"We were discovered," Magnus added.

"We were discovered too," X-Brawn said.

"The more reason we need to find everyone else," Optimus said.

"We'll try our best," Merrick assured. "When we find one, we'll let you know."

"Thank you Merrick," Optimus thanked.

"I wondered where Arcee and T-Ai went," Sideburn wondered.

"I just hoped that they are careful," Optimus said.

Earlier…

Location: Relay Satellite outside of the Trade Planet

Quickstrike left the planet after his defeat and tragedy and went straight to the nearest relay satellite. "I have to report this, then I will go and get Prime for what they did to my brother," Quickstrike muttered.

He reached the satellite and flipped down a keyboard and started typing. He pressed Enter then a monitor flipped down and Starscream appeared.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I need to speak to Empress," Quickstrike said.

"I'm afraid that she's busy," Starscream said.

"I don't have time for games. I need to talk to her," Quickstrike pleaded.

"Why don't you tell me?" Starscream asked.

"This is urgent," Quickstrike pleaded.

"What's urgent about it?" Starscream asked.

"It's about what I saw on my recon mission," Quickstrike said.

"Really?" Starscream pondered. "Hang on."

Quickstrike was placed on hold.

Location: Cybertron

Starscream left his office and walked down the hallway. He reached the elevator and went to the top floor. He left the elevator and proceeded towards the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a huge set of double doors and two large guards on the side of the doors. The guards had axes in their hands. The axes formed an X on the door, preventing anyone from entering. Starscream didn't look them in the optics as he nears the doors. The guards retracted the axes giving Starscream access. Starscream just let out a smirk as he went through the doors. The doors swung open as he makes his entrance. He entered Empress' office, an area only a selected few can enter without being killed. The lightning in her office wasn't dark or bright. She had a few collection of art spread out in her office. A large desk stood in the middle facing the doors. Behind the desk was a tall chair but its back was turned. Standing behind the chair was two large guards. They bear no sword but assault rifles on their backs.

"State your reason," as one of the guards boomed.

"I don't need to state anything to you," Starscream said.

"If you wish not to die here, state your reason or leave."

"Is that a challenge?" Starscream asked.

"That was a promise," the guard responded.

"Lugnut, stop this bickering at once." The voice came from behind the chair but the voice was female.

"But..."

"As much as I like to see you two duke it out, I still you alive Lugnut," the woman said.

"Are you implying that Starscream will beat me?" Lugnut was insulted.

"I'm not saying that besides you know that Starscream is welcome here all the times. Isn't that right Mr. Starscream?"

"So true," Starscream agreed.

"But Empress…"

"I am your boss but Starscream can call you into battle is he wants to," Empress said.

Lugnut said nothing.

"What is it Starscream?"

"Quickstrike wished to speak to you."

"Why he want to speak to me when he can just talk to you?" Empress wondered.

"He said that it's urgent."

"Fine, patch it through," Empress sighed.

The monitor on her desk lit up showing Quickstrike's face.

"What is it Quickstrike and it better be good?" Empress said annoyed.

"Well, it started when Starscream…"

"You think I'm stupid? I know about the recon mission, now tell me what happened during you mission," Empress said impatiently.

"Right" Quickstrike corrected. "On my mission I saw Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus…"

"What did you say?" Empress questioned.

"Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus," Quickstrike answered nervously.

"Continue."

"So our mission was to spot them. If we can destroy them, do so," Quickstrike continued. "So we fired some missile and hit them but…"

"But?"

"Apparently we didn't kill them because Omega Prime was behind us…"

"And he tossed your salad," Empress said.

"Hey, we're not gay!" Quickstrike snapped.

"Just saying."

"Then we tried our best to take him down but it was no good," Quickstrike went on. "In the heat of the battle, he killed Nightstrike."

"I see and what you want me to do?" Empress asked.

"I want revenge and to do that, I need an upgrade," Quickstrike answered.

"So you want me to give you solider status" Empress wondered.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid you have to kill someone in order for me to do that. Get me an autobot and I will give up an upgrade."

"So that's a no?"

"No. I'm giving you permission to seek your revenge but not as a solider," Empress replied. "But for your success of your mission of finding out the intruders, I will give you a weapon. Come to Cybertron to pick it up. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You're dismissed."

The monitor turned black as the connection was cut.

Location: Relay Satellite

Quiskstrike stood at the satellite in disbelief. Empress didn't grant his request for an upgrade. Quickstrike was upset and took out his frustration on the satellite damaging the keyboard and the monitor.

"No upgrade but she will give me a weapon," he said. "She doesn't understand how I feel about this. Seeing my brother die like that, it's unacceptable."

He reverted back to his jet mode and hovered over the satellite. "Maybe Deathstrike might be right but still I wouldn't betray Empress and turn like him." He fired two missiles destroying the satellite then he took off.

Location: Cybertron

Area: Inside Empress' Office

"What weapon are you going to give Quickstrike?" Starscream asked.

"The autobots worse nightmare," Empress said.

The chair swiveled around revealing Empress. She is looks like a human but much a machine making her an android. What makes it bad is that she looks exactly like T-Ai. The difference is that her eye color was darker and her hair was darker and longer, shoulder length.

"If what Quickstrike said is true, then the pink car and the woman reported were Arcee and T-Ai," Empress said with a concerned look.

"Is that bad?" Starscream asked.

"She is my worst enemy and we look exactly alike."

"You want me to organize a search party to find the autobots?"

"Yes," Empress replied "Please do."

Starscream left Empress' office to carry the order.

"What are you going to give Quickstrike?" Lugnut asked.

"A headmaster," Empress smiled.

"Who is it?" the other guard asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Blackhawk."

Location: Space on the Decepticon ship…

"Railspike, I found a deserted planet not too far from here," Midnight Express reported.

"Good. Throttle, take us there."

"On it," Throttle said.

"Where are you taking us?" the captain asked.

"Shut up and you'll find out," Inferno said.

It didn't take long before the ship reached the planet and entered orbit.

"Can it support life Rest-Q?" Railspike asked.

"Yes it can," Rest-Q reported. "It has plenty of vegetation and animal life."

"Good. Throttle, take us down."

"What! Are you crazy? You can't land this thing. It's too big. Every attempt we try to land this fails," the captain complained.

"What about the planet you destroyed?" Railspike asked.

"That was luck."

"Listen, this is a Cybertronian ship and we are Cybertronian. We make these ships and we know what they can and cannot do," Railspike stated. "Now watch."

Throttle easily lower the ship into the atmosphere. The ship experience a little turbulence as it lowers. Soon the ship's landing supports deployed and the ship touched down.

"Go get the crew and you know what to do," Railspike ordered.

Everyone on the bridge went to the cargo bay room. Inferno carried the captain as Railspike followed behind.

Area: Cargo Bay Room

The team entered the cargo bay room and saw the upmost unusual sight ever. The entire crew member was chained, striped for their clothing, and watching TV.

"Rapidrun what are you doing?" Road Ranger asked.

"Keeping my guest entertain of course."

"By chaining them and having them nude?"

"No, they have their underwear on."

"Help us." "No more." "Please kill us." "Rip out my ears." "My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!" The crew complained.

"What are they watching?" Railspike asked.

"Nothing but watching elderly living their lives."

"That is enough Rapidrun. We're here."

"Oh, I just about to give them Castor Oil," Rapidrun moaned.

"Castor oil? NO!" the crew screamed.

The crew was released and clothed and place on the planet.

"This will be your new home," Railspike said.

"No one will bother you here," Inferno said.

"Well, thank you and thanks for not killing us," the captain said.

"No problem," Railspike said.

"Though you guys were the worst host we had," Rapidrun added.

"Rapidrun."

"What? I'm telling it like it is."

"Alright everyone, we have to go," Inferno reminded. "We have to find the others."

"He's right," Railspike agreed.

The team boarded the ship and took off, leaving the former pirate crew on the planet to start their new lives.


	11. Chapter 10: Deathstrike

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 10

Deathstrike

Planet: Earth

City: What's left of Metro City

Area: Warehouse district

Inside the warehouses was mostly empty. Some were commonly used to hold the battlebot for repairs and recharge. One was custom made for Cybertronian, if they captured any for question. The door slid open as two battlebots escorted Arcee inside. Inside the warehouse was made into a jail. They open a jail cell and walked Arcee inside. They removed the cuff from Arcee and closed the cell. Arcee rubbed her wrist since the handcuff chaffed her wrist.

"This is your new home until we did what we decide what to with you."

"What, no phone calls?" Arcee joked.

"You're funny. I like that."

"Where's my friend?" Arcee asked.

"For now, we don't know but for you, I'll find out."

"Thank you," Arcee thanked.

The battlebots left the warehouse leaving Arcee alone. She never had been in jail before so that made her nervous. But she was more worried about T-Ai than herself. She lay down on the bed and wondered what they are doing with T-Ai.

Location: Under Metro City  
Area: Residential area

This stretch of road was lined with houses. They are average size since they were underground. Inside one of the house was where T-Ai was. She was in one of the rooms, resting in a bedroom. She was cleaned up from the energon lost. T-Ai slowly woke up and looked around. The door opens as a Cassie walked in with a tray of goodies.

"You're awake," Cassie said.

"Who are you and why you help me?" T-Ai asked.

"You know it's rude to ask for people name without introducing yourself," Cassie pointed out.

"My name is T-Ai. Yours?"

"Cassie. Why I helped you? I want some answers, that all."

"I'm all ears," T-Ai said. She was uncomfortable with Cassie in the same room with her. She tried to kill her and now she is helping her.

Cassie poured out a cup of tea and handed it to T-Ai. "Relax, it's not poisoned. Why so tensed?"

"You tried to kill me."

"You too."

"That was before I found that you were human," T-Ai said.

"That is what I wanted to know," Cassie said as she took a sip. "Why did you drop your guard?"

"My reason for fighting contradicts what I was doing," T-Ai answered as she took a sip. "I vowed to never to hurt any humans or any innocent life form."

"Who did you take that vow with?"

"My commanding officer."

"Who?"

"I rather not say."

"Come on. We're both women here. I won't tell."

"Oh ok. I took my vow with Optimus."

"Optimus? As in Optimus Prime?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was here not too long along."

"He was?" T-Ai said with excitement. "Where is he?"

"You miss him about three days ago." Cassie answered.

T-Ai excitement left her leaving disappointment seep in.

"What relations you have with Optimus?" Cassie asked. She had to know if she is friend or foe.

"He is my commanding officer." T-Ai replied.

"And the robot?"

"Arcee is my mentor and she is part of Optimus team of autobots."

"Okay."

Just then a solider intruded into the bedroom. "Um, Cassie I wanted to know how the prisoner's friend is doing."

"Uh, A. you can see how she is doing and B. don't ever barge in here without knocking," Cassie said.

"Right."

"Wait. While you're going back, release the robot…"

"Her name is Arcee," T-Ai corrected.

"…release Arcee. She is free to go," Cassie finished.

The solider nodded and left to carry the order.

"So, you're the one that failed 50 years ago," Cassie said.

"I didn't fail," T-Ai pointed out.

"Well, if you didn't then I will be in a white castle in the sky filled with unicorn and I will be a princess in my castle. Also to add, my prince charming and I will be married and we will live happily ever after."

"You can drop the sarcasms," T-Ai said annoyingly.

"Well, I'm sorry that you still have everything and I don't."

T-Ai didn't know what to say about that comment. Though she is quick to insult, point out, correct other person, she was stumped.

"Just take me to see Arcee," T-Ai asked.

"Fine."

Planet: Savage HJ73  
Location: In the jungle

The Spychangers and Towline were running from a giant reptile who tried to devour them.

"Any brilliant ideas in your CPU?" Crosswise asked.

"Nothing yet," Hotshot replied.

"But we can't keep this up forever," R.E.V. said.

"Boy I wish we have a miracle," Ironhide said.

"Like that will happen," Mirage doubted.

"REX, STOP!" a voice called out and the reptile stopped. The Spychangers turned around and saw that the reptile had stopped so they stopped running.

"What was that?" Towline asked.

"Are you guys okay?" the voice called out.

Ironhide leapt into Mirage in fear.

"You asked for it," Mirage pointed out.

A child came up from behind the reptile. "Is anyone hurt?" the child said.

"It's just a kid," Ironhide said.

"Yea, like you," Mirage said as he dropped Ironhide. Ironhide cried out as he hit the ground.

"Is he yours kid?" Hotshot asked

"Yes he is," the kid answered.

The child was quite small, stood about a little less than 5 feet. He was a humanoid life form. His skin was smooth but scaled. His color was a mix between yellow and brown. His eyes cried out "I'm a kid" wondering for curiosity.

"Do you have name?" Mirage asked.

"I don't know my name," the kid said.

"That's too bad."

"What are you guys? Machines?" the kid asked.

"In fact we are robots…"

"Robots in Disguise," Ironhide finished.

"We come from a planet called Cybertron," Hotshot continued. "We are a race of mechanical beings called Cybertronians."

"Our race is split into two groups…" Towline added. "...Autobots and Decepticons."

"And what are you guys?" the kid asked again.

"Autobots," R.E.V replied.

"We're the good guys," Crosswise added.

"And the Decepticons?"

"They are the bad guys," Towline answered. "They will do whatever it takes to take over the universe. It's our job to stop them and protect the universe."

"Really? That's not what I heard," the kid said.

"What did you hear?" Hotshot asked.

"The opposite,"

"Who told you that?" Ironhide asked.

"Them."

Five Decepticons jumped from the trees and landed on the ground.

"I told you they were here," the kid told the Decepticons.

"Good job kid," one of the Decepticons thanked.

"Hey guys don't they look familiar?" Hotshot pondered.

"COMBINE!"

The Decepticons jumped in the air and combine into one mighty robot.

"Superion," the robot said.

"Holy Slag, its Superion! Clear it!" Hotshot shouted.

The Spychangers reverted back to their vehicle mode and took off.

"Why are we running?" Towline asked.

"That was Superion, the Aerialbots combine form," Hotshot replied.

"The last time we saw them is when Optimus sent them on a mission and never return," Ironhide added. "We assumed that they were lost and we searched for them but we never found them until now."

"Ah Hotshot, you know better than to run from me," Superion said and took pursuit.

The kid stood next to his reptile smiling. "You're hungry aren't you," he said to his pet. His pet nodded as he bears his teeth. "Alright then, go get them Grimlock. Leave no trace of them and get rid of Superion while you're at it. I don't trust him at all."

The reptile shed his skin showing his metallic form. "Grimlock Destroy!" and he took off.

The kid iris form a slit as his true nature kicks in. "I hope this will make Empress very happy, 13 autobots dead in one fell swoop."

Planet: Earth  
Location: Metro City warehouse district

Arcee was seen lying down on the bed waiting for news to return. Arcee was beginning to doubt since it was taking a long time for the solider to return. "I could already break out of this prison and find out myself," she thought to herself. She knew she could. The metal on the door was no match for her gun, sword or her strength. But she decided to give him 5 more minutes. Then the door slide open as the solider returned. Arcee sat up when she saw him.

"Well?"

"You friend is okay."

Arcee was glad to hear that. Then she saw the solider took out a set of keys and unlocked her cell. "You're free to go," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

Arcee stepped out from her cell and out the warehouse. She looked towards the sky. She saw a rust-like sky. Then she heard a car approached and looked it. The doors opens as Cassie stepped out. T-Ai jumped out from the car and ran towards Arcee.

"Arcee!" T-Ai said as she ran towards Arcee.

Arcee lowered her right hand as T-Ai climbed on. Then Arcee lifted T-Ai and placed her on her shoulder.

"You're alright?" Arcee asked.

"I'm fine," T-Ai replied. "What about you?"

"I need someone to fix my left arm" Arcee replied. She knew that T-Ai couldn't do it because her left arm was infused with android technology and T-Ai knew very little about it since she is one herself.

"Why don't you let your friend fix it?" Cassie asked.

"Her arm has android technology," T-Ai replied

"And?"

"I don't know much about it," T-Ai said ashamed.

"What! You're an android and yet you don't know one thing about yourself!" Cassie said.

T-Ai said nothing. "You pathetic," Cassie laughed. "I feel sorry for you."

Cassie continued laughing. T-Ai grew upset from Cassie taunting. "Shut up!" she said.

"Make me oh wait, you can't. You don't know anything about humans either," Cassie continued laughing.

"Do it Arcee," T-Ai said.

Arcee drew her gun and pointed it at Cassie. She saw the gun and stopped laughing. "See, I did stop you from laughing," T-Ai said with a smile.

"Put that away before you kill me," Cassie asked.

"That can be arranged," T-Ai said.

"I thought you don't hurt humans"

"I'll consider this an accident," T-Ai said.

Cassie shot T-Ai a serious look. "Come, I know someone who can fix your arm and teach T-Ai how to be useful."

A shoe was thrown and struck Cassie in the head.

"T-Ai," Arcee said sternly.

"She started it."

"You'll pay for that," Cassie warned.

All T-Ai did was stick her tongue out. Cassie led Arcee and T-Ai underground but it was a different region. It wasn't domestic or friendly. The atmosphere was serious. No one was allowed to joke around. This region was the control central. All the weapons and armory was stored there. Also there were plenty of sick bays spread out through the area.

"What is this place?" T-Ai asked.

"Is this your headquarters?" Arcee asked.

"Honestly, we have multiple HQs on the planet. This is the main one," Cassie explained. "This base monitors not only this region but the whole planet. Our overall population is small in fact it so small that only a few hundred active members are guarding it. Everyone else is civilians. It doesn't take much to run it but just to protect the population at each base is demanding and sometimes the smaller bases ask for help and we can't give it."

"Wow," T-Ai and Arcee said.

"Come, the person you want to in the Sick Bay 3," Cassie told Arcee and T-Ai. They proceed towards the sick bay room and entered it. Inside was an elderly woman, sitting inside reading a book.

"Are you the nurse?" Arcee asked.

"Yes I am," the nurse answered.

"Can you fix my arm?" Arcee wondered. "It contains some android technology."

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse said.

"Be careful, she might kill your arm rather than fix it," T-Ai said rudely to Arcee.

A scalpel was thrown and whooshed near T-Ai cutting some of her hair.

"Care to try that again?" the nurse smiled.

"No," T-Ai said nervously.

"Easy Grandma, they're our guest," Cassie said. "They say they're with Optimus and Magnus."

"Really," she said. "So I'm guessing the robot is named Arcee."

Arcee was surprised that the nurse knew her name. "How did she know my name?" Arcee thought to herself.

"Come, sit," the nurse said.

Arcee nervously sat down on the bed and held out her left arm. T-Ai just surveyed. The nurse attached wire to Arcee's arm that connected to a computer. "Computer, give me a stasis report."

"Internal circuits are moderately damaged. Servos near overloading. Hydraulics in the wrist and lower arm are shot."

"Good," the nurse said. "Arcee can you please detach your arm?"

"My arm doesn't detach," Arcee said. She was unsure if she could trust the nurse.

"It can detach," the nurse pointed out.

"How you know?" T-Ai asked.

"Well T-Ai, I was the one who helped fix her arm," the nurse replied.

T-Ai was surprised. Arcee was in shocked. _"How does she know our names?"_ T-Ai thought.

"How do you know us?" Arcee finally asked.

"Well, do you know a human named Wilson?"

"Don't remind me," T-Ai said.

"Yes we do," Arcee answered.

"Well, he is my brother. I'm his younger sister Shirley," the nurse said.

Arcee was glad but T-Ai pouted. She jumped down and met Shirley face-to-face.

"Let me guess, Cassie is his granddaughter?" T-Ai asked.

"Nope. Mine. That's his grandniece," Shirley answered.

"Should've known that she was related to him" T-Ai said.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"I would've kicked your ass," T-Ai replied.

"Yea right."

"Care to prove me right?" T-Ai questioned.

"Let's take this outside," Cassie added to the flame. "I will so love to mop the floor with your face."

"Ladies, enough. You're acting like children," Arcee said sternly.

"But she started it," they said childishly.

"Enough!" Arcee said as she ended the argument.

All T-Ai and Cassie did was sulk.

"Not again," Arcee sighed.

"It'll get better," Shirley said.

"No it won't," Arcee said. "Your brother and T-Ai bicker and arguing every day and every meeting. It was annoying."

"Well I'm sorry for the trouble my brother has caused you," Shirley apologized.

Arcee removed her left arm and placed it on the table. T-Ai watched carefully as Shirley begins working. Cassie was still sulking.

Planet: Savage HJ73  
Location: Jungle

The Spychangers and Towline were fleeing from Superion, the Aerialbot combined mode. Following close behind was the dinobot, Grimlock.

"Why don't stop and face them?" Mirage asked.

"That's like facing Defensor on our own…" Hotshot replied.

"That's not bad," Mirage said.

"…and he's running on rage," Hotshot finished.

"And that's why we run," Ironhide said.

Soon they reached a clearing where air strike is most favorable. Superion quickly shot up in the air then he took a nose dive towards the Spychangers. Then a large shadow overcastted the field and Superion stoped. The Spychangers stopped and revert to their robot mode.

"That's a Decepticon ship," Towline pointed out. "Now we're slagged for sure."

The Decepticon ship hovered for quite some time then powered up its weapons.

"We all gonna die," Crosswise said.

The ship fired its laser but it hit Superion instead the Spychangers. Superion was confused why the ship attacked him instead of the autobots. Five robots materialized outside the ship from mid-air. The robots went on a freefall.

"Defensor TRANSFORM!" the lead bot shouted.

He was spread eagle as the others lined up next to him. All five linked and Defensor was formed. Defensor continued falling until he grabbed Superion and drove him into the ground. Just then Grimlock jumped from the jungle, making him airborne. Three more robots materialized in mid-air and entered a freefall.

"Railracer TRANSFORM!" the lead bot shouted.

One of the bots flipped as the other split. All three come together to form Railracer. Using his weight and gravity, Railracer delivered a super punch to Grimlock smacking him into the ground. Railracer used his Railjets to land safety on the ground.

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys," Hotshot sighed.

"It's not over yet," Railracer said.

Superion activated his jet lifting Defensor in the air. Superion lifted Defensor 1000 feet in the air and gives him a drop kick. Defensor was falling towards the ground. He knew that the impact will render him useless. Defensor released Cop-Tur and he was attached to his back. Cop-Tur rotors spun creating lift. Defensor was still falling way too fast. So Cop-Tur spun his blade as hard as he can and Defensor was flying. He flew through the air heading towards Superion. Defensor knew he didn't have that much time before Cop-Tur's engine will fail. Defensor transferred his remaining power into his left arm. Defensor delivered a mega punch breaking Superion apart. The power drain left Defensor weak and unable to hold together. Defensor separated in mid-air leaving the Defense Corp falling from the sky. Both Defense Corp and the Aerialbots crashed on the ground below. The leaders of both teams stand up and looked each other.

"Silverbolt, what are you doing?" Inferno asked.

"Exacting my revenge," Silverbolt replied. "Optimus sent us on a mission and we got into trouble. We sent Primus-who-know amount of S.O.S. but no one came for us. We were stranded on that planet for decades."

"We thought you guys were dead."

"No, we weren't dead," Slingshot said.

"We search the universe for you guys and we got nothing," Hotshot said.

"Oh we saw you and called out to you and no one answered," Fireflight said.

"Did you use your com links?" Rest-Q asked.

"We did and no one answered," Skydive replied.

"To make things worse, we overhear the search team saying that the search was terminated and it was declared that the Aerialbots dead" Air Raid spoke.

"I'm sorry that we didn't search hard enough," Inferno apologized.

"Don't be sorry Inferno," Silverbolt said. "This ends here now. You would know how it feels to be in our position."

Silverbolt took out his gun and the other Aerialbots followed suit.

"Goodbye Autobots," Silverbolt said. "Send Primus our regards."

The Aerialbots opened fire at the Defense Corp. With no energy, the Defense Corp was defenseless. The Spychangers took out their weapons and fired back.

"Get behind us," Hotshot said to the Defense Corp.

The Defense Corp slowly moved behind the Spychangers. One of the bullets struck Ironhide's shoulder. "I'm hit!" he shouted.

"Rest-Q!" Hotshot called.

"I'm on it," Rest-Q said as he begins to treat Ironhide's wound.

"Towline, Railracer substitute," Hotshot ordered.

Towline and Railracer drew their guns and started firing. Railracer separated into his three respective bots. Team Bullet Team resumed their hellfire of ammunition. 9-on-5 wasn't good odds on the Aerialbots. They went taking hits like it was no tomorrow. Then the Autobots' assault stopped.

"Slag, we ran out of ammunition," Hotshot said.

Silverbolt smiled as he took flight. The other Aerialbot followed suit and combine. Superion returned and he was eager to finish his enemy off. Grimlock recovered from his blow and started moving. "Grimlock must destroy autobots and flybot." He used his little arm and pushed a button on his chest. R.E.V saw Grimlock and he started to examine what Grimlock motive was. Especially the fact he jumped in the air and didn't transform and allowed Railracer to smack him. R.E.V started examining every motive Grimlock could carry.

"Any last words Autobots? None? Well it was nice know you," Superion said.

Superion poured all his power into his gun and fired. Determined to not to give up, Inferno stood up and face his doom.

"Cop-Tur!" Inferno called.

"Yes Inferno," Cop-Tur said.

"Link up!"

Cop-Tur reverted back to his vehicle mode and a black fist was attached to him. Then Inferno's arm folded away as Cop-Tur linked up. Defensor's gun was propped in his hand. "You may be my friend, my comrade but a Decepticon is a Decepticon" he said. "FIREBALL CANON! 2K DEGREE BURN!" A fireball was fired from his gun. The fireball destroyed Superion's shot. Then Inferno used Cop-Tur's blades and took flight. Then he delivered another punch sending Superion falling. Inferno landed on the ground below and Cop-Tur broke off. Superion landed into the ground once again.

R.E.V was eliminating possibility that Grimlock might do. Everything was gone except suicide. _"Why would Grimlock commit suicide? Unless he's load and he was waiting for someone to hit him but Railracer knock the hell out of him,"_ R.E.V thought. _"Uh-oh!"_

"Railspike, we have to leave now," R.E.V warned.

"Why?" Railspike asked.

"Grimlock is loaded and going to blow," R.E.V replied.

"He's not that dumb to blow himself up," Railspike laughed.

"Oh, look."

Grimlock got up and let out a roar. Then he jumped in the air and placed himself in the middle. Superion got up and walked up to Grimlock. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Destroy!" Grimlock roared.

"Destroy?" Superion wondered.

"He's gonna to blow," R.E.V shouted.

"Computer, beam us abroad," Railspike commanded.

"Too late," Inferno said.

Deep in the jungle, the kid was sitting on a tree root waiting. "How long does it take to push a button and blow up?" he wondered.

Then he heard an explosion. The explosion rocked the jungle. A massive gust of wind swept through the jungle from the explosion. The kid almost fell. He smiled and he went towards the blast site. A large crater was indented on the ground and rubble was everywhere. He examined the debris. He knows that Grimlock disintegrated since he was the bomber. The only rubble he saw was from Superion and he was in pieces. The kid smile but he was disappointed. He took out a video phone and started dialing. The phone rang then someone picked it up. Empress' face was on the screen. "What?" she said.

"I did what you said to do."

"In other words…"

"Superion is dead along with that dumb dinobot," he reported. "But he failed to take down some autobots in the process."

"How many were they?" Empress asked.

"7. One of them was a tow truck."

"The Spychangers and Towline was there. Okay. Thanks for the info D."

"I will do anything for my cousin anytime," D said.

"Don't suck up, it's not cute."

"Sorry."

The communication was broken. D looked around one last time. He saw Superion's head and looked at it. "Stupid Gestalt," he said. Then he turned around. Superion's optics gave a soft glow.

A scream was heard through the jungle. People in a nearby village heard the scream and they sent three people to investigate.

Planet: Earth  
Location: Underground sick bay

Arcee was waiting for arm to be repaired.

"Can I ask you a question?" Arcee asked.

"Sure," Shirley said.

"While T-Ai and I was coming in, we saw 5 craters but saw 4 bodies?"

"You're wrong. There are 5 bodies," Shirley corrected.

"We saw four," T-Ai said.

"Where was the fifth crater located?" Cassie asked. She had a concerned look in her eyes.

"About a little over a mile where I got ambushed," T-Ai answered.

"Oh no," Cassie said.

"Is that bad?" T-Ai wondered. Curiosity was written on her face.

"Yes it is bad," Cassie replied. "That was where Deathstrike died."

"Who's Deathstrike?" Arcee asked.

"A Decepticon who paid a visit while Optimus and Magnus was here," Cassie replied. "He came with four other goons and attacked Optimus and Magnus. Optimus handled the goons while Magnus dealt with Deathstrike."

"That's not too bad," T-Ai commented.

"Magnus had it worse," Cassie continued. "Deathstrike can duplicate. He surrounded Magnus and almost got killed if I didn't step in. But Deathstrike was the worse Decepticon I saw. He broke through Magnus' armor and took his spark." Cassie paused.

"What happened?" Arcee asked.

"Cassie went berserk and got rid of Deathstrike by herself," Shirley added.

"He was dead and we checked," Cassie said. "But now he is missing."

"Don't worry you'll find him," Arcee reassured.

"How can I? How can I lead my team into finding a dangerous Decepticon? I'm not cut out to be a leader and I never was," Cassie stated.

"Don't say that," T-Ai said.

"Almost every battle we have with the Decepticons, I freeze up and lives are taken because of that. My grandma always tells me about my uncle and how he kept a level head in the most dangerous situation. I wish he was here to help."

"About that," T-Ai said nervously.

"You know where my uncle is?" Cassie asked. Her eyes lit up with excitement. Shirley was excited.

"Sort of" T-Ai answered. T-Ai looked at Arcee and Arcee gave her a nod of approval. "I really don't think that you will see him again."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"He's dead," T-Ai replied.

"Really? How he died?" Cassie asked again.

"With honor," T-Ai delayed.

"How with honor?" Cassie asked.

"A special kind of honor," T-Ai went on.

"I know you're hiding something," Cassie said.

"Tell them," Arcee encouraged. "They'll understand."

"Yeah, we'll understand. Just tell us" Cassie said. She had a smile on her face. T-Ai started to feel guilty. She knew that the smile won't stay for long. She also knew that telling the truth will lose Cassie's trust and friendship.

"Well, he…uh…died…for a…uh…cause," T-Ai started.

"Out with it," Cassie said as she lost patience.

"He died for me," T-Ai finally said.

"That's it. I find that quite heroic and romantic," Cassie said.

"I meant was that he died in my place," T-Ai continued.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked. Cassie's smile started to fade away.

"50 years ago, we were fighting Empress. My friend Koji die and I was emotionally separated. I was next to die. Empress released her fury. I wasn't paying any attention. Everyone warned me to move and I didn't hear them. Then I felt something warm spatter on my face. I examine it and it was blood. I look for the source and it was your uncle. He died because of my carelessness."

Medical tools fell from Shirley's hand to the ground.

"You…you," Cassie whispered.

"I'm sure this is a big shock to you but everything will be alright," T-Ai said calmly. _"I hope I can get out of this alive,"_ she thought.

"No, everything will not be alright," Cassie said a low voice.

"Why?" T-Ai asked.

"Because you're a murderer!" Cassie screamed. She gave T-Ai a right hook. T-Ai stumbled to regain her balance. Cassie took T-Ai by her neck and held her against the wall. She had a dagger in hand for the kill. Rage filled Cassie but also hurt was there too.

"Do it," T-Ai said. "Kill me and put me at peace. You think I want to live after I saw that? No, I didn't. From the moment I woke up to now, that moment is haunting me. There's nothing I can do to reverse it. Believe me. I would act the same way if someone I knew died because you didn't pay attention."

Cassie let out a sigh and released T-Ai then she dropped the dagger. "He is a very close to you is he?" she asked.

"Yes he is," T-Ai replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one that's sorry."

Shirley let out a sigh and looked at Arcee. "I did my best. It may not be as good as my brother but it'll do."

"Thank you," Arcee said. Arcee grabbed her arm and reattached it. "You know what, it feels just like new."

Shirley couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

After Arcee's arm was repaired, T-Ai was next. Her injury wasn't serious. She has a busted servo and a few circuits blown. After T-Ai was done, Shirley and Arcee left to examine any video evidence of Deathstrike's reawaking. T-Ai was exploring the command center, examining the technology that runs the place. Then she noticed that Cassie wasn't around. She asked a solider where Cassie.

"Oh Cassie, at this time she goes outside and stare up at the stars."

T-Ai thanked the solider and went outside. Night fell outside and the air was crisp. The moon glowed brightly in the sky. No street lights were necessary to see what's in front of you. The moonlight lit up the streets. T-Ai was amazed at the sight. She stares at the moon for a while. She heard a ping in her left ear and looked towards her left. She saw no one. Then she heard a ping from above and she looked up. She saw a figure sitting on the edge of a building. She had a hunch that it was Cassie and went inside the building and made her way up. She reached the roof and opened the door. There sitting at the edge was Cassie.

"I still don't get how you can find me so easily," Cassie spoke. "T-Ai, you the only one I really don't get."

"_How she know I was here?"_ T-Ai thought. "That's good for me to know that I'm a mystery to you, keeps you on your toes."

"Probably it doesn't concern you but today marks 12th years since I lost everything and everyone in my life. Everyone except for my grandmother," Cassie said.

"How young were you when this happened?" T-Ai asked.

"I was eight. I remember everything clearly," Cassie said. "After the invasion of the Decepticons, they keep returning for energon. Every time they visit, they spot us and a fight broke out. One day, I was walking with my parent going to jewelry store. Then it happened."

"What?"

"A Decepticon missile," Cassie said. "The missile destroyed the store. A solider named Thrust was attacking. Everyone in the area that was loaded returned fire. My parents were one of them. They fought back to protect me. I hid in the corner as I watch the fight. During the fight my father was injury and was carried away for immediate treatment. My two older brothers heard about the fight and soon joined in. Next thing I knew, my whole family was fighting. The love of my life was nearby and his parents joined the fight."

"You had a boyfriend when you were eight?"

"No but I had a crush on him," Cassie smiled. "Thing looked like we will win but it turned for the worse. Thrust called for backup and reinforcement came in. It was a slaughterhouse. First my father died because of his injury then everything started falling apart."

12 years ago…

Guns fire filled the air. Decepticon's jets flew overhead dropping bombs. Young Cassie was hiding in an alley. A medical solider came up to Cassie and delivered the bad news.

"I'm sorry but your father passed on."

Cassie was emotionally distressed from hearing the news. Tears started trickling down her face. A missile struck the ground near her and Cassie turned and looked. Her brothers were in the explosion and got killed. One-by-one everyone Cassie knew started to die in battle. Cassie was traumatized at the sight. All was left was her mother and her crush and his parents. "This can't be happening," she whispered.

All Cassie can do was hide and watch. Then she saw a Decepticon approaching her crush from behind. "Jason!" she screamed.

Jason's parents turned around and saw the murder of their 9 year old child. They went into rage and charged straight for their son's killer. Little they know that a land mine was set. They tripped the mine and it was the end of them. Cassie was in shock seeing their death. She didn't realize that she exposed herself. One of the Decepticons saw Cassie and seized the opportunity. He held his hand out and a bolt of lightning shot out from his hand. Cassie, still stunned, didn't know that death was knocking. Then someone rushed to her defense and tackled her to the ground.

"Sweetie, don't ever do that unless I say so," her mother said.

"I'm sorry Mom. I won't do it again," Cassie apologized.

"Good."

The Decepticon delivered another bolt of lightning. The bolt struck Cassie's mother in the back, breaking the armor she was wearing and went into her spinal cord. All Cassie saw was her mom stiffen up.

"Mom," Cassie called. "Mom, mom, are you okay?"

"Everything will alright dear. Now do what mommy says and run. Remember sweetie, I always love you," her mother said as she spoke her last words.

Cassie cried as she held her mother's lifeless body.

"Oh boo-hoo, you lost your mommy," the Decepticons teased. "What are you going to do now? Hug your blankey and cry."

"No, I will do this," Cassie said in a serious tone.

An explosion rocked the buildings as a small armored life form walked away from the scene. The helmet retracted and it was Cassie. She held on the only thing she had left of her past was her mother's necklace. "Justice will be served," she said.

"I can't believe you kept you sanity after all of that," T-Ai said.

"I sometime think of that too."

There was a brief pause before Cassie said something. "Hey T-Ai."

"Yea."

"I always wonder one thing…"Cassie started.

"What is it?"

"Your necklace? I never seen anything like it. Who gave it to you?" Cassie asked.

T-Ai looked at her necklace then she smiled. "Koji did," she said.

"What is he to you?" Cassie asked.

"A very good friend. Quite close."

"Really. And he gave you that bracelet too?"

"No," T-Ai replied. "Your uncle did."

"He did?"

"Yep."

"What is he to you?" Cassie asked. She was very curious.

"A pain in the ass but a good friend," T-Ai answered.

"Wow. What do they mean to you?"

"The necklace is symbolizing hope that Koji and I will be together one day forever. The bracelet is a symbol of friendship I have with your uncle." T-Ai held her arm in the air, letting the moonlight to hit the bracelet. Cassie watched as T-Ai held her arm in the air. Cassie got a good look of the bracelet and realized what it was.

"_Is that? It is. That's the fifth Elite class armor and T-Ai has it. But I don't think that T-Ai knows about it yet but she will soon."_ Cassie thought. "Those are very nice present from them."

"I know and I miss them very much."

"T-Ai, may ask you one more question?" Cassie asked.

"Sure."

"Tell me about my uncle."

"Alright." And T-Ai told Cassie everything about her uncle.

The next day, everything was pretty much normal on Earth until the siren went off.

"What's going on?" T-Ai asked.

"A decepticon is near," Shirley replied.

"How soon?" Arcee asked.

"Very soon," Cassie answered. "This one is moving very fast."

"Where's the landing site?" T-Ai asked.

"A few miles north of here," Cassie replied. "Let's go!"

Cassie led Arcee, T-Ai and a group of solider to the landing site. The intruder was already there waiting.

"It's a jet," T-Ai said.

"TRANSFORM!" the jet shouted.

The jet transformed into his robot mode. Everyone stood in terror.

"He looks like a mix between Starscream and Megatron," T-Ai stated.

"He got Ultra Magnus' color scheme," Arcee added.

"He got his face," Cassie said.

"Who's face?" T-Ai asked.

"My face," the transformer said. "I can't believe you still remember me. After all you 'killed' me."

"No way!" T-Ai exclaimed.

"It can't be," Arcee said.

"It is. It's Deathstrike and he is here for payback," Cassie said.

"And this time payback will be a _bitch,_" Deathstrike laughed.

"Oh boy, we all gonna die," one of the solider said.

"That is so true," Cassie agreed.


	12. Chapter 11: Payback

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410 (with a little help from ShadowHawk)

Chapter 11

Payback

Planet: NK-59  
Location: City Hall

All the citizens on the planet gathered at the City Hall to name the city that the Build Team had finished build. Mayor Solomon had taken suggestion towards the new name of the city. Majority suggested that the city should be named after Solomon himself. Solomon didn't know what name the city should be named. He lost sleep thinking of it. So one day he decided to get away from everything and head for a construction site to hang with the Build Team. Solomon wore his street clothes and snuck out his office. Once he was outside, he made a run for it.

Location: Construction Site of a new office building

The Build Team was resting from a long day of work.

"This is the life," Wedge said.

"I agree," Heavyload agreed. "I never had to build a city before."

"All we did build was Space Bridge," Grimlock added.

"This is a nice change for once," Hightower said.

Wedge spotted someone running towards them.

"Who's that?" Heavyload wondered.

"That's Solomon," Wedge replied.

Solomon, out of breath, came up to the Build Team.

"Hey guys…can I…hang with…you…for today?" Solomon panted.

"Sure but why are you tired?" Grimlock asked.

"I had to get away from chaos just for one day," Solomon replied. "What are you doing?"

"We about to dig the foundation for a new office building," Wedge replied.

"But it will take some time," Grimlock said.

"Since we can't transform in public, this will set us back a couple of days," Heavyload complained.

"I know," Solomon sighed. "Thanks to the Decepticon, the people don't robots at all."

"Not even we explain to them?" Wedge asked.

"Even I can convince them," Solomon said. "Hey, what if I help you?"

"We won't ask anyone to help us," Wedge said.

"Come on, just for one day," Solomon pleaded.

"Come on Wedge, just one day," Heavyload said.

"Oh alright," Wedge caved. "Do what we say and you will make it out alive."

"What do you mean 'make it out alive'?" Solomon asked. He was worried.

"Construction is a dangerous job and organics tend to lose something while on the job," Wedge explained. "Even machine lose something."

"I can handle it. I'm real resilient," Solomon boasted.

"We'll take your word for it," Hightower said.

Soon Solomon was helping the Build Team digging the foundation. The foundation was really deep, over 10 stories deep. It took them 1½ hours to dig the foundation. Solomon was covering from head to toe in dirt. "Wow, you guys work fast," Solomon said.

"That's why we're the best," Wedge bragged.

"Well, I guess we should mix the concrete to lay the foundation," Solomon suggested.

"Let's go," Wedge said.

The Build Team went ahead to mix the concrete but Solomon stood still.

"Come on Solomon," Wedge called out.

Grimlock went to Solomon to see what's wrong. "Something bothering you?" Grimlock asked.

"That," Solomon said. He pointed in the distance towards the city. Smoke was bellowing from the building.

"Your city," Grimlock said.

"It's under attack and my people need me," Solomon said. "Thanks for the opportunity but I have to go now."

"Let us come with you," Wedge asked.

"No I can't let you do that. You have a job to do," Solomon replied.

"Your home is ours and ours is yours," Wedge said. "Our job is to protect the innocent."

"Fine," Solomon gave in. "Let's go."

Solomon hopped on Wedge and the Build Team rolled down the road towards town. The Build Team reached town and the damaged was done. The buildings they built were destroyed. The road they paved cracked. The homes they made gone. Anger filled up the Build Team, rage filled Solomon.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I won't let what happened before happen again," Solomon said and jumped off.

Solomon ran off to find the attacker. The Build Team rolled around slowly surveying the damage. They saw innocent civilian killed. Some were injured. Some were covered in blood holding their dying loved ones. Wedge had enough and took off to find the attackers. The rest of the team followed. While they were searching, they heard the attackers not too far away from their location, destroying buildings. Women and children were screaming in horror. The Build Team reached the location of the attacker and saw something that shocked them. They saw six green robots destroying the city.

"No way," Grimlock said.

"I don't believe it," Hightower said.

"I can't believe that it's actually them," Heavyload said.

"It's the Constructicons," Wedge said.

Well enough it is. The Constructicons were a ruthless group of Decepticons. As much they like building things, they love to destroy. Led by Scrapper, they were the last group anyone wants to mess with. Solomon went up to the Constructicons and stare at them. "Who do you think you are?" he asked

"We're Decepticons," Scrapper replied.

"Well then, get off my planet," Solomon demanded.

"That's the thing, we don't want to," Scrapper said.

"Yeah, we trashed this planet and all of the sudden you got buildings, something is up," Hook said.

"We believe that you got some Autobots here," Mixmaster said.

"What are Autobots?" Solomon asked. He knew who the Autobots were but he wants to protect his friends.

"Goody goody two shoes robots," Scrapper said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any robots on this planet," Solomon said.

"Don't play dumb with us. We know you got Autobots here," Scavenger said.

"I don't," Solomon said.

"I know you're lying. I examined the materials on the buildings, the Build Team made your buildings. Now where are they?" Mixmaster asked.

"I don't know," Solomon said.

"Fine then," Scrapper said.

Scrapper picked Solomon and held him in the air. "If you want this organic to be remembered forever then show yourself Autobots!" he shouted.

Scavenger transformed into his vehicle mode, an evacuator. He dug a 10x10 foot hole in the ground. Scrapper placed Solomon in the middle of the hole. Mixmaster transformed into his vehicle mode, a cement truck and backed up to the hole. His chute extended to the hole as the drum started to rotate faster and faster.

"Come on Autobots, are you really going to let this organic die?" Scrapper said.

The Build Team had no choice but to reveal themselves. They rolled showing themselves to the Constructicons. Then a group of civilian wasn't having their mayor turned into a statue.

"Let him go or else," a woman warned.

"Or else what?" Hook mocked.

The group drew out their guns and aimed it at the Constructicons. The Constructicons laughed at the sight. The group didn't understand why they were laughing.

"You called that a gun?" Scrapper said. "Let me show you a real gun."

Scrapper took out his gun and aimed it at the group. Within the moment the barrel was aimed at the group, Scrapper fired. The group was thrown from the force of the blast. Many of them were hurt but there were a few causalities. Solomon, not knowing what's going, he stood in silent. Hook transformed into his crane mode and picked up Solomon. Solomon was hoisted high enough to see the group covered in blood. Solomon was horrified. "This is what's going to happen to your people if the Autobots don't show themselves." Solomon was dropped on the ground. Scrapper picked up Solomon and held him dangerously high over the hole.

"Come out Wedge, or he will be 10 feet under," Scrapper threatened.

Having no choice, Solomon summoned up every single ounce of breath he got and shouted. "Do it Wedge!"

"BUILD TEAM TRANSFORM!" Wedge commanded. The Build Team emerged from their hiding spot and transformed into their robot mode and confronted the Constructicons.

"Ah, Wedge. Long time no see," Scrapper said.

"I showed myself now let Solomon go," Wedge demanded.

"Why of course," Scrapper agreed.

"Put him down gently," Wedge said.

"Fine," Scrapper said. He was annoyed.

Scrapper gently placed Solomon on the ground.

"Now can we do business?" Scrapper asked.

"Let's," Wedge agreed.

Wedge knew that he was outnumbered and out powered but he didn't care. His friend was in trouble.

"Constructicons, lay waste to these punks," Scrapper ordered.

The Constructicons took out their weapons and fired at the Build Team. The Build Team countered with a barrage of gun fire. Hook moved from the firing line and into the battlefield. He jumped in the air and landed a punch on Grimlock. Grimlock fell like a building. Heavyload went behind Hook and held him in a vice grip.

"Where you think you're going?" Heavyload said.

"I should be asking you the same question," Hook said.

Four shots drilled Heavyload's back releasing his grip on Hook.

"Never turn your backs on a Decepticon," Hook said. "That's was your first lesson. This is your next one: Never fall in the presence of a Decepticon." Hook delivered a kick to Heavyload's chest. Grimlock stood up and took out his boom. At the end of the boom, his shovel turned into a claw. Grimlock used his claw and griped Hook tight. Bonecrusher and Long Haul delivered Grimlock a tackle sending him flying. Wedge turned around to help his team but Scrapper was one step ahead of him. Scrapper went in and attacked Wedge from behind. With Hightower the only one standing, he tried his best to push back the Constructicons. While he was firing he noticed that they were only five of them. _"Wasn't it there six of them?" _he thought. The ground rumbling underneath him while he figuring out who was missing. "Scavenger," he said. It was too late. Scavenger emerged from underground and sent Hightower flying. While he was mid-air, using his concrete mix, Mixmaster propelled himself in the air and threw a bomb at Hightower. The bomb exploded in front of Hightower, sending him crashing.

The Build Team thrown together into pile as Solomon watched with fear. The Constructicons laughed as their victory was near. "Well Wedge, what are you going to do?" Scrapper asked.

"This," Wedge said. "BUILD TEAM COMBINE!"

Build Team jumped in the air. Heavyload, Hightower and Grimlock rotated in the air as connectors extended in front. Hightower's crane, Heavyload's dump body, and Grimlock's boom detached as their connectors connected forming a triangle. With Hightower on top, Heavyload and Grimlock form legs as Hightower form the arms. Together they formed the frame of the combiner. Wedge's blade split as his treads positioned up and out on the sides. Wedge connected to the frame forming the torso. A head flipped as the robot come to life. "Landfill ready for battle!" he shouted.

"Hey boss, they pulled out the heavy artillery," Hook said.

"I can see," Scrapper said.

"That was impressed," Mixmaster complemented

"It was," Bonecrusher said.

"But we can do better," Long Haul said.

"If they bring out the heavy artillery…" Scavenger started.

"We'll bring our best but only heavier," Scrapper finished. "CONSTRUCTICONS COMBINE!"

"Landfill I present to you Devastator," Devastator said.

"Nice but not impressed," Landfill said.

"I didn't do this to impress you. I did this to kill you."

Devastator made his first move as Landfill held his position, waiting for Devastator to come to him. They locked arms and they begin pushing each other back. Solomon stood and saw the fight begin. _"You can do it Landfill,"_ Solomon thought.

"Give it up Landfill," Devastator said. "You can't outmuscle me."

"We'll see," Landfill said.

Landfill started to push Devastator back. Devastator was impressed but not that impressed. He took two steps back then grinned. Landfill caught on what Devastator was planning to do. Devastator landed on his back and flung Landfill overhead. Landfill landed on the ground. He got up to his knee when Devastator fired his gun at him. One of the shots struck him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh, did the little baby fall down?" Devastator mocked.

"Stop this unfairness and fight with honor," Solomon yelled.

"I'm sorry. Honor is not in my vocabulary," Devastator said. "Stay out of this flesh bag. This is between me and your friend."

Solomon picked up a rock and tossed it at Devastator. The rock hit Devastator in the leg. He was most annoyed. "You want a rock fight?" he said. "I'll give you one." He lifted his leg and stomp the ground as hard as he could. The ground rumbled and quake. Soon fissure lines were formed. The cracks begin to split apart forming chasms. Solomon was standing over one of the fissure lines. Landfill saw Solomon in trouble and rushed to rescue him.

"MODE CHANGE, TYPHOON MODE" Landfill shouted. With that the configuration changed. Hightower was no longer the arms, Heavyload was. Landfill use Grimlock's boom arm and dove to catch Solomon.

"Are you alright?" Landfill asked.

"Look out!" Solomon warned.

Devastator dealt a kick to the chest, sending Landfill flying. Metal crunched as Landfill landed on a building.

"You see why we Cybertronians are the most powerful species in the universe," Devastator said as he approached Landfill. "We are resilient. We are machines not organics. We live longer than them. Everything they can do, we can do it but better. They don't deserve to live in this universe but I don't understand why you want to risk your spark to save that thing. They're useless!" Devastator grabbed Landfill by neck and hoisted him in the air. "I'm giving you one more chance to save yourself."

"I rather die than to serve with the likes of you," Landfill said.

Devastator let out a low growl. "Fine then," he hissed. He smashed Landfill on the ground. Landfill cried out in pain. Then Devastator picked him up and threw him into another building. Solomon watched in horror.

"Not dead yet I presumed because I'm not done with you yet," Devastator said.

Landfill rose to his feet. His gun was in his hand and fired a few shot. The shot slowed Devastator down but he was pissed.

"Gotta move," Landfill thought.

The civilians watch the machine fight and went to Solomon. The civilian were furious to found out that robots were among them. To make it worse Solomon knew and didn't tell anyone. Solomon heard an earful of complaint one after another on how he went behind their backs. Solomon had enough and let out a roar silencing the crowd.

"I know I went behind your back but we had no other choice," Solomon explained.

"You mean _you_ didn't have any choice," someone said.

"I can assure you that Landfill does not mean any harm," Solomon continued. "Look at all the things the Build Team did for us. If they were evil like the giant green robot, we'll be dead days ago. I don't know about you but I'm going to help a friend out. I'm not going to stand around like a coward and watch the one who helped us get back on our feet die because of us. If don't want this guilt to haunt you, pick up a gun. If you do, you just like them: Without a heart."

Solomon marched towards the battle as the crowd watched.

"He's right. They did so much for us and yet we didn't thank them. I'm not letting that slide," a women said and followed Solomon.

"I'm not a coward," a man said.

"I'm not like those evil robots," another man said.

"No matter what, this was going to happen with the Build Team or not," a woman said.

"Let's go put some holes in that fool," a teenager said as he cocked a shotgun.

The crowd agreed and followed Solomon. Devastator delivered a right hook to Landfill. He picked up Landfill and threw him in the air. Using a building as leverage, Devastator jumped in the air making him airborne. He stopped rising and started falling. With his leg extended, he went in for a power kick. Landfill saw Devastator approaching and thought up a plan. Landfill separated letting Devastator slip though. The Build Team formed Landfill again and this time he delivered an elbow to Devastator and smacked him into the ground. Devastator created a large crater. The blow caused Landfill to break apart. Heavyload felt the shockwave through his body, render him unable to fight. The Build Team carried their injured teammate from the crater and away from danger. The crater started making noise as the Build Team turned around. They saw a large hand come out from the crater as Devastator tried to pull himself up. The Build Team was shocked to saw the Constructicons still functioning, let alone holding Devastator together. The Build Team formed a defensive perimeter around Heavyload and prepared themselves to fight. Devastator laughed at the sight.

"One of your members is injured and you try to protect him," Devastator said. "Pathetic."

"No! You're the one that's pathetic," a voice called out.

"Who said that?" Devastator asked. He didn't like to be called pathetic.

"Down here," the voice answered. It was Solomon and he was alone.

"You again," Devastator said.

"Yea, it's me and I'm going to get rid of you," Solomon said.

"Ha!" Devastator laughed. "With what army?"

The surviving civilians emerged from on top of building surround the field.

"Not impressed," Devastator said.

"Ready!" Solomon shouted. "Aim!"

The civilian drew their guns and aimed it at Devastator.

"And you called me pathetic," Devastator said.

"They are loaded with a special bullet that will…um…disable any transformer," Solomon said.

Devastator had an idea on what Solomon was talking about but he thought that he was bluffing.

"Beside you don't have the material to make it," Devastator stated.

"True but we made something close to it" Solomon smiled. "Fire!"

The civilians fired their guns at Devastator. The first wave bullets pelted Devastator and he laughed. Then the next wave started to give him pain.

"Raw energon bullets?" Devastator said. "You're dead!"

Devastator took out his gun and started firing at the building, destroying them. A few mobile missile launcher rolled in and started firing at Devastator. Devastator was finally started to fall to his knees. The Build Team took advance and join in. They took out their guns and started firing. Devastator was taking hits after hits. Soon a missile struck causing him to break apart. The Constructicons fell to the ground but the hellfire didn't stop, it kept going.

"Stop! I give," Scrapper yelled. "We surrender."

The hellfire stopped and the smoke cleared. The Constructicons was seriously damaged.

"Will leave this planet alone?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, please stop," Scrapper begged.

"Good now leave this planet and never return here again," Solomon demanded.

"We'll never come here again," Scrapper agreed.

They dematerialized and disappeared. They rematerialized in their ship and left.

"We're really going to leave like that," Hook said.

"No. We'll return and destroy that planet for good. Get Empress on the line," Scrapper ordered.

Soon Empress was on the monitor and she didn't look happy. "What?" she said.

"We found the Build Team but they got the best of us," Scrapper reported.

"Not interested," Empress said.

"NK-59 is still thriving," Scrapper added. "Request permission to destroy it."

"Request granted," Empress said. "And I want you to find the Build Team and destroy them. You better count yourself lucky that I spared your lives because of your loyalty."

"We only loyal to you Empress," Scrapper said. "Beside you revived us."

"Don't make me regret it," she said. The monitor went black.

"Now what?" Hook asked.

"First repairs. Then we get a warship and get rid of that planet then we get rid of Build Team" Scrapper said.

The Constructicons agreed and went to the nearest repair bay.

Planet: NK-59  
City: Name unknown  
Location: Downtown

The Build Team looked up as they drove the Constructicons away with the help of the people on the planet. Then they heard applause and cheering. They looked and they saw the civilians cheering for them.

"I thought you hated robots," Wedge said.

"Just Decepticons," a woman said. "Thank you!"

"We all owe you big thanks for your service," Solomon said.

"It's us that owe you," Wedge said. "You saved our lives thus we are indebted to you. Thank you."

"Hey, I know what I can name the city," Solomon said.

"What?" Wedge asked.

"Landfill," Solomon said.

"Sounds disgusting," a woman said. "No offense."

"None taken," Heavyload said.

"Okay how about Autobot City?" Solomon suggested.

"That sounds nice" a man said.

"But we al…" Heavyload interrupted Wedge by covering his mouth. "Let them have it," Heavyload said.

"Oh ok," Wedge said.

"Well we drove the Decepticons off our planet but as a result, the city is a mess and Heavyload is out," Solomon stated.

"We'll help," the civilians said.

"I have some knowledge of machine so I can probably fix Heavyload," a man said.

"It's not that hard to build buildings," another man said.

"Then it's decided. We'll help the Build Team rebuild our city, if it's okay with you Wedge?" Solomon asked.

"Let's get to it," Wedge said and the reconstruction process started.

Planet: Earth  
City: Metro City  
Location: Business Park

Cassie and her team had fear in their eyes.

"I can't believe you still alive," Cassie said.

"Yes but I got an upgrade and I have to thank you for tha,t" Deathstrike said. "And I know exactly how to thank you."

He pointed his canon at the human, ready to fire. T-Ai dove and pushed them out of the way when Deathstrike fired.

"Stand down. Arcee and I will handle this," T-Ai said.

"No, we'll handle this," Cassie argued.

"This is not your fight," T-Ai said.

"Yes it is and it's our war since they attacked us," Cassie continued.

"I know how you feel but we know them better then you do," T-Ai said. "Arcee and I have a better chance of surviving than you. You won because you let your emotion take over and got lucky."

"But…"

"But nothing, now go hide," T-Ai said.

Those words triggered an event in her past when she lost everything. Her mother spoke the same words before dying.

"No, I won't hide anymore," Cassie cried. "I want to fight."

"You don't have the experience like we do," T-Ai said.

"_You're too young." _Those were the words her mother spoke. "I do have experience," Cassie argued.

"Cassie please."

"No. I lost my reason for living 12 years ago, I don't want to lose my friend this time," Cassie said.

"I promise I will make it out of this alive," T-Ai assured.

"That what my mother said to me," Cassie said.

"This is different. Trust me," T-Ai said as she looked into Cassie's eyes. T-Ai was serious and was determined.

"Ok," Cassie gave in. "I trust you."

"That's a good girl now go."

"Alright team fall back," Cassie ordered.

Cassie's team retreated away from the impending battle.

"A robot and a human to fight me," Deathstrike insulted.

"I'm an android and we are enough to take you down," T-Ai said firmly.

"Try me," Deathstrike said as he took a fighting stance.

"Get 'em Arcee," T-Ai said.

Arcee took a fighting stance and circled with Deathstrike. Deathstrike lost patience and made his move. Arcee held a defensive position. Deathstrike move in for a punch. Arcee assumed a boxing style and move out of the way. Deathstrike recovered and went for a jab. Arcee dodged it again. Deathstrike tried for another jab and missed. Deathstrike tried again and Arcee ducked. Deathstrike went lower and clipped Arcee making her fall.

"Cheap move," T-Ai shouted.

"Let's see you try," Deathstrike as he moved in. He went straight to T-Ai with a punch ready. His fist was soon falling aiming for T-Ai. T-Ai moved at the last moment and Deathstrike's fist hit the ground. Deathstrike got up and went after T-Ai. T-Ai saw Deathstrike coming and started running away. T-Ai reached a building and went inside. Deathstrike stopped at the building and destroyed it with his bare hands but T-Ai wasn't inside. T-Ai emerged from underground in front of Deathstrike. Deathstrike looked up as T-Ai went higher and higher. T-Ai stopped rising and went for a nose dive. Arcee returned the favor of Deathstrike clipping her and clipped him. Deathstrike fell to the ground and T-Ai came in and stomp down on his torso creating a small crater under him. T-Ai jumped off of him and went towards another building. Deathstrike was getting annoyed. He got up and saw Arcee with her gun drawn. She fired gun and her bullets penetrate his armor. Deathstrike charged his cannons and fired at Arcee. Arcee stopped firing and moved. But that wasn't the reason why she move. T-Ai had picked an I-beam and threw it. The I-beam was soaring towards Deathstrike. Deathstrike held his hand out and caught the beam. The energy pushed Deathstrike back a few yards.

"Damn that's a strong android," Deathstrike said to himself.

T-Ai flew in for a punch. Deathstrike used the I-beam as a bat and batted T-Ai away. The hit made a loud thunk. The beam was bent and T-Ai was soaring.

"T-Ai," Arcee worried.

"Your next but my bat was bent," Deathstrike said.

Arcee got upset and charge head-on. Arcee sent a fury of fist and Deathstrike was dodging every single one. Arcee built up electricity in her left hand and delivered it. Deathstrike received a shock but it wasn't enough to immobilize him. Arcee smiled as Deathstrike rubbed his wound.

"Had enough?" Arcee asked.

"No." Deathstrike replied.

"Good." and Arcee ducked.

T-Ai was screaming in and drilled through Deathstrike. A hole was created from the attack. Deathstrike froze and dropped to the ground. T-Ai went around and met with Arcee.

"Nice job," Arcee praised. "Where did you learn how to fight so dirty?"

"I had a good teacher," T-Ai replied.

"That is true and she did a good job doing it."

"Don't get a big head Arcee. You didn't teach me everything. Wilson helped too."

"But you're my student," Arcee whined.

"Hate to break up the moment but he is getting back up," Cassie shouted.

And Cassie was right. Deathstrike slowly rose to his feet.

"Impossible. You drilled through his spark chamber," Arcee said.

"That's the thing, there was no spark in there," T-Ai said.

"That's impossible. Every Cybertronian have a spark," Arcee stated.

"Not if you're a death dealer," Deathstrike spoke. "You see, I do have a spark and it's thanks to Ultra Magnus that I'm still living."

Arcee, Cassie and T-Ai were shocked to hear that.

"But you didn't take his spark," Cassie said.

"True but I absorb some it," Deathstrike said.

"This is bad," T-Ai said. "He might've absorbed some of the matrix.

"True," Arcee agreed. "It's time for the heavy hitter."

"Right" T-Ai agreed. She touched Arcee's armor and was absorbed. Arcee's armor color scheme changed from pink and white to pink and purple.

"Let's go Deathstrike," Arcee said. "The glove comes off."

"Yes the gloves do come off," Deathstrike said.

A dark aura surrounded Deathstrike.

"Don't you think we bit off too much than we can chew," T-Ai said.

"I think so," Arcee said.

In an instant Deathstrike disappeared. Arcee was scanning area for Deathstrike.

"Behind you," Deathstrike whispered as he sent chills down Arcee's and T-Ai's spine. Arcee was thrown across the town and through several buildings. Deathstrike's hand was smoking from his attack. Arcee slowly got up and Deathstrike was already there. "I hope you're not taking a rest are you?" he said. Then he stomped on her back. Arcee let out a cry.

"Arcee," Cassie whispered.

"Get up," Deathstrike said. "I want to be entertained."

Deathstrike grabbed Arcee's head and picked her up.

"You're the worse entertainer I ever saw," Deathstrike said.

"Give it a sec," Arcee said.

Arcee held her gun in Deathstrike's face and fired a laser, blinding Deathstrike. Arcee was released and she dropped in the ground. She slowly got back on her feet and noticed that she doesn't feel T-Ai's presence inside her. "T-Ai," she called. "Are you there? Answer me T-Ai."

Cassie saw that Arcee was having trouble communicating with T-Ai. She was thinking of ways to help Arcee and save T-Ai. Deathstrike's vision started to return and he was beginning to see again. Arcee saw Deathstrike recovering from his injury. Arcee held her gun out once again. Cassie's armor started glowing then two lights was emitted from her armor and floated next to Arcee's gun. Two canons were mounted on Arcee's gun. Deathstrike saw Arcee and she meant business.

"Give me your best," Deathstrike egged on.

Arcee squeezed the trigger and her gun started firing. Each barrel fired one-by-one impacting Deathstrike. He started to lose his balance in the hellfire. The barrels stopped firing and started to glow. Energy started to build up within the barrel. "Tri-canon attack!" Arcee shouted. She squeezed the trigger once more and an energy beam was emitted from her gun and sent Deathstrike back a couple of yards. He smacked through buildings and through the radio tower. He hit an office building and fell to the ground. Arcee lowered her gun and tried once again to get T-Ai talking. Cassie was about to move from her hiding spot to help Arcee when she saw a shadow going through the clouds. She looked where Deathstrike was and he was gone. She looked up at the cloud and saw a twinkle. "Arcee, above you!" Cassie shouted.

Arcee looked up and saw a missile falling from the sky. She jumped out of the way. Cassie noticed a figure roaming around in the city. "It's a trap!" Cassie yelled.

Arcee turned around and Deathstrike jumped up and delivered a kick. Arcee went down and slid to a stop. She got up and saw that she was surrounded. Deathstrike had made 8 copies of himself and kept them hidden until now. Arcee scanned her surrounding and calculated her odds. She thought up a solution and enacted it immediately. She held her left hand in the air and dark clouds rolled in. Thunder clapped as the air begins to hum. A lightning bolt came from the cloud and hit Arcee's hand. In its place a sword was there. Arcee held her sword in front of her and started spinning. Electricity became visible and started wrapping around Arcee. She spun faster and faster then she stopped. The centrifugal force of Arcee dispersed and the lightning swirl expanded. The lightning fired every single clone Deathstrike had. When the clones disappeared, the original wasn't there. Laughter filled the air as Deathstrike spoke. "Well fembot, this fight is very interesting. No one has ever lasted this long without getting tired or killed."

"I should feel honor don't I?" Arcee asked.

"Yes you should. Ultra Magnus was a good opponent but you are much better than him," Deathstrike said.

"I'm flattered," Arcee said. She was trying to keep him talking so she can hear where Deathstrike was.

"I see what you're doing and it's not going to work," Deathstrike said. "My voice is everywhere but yet you fail to locate me. If you're that anxious to see me you should ask and I'll give you my location. I'm right behind you"

Arcee turned around and saw an energy beam coming towards her. There wasn't enough time to move so she stood her ground. She felt T-Ai move inside her and a force field was erected. Arcee slid back a few feet trying to hold back the blast.

"I can't hold it much longer Arcee," T-Ai whispered. "Do something."

"I'm thinking," Arcee said.

The force field started to crack as the field started to weaken.

"Hurry," T-Ai pleaded.

"I can't think of anything," Arcee said.

"Hurry!"

"I got it," Arcee said.

"Too late," T-Ai said. The force field shattered then broke. The blast smacked Arcee and sent her flying. Cassie watched in horror as Arcee was thrown by the blast. Arcee made contact with the ground and stopped. T-Ai was ejected and was thrown back a few feet. Arcee's armor was cracked everywhere. A few pieces of Arcee's armor were scattered. Arcee's left arm was damaged. Sparks was emitted from her arm. Deathstrike slowly walked up to Arcee and T-Ai. He smiled at the sight. "A brand new spark to my collection," he said.

"This can't be happening…" Cassie whispered.

Deathstrike picked up Arcee by her neck and stared into her optics.

"This can't be happening…"

"Aw you had a good looking face and scratched it up," Deathstrike teased.

"It's happening again…" Cassie whispered.

Arcee had no strength left to fight off Deathstrike.

"Open wide while I take you spark," Deathstrike said.

"You promised me…"

"This won't hurt. I promised," he grinned

"Arcee…"

Deathstrike held his hand near Arcee's chest. He hovered over her spark chamber.

"T-Ai…"

"Here I go," Deathstrike laughed.

"You promised me T-Ai!" Cassie said.

Deathstrike's hand went transparent as he stuck his hand inside Arcee's chest.

"T-Ai, do something!" Cassie shouted.

Cassie's armor emitted a white glow. T-Ai's bracelet and necklace glowed white. T-Ai opened her eyes and it was pure white. Arcee's blue optics glowed white.

"Oh shit!" Deathstrike said. Deathstrike was terrified at the sight. A white orb grew and surrounds the field. Everyone who was there was absorbed by the orb. The orb continued to grow until it was 9 miles wide.

"Who the hell are you!" Deathstrike's voice called out from within the orb.

"Your worst nightmare," a female voice responded.

"I AM the nightmare," Deathstrike said.

There was brief moment when the planet went silent. A scream was released from within the orb. The scream echoed all over the planet. The scream belonged to Deathstrike.


	13. Chapter 12: Mystery

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 12

Mystery

Location: Space onboard the Explorer

Area: Launch Bay

Optimums, Ultra Magnus and the Autobus Brother were 'enjoying' their ride on the ship. Everything was quiet when Optimus and Magnus emitted a green glow. The glow lasted for a minute then it went away. The room fell silent. The Autobot Brothers was worried about their leaders.

"Guys are you okay?" Sideburn said.

Ultra Magnus groan as he came to. "I'm fine. Why you asked?"

"You guys blacked out on us," Prowl replied.

"What happened?" X-Brawn asked.

"I don't know," Magnus replied. "Hey Prime."

Optimus didn't answer.

"Optimus," Magnus called out again.

No answer.

"Big guy?" X-Brawn called.

No answer.

"Hey Optimus, I'm about to join the Decepticons and destroy Cybertron," Sideburn said.

No answer.

Area: Captain's quarters (and it's not the bedroom)

_Merrick was relaxing in the bathroom, reading a comic book._

Merrick let out a smile while he was sitting on the toilet.

_As you see, Merrick is passing his 'things' and keeping himself entertained by reading a comic book. I wondered what he's reading._

Merrick's smile grew larger as he was reading. He became so excited the comic book fell. The comic was a cover for another book.

_Ah, he is reading a harem book. A harem book? Captain, where you get that from!_

"That's none of your business," Merrick replied.

_Spill it._

"These are Earl's," Merrick replied. "These are not mine."

_Then why your name is written on it?_

"Uh I can explain," Merrick said. "Beside this is the only one I have."

_What about your stash of 'comic books' under your bed?_

"Shh!" Merrick shushed. "Don't tell anyone."

"MERRICK!" Sideburn shouted through the radio. Sideburn's outburst startled Merrick.

"What?" Merrick responded.

"Optimus is not responded," Sideburn reported. "Make an emergency landing."

"On it," Merrick said.

The toilet paper rolled and the toilet flushed. The water ran and the soap had suds as Merrick left the bathroom and went straight for the bridge. Merrick approached the bridge and went inside. The crew turned to salute him when they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Merrick asked.

"Make sure your barn door is close before an unexpected guest comes out," one of the crew member said.

Merrick tilted his head in confusion. Everyone pointed at Merrick's pants. He looked down and noticed that his fly was open. His face went red with embarrassment and turned around to zip it.

"What's the fire?" Serge asked.

"Make an emergency landing. Optimus is not responding," Merrick ordered.

"Aye sir," Serge complied.

"Bridge to Tim, come in," Merrick called.

"Tim here," Tim reported over the radio.

"Summon your best mechanics, Optimus is not responding," Merrick ordered.

"Aye sir," Tim said.

The bridge crew worked quickly and spotted the nearest planet.

"We're being hailed," Ike said.

"On screen."

"State your business," the alien life form demanded.

"We're having mechanical problems and need to make an emergency landing," Merrick replied.

The life form was thinking it over.

"We won't interfere," Merrick added. "We'll land in the outskirt of town."

"Keep it that way," the life form said.

The monitor went black.

"What was that?" Ike asked.

"His way of saying, 'you have permission to land'," Merrick replied.

"Starting landing sequence," Serge announced.

"Steady as she goes," warned Merrick.

The Explorer slowly descended through the atmosphere. It broke through the clouds and landed on the ground below. Where the ship parked was at least 10 miles from the nearest city. With twinkle and sparkle the autobots were beam outside the ship. The mechanics were beamed outside also.

"As much I like to start working on him…" Tim started, "…his truck mode won't help me at all."

"Can you put him in his robot mode?" Merrick asked.

"With him out, nope," X-Brawn replied.

"Can you override something?" Tim asked.

"It doesn't work like that," Prowl said.

"I could do something but it will be complicated," Magnus said.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"I rather do it than explain it," Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus placed his hand on Optimus and closed his optics. Ultra Magnus was focusing to establish a link between matrixes. A green aura surrounded Optimus and Ultra Magnus. "Combine!" he said. In a flash of light, Omega Prime was formed. _"Bad idea,"_ Ultra Magnus thought. Omega Prime fell to the ground.

"Magnus is everything alright?" Sideburn asked.

There was no response.

"Well you said you wanted him in robot mode," Sideburn teased.

"Zip it," Tim said. "Help us flip him over on his back."

The Autobot Brother turned Omega Prime on his back. He was quite heavy.

"Whoo Prime, you need to lay off some weight," X-Brawn said.

"And stop eating them doughnuts," Sideburn added.

Omega Prime's leg moved and kicks Sideburn.

"I guess that was Magnus way of saying 'Shut up Sideburn'," Prowl laughed.

Sideburn didn't find the joke funny at all. Air hisses as Omega Prime's chest opens up. Everyone went closer and peeked inside.

"What's that ball?" Merrick asked.

"That's a spark," X-Brawn replied. "You can say it's a heart for Cybertronians. Without it, we will die."

"Oh!" exclaimed Merrick.

"Well, his spark is quite weak," examined Tim.

"How you know?" Prowl asked.

"Just look," Tim asked.

And he was right. The Matrix of Leadership was losing power and it was leaching on Optimus' spark for power.

"A jumpstart will do it," a mechanic said.

"He's right," Prowl agreed.

Soon wires were connected from the ship to Omega Prime's chest. Computer and monitors surrounded Omega Prime.

"Everyone ready?" Merrick asked.

"Ready," the mechanic replied.

"Go!"

"Starting at 1200kW (kilowatt)," Tim called.

"That's too small," Prowl said. "Go bigger."

"How big?" Tim asked.

"How long the ship can run without losing power?" Prowl asked.

"We never knew," Tim replied.

"Jump it to 5MW (megawatt)," X-Brawn suggested.

"Okay," Tim said uneasily. "5MW charged and ready."

"Clear!" a mechanic called.

A jolt of electricity surge from the ship flowed through the wires and shocked Omega Prime. Sideburn was monitoring Omega Prime, waiting for a response.

"Nothing," Sideburn said.

"Raising it to 6MW," Tim called.

"6MW charged and ready," a mechanic called.

"Clear!" Tim called.

Another jolt of electricity shocked Omega Prime again.

"Nothing," Sideburn said.

"Raise it 8MW," Tim called.

"Take it easy Tim. We want to get out of here," Merrick warned.

"8MW charge and ready," a mechanic called.

"Clear!" Tim called.

Another jolt of electricity shocked Omega Prime again.

"Nothing," Sideburn said.

"Raise to 15MW," Tim said.

"What!" Merrick exclaimed.

"You'll fire his circuits," Prowl said.

"Not only that it will kill him," X-Brawn added.

"If you do this, we'll be stranded on this planet until help arrive and the people on this planet didn't want us on their planet in the first place. I don't think they are willing to help us," Merrick said.

"15MW charged and ready," a mechanic said weakly.

"Clear!" Tim called.

"Wait!" Sideburn said. "He's waking up."

Gears and hydraulics moved as Omega Prime wakes up. He slowly sat up and removed the wires from his chest.

"Hey big guy, you're alright?" X-Brawn asked.

"Yes I am," Omega Prime said.

"Good. Let's get back on the ship and get out of here," Merrick said. "I'll see you in my office," he whispered to Tim.

Tim knew he was in trouble. He never had seen Merrick so upset before. The autobots transformed into their vehicle mode and waited to be teleport on board.

Location: Space  
Region: Orbiting Earth's Moon

A white transformer was flying through until he saw a transformer floating in space. He approached the transformer and immediately teased it.

"All you need is a blanket and a bottle and the image will fit," he said.

"Shut up Movor," the transformer said.

"Oh don't be so down in the dumps Deathstrike. You just had a bad day," Movor said.

Deathstrike said nothing.

"What happened?" Movor asked.

"That fembot and her android did this to me or at least I think it was them," Deathstrke replied.

"Fembot? Wasn't she pink?" Movor asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, that was Arcee and I guess the android must be T-Ai."

"I can't explain it…" Deathstrike started, "…I had them at my mercy then a light appeared."

"Go on."

"Before I knew it a white transformer was in front of me then I blacked out," Deathstrike continued. "Then when I woke up, I was alone and received these damages."

"What you're going to do?" Movor asked.

"I need more power and for that I need to go to Sector M," Deathstrike replied.

"Whoa! Sector M is off-limits" Movor warned. "No one can go in. And if you do you can't come back out. It's the place where all the ruthless Decepticons that Empress revived by accident. You'll die."

"Don't be obscured," Deathstrike said. "I can't die; I'm a death dealer, the grim reaper of the universe."

"May I add the most obnoxious in the universe," Movor muttered.

Movor received a whack in the head. "Tell Scourge and the other that I want Arcee and her friend dead. While you're at it, I want you to bring me their sparks personally," Deathstrike ordered.

"Yes sir," Movor agreed.

Deathstrike reverted to his jet mode and left. Movor reverted to his space shuttle mode and flew away. He continued flying until he reached a relay satellite.

"Hey Scourge, I got order from Deathstrike," Movor reported.

"Go on," Scourge said.

"He wants us to destroy Arcee and T-Ai because he couldn't," Movor said.

"Did he say why?" Scourge asked.

"Long story," Movor replied.

"Anything else?" Scourge asked.

"There is. He said that he's going to Sector M to gain more power," Movor replied.

"Did you hear that Empress?" Mega-Octane asked.

"_Every bit of it,"_ Empress said. A com-link was open via satellite.

"So I guess you want us to follow Deathstrike," Movor said.

"No, you idiot," Ro-Tor said.

"For now, wait," Empress said.

"Yes ma'am," the Commandos said.

"Wouldn't it be better if go after Arcee lead us to the other and kill them in one blow?" Scourge suggested.

"Patience is a virtue," Empress said.

A field of white blanketed the area. A woman was standing in the middle. She was looking around trying to see where she is. "Where am I?" she wondered.

"The afterlife," a voice answered.

"The afterlife? But I'm not dead," she said.

"Yes you are."

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"You should know T-Ai because you killed me," the voice replied.

"Never killed anyone," T-Ai said.

"What about ADA?" the voice asked.

"Devil Z killed her because she betrayed him," T-Ai replied.

"What about Shadow Striker?"

"That wasn't me."

"But you were there." The voice said.

"She committed suicide because of Devil Z," T-Ai said.

"What about Koji?"

"He died in action," T-Ai replied. "Why am I here?"

"You're dead, remember."

"I'm not dead. I'm still alive"

"Oh T-Ai, 50 years of wandering has done a number on your mind," the voice laughed.

"If I am dead, how did I die?" T-Ai asked.

"You should know. The clues are all over you."

"Your voice sounds familiar, who are you?" T-Ai asked.

"You should know because you killed me."

"Killed you?"

A figure in a white cloak appeared in front of T-Ai. "Yes, killed me and I'll do the same to you."

"How can you do that if I'm dead?" T-Ai asked.

"You not dead, just barely living," the figure said. A bladed extended from his arm and held it close to T-Ai.

"Who are you exactly and how you know my name?"

"I'm the one who gave you your bracelet."

T-Ai slowly removed the hood; reveal the identity of the mystery person. She got a good look and stood with shock.

"I didn't kill you," T-Ai said.

"Yes you did."

"Believe me Wilson, if I can go back in time can change everything, I would," T-Ai said.

"Too late now. Goodbye T-Ai, daughter of Teletraan I."

The blade rose in the air and swoop down to slice T-Ai.

"No!" T-Ai yelled as she woke up. She was sweating and breathing very hard. She clutched the sheets very hard and looked around. "It's just a dream." And she lay back down. She stared at the ceiling for a while then she turned to her side. She became face-to-face with Wilson with a blade next to him.

"Nope, it's a nightmare," he said. T-Ai let out a blood-curding scream.

"T-Ai, wake up!' Cassie called as she shook T-Ai violently. "Wake up!"

T-Ai's eyelids flew open. The lighting of the room quickly blinded her. She shielded her eyes with her hand.  
Planet: Earth  
City: Metro City  
Area: Underground  
Room: Sick Bay

"T-Ai, you were moaning in your sleep," Cassie said.

"I was?" T-Ai asked.

"Yes," Shirley replied. "We thought that you were having a nightmare."

"I was," T-Ai said.

"What was it about?" Cassie asked.

"I was in a white place then I was accused for killing people and I deny it. Then someone tried to kill me," T-Ai said.

"Who was it?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know," T-Ai lied. She knew who it was but she decided not to trouble them any further.

"Oh," Cassie said.

"Well, we found you guys laying on the ground out cold," Shirley said. "What happened?"

"All I remember was hearing Cassie's voice," T-Ai started.

"Yea, I was reminding T-Ai of the promise she made," Cassie continued. "I told her to do something."

"Well she did something," Shirley said. "What was that?"

"I don't know," T-Ai replied.

"That's the same answer Arcee gave me," Shirley said.

"I heard Cassie's voice then there was this light," T-Ai said. "Everyone was there. Then I saw this white figure and it was going against Deathstrike and that's it.

"It's the same for me except I saw Optimus and Ultra Magnus," Cassie said.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk," T-Ai said.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked.

"I'm fine," T-Ai assured.

She climbed down from the bed and left. She was walking down the road and she passed Arcee.

"Hey T-Ai, how you're doing?" Arcee asked but T-Ai didn't pay any attention. "Talk later?"

Location: Cassie's bedroom

T-Ai stared at the mirror in Cassie's bedroom. She had a pain on her left side since the day she woke up. She never told anyone about it, not even Arcee. Now T-Ai started to feel bad that she was holding Arcee back because of the pain she had. She lifted up her shirt and started examining her left side. She saw nothing on the mirror so she decided to use her hands to feel of any cuts or bruises. She reached around the back and she touched something metal. She winced when she touched it. She turned her back on the mirror to examined her back and saw a piece of metal sticking out. "I can't pull this out, I need another set of hands," she said.

Just then Cassie walked in. She saw T-Ai with her left side of her shirt up looking in the mirror. Cassie closed the door and T-Ai jumped. She fixed herself and looked at Cassie. "What are you doing here?" T-Ai asked.

"I live here and this is my room," Cassie replied.

"Right."

Cassie had saw something metal in T-Ai's back before T-Ai covered it up.

"Whatcha doing?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing really. Just looking at a mirror," T-Ai replied.

"What's that piece in your back?"

"I have nothing on my back," T-Ai quickly said.

"I saw something when I walked in. What is it?" Cassie was beginning to lose patience.

"My first clue," T-Ai sighed.

"Of…?"

"Mystery of my death," T-Ai said.

"Want some help?" Cassie offered.

"Sure."

The girls were downstairs in the kitchen. T-Ai was sitting on top of the counter while Cassie was behind her. A toolbox was next to T-Ai and tools were everywhere. Towels were next to Cassie just in case. Two towels were already soaked with synthetic blood. Cassie had cut the area around the metal larger so she can pull it out with some pliers.

"Ready T-Ai?" Cassie asked.

"Ready," T-Ai said.

Cassie took a pair of pliers and grasped the piece of metal firmly.

"Here I go," Cassie said.

Cassie started tugged on the piece metal. T-Ai gritted her teeth to bear the pain. Cassie started pulling a little harder. T-Ai had place a towel in her mouth to muffle her scream. Slowly the piece of metal started moving. T-Ai's eyes grew bigger as her pupil shrunk with pain. Before she knew it the metal was out. Energon started oozing out from her system. Cassie quickly bandaged T-Ai mid-section to stop the energon from leaking. T-Ai took in deep breath as she was recovering from her ordeal.

"It's a piece of sword," Cassie said as she examined the piece of metal.

"Let me see," T-Ai asked.

Cassie handed T-Ai the metal and T-Ai looked at it. She froze for a while she looked at it. "This is a part of Empress' sword," she said.

"Okay and?"

"You don't get it," T-Ai said. "Don't you remember what I told you?"

"You said that you and Arcee charging straight for Empress," Cassie replied. "You guys met in the middle and that was it."

"With swords," T-Ai added. "This means either Empress cheated or something else happened."

"Don't beat yourself up," Cassie said.

"She came at us with her sword pointed at us," T-Ai said. She motion herself showing Cassie what happened. She placed the sword on her stomach and froze. T-Ai had received a vision of the past.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"I saw it," T-Ai said.

"Saw what?"

"What happened in the middle?"

"Well…" Cassie wondered.

"We met in the middle…"T-Ai explained, "…our sword went through Empress. Empress' sword penetrated Arcee's armor and sliced me. The tip of the sword broke off in my body. When that was over, Empress was still standing but Arcee and I was on our knee holding our left side. We were leaking energon."

"It must be hard to remember it," Cassie said.

"It is," T-Ai agreed.

"You're going to tell Arcee," Cassie wondered.

"I have to," T-Ai said. "She's worried about me."

Cassie had a feeling that Arcee and T-Ai will leave soon.

"Hey how about this: I can go with you," Cassie suggested.

"What?"

"Yeah just you, me and Arcee cruising through space."

"I'm sorry but you can't come with us," T-Ai said.

"Why not?" Cassie asked. She was disappointed.

"It's too dangerous," T-Ai replied.

"I can protect myself," Cassie stated.

"You don't get it," T-Ai said. "There is a universe full of Decepticons out there, waiting to attack us."

"And?"

"You're a human, an organic. Who knows how long it will take for us to find the others let alone find a planet with edible food?"

"True," Cassie said sadly.

"Listen, you're needed here. You're the leader. It's your responsibility to take care of everyone here. Image how things are going to be if you did leave with us?"

Cassie tried to image but couldn't. "I don't know," she answered.

"Exactly. No one will know what to do if a Decepticon comes here," T-Ai said. "I don't want to repeat the same thing that happened 50 years ago."

"I see," Cassie said.

"If it makes you feel better, I want you to have this." T-Ai handed Cassie an autobot insignia.

"What's this?" Cassie asked.

"A badge," T-Ai answered. "From this day follow, you are an autobot."

"Don't you mean 'honorary' autobot?" Cassie asked.

"No," T-Ai replied. "You're one of us and we look out for one another. Like a family."

"Family?"

"Yes," T-Ai said. "As long I'm still living, this badge will not be destroyed."

"Thank you T-Ai."

Cassie gave T-Ai a hug.

"You're welcome," T-Ai said.

Location: Engineering

"Why am I here?" Arcee asked. _"Gosh, I hope he's not a pervert."_

"You're being fitted for a jet pack," Jimmy replied. _"Man, I wish my wife looked that good."_

"I don't need a jet pack, thank you," Arcee said kindly. _"I can move a lot faster than that fireball."_

"Yes you do," Jimmy said. _"Man, she is a stubborn bitch!"_

"What if I do, how fast can this thing go?" Arcee asked. _"25mph."_

"I can try if I can make it go to warp 1," Jimmy replied. _"Grandma."_

"Can it really go that fast?" Arcee asked. _"I hope it's not faster than you to finish."_

"Yes it can," Jimmy replied. _"A lot faster than it takes you to warm up and I don't mean the engine."_

"Hey guys," T-Ai called.

"What's up?" Arcee replied.

"Whatcha doing?" T-Ai asked. _"Better be nothing perverted."_

"Fitting Arcee for a jetpack," Jimmy replied. _"Damn she's smoking hot!"_

"Really," T-Ai said. _"One dirty look and I'll make you wish you weren't a boy."_

"That sounds useful," Cassie agreed. _"Just waiting for you to screw up and your ass is mine."_

The room turned black as the lights went out.

"What the…" Jimmy cried.

The lights turned back on and Jimmy was on the ground. His cheek was red, swollen and smoking. T-Ai held a fist in the air.

"_So soft and firm but the response was so cold,"_ Jimmy thought to himself.

"_Creep,"_ T-Ai thought to herself.

"_Wow T-Ai, I didn't you can hit that hard,"_ Cassie thought to herself.

"_Eh, I could've done worse,"_ Arcee thought to herself.

Area: Outside the lab

"That was impressive T-Ai," Cassie praised.

"He should've never touched me," T-Ai said.

"Listen, I know that you're leaving soon…"

"And?"

"Well, one thing I can't let you leave this planet looking like a mess," Cassie said.

"What's wrong with my look?" T-Ai asked.

"There's nothing wrong, it just that your clothes look like a hot mess after those fights you were in," Cassie pointed out.

"Well my clothes are a bit tattered."

"Tattered? You got more holes than a Swiss cheese," Cassie said. And Cassie was right. T-Ai's clothes were dirty, ripped and torn in places. It was at the point where sewing it won't help.

"We have to go shopping," Cassie suggested.

"Shopping? I thought there was nothing above ground," T-Ai said.

"I lied," Cassie giggled. "Come on."

Cassie grabbed T-Ai's arm and whisked her away.

While Cassie was pulling T-Ai, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" T-Ai asked.

"It's Jason," Cassie said. "Over there."

In the distance was a young boy staring at Cassie. He motioned his hand to follow him.

"Come on," Cassie said.

"It could be a Decepticon trap," T-Ai warned.

"If it is a trap, I'm ready to fight back," Cassie said.

Cassie and T-Ai ran down the hall towards Jason. Arcee had left the lab and was on her way outside. She had a lot of thing on her mind. Then she saw Elita One in the distance.

"Elita?" Arcee said.

Elita wanted Arcee to follow her and Arcee did. Cassie and T-Ai reached where Jason was but he disappeared. The girls were looking everywhere when T-Ai heard a ping in her right ear and turned towards the right. She saw Koji in the distance running down the hall then turning left.

"This way," T-Ai said.

The girls ran down the hallway as fast as they can. An idea flew down Cassie's mind.

"Flying is faster," Cassie suggested.

"You're right," T-Ai agreed.

Cassie's armor was activated. T-Ai and Cassie took flight and went after Koji. Arcee was running down the hall towards Elita One. Elita One went left and disappeared. Arcee followed Elita One until she turned left. She looked down the hall and saw nothing. Then she saw Wilson floating up and went through the ceiling. "I have to go above ground?" Arcee wondered.

Arcee spotted a worker and asked where the nearest exit to go above ground was. Arcee followed the instructions and reached above ground. Arcee looked around and saw Elita One running very quickly down the street. Arcee transformed into her vehicle mode and raced after Elita One. The girls follow Koji until they were above ground. Then Jason was there and took off. The girls chased after Jason once again. Every turn the girls made, Koji and Jason would alternate. Every turn Arcee makes Wilson and Elita One alternate, until they disappeared and Arcee stopped. She transformed into her robot mode and started scanning. She was completely surrounded by building and she was ready to defend herself. Then she saw a flash of light then a red dragon in the sky. Wilson was on top. Arcee transformed again and went towards the dragon. The girls were following Koji until he disappeared. They stopped and started looking away until they saw a flash of light then a red dragon in the sky. Wilson was on top. The girls went towards the dragons. Cassie and T-Ai reached where the dragon was but it wasn't there. Arcee pulled up a little later.

"Where are you doing here?" T-Ai asked.

"I was following Elita One and Wilson," Arcee replied. "What's your excuse?"

"We were following Koji and Jason," Cassie replied.

"Then we saw Wilson on top of a dragon," T-Ai added.

"So did I," Arcee said.

"What is going on?" Cassie asked.

"Everything my dear," a voice said.

The girls looked towards the center and saw something they thought they'll never see again. Wilson, Koji, Jason, and Elita One reveal themselves.

"Why you bring us here?" T-Ai asked.

"We have something important to tell you," Wilson said.

"It involves the future of this universe," Koji added.

"We're listening," Cassie said.

Few hours later…

Location: Metro City's City Hall

Everyone was standing outside of the city hall waiting. Arcee was there waiting too. Jimmy was there with an item covered by a cloth waiting.

"Where are those two?" Jenny wondered.

"It's not like her to be late," Arcee said.

A whoosh of jet engine was heard overhead. Everyone looked up. They saw Cassie and T-Ai landing. Cassie and T-Ai landed on the ground.

"Sorry we're late. T-Ai had a hard time looking for a perfect outfit," Cassie explained.

"That's not true," T-Ai said. "She was looking for linge…"

Cassie quickly covered T-Ai's mouth and let out a nervous laugh. "Don't believe what she says. As long we're here that's all that matter."

"Wow T-Ai, you look beautiful," Jimmy complemented. He inched closer and closer until he touched her hand.

"Thank…you," T-Ai said as removes her hand.

"The purple T-shirt brings out your eyes," Jimmy examined. "Your purple jeans hug your curves exquisitely."

"Thanks for the comment," T-Ai said nervously.

"But why are you wearing a cap?" Jimmy asked. "It hides your beauty."

"I like wearing hats," T-Ai replied.

"I can overlook that," Jimmy said.

"Sorry, Jimmy but I'm taken," T-Ai said.

"By who?" Jimmy asked. "Whoever he is, I'll defeat him in a fight and win you over."

"He's Cassie's uncle," T-Ai smiled.

Jimmy looked at Cassie then at T-Ai. He used Cassie's traits to image how her uncle looked like. He pictured him as a big guy who will kill in one punch.

"Never mind," Jimmy said quickly and retreated.

"Really?" Cassie asked.

"I don't think any of Koji's relative is alive so I used your uncle and he knows you very well," T-Ai whispered.

"Nice job," Cassie congratulated.

"Why are we here?" Arcee asked.

"As you know T-Ai and Arcee will be leaving today to reunite with their team," Jimmy announced. "So I decided to give them a going away gift." Jimmy pulled a cloth and a jetpack was under there. The crowd was silent. Arcee wasn't happy.

"I told you I don't need a jet pack," Arcee said.

"It's not you," Jimmy said. "It's for the 'unpleasant' T-Ai."

Hearing the word unpleasant struck a circuit in T-Ai's system. "Really, it's for me?" T-Ai asked falsely. She was crossed at Jimmy for calling her unpleasant

"Yes," Jimmy replied.

T-Ai wore the jet pack on her back. It was quite sleek but very light.

"What are its stats?" T-Ai asked.

"Top speed is warp 1.6. It can generate a warp field. It contains no radiation," Jimmy said.

"So how Arcee and I going to use it?" T-Ai asked.

"Well, after hearing that you two can become one, I assume that once you merge with Arcee she will possess the jetpack too," Jimmy replied. It was theory but Jimmy wasn't sure.

"Here go nothing," T-Ai said. She placed her hand on Arcee's armor and was absorb. Arcee's armor went from white to purple. Arcee looked all over her body for any physical change. She found none.

"Are you sure this is not a joke?" Arcee asked.

"I promise," Jimmy said.

"Well I'm leaving," Acree announced.

As Arcee was walking, Jimmy noticed vents under Arcee's feet.

"Wait," Jimmy called. "You do have it. The exhaust vents are under for feet."

Arcee examined the bottom of her foot and saw exhaust vents.

"Try a light burn," Jimmy suggested.

Arcee let out a light burn but nothing happened.

"Try focusing on the engine," Jimmy said.

Arcee's own engine revved.

"Focus on T-Ai and T-Ai focuses on the engine," Cassie suggested.

"How would that work?" Jimmy questioned.

Arcee and T-Ai did what Cassie said and soon a blue glow was emitted from under Arcee's feet. Arcee begins to float in the air.

"What was that?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry that I questioned you," Jimmy apologized.

Arcee was about to leave when she landed back down. T-Ai ran out from Arcee's feet and hugged Cassie.

"What's this?" Cassie asked.

"A thank you for your hospitality," T-Ai replied. "I'll never forget the time I spent here and I'll never forget you."

"You're welcome," Cassie said teary.

"I believe your uncle is out there in space," T-Ai said. "When I do find him, I'll tell him everything about his sister and his courageous niece he have."

"Thank you."

"Our stay was very welcoming but we have to go," Arcee said.

Arcee and T-Ai merged again and left the planet with their new jetpack.

Location: Space  
Area: On board _Explorer_

Room: Captain's office

A punch was laid and Tim fell to the ground.

"What were you thinking!" Merrick asked.

"Saving a life," Tim answered. He was rubbing his cheek.

"You were about to take a life and risk everyone's on this ship," Merrick said.

"How'd you know?" Tim asked.

Merrick glared at Tim. "Prowl said so."

"He's just a cop," Tim said.

Merrick grabbed Tim's collar and mounted him against the wall. "So a cop knows nothing about his own people and will let a doctor kill his people when he knows what his people can and cannot handle?"

Tim said nothing.

"Exactly. As for your punishment…"

Merrick was interrupted by a crew member on the com link

"_Captain, we found a relay satellite,"_ a crew member reported.

"Advise Optimus of the news," Merrick said. "I'll be there in a minute."

"_Aye captain."_ Merrick severed the com link. "We'll talk later," he said to Tim and left.

Tim was left shaking in fear. He knew what he did was wrong and was ready to accept any punishment Merrick had in mind.

Area: Launch Bay

Earl was in the launch bay keeping an eye on Optimus and Ultra Magnus on their recovery. The EMH was there also. Rick came inside the room to deliver some news.

"Optimus, we found a relay satellite. We'll be approaching it soon," Rick announced.

"Thank you Rick," Optimus said.

"We'll set up a defense perimeter to ensure your safety. The Autobot Brother will be needed," Rick said.

"You have my consent," Optimus agreed.

It wasn't long before the ship reached the relay satellite. Both space pods were launch circling the area. The Autobot Brother was closer to the satellite for added defense. Ultra Magnus and the _Explorer _were closest to the satellite. Optimus was at the satellite with Ike for assistance. Ike was rewiring the satellite for communication purpose.

"Okay Optimus. The satellite is ready and encrypted for Autobot's frequency only," Ike said.

"Thanks Ike," Optimus said.

Optimus connect a wire from his radio to the satellite. He opened a com-link on autobot frequency and prepared himself.

"Attention all autobots, this is your leader Optimus Prime speaking. Report," Optimus spoke.


	14. Chapter 13: Contact

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 13

Contact

Planet: NK 59

The citizen of NK 59 were helping their new friends, the Build Team, rebuild their planet and start their lives all over again. Due to Heavyload's injury, the process was slower than the Build Team expected.

"We're sorry that we're holding you guys back," Solomon apologized. "We're working as fast as we can."

"Don't sweat it," Wedge said.

"Speak for yourself," a man said. He was heavyset and was drenched in sweat. He felt insulted.

"Anyways, with Heavyload out, our work speed has been cut," Wedge finished.

"We'll continue trying," Solomon said.

"Good."

"_Attention all autobots, this is your leader Optimus Prime speaking. Report,"_ Wedge had heard a familiar voice on his radio.

"Guys, it's Optimus," Wedge said excitedly.

"Really?" Heavyload asked.

"It is," Wedge said.

"Thank Primus," Hightower said.

"Don't just stand there, report," Grimlock said.

"Alright, alright I will," Wedge said.

Location: Space  
Area: On-board a Decepticon ship

After the Defense Corp and Team Bullet Train picked up the Spychangers and Towline, they were cruising through space.

"Anything?" Hotshot asked.

"If stars and planet counts, then yes," Cop-Tur said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Hotshot said. He didn't want to start.

"_Attention all autobots, this is your leader Optimus Prime speaking. Report," _Everyone heard the message through their radios.

"That's Optimus," Hotshot said.

"Answer," Ironhide said.

"Alright."

Location Space  
Area: Near Jupiter

Arcee and T-Ai was cruising easily thanks to the new jet engine given to them from Earth.

"Now this is how you fly," T-Ai said. "The aircraft is not first class but it'll do."

"It'll do? It'll do?" Arcee said. She was insulted by that comment. "Maybe you can fly on your own."

"At least I can still fly," T-Ai teased.

"Dang," Arcee muttered.

"You know I was messing with you," T-Ai said.

"Well that wasn't funny," Arcee said.

"_Attention all autobots, this is your leader Optimus Prime speaking. Report," _Arcee and T-Ai heard the message through the radio.

"It's Optimus Arcee," T-Ai said. "Answer it."

"I will," Arcee said. "But I must pull over. It's against the law to fly and talk on the radio at the same time."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Yes I am," Arcee said.

"Oh."

Area: Relay Satellite

Optimus was waiting for a response to his call.

"No answer?" Merrick asked.

"Nope," Optimus replied.

"Try again Prime," Magnus suggested.

"Maybe they are not alive," Merrick said.

"Don't ever say that," Magnus said. "We received information that Arcee and T-Ai was alive."

"Maybe they were killed," Merrick said.

"I don't want to think about that just yet," Optimus said quietly.

"Maybe the satellite is defective," Sideburn said.

"It could be true," Ike agreed. "I guess we have to go look for another one."

Just as Ike was about to shut down the communication, someone reported in.

"_Build Team ready for action," _Wedge reported.

"_Team Bullet Train is on track,"_ Railspike reported.

"_Defense Corp ready to help," _Inferno reported.

"_Spychangers ready for battle," _Hotshot reported.

"_Towline ready to enforce laws," _Towline reported.

"_Arcee and T-Ai is battle ready sir," _Arcee reported.

"Autobot Brothers ready to hit the streets," X-Brawn called in.

"Why?" Sideburn asked.

"I was in the mood," X-Brawn replied.

"Give me status report," Optimus requested.

"_Heavyload is damaged and in needs of repairs,"_ Wedge reported.

"_We encountered something but its better to tell you in person,"_ Hotshot reported.

"Arcee, T-Ai?" Optimus asked.

"_Nothing to report sir,"_ T-Ai said.

"Listen up autobots, our main goal is to reunite," Optimus said. "The Autobots Brothers, Ultra Magnus and I are currently with a group of space explorers. Unfortunately we can only fit Arcee and that's it. Everyone else must find a ship."

"_I like to report that my team and Team Bullet Train hijack a hijacked ship from pirates,"_ Inferno boasted. _"It's a Decepticon battle ship."_

"Perfect," Optimus said. "Everyone else must find that Decepticon ship and get on board."

"_Everyone is accounted for except for Build Team," _Rapidrun reported.

"And that will be your mission," Optimus said. "Arcee, T-Ai what is your location?"

"_Near Jupiter," _Arcee replied.

"You're too far from us," Optimus said

"_And us," _Hotshot added.

"How about this? They'll hop from satellite to satellite telling us where they are," Ike suggested.

"That's a good idea but how can we know and keep their location a secret?" Optimus wondered.

"_Beacons," _T-Ai said. _"With proper wiring, you can leave a trail for Arcee and me to follow. Whoever we spot first, we'll follow it until we meet up with the ship."_

"That's sounds like a good idea," Optimus agreed. "We'll do that."

"_So will we," _Hotshot said.

"Alright autobots, our goal is now clear. We must find one another until we are altogether on Hotshot's ship. Is that understood?" Optimus asked.

"_Yes sir!"_ said the team

"Remember, Decepticon are everywhere so keep contact with them a minimum at all cost," Optimus warned.

"_Yes sir!"_

"Dismissed."

The communication was severe and things went back to normal. Optimus vented a sigh of relief and concern.

"What's wrong Prime?" Magnus asked.

"It's good that our team know that everyone else is alive…" Optimus said.

"But?"

"Empress knows that everyone is alive," Optimus finished. "We were tapped."

A red LED light was blinking on the satellite.

"Shit!" Magnus said. "Things just got harder for us."

"No, things got harder for Arcee and T-Ai since I asked them to reveal their location," Optimus said.

"They're strong. They can defend themselves," Magnus assured.

"Against how many?" Optimus added.

Area: Relay satellite near Planet CF45

"_Good job hacking into their frequency,"_ Empress praised.

"It's like second nature to me," Scourge said.

"So I guess you want us to go after the girls," Mega Octane asked.

"_No," _Empress said. _"That is what Optimus is expected me to do._"

"So what now?" Scourge asked.

"_I'll let my recon bot take care of them,"_ Empress said. _"As for you, I need you to go after a group of renegades."_

"Who are they?" Scourge asked.

"_Aerialbots,"_ Empress said.

"Motive?" Scourge asked.

"_Killing my little cousin."_

"D?" Movor asked.

"_Yes."_

"Clean or sloppy?" Ro-Tor asked.

"_I want trophies,"_ Empress said.

"What you ask, you'll retrieve," Scourge said.

"_Dismissed," _Empress said and severe the link.

Planet: Cybertron

"How come you don't let us take care of him?" Lugnut asked.

"It'll be too easy for you," Empress said.

"That is a good point," Blackhawk agreed.

"But it was quite sad to see your cousin like that," Lugnut said.

"I know and it angers me to see it and it pisses me off that it was Superion who did it," Empress said.

Earlier…  
Planet: Savage HJ73

Mechanical parts started whirred as Superion was coming back to life. D turned around to see Superion still moving.

"Hey, you'll still alive," D said. "I told that stupid dino to kill the autobots, not you."

"Lie," Superion said. "I heard everything."

"You did, did you?"

"Yes and it's now time to return the favor."

"You do know who you're messing with?" D asked.

"Yes I do," Superion said. He balled up his fist and went in for a punch. D flipped out of the way and Superion's fist smacked into the ground. D took a fighting stance and teased Superion by telling him to bring it on. Superion stood up and held his right arm out and launched it. Fireflight transformed into his robot and drew his gun. He started firing at D without restrictions. D started dodging the bullets. One bullet hit the ground close to D. When the smoke cleared, D wasn't there. Fireflight was examining the blast area for any trace of D.

"Found anything?" Superion asked.

"Nope," Fireflight replied.

Fireflight turned to face Superion. He saw a little hill behind Superion. "He's underground," he thought. "Superion, behind you!" Fireflight yelled.

It was too late. D jumped from underground with six jets. D and his jets opened fire. Superion was taking heavy fire. Fireflight fired a bullet at D. D saw the bullet and ready himself to defend. When the bullet was close enough, D saw that it was a bomb. With no time to react, the bomb exploded in D's face, sending him to the ground. D's jets stopped their fire and assist D.

"Thanks," Superion said.

D sat up and stared down Superion and Fireflight. "Playtime is over," he said. "Transform and combine!"

Four of the jets moved as one and formed legs. Another jet formed the arms and the back. The last jet transform to form the chest. A small piece was ejected from the jet. All six jets linked up and formed a body but there were no head.

"How can you have a transformer without a head?" Superion wondered.

"Isn't obvious? I am Empress' little cousin D. At the same time, I am a cybertronian."

"Cybertronian? Aren't you a bit small to be a cybertronian?" Fireflight laughed.

"The reason why I'm small because I'm a headmaster," D said. He jumped in the air. He did a back flip and formed a head. He attached to the body. A small piece descended from the sky and onto the head forming a helmet. "The duke of darkness, Darkstar"

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Fireflight said.

Darkstar moved at blazing speed and delivered Superion a tackle. Superion was flying until he hit a mountain a mile away. "Now for you," he said to Fireflight.

"Uh, how about no," Fireflight said and took off flying towards Superion. Darkstar transformed into his jet mode and took off after Fireflight. D was on the cockpit watching. "There is nowhere for you to run or hide! I will find you and I will kill you!"

Fireflight was afraid that D _would _kill him. A shadow was casted over D. D looked up and saw Superion diving in for a dropkick. Superion stomped on Darkstar's body and smacked it on the ground. Fireflight turned around and join his team. Superion separated and the Aerialbots stood with guns drawn. D emerged from the crater with his hands up. "Alright I give," he said. "You win."

"Move over here nice and slow," Silverbolt demanded.

D complies and moves slowly towards the Aerialbots. The Aerialbots lower their defenses as D moved closer to them. Skydive felt something ominous. "Hey Silverbolt, where is his body?" Skydive asked.

"It's in the crater," Silverbolt replied.

"Seeing D giving so easily is odd," Skydive said.

"More like a trap," Slingshot added.

D's eyes glowed red and let out a smirk.

"It is a trap," Fireflight said.

The ground rumble as Darkstar's body emerged from the ground. Darkstar's body spun releasing a spin kick to the Aerialbots. Aerialbot fell to the ground.

"How is it possible that his body is moving without D?" Air Raid asked.

A closer look reveals that Darkstar's helmet has two red glowing optics inside.

"I'm always prepared," D said.

"So are we," Skydive said.

He held a remote in his hand and showed it to D. D's eyes widens in shock. There were mines surrounding Darkstar's body. Skydive pushed the button and Darkstar's body was destroyed. D watched in horror.

"Goodbye kid," Silverbolt said. He held his gun and fired a beam at D. The beam was disintegrating D's body. D screamed in pain as his body was destroyed. All was left was his spark crystal, some of his charred remains, and his head. Aerialbot was beaming with pride knowing they beat D and left the planet.

Few hours later, three people arriving scanning the battlefield. One of them reported the scene to a Decepticon officer and he reported to Cybertron where Empress heard the news. She sent her Royal Guards, Lugnut and Blackhawk to investigate. With their ability to transwarp, they returned hours later to report that D was killed by the Superion.

"I hope Scourge and his team kills him," Empress said.

Location: Space  
Area: Near Jupiter

"T-Ai, why didn't you tell Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"It wasn't time yet," T-Ai replied.

"Wasn't time yet? What we know can change the outcome of this war and the future of the universe."

"I know but still, it was a lot to take in," T-Ai said.

"It was a lot to take in," Arcee agreed. "To make it even worse, you are the key."

"Don't remind me."

Earlier…  
Planet: Earth  
City: Metro City  
Area: In the center of the city

"You couldn't talk to us where we were?" T-Ai asked.

"We don't want anyone else to listen," Wilson replied.

"Who are you really?" T-Ai asked.

"T-Ai," Cassie said. "It's them."

"No it's not," T-Ai said. "I know."

"How?" Cassie asked.

"Seeing Koji sometimes send chills down my spine," T-Ai replied. "Beside, the vibe I'm picking up from him is not the same vibe 50 years ago. He is not Koji."

"And my uncle?"

"I know your uncle well enough. He couldn't resist saying something slick to me. That is not your uncle. Isn't that right Unicron?"

Wilson dropped his disguise and revealed himself as Unicron. Koji did the same. Primus had disguised himself as Koji.

"Nothing get pass you," Unicron said.

"Why are we here?" T-Ai asked.

"As you know, you lost the battle with Empress 50 years ago," Primus said.

"I got the scar to prove it," T-Ai said.

"What scar?" Arcee asked.

"Talk later," T-Ai said.

"Since then, Empress was busy. After she was certain that the autobots were dead, she move on to other things," Primus continued.

"What about Maximus?" Arcee asked.

"I'm afraid he died while trying to stop Empress," Elita One replied.

"Still using the sparks and souls of the dead…" Primus continued. "…she began her rampage. She killed every single Cybertronian in the universe. Then she wanted to start a new race of Cybertronian but for that she needed power only I posses."

"So she stole some of your powers," T-Ai said.

"Yes," Primus said. "She opened the door to the afterlife and revived every Decepticon created. Plus she made some of her own. She was certain that nothing can stop her but she didn't count on my brother to interfere."

"After I felt a disturbance in the balance I went to Cybertron to correct things," Unicron said. "To only find out that the brat had escape from me and took over the universe. So I fought back to kill her but I failed. There were too many Decepticons to fight off plus my powers were weaken since there was no Autobot's fear or anger to feed off of."

"Countless of lives were lost during her take over," Elita One continued. "As you see, Earth is one of them. We spirits in the afterlife hoped that someone will take her down and Primus answered. He agreed to revive Wilson to fight Empress 15 years ago but he failed. Then Primus agreed to revived Koji 5 years later but he failed too."

"But all were not lost," Primus said. "Those two have severely weakened Empress. Now is the time to kill her. The odds are in your favor. With everyone working together, Empress can be destroyed."

"What if Empress gains back her powers?" Cassie asked.

"That is one possibility we are still examining," Unicron replied. "We are trying to see of any of the 26 active members of the autobots can do it."

"If we do find the answer, we'll let you know T-Ai," Primus said.

"Why me? Why not let Optimus know?" T-Ai asked.

"Because T-Ai, 50 years ago you had the tool to beat Empress but didn't use it," Primus replied. "It is up to you to fix that mistake. You and you only can beat Empress."

"Me?" T-Ai said. "I'm not strong enough to face her."

"That is why you need to change," Primus said.

"You and Empress are exactly alike," Unicron said. "One must change to kill the other. The person that must change is you T-Ai."

"How?" T-Ai asked.

"We don't know," Primus replied.

"I get why you guys are here but why Jason is here?" Arcee asked.

"He is here to give Cassie a warning," Primus replied.

"Cassie, you have to stay on Earth" Jason said. "No matter how much you want to go with Arcee and T-Ai, you are needed here."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"You need to protect your grandmother," Jason said. "Right now, she is the most dangerous human in the universe."

"What makes her so dangerous?" T-Ai asked.

"I wish I knew," Jason replied.

"Something tells me that Wilson hasn't been truthful to us," Arcee said.

"Seems like it," T-Ai agreed. The ladies turned to the spirits but they weren't there.

"It up to you," Primus said.

Present…

"So you will tell Optimus?" Arcee asked.

"Eventually," T-Ai replied.

"Come on, we have to find the others," Arcee said. "Let go into warp"

"Warp 1.3 on its way," T-Ai said.

In an instant, Arcee and T-Ai entered warp and disappeared. A battlebot was orbiting one of Jupiter's moons and he was monitoring Arcee and T-Ai. He established communication but it wasn't with Earth and no one was piloting it.

"K, come in," he called.

A deep dark voice responded. _"What is it?"_

"Arcee and T-Ai are on the move. They are currently looking for the others."

"_Keep following them and don't lose them," _K said.

"_They are vital to our goal so don't mess up,"_ another voice said.

"I won't fail you master." The communication was cut and the battlebot took off following Arcee and T-Ai.

Location: Space  
Region: Unknown

The region is dark and undefined. Two figures are found floating around.

"Hey W, you think that T-Ai will find us?" K asked.

"She has to," W replied. "She can't die in Empress' hands."

"I hope so too."

Planet: Cybertron

Quickstrike finally reached Cybertron after his long journey. He dove into the atmosphere and headed straight to main building. "This better be good," he thought to himself.

He reached the entrance of the building and walked in. There was receptionist sitting behind the desk. She was chewing gun and talking on the phone. Quickstrike approached the desk and waited patiently. The receptionist paid no attention to Quickstrike and continued talking on the phone.

"…so I was like 'is she crazy to go out with him'. So I'm like she should go out with one of the general and be better off. "

Quickstrike cleared his voice box hoping to catch her attention but it didn't.

"Shut up! I did not go out with him. Though he is strong and cute but he got a nasty attitude. My first date with him was the pits. He was so rude but his cuteness was overwhelming."

"Excuse me," Quickstrike said nicely.

"Well he wasn't the type that like to show off. Girl, you know he took me to my house and I was like" Oh my Primus!"

"Excuse me," Quickstrike said a little louder.

"So I ask him if he wanted to go inside and he said yes."

"Excuse me!" Quickstrike said with more volume. He was losing his patience.

"I know. Then we went to my bedroom and he did something to me I know no other bot could do."

"Excuse me!" Quickstrike said but the receptionist continued to ignore him. He had enough.

"So he got real close to me and he took my hand and placed it lower and lower until I…"

Quickstrike ended the conversation by pulling the plug. The receptionist was upset.

"What the hell is you problem!" she said.

"I want to see Empress," he demanded.

She open a com-link to Empress and spoke "Empress, Quickstrike is here," she reported.

"_Have him go to the factory south of here"_

"Will do," she said. "You heard the boss."

"Bitch," Quickstrike muttered as he leaves. A bullet flew passed him and hit the door. He turned around and saw the receptionist holding a gun and it was smoking. She was pissed off.

"Say that one more time," she warned.

"Like I'm scared of you," Quickstrike said.

"You ought to be, recon bot," she said.

Quickstrike knew his place and left. He didn't stand a chance against a soldier. Soon he reached the factory and went inside. The factory was noisy with machinery. He continued walking until he heard Empress called him from above. He flew up until he was next to Empress. Lugnut was there. Quickstrike glared at Lugnut then straight ahead.

"What is this weapon you're giving me?" Quickstrike asked.

"It's in front of you," Empress replied.

"Another cybertronian?" Quickstrike said.

"Not just another cybertronian, he's name is Lord Zarak," Empress said. "He was an organic who created the most powerful Decepticon in his time. Sadly the organic passed."

"So you made a hard copy of him," Quickstrike said.

"Sort of," Empress said. "But I can't give him the entire traits of the original because he wants to be the leader of the Decepticons. Now I can't have that because I have to kill him for treason. He is a valuable member of the Decepticons and he is yours."

"So what is the Decepticon that Lord Zarak created?"

"Scoriponok," Empress replied. "When he is ready, go track the autobots and kill them. Bring me their sparks. But if you kill one of the commanding officers and bring proof, I will grant you soldier status."

Empress left the factory with Lugnut. Quickstrike was alone with Lord Zarak. Lord Zarak's head was lower and attached to his body. His optics flashed as the connection was made.

"Lord Zarak," Quickstrike called. "I am your master. My name is Quickstrike. You are to serve me and me only. Together we'll destroy the autobots and Empress."

Lord Zarak's optics glowed as he comes to life. "Autobots must be destroyed. They must pay for what they did to me. I am in your command master," he spoke.

Quickstrike let out a smirk. "Deathstrike is right. Empress doesn't deserve to lead the Decepticons. But I won't join him just yet. Not until I trash the autobots."

Starscream was around the corner, listening to everything Quickstrike said. "Poor simple minded fool. Following the footstep of Deathstrike is a mistake you will pay with your life. Nothing will get in my way of claiming what's rightfully mine. After Empress steps down and gives me the throne, King Starscream will play and my first order of business: destroy all traitors starting with Deathstrike."


	15. Chapter 14: Sector M

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 14

Sector M

Location: Space

Region: Outside Sector M

Deathstrike reached Sector M but he had to hide. Sector M has a reputation for killing anyone who comes near the gate. There were two large guards guarding the gate. They were armed to the teeth with weapons.

"If I act reckless, I can actually get killed," Deathstrike thought to himself.

Deathstrike had hid himself behind an asteroid. He was carefully thinking of ways to get pass the guard. Then an idea dropped on his head. "Maybe, I can use my clones to see what I'm up against and find any weakness," he thought.

He made 5 clones and sent them towards the gate. The guards saw the five clones coming and were ready to intercept them. They thought wrong. The clones came at them with weapons drawn. The guards fired their guns at the clones but no effect. They each pulled out a missile launcher and fired all the missiles. The clones dodge and weaved through them.

"These guards are pathetic," Deathstrike said. "Time for me to make my move."

The guards held their arms out to the sides and stood still. Panels all over their arms, legs and body opened revealing missile ports and gun barrels. Small missiles were erected from their arms and legs. Two shoulder canons were mounted on their shoulder. Deathstrike didn't even get a chance to move away from the asteroid when he saw the artillery the guards had. The guards fired all the weapons they had at the clones. There was a massive smoke where the clones were. When the smoke disappeared, there was no trace of them at all. Deathstrike sunk back down and rethink his strategy once again.

Location: Space on-board _Explorer _  
Area: Launch Bay room

"I'm waiting," Merrick said.

"I know what I did was dangerous and I apologize to you Optimus and Ultra Magnus. I risked the safety of the crew because of my recklessness," Tim apologized. "I'm ready to accept any punishment you have for me."

Merrick was thinking of the proper punishment for Tim. At the same time, he looked at Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"As for your punishment…" Merrick began. He looked at Optimus and Ultra Magnus once again. Then he looked at Tim. His decision was made. "…you are relieved of duty."

"What!" Tim said.

"You are no longer Chief Engineer," Merrick said.

The entire Engineer team was watching and they started making noise in disagreement. Tim was shocked.

"Hand over your com pin, and your security cards," Merrick said. Tim handed over his security cards and was about to hand over his com pin.

"Wait," Optimus said. "It's not my business to interfere…"

"It isn't," Merrick said.

"…isn't this a bit too harsh for what he did?" Optimus said.

"He disobeyed my orders," Merrick said.

"Just because he disobeyed your orders doesn't mean he has to be treated like this," Ultra Magnus said.

"He placed your lives on the line and put my crew in danger if he continued to give you a 15MW charge," Merrick said.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus remained quiet.

"I have to do this," Merrick said.

"Then think about this, two of my members stabbed us in the back by joining the Decepticons. One of them said that she had her reasons and the other joined because of his weakness. The one that had reasons returned and we didn't want her to return because we couldn't trust her. Time pass and we forgot about the incident and she gain our trust back by showing her loyalty to her cause. The one with weakness, he never returned since then. But when I do find him, I will listen to him and give him another chance if he is willing to change," Optimus said.

Merrick thought about what Optimus said and looked at Tim. He slowly raised his hand to grab his com pin then hesitated. Instead he ripped the stars on Tim's collar. "You are reassigned to Sick Bay," Merrick said.

"I won't disappoint you," Tim promised.

"You're lucky that Optimus changed my mind or you will be in the brig," Merrick said. "Don't make me change my mind."

The meeting was over and everyone returned to their positions. Tim left to his new assignment. Merrick let out a sigh.

"Did I make the right decision?" Merrick asked.

"You gave him another chance," Magnus replied.

"You'll see," Optimus added.

Region: Sector M

Deathstrike was formulating a plan to get in. "I have to get in" he said. "But how? The only way for them to open the gate if…"

An idea dropped on Deathstrike's head once again.

Two large figures flew in carrying a transformer in chains covered with a cloak.

"State your business," the guards asked.

"I'm here to dispose of this Decepticon," the figure answered. "Empress declared this one a renegade."

The guards looked at the transformer. "We weren't notified of this," the guards said.

"This was a last minute thing."

"Okay. Remove the cloak."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?" the guard asked.

"He attacks anyone he sees."

"He doesn't sound that tough," the guards said.

"He has an ability to…paralyze and absorb your…ability and strength and use it against you."

"Alright then. Send him in."

The guards moved aside as the gate opens. The transformer in the cloak raised his head and his optics flashed a bright red. One of the guards took notice. "It's a trick," he said.

They were about to close the door but the transformer jumped and went in. Behind the door was a portal to Sector M and he went through. The guards turned to the escorts. The escorts shrugged their shoulder. One of the guards grabbed the escort and ripped off their disguise. It was one of Deathstrike's clones. The other guard ripped the disguise of the other escort it was also Deathstrike's clone. The clones fizzled away.

"If they were fakes, then…"

"The one who jumped in was the real one."

"She warned us about this."

"I doubt he can get out."

"Let alone survive."

"But let's get ready just in case."

Region: Within Sector M

Deathstrike's plan had work. He was going through the portal which was taking him to Sector M. Deathstrike was pleased the he was step closer to accomplishing his quest to destroy Empress. Soon he was reaching the end of the portal. He exited the portal and found himself floating in space. Upon entering, he felt dark energy all around. Deathstrike breathe the scent and he got a rush like he never experienced before. He was more than eager to conquer the sector and take the power it contains. He started moving aimlessly until he saw a Decepticon. He approached the decepticon. The decepticon was broken. He was falling apart.

"What happened to you?" Deathstrike asked.

"I just faced the head of the sector."

"And he did this to you."

The Decepticon nodded.

"Is he strong?" Deathstrike asked.

"Let me put it to you this way. In order to escape this sector, you must get enough power to go through the portal and out the door. If you do that, you must face the guards and they are tough. Only the leader can escape."

"He's that strong is he?"

"No. He tried but he couldn't get pass the guards. He has beaten everyone in this sector. The only one he can get out if he can beat Empress' father and that is impossible."

"Why?" Deathstrike asked.

"Well Empress got most of her power from her father during the take over."

"That's a lot of power. Hey if you can help me get through this, I'll take you with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can use a right-hand bot. What is your name?"

"Sickshot."

"Okay Sickshot, guide me through this."

"First, you must enter yourself."

"Why?" Deathstrike asked.

"The leader set this up as a contest of strength," Sickshot replied.

"Whatever."

Sickshot took Deathstrike to a building and registered. Then Sickshot took Deathstrike to the starting point.

"From this point, it's a game of life and death," Sickshot said.

"Death?"

"You're not dead, you still alive. Everyone who is here is alive. If along the way you die, your opponent takes your spark. If you kill your opponent, you take their spark and move on."

"That sounds good."

"But you start off with having no spark at all," Sickshot said.

"Wait, I have no spark to begin with. Not even my own," Deathstrike said.

"Nope," Sickshot said. "Your spark was given to your first opponent. You have to fight him to get it back."

"Not a problem."

"So you can kill yourself right?"

"What?"

"Your first opponent is a doppelganger," Sickshot said. "If you can kill yourself, you're good to go."

Deathstrike was a bit uneasy at the thought. Sickshot walked Deathstrike to the battlefield. Deathstrike's spark was removed from his body and was give to a slab of metal. The slab of metal was beginning to take shape. When the process was done, the slab of metal looked exactly like Deathstrike.

"Doppelganger, meet Deathstrike. Deathstrike meet your match," Sickshot introduced.

The doppelganger looked exactly Deathstrike but gray.

"This will be different," Deathstrike muttered. "How can I beat him or me?"

"Easy, exploit your weakness before the doppelganger does."

"This will be hard."

"Why?" Sickshot asked.

"I don't think I do have a weakness," Deathstrike said.

"Well, it was nice knowing you Deathstrike. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to my post and wait for the next renegade decepticon," Sickshot said.

The doppelganger was ready to fight but Deathstrike was unsure if he can kill himself.

Location: Cybertron  
Area: Warehouse

Quickstrike was watching Scorponok being put together. Starscream crept behind Quickstrike.

"You can't scare me you know," Quickstrike said.

"You are just like your brother," Starscream said.

Quickstrike said nothing.

"I guess you are proud that you have one of the most powerful headmasters in Cybertron history," Starscream said.

"One of them?" Quickstrike questioned.

"You didn't know? Scorponok worst enemy is Fortress Maximus."

"Who's he?"

"The Autobot's headmaster. Their origins are similar. Cerebros is to Maximus like Zarak to Scorponok."

"Who's stronger?" Quickstrike said.

"Why Maximus of course," Starscream replied.

"How come she didn't give me Maximus?" Quickstrike wondered.

"Because she knows that you can't handle the power." Starascream knew the truth. No one can control him, unless you are a human child or the leader of the autobots.

"Really."

"Yep. She's holding you back. You can do much more," Starscream said.

"I know I can. She knows I can."

"She is afraid that you might overpower her," Starscream continued.

"What should I do?" Quickstrike asked.

"Prove her wrong," he whispered. "Show her what real recon, I mean soldier can do."

"I will."

Quickstrike went downstairs to hurry up the workers.

"You were right. Quickstrike is a traitor," Starscream reported.

"_Did you ever doubt me Mr. Starscream?"_ Empress said. _"Keep an eye on him. Keep him in check."_

"Understood," Starscream said.

Starscream went downstairs to join Quickstrike.

Region: Inside Sector M  
Area: Arena 1

Deathstrike was face to face with the doppelganger. He wasn't sure if he can win.

"Wait Sickshot, aren't you going to help me?" Deathstrike asked.

"Nope. You're on your own," Sickshot replied. "Have fun."

Deathstrike watched as the doppelganger ready himself for battle. The bell rings and the fight started. The doppelganger lunged at Deathstrike. Deathstrike quickly move aside. Reacting quickly, the doppelganger turned to Deathstrike. Deathstrike was caught off-guard. The doppelganger laid a fury of punches on Deathstrike. He was taking hits until he was able to match the speed and started dodging every punch. The doppelganger increased the speed, so did Deathstrike. Soon the fists were a blur and Deathstrike was moving like there were 10 of them. The doppelganger stopped to rest his servos. Deathstrike stood still. He was smiling.

"At first I doubted this fight but I'm enjoying this," Deathstrike said.

9 clones emerged behind Deathstrike. "And not a scratch on me and my clones," he said. "Match it." And the doppelganger did. 9 clones were created. Soon they were even. Deathstrike examined the field and started calculating his odds, keeping what Sickshot said. "Exploit my weakness before he does." Deathstrike knew that he doesn't have any known weakness but he knows himself better than anyone. He had an idea what the doppelganger might do. Both sides moved in for an attack. Doppelganger's team had guns drawn. Deathstrike did the same. Just before meeting in the middle, Deathstrike jumped over in the air. Doppelganger watched as Deathstrike jumped above him. Another clone replaced Deathstrike and held a gun in his hand. The two teams met in the middle and fired. There was an explosion. Deathstrike transformed into his jet mode and quickly flew straight up. At the same time a dagger was thrown at where Deathstrike was. The doppelganger pulled the same stunt Deathstrike took and took off after him. Deathstrike disappeared into the clouds. The doppelganger went through the clouds and out. He was scanning for Deathstrike all around him except above him. Deathstrike came in with his fist glowing. He attacked the doppelganger from above and drove him to the ground. The impact left a crater and a shockwave. Deathstrike jumped from the crater and fired his gun into the crater. Bullets flew and dust spewed, the crater was covered. "I win," he breathed.

"Not really," the doppelganger said. He was behind Deathstrike and delivered a missile to the back. Deathstrike crashed to the ground reaching a white line on the ground.

"Whatever you do, don't cross that line," Sickshot warned.

"Why?" Deathstrike asked.

"If you crossed that, you lose automatically and the doppelganger keeps your spark," Sickshot replied. This gave Deathstrike an idea. He was looking around the field for a new weapon he can use. He spotted a sword but it was on the other side of the field and outside the line. He has to get the sword to complete his plan. He examined the field once again and saw an opportunity. He fired a laser but it hit a slab of metal.

"Are you so desperate that you fire at anything?" the doppelganer laughed.

"Pretty much," Deathstrike said.

The laser deflected from the slab and hit ground. The sword was sent flying in the air above the field. Deathstrike held his hand in the air.

"Raise the other one and I'll consider that a surrender," the doppelganger said.

The sword fell into Deathstrike's hand. The doppelganger was scanning his database on Deathstrike.

"That's impossible. You don't own a sword," the doppelganger said.

"That's right," Deathstrike said. "I'm unpredictable."

Deathstrike's energy flowed from his body into the sword, making it glow a dark aura.

"Game's over," Deathstrike said.

Deathstrike charged straight for the doppelganger. The doppelganger started firing at Deathstrike, in hopes to slow him down or stop him. The bullets were deflected from Deaathstrike with his energy. The doppelganger froze in fear.

"That's the difference between me and you: you show fear when I don't," Deathstrike stated.

The sword penetrated the armor and Deathstrike stopped. "I hope you got insurance," he said. Deathstrike grasped the scabbard and moved the doppelganger. He slung the doppelganger while still holding the sword. There was a line connecting the sword to the spark. Deathstrike yanked the sword, pulling the spark from the doppelganger. The doppelganger continued flying until he went over the line and disintegrated. The spark landed in Deathstrike's hand and he was declared the winner.

"I never doubted you for a second Mr. Deathstrike," Sickshot said.

"Shut up," Deathstrike said. "How many challenges before I reach the leader."

"Three more," Sickshot said.

"Good," Deathstrike said. "Show me the way."

"Yes sir." Sickshot led Deathstrike into the forest to the next stage. A camera was above the first stage, monitoring the fight.

Area: Inside the castle on the mountain

"So we have a new challenger."

"Yes we do your Excellency."

"I will have his spark and I will break out from this infuriating prison and exact my revenge on Empress."

"Should I keep monitoring him sir."

"Yes. If he does come here, I will defeat him and escape. Yes."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Warehouse

Quickstrike and Starscream watch as the final touches was put on Scorponok.

"Sirs, he is complete," a worker reported.

"Good," Starscream said.

"Lord Zarak, activate Scorponok," Quickstrike commanded.

"Come to life Scorponok," Lord Zarak said.

A large green metallic scorpion rumbled as it powers up. Eyes glowed as Scorponok awoke. Claw snapped shut as Scorponok crept closer to Lord Zarak. "Sir, I'm ready," Lord Zarak said.

"Good, let's move out," Quickstrike said.

"Transform," Lord Zarak command. Machinery powers up as Scorponok transformed into his city mode. The city slowly rises to take flight, destroying the warehouse. Starscream, Quickstrike and Lord Zarak were on board. "Next stop, autobot's graveyard," Quickstrike said.

Scorponok turned then left Cybertron. Empress watched from her window Scorponok going into space. _"Not only I'll get the sparks of the autobots, I will get the spark of a traitor too," _Empress thought.

Planet: NK-59

A decepticon ship had entered the atmosphere and hung over Autobot City. The civilians were worry that an invasion was going to happen again.

"Relax, it's our ride," Wedge said.

Railspike and Hotshot beamed from the ship to the city. "I'm here for Wedge and his team," Railspike said.

"I'm not a kid in school Railspike," Wedge said.

"Sorry," Railspike apologized.

Hightower and Grimlock carried Heavyload and he was heavy.

"What's with Heavyload?" Hotshot asked.

"Right now, his weight," Hightower said.

"What did you eat?" Grimlock asked.

"I'm not heavy," Heavyload said.

"That's not what my back says," Hightower said.

"Solomon, thanks for your hospitality," Wedge said.

"You're welcome to stay anything you want," Solomon said.

Railspike, Hotshot and the Build Team waved the citizen goodbye and were beamed on board. The ship's engines powered up as the ship left the planet.

Area: Sick Bay

Grimlock and Hightower carried Heavyload to a bed as Rest-Q got himself ready.

"What's the emergency?" Rest-Q asked.

"Lower back pain and some few busted hydraulics. I don't think I can transform again," Hightower complained.

"Not you," Rest-Q said.

"I need some medical emergency myself," Hightower said.

"Heavyload will be taken care of then you," Grimlock said.

"Man, you treat me like this because I'm red," Hightower complained.

"Heavyload received damage while combine with Landfill," Grimlock finally answered.

"I'll get to work right away," Rest-Q said.

"If I was yellow or white, I wouldn't get treated like this," Hightower complained.

"Oh zip it," Grimlock said. And hit Hightower in the back. Hightower stiffened in pain and fell to the ground.

"My back!" Hightower said weakly.

"Sorry," Grimlock said.

"You're lucky I can't move," Hightower said.

"Really?" Grimlock said. He had an evil sparkle in his optics. He raised his foot and held it over Hightower's back.

"Oh shit," Hightower said.

Hightower's voice was heard all over the ship. "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS GRIMLOCK WHEN I CAN MOVE AGAIN!"

Region: Sector M  
Area: Forest

Sickshot was leading Deathstrike through the forest. The forest was thick and night has fallen.

"We should stop here," Sickshot suggested.

"I say keep moving," Deathstrike said.

"We shouldn't," Sickshot warned. "The forest is dangerous at night."

"How dangerous?"

"I rather not say."

Leaves rustled as an object approached Deathstrike and Sickshot. "I told you so," Sickshot said.

"Identify yourself or be killed," Deathstrike said.

"Easy ,easy. I mean you no harm," a voice spoke. A transformer emerged from the bushes. He too suffered battle damage.

"Brother?" Sickshot said.

"Sickshot?" he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Deathstrike asked.

"Name is Hocklast," Sickshot replied. "He's my brother."

"What happened to you?" Deathstrike asked.

"Scrap metals," Hocklast replied.

"You have Scrap Metals here?" Deathstrike asked.

"Of course," Sickshot said. "It's not like Empress want those little bugs running around the universe."

"I guess we should camp out for the night," Deathstrike agreed.

"Good," Hocklast agreed.

Deathstrike knew that Scrap Metal is the worst life form in the universe. Alone they don't pose a threat but as a group, no, an army they take down an army of Cybertronians.

Location: Space  
Region: Asteroid Field

Merrick returned to the bridge to get a report. "How are we doing?" he asked.

"We tagged 4 satellites," a crewmen reported.

"Only 4?" Merrick said.

"This region is known for not having a lot of traffic," Earl said.

"Great," Merrick groaned. "Optimus will not be happy."

Area: Launch Bay

"So you are telling me that we been cruising for x amount of time and we only tagged 4?" Optimus said.

"Yeah," Merrick said.

"And this region is known for not having a lot of traffic?" Magnus said.

"Correct," Merrick said.

"Great," Magnus said.

"We are doing our best we can," Merrick assured.

"Thanks for the update," Optimus sighed.

Location: Space  
Region: Edge of Sector D

"Guys we got trouble," Midnight Express reported.

"What is it?" Inferno asked.

"A checkpoint," Midnight Express said.

"That's not bad," Inferno said.

"Don't you remember what Optimus said: Keep contact a minimum," Hotshot said.

"I got an idea," Inferno said.

The ship reached the checkpoint. Gates lowered surrounding the ship. The monitor turned on as a security officer spoke to Inferno.

"How are you doing?" Inferno greeted.

"Our scans indicate that you are transporting items."

"Yes, just empty shells to be recycled," Inferno answered.

"Mind if we search ourselves?" the officer asked.

"Sure," Inferno agreed.

"Is there anything on board I should be aware of?"

"Nope. Just me and my crew and empty shells," Inferno said.

"Prepared to be boarded."

A search team beamed in the ship and separated to start their search, one officer beam in the bridge.

"Can I see a form of identification?" he asked.

"Um, I left my ID at home," Inferno said.

"License?"

"Lost."

"What do you for a living?"

"I'm mixed traffic."

"In what way?" the officer asked.

"I sometimes transport goods, weapons, waste, people, and sometimes this ship sees battle ever now and then," Inferno answered.

Another officer entered the bridge with news. "Sir, it checks out. He got 13 shells for recycling."

"See," Inferno said.

"You're free to go," the officer said and beamed out.

Once the search team beamed out from the ship, the gates was raised and the ship was free to go. A black sports car emerged from his camouflage.

"Mix traffic?" Hotshot said.

"What? At least they bought it," Inferno said. "You better count yourself lucky that I contracted the Decepticon virus from T-Ai or we'll all be dead."

"Whatever. Excuse me while I return the sparks to everyone on board," Hotshot said.

"This was a good idea right?" Inferno asked.

"Maybe," Hotshot replied.

Hotshot left to return the sparks of his fellow team.

"I thought it was a good idea," Inferno murmured.


	16. Chapter 15: Chase

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 15

Chase

Location: Space

Arcee was racing through space at an alarming rate of speed.

"Man this warp engine works wonders," Arcee said.

"I know," T-Ai agreed.

"You know we are about to going back where we woke up from," Arcee said.

"I know," T-Ai said. "It's the only lead we got."

Arcee cruised passed the Trade Planet and followed a faint warp trail left by _Explorer._

"Hey T-Ai, how fast you think Optimus is going?" Arcee asked.

"A lot faster than us," T-Ai replied. "But we'll catch up to them eventually."

They continued cruising until they picked up an autobot beacon. They dropped out of warp and slowed to a stop. Arcee looked for the relay satellite but couldn't find it. Arcee moved slowly following the signal.

"It's nearby," T-Ai said.

Arcee heightened her sensors and spotted the satellite. Arcee went towards the satellite and got close enough for T-Ai to get on. T-Ai emerged from inside Arcee and landed on the satellite. She quickly got to work on satellite. T-Ai was searching for the next tagged satellite.

"Found the next satellite," T-Ai said.

"Can you find the next 3 satellite to make fewer stops?" Arcee asked.

"I'll try," T-Ai said.

It didn't take long for T-Ai to find the next three satellites.

"Got it," T-Ai said.

"Now we need to erase our trail," Arcee said.

"Easy, all I need to do is to adjust one of guns as a signal gun. One blast can dismiss the beacon," T-Ai said.

Arcee handed T-Ai one of her gun and T-Ai made the adjustments. T-Ai got back inside and Arcee fired her gun, dismissing the beacon. Then Arcee entered warp once again.

Location: Space

Region: Unknown

A city was cruising through space when the scanners picked up a signal.

"Quickstrike, I've picked up an autobot beacon," Lord Zarak reported.

"A beacon?" Quickstrike wondered.

"Remember, the autobots are separated and they are doing whatever they can to get back together. If it means leaving a trail, then so be it," Starscream said.

"So if we follow the trail, it will lead us to the Autobots," Quickstrike said.

"Exactly," Starscream said.

"Lord Zarak, set a course. Follow the beacon," Quickstrike ordered.

"Will do," Lord Zarak said.

The city followed the trail left by Hotshot and the other. It wouldn't take long before they can catch up.

Planet: Cybertron

Empress was in her office enjoying her tea.

_Wait, an evil empress enjoying tea. Who are you?_

"I'm Empress who else."

_I never strike you as the type that like tea._

"There is tea in my cup and I'm drinking it. I'm a girl."

_But still, not all girls like drinking tea._

"Do you want to get vaped?"

_No._

"Then continued narrating or I have to find a new person to replace you."

_Yeah right._

"I can find one right now," she said in a sinister way.

_Alright, alright, I got wife and kids I have to feed. _Anyways,Empress was enjoying her tea, plotting her next move.

"You think that that recon bot can do the job?" Lugnut asked.

"Nope," Empress replied.

"Then why you sent him?" Blackhawk asked.

"To keep him happy," Empress said.

"So do you have a backup plan?" Lugnut asked.

"As always," Empress said. "Every plan I have always work out for me one way or another. If Quickstrike succeeds, the autobots are dead. If Quickstrike loses, that one traitor less I have to worry about."

"What about you brother?" Lugnut asked.

The question froze Empress.

"Zed? What about him?" Empress asked.

"Should he be informed about the situation?" Lugnut wondered.

"No. That's pathetic excuse that you call 'my brother' will ruin things," Empress replied.

"What will I ruin?" a voice asked.

The door opened and Empress' brother entered. He was the same height as Empress. He was slightly build and looked like Empress. Sometimes people mistaken them as twins but they are not.

"None of your business," Empress said.

"I need know sis," Zed said. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"You know I will never hide anything from you," Empress said.

"Really, especially the fact that the autobots you claimed that you killed are alive."

"Hey, I'm on the same level as you in knowledge of this situation," Empress said.

"Right," Zed said. "We must organize a search team."

"Did that," Empress said.

"Who you sent?"

"Scourge and the Commandos," Empress replied.

"That's it? That's too small, we need to go bigger. We got a universe of Decepticons to search for them," Zed suggested.

"Then who will keep the peace?" Empress asked.

Zed didn't answer.

"That's why I'm in charge and you are not," Empress gloated.

"I would be second-in-command but you gave it to Starscream, who is nowhere to be found."

"I sent him on a mission."

"For what?"

"That's me to know and you to never find out."

Zed got frustrated with that remark and left.

"Who told him?" Empress asked.

"It wasn't us or the guys outside," Lugnut replied.

"He must've found out by himself," Blackhawk said.

"Damn. This has made my job a little bit harder," Empress said. "Tell your boys outside to keep a close eye on him and report every move back to me."

"Yes ma'am," Lugnut agreed and went to tell the guards on the outside.

Zed headed back to his office. He was still peeved from Empress' remark. He entered his office and was greeted by two Royal Guards appointed by Devil Z himself.

"What's wrong?" one of the guards asked.

"It's my sister," Zed replied. "Apparently you were right, she was hiding information from me. She couldn't even tell where Starscream went."

"You want me to look that up for you?"

"No but I need you to find out what task does Scourge and the Commandos have and find out how of those Autobots are alive," Zed said.

"Yes sir."

"Also, find out where she sent Scorponok to," Zed added.

The guards nodded and left. Zed sat down behind his desk thinking. "She can't be trusted," he muttered.

One of the guards returned. "I just found out that Deathstrike is in Sector M."

"What!"

"To make it worse, your sister knew about it."

"That bitch, I swear I'm going to kill her," Zed said.

"But she's your older sister."

"Right now, I don't think of her as my sister but as an enemy."

"But you can't beat her."

"I'll find a way," Zed said.

Area: Empress' office

Lugnut returned with information from the guard outside. "His royal guards somehow hacked into the system and collected the information. Now he sent them to get more."

"Erase Scorponok, Quickstrike, Starscream's mission report. Change Scourge and the Commandos to 'finding the autobots' is that clear?" Empress ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Lugnut said.

"Then do it."

Lugnut disappeared again.

"Why delete those files?" Blackhawk asked.

"Because if he does find those files, he'll change everything and make it work against me," Empress replied.

"I see. What about D's death?"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," Empress said. "Erase it and make sure it's gone."

"You got it," Blackhawk said and disappeared.

Location: Space

Hours passed as _Explorer _cruised through space, tagging relay satellites along the way. They dropped out of warp as they near another relay satellite but at the same time another ship dropped out of warp going towards the satellite. Merrick ordered for immediate scan and found it was a Decepticon ship.

"Ready weapons and shields," ordered Merrick. The shields were up and weapons charged and ready waiting for Merrick okay to fire. Merrick was about to give the order when they heard a voice.

"_Is this the ship named Explorer?"_

"Who wants to know?" Merrick asked.

"_It is I, Hotshot."_

"Hotshot? Lower weapons and shields," Merrick said. "Get Optimus on the line; tell him we found his crew."

Area: Launch Bay

Optimus and the others were waiting for any form of update when a woman ran inside out of breath. "I have…some…good news."

"What is it?" Optimus wondered.

"We found them."

"Found who?" Optimus asked.

"Your team. We found Hotshot's ship or they found us. They are right next to us."

"Thanks for the news," Optimus said. "Hotshot, come in."

"_Hotshot here."_

"Good. You found us," Optimus said.

"Finally I can stretch my servoes and move," Magnus said.

The ships tagged the relay satellite and left. Explorer was docked underneath the Hotshot's ship. It wasn't long before Optimus and the others were beamed onto the other ship. The Defense Corp was waiting in the transporter room to greet them.

"Hello guys and welcome on board the _Hyperion,_" Inferno greeted.

"It's nice for a Decepticon ship," Prowl said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Transform," Road Ranger said.

Since they were in their vehicle modes for quite some time, transforming took longer than expected.

"Hey Optimus, how's your journey?" Inferno teased. He knew that _Explorer _didn't have enough room for Optimus and the others to transform.

"Cramped," Sideburn replied.

"At least you don't have a Charlie Horse," Inferno said witty.

"Very funny," Optimus said.

Merrick and Serge had tagged along and was amazed by the ship they were on.

"Whoa," Merrick said.

"It's huge," Serge added.

"You can't afford to get lost in this ship," Merrick finished.

"Who are they?" Throttle asked.

"They are Merrick and Serge," Optimus replied. "They helped us."

"Hey," Merrick said.

"Charmed," Serge said politely.

"Well you met everyone so off you go on your little adventure," Magnus said.

"They are still needed," Optimus said.

"Don't tell me we have to babysit them?" Magnus groaned.

"In our current position, they are the only one who can go and gather information about the universe so we can get to Cybertron. They can do it without attracting attention."

Ultra Magnus knew that Optimus was right but he didn't agree on it. The Defense Corp gave Optimus' team, Merrick and Serge the grand tour of the ship. It had everything a warship should have: Sick bay, sleeping quarters, training rooms, holodeck for relaxation, kitchen for serving drinks, brigs, and a torture chamber. No one really knows why the Decepticons needed a torture chamber if they are no autobots in the universe to torture. The tour ended on the bridge where Optimus sat down on the captain's chair. Optimus looked at the viewing monitor and saw stars slowly passing by. He thought for a moment before standing up again. He looked at Serge then at Merrick. Optimus kneeled to talk to Merrick directly.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Optimus asked. "Your lives are in danger as it is harboring us. If you tag along, there will be possibilities that we can't protect you."

"I know the risk and I'm willing to accept it," Merrick said.

"Alright," Optimus said. "Prowl, attach the _Explorer _and give me maximum warp."

"Will do," Prowl said.

_Hyperion _hovered over _Explorer. _Grappler lowered and attached on _Explorer's _hull and pulled it closer to _Hyperion. _When the dock was secured, _Hyperion_ entered maximum warp with _Explorer_ underneath. What they didn't know is that Scorponok was 45 minutes behind them. Arcee and T-Ai reached the three relay satellite and T-Ai started searching for the next satellite. As usual, Arcee wasn't comfortable standing guard.

"Still feel uneasy?" T-Ai teased.

"It just the fact the Decepticons are everywhere. They can pop up at any moment," Arcee replied. "Don't tell me you forgot about the team of Decepticon that appeared out of nowhere."

"I didn't."

After they passed the second satellite, a group of 7 Decepticons came out of nowhere and encountered Arcee. No matter how much Arcee tried to play it off, they knew that they were wanted and needed to be destroyed. Arcee and T-Ai took care of them and erased the evidences.

"I only found one tagged satellite," T-Ai reported.

"We're catching up," Arcee said. "Was it Optimus?"

"No."

"Hotshot?"

"No. Both of them."

"I guess they meant each other," Arcee said.

"Pretty much."

"You don't seem too excited."

"According to this, after they left, an unknown craft passed by following them," T-Ai said.

"How far it is from here?" Arcee asked.

"With no interruption, 1 to 2 hours before we get to the next satellite," T-Ai said.

"That's not good to know," Arcee said disappointed.

"We have to do the best we can to catch to them," T-Ai said.

Arcee agreed and took with T-Ai. The battlebot wasn't too far behind from them, continued to pursuit them. "This is not good," he said. He established communication.

"K, the autobots are being pursuit," he reported.

"_It must be Scorponok,"_ W said.

"_Do whatever it takes to make sure that Arcee and T-Ai catches up to them,"_ K said.

"Yes sir."

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Zed's Office

One of his royal guards appeared in his office to report.

"Took you long enough," Zed said.

"I'm sorry but I was reading information about D."

"What about him?" Zed wondered.

"In his last communication, he reported that he successfully killed a dinobot and a Gestalt."

"And the Gestalt?"

"I wasn't able to get any information on him before the file was deleted."

"So she _is_ hiding information from me," Zed said. "Go get some more."

"Yes sir." And the guard disappeared. Few seconds later the second guard appeared. "Sir, she sent Quickstrike on a mission with Starscream."

"For what?" Zed asked.

"It's doesn't it say but Scorponok is with them."

"She crossed the line," Zed said.

Area: Empress' Quarters

Empress is an evil clone of T-Ai, meaning she is the exact opposite of T-Ai. But there are some attributes about them that are the same. Though she is a tough person, she does have a sensitive side. Her room was brightly decorated. She has stuffed animals nicely arranged around her bed. She has 3 book shelves are filled with romance and drama novels. Her closet is filled dress and outfits. The color scheme was a mixture of pink and purple but there was one catch: No Cybertronians can enter in her room. Her door is only large enough of humans, androids and minicons. Zed swung the door wide open and barged in. "Empress!" he yelled.

Empress was on her bed reading one of her novels. She was in her nightwear wearing a pink T-shirt and dark pink sweatpants. She was on her stomach reading. When she heard her brother barged in, she looked over her book and continued reading. "What?"

"What possessed your mind to give Scorponok to Quickstrike and Starscream?" he yelled.

Empress looked over her book and shot a confused look. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Zed snatched the book from Empress' hand and met her eye-to-eye. "You do have an idea."

"If you don't mind, I like to continue to reading my book." She grabbed her book and continued reading.

Zed lost patience and grab the book. Then he torn the book down the seams and scattered the pages. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

Empress sat in a Seiza form on the bed and faced her brother. She wasn't happy with her brother barging in without knocking but she was pissed that he torn up her book. "I'll give you the truth my dear brother. I sent Scorponok to finish off the autobots for good."

"That wasn't necessary to send a headmaster to do a soldier's job," Zed argued.

"You don't know the autobots like I do. I know what the autobots can and cannot do," Empress said.

"Apparently you need to learn more about them since you didn't kill them and you let them live," Zed said.

Empress was furious. "Get out!" she snarled.

"Can't handle the truth can you?" Zed teased.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to know," Empress growled.

Zed saw that she was serious and slowly left the room. "I went too far," he muttered.

Empress jumped down from her bed and looked at her mirror. She balled up her fist and punched the mirror out of frustration.

"What's wrong my daughter?" a voice asked.

"It's your son," Empress replied. "He doesn't trust me."

A dark figure floated in the broken mirror. Two red eyes glowed from the figure.

"Well, you don't tell him anything."

"Because I know he will mess things up."

"I gave you birth because I know you can follow in my footsteps."

"I know but…"

"But nothing, you should work together."

"I know that, it's just that how can I work with him?"

"Look, you two are brothers and sisters. You should act like it. Your brother is more useful if you give him a chance."

"But daddy…"

"But nothing. Give him a chance and he will be able to trust you."

The dark figure disappeared from the mirror. Empress let out a growl of frustration. Then she looked at a picture of her and her brother smiling. She still remembered that day. It was on her 12th birthday when Zed gave her a locket with their pictures inside. She dug inside her shirt and pulled out the locket. She opened it and looked at the picture. Empress let out a sigh and reconsiders her thought about her brother. "I treat him like dirt and yet he still shows concerns for me. Maybe daddy was right. I should treat him more like a brother than a pest."

Later, Empress knocked on Zed's office. The door opened and Zed was sitting behind his desk. Empress walked in.

"I guess you're not done yelling at me," Zed said.

"In fact, I came to apologize and admit that you are right. I am hiding information from you," Empress apologized. "I guess I was afraid what you might do."

"You don't even consider my ideas," Zed pointed out.

"Because they seem pointless."

"I maybe younger than you. I may not have the experience like you do. I'm not as strong as you are but I can help. That is what I was trying to do for years and you keep refusing it. Some of your actions were pointless but I can help you make better decisions."

"Wow, I never know how selfish and self absorbed I was, thinking about myself instead of you. If you were killed, I wouldn't know but I could care less about you. I'm sorry."

Zed got up from his chair and walked over to his sister. He stared at her for a while and gave her a hug. "Apology accepted," Zed said.

"Well since you trust me now, I do have one mission for you," Empress said.

"What is it?" Zed wondered.

"D was killed by the Aerialbots and I sent Scourge and the Commandos to kill him."

"And?"

"I need you to join them and make changes to the mission" Empress said. "Offer him a chance to change his ways."

"And if he doesn't?" Zed asked.

"Convince him," Empress smiled. "Here are the coordinates of Scourge and the others."

Planet: JY-45

A Decepticon warship was orbiting the planet. Scourge was on the bridge waiting. They were told to wait at the planet for additional member for the mission. Scourge was cursing to himself.

"It won't take long before our new member gets here," Mega-Octane assured.

Scourge continued cursing. A royal guard appeared in the bridge. "Are you Scourge?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Scourge grumbled.

"He does." The guard lowered his arm and Zed was on his hand.

"You," Scourge said. "What are you doing here?"

"My sister sent me here," Zed replied.

"Great," Scourge groaned.

"Relax, he must be here to help us," Mega-Octane said.

"I am," Zed said. "I have an idea where the Aerialbots might go."

"You do?" Rollbar said.

"I'll leave you here," the guard said and disappeared.

"Where?" Mega-Octane asked.

"I believe they went back to the planet where Empress found them," Zed replied.

"Lead us the way," Mega-Octane said.

Scourge continued cursing.

Location: Space  
Area: Nearing a deserted planet

"Quickstrike, I am happy to report that we caught up with the Autobots," Lord Zarak reported.

"Ready weapons and fire," Quickstrike ordered.

Area: _Hyperion_

Optimus was relaxing his chair, thinking of the events that might happen. A lot of things were going through his mind. He was heavy in thought. The alarm blared snapping Optimus out of it. "Report."

"We're being targeted," Prowl reported.

"By who?" Optimus asked.

"I can't tell," Prowl replied.

"Merrick"

"_I'm picking up a ship but we can't classify it," _Merrick reported.

"Same here," X-Brawn said.

"Raise shields and ready weapons," Optimus ordered.

Area: Relay Satellite #5

Arcee reached the next satellite and waited for T-Ai to find the next one. "Anything?" Arcee asked.

"No," T-Ai replied. "There are active satellites but none are tagged."

"That's weird." Arcee said.

"It is," T-Ai agreed. "And you know what; I'm picking up a negative vibe here also."

"Me too."

"You think that someone is following them and they got caught in the middle," T-Ai wondered.

"Maybe," Arcee said. "Can you check which ship passed here?"

T-Ai deployed a keyboard from the satellite and being typing furiously. "I got three results: One star cruiser, one Decepticon ship and one flying fortress with three Decepticons on board."

"A flying fortress carrying three decepticons?" Arcee wondered.

"The funny thing is that the fortress is massive," T-Ai said.

The girls thought for a moment of which Decepticons can fit the description.

"Scorponok," they said.

"We better move," Arcee said.

"We should," T-Ai agreed. T-Ai hopped back on and Arcee took off.

_Hyperion _was receiving heavy fire from Scorponok. Optimus ordered a return fire but the weapons were taken offline from the blast. _Explorer _countered but the weapons weren't strong enough to do any damage to Scorponok.

"Get us out of here!" Optimus demanded.

"They trying to warp out of here" Lord Zarak reported.

"Aim for the engines," Quickstrike ordered.

Lord Zarak processes the order and attacked the engines of both ships, disabling the warp drive.

"Warp Engines are down," Sideburn reported.

"_Ours too,"_ Merrick reported.

"Massive impulse. Evasive maneuvers," Optimus ordered.

Impulse engine were at full. The ships were trying to get away from Scorponok by orbiting a deserted planet.

"Well, they are orbiting a planet," Starscream pointed out.

"Shoot 'em down," Quickstrike ordered.

Torpedoes and lasers firing as the engines of both ships were taken out. The gravity field of the planet was strong and pulled both ships down.

"Optimus, we're coming in too fast," Hotshot reported.

"Disengage the _Explorer_ and prepare for a crash landing," Optimus said.

_Explorer_ was released and drifting in another direction. Hyperion continued plummeting to the ground and slid a couple of miles. The autobots were tossed around inside the ship, as the ship continued sliding. Soon the ship stopped sliding. Wires were sparkling as circuits were overloading. The bridge was dark but the emergency lights came on. "Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked.

"We'll survive," Hotshot said.

"Status report."

"Well…" Prowl started. He was about to touch the console when it sparked. "We lost everything."

"What about Merrick's crew?" Optimus asked.

"No word," X-Brawn said.

"Optimus whatever hit us, it's here," Sideburn said.

"Let's move," Optimus said.

The autobots were assembled and met outside. They watched as their attacker was descending. They were shocked to see who it was.

"I don't believe it," Magnus said.

"Me neither," Optimus said.

The flying city landed on the ground below. Three Decepticons were beamed from the city and started walking towards the autobots.

"It's Quickstrike," Magnus said.

"And Starscream," X-Brawn said.

"To make things worse Lord Zarak is with them," Magnus added.

"Hello Autobots," Starscream greeted. "It's been too long."

"Yes it have," Quickstrike agreed.

"I guess you know about our little friend," Starscream said.

"Transform!" Lord Zarak shouted.

The city slowly changed its form. When the transformation was complete, it assumed the form of a large mechanical scorpion.

"Ready?" Quickstrike said.

All the Decepticons had their weapons ready.

"Aim." All weapons locked on the autobots. The autobots watched with horror.

"Fire!" All weapons fired. The first wave of attack sent the autobots flying.

Elsewhere…

_Explorer_ was buried in the ground with no power, no weapons or defenses. Few members received injuries from the crash landing and the sick bay was full with the injured. The rest were placed in the mess hall. Tim and the E.M.H. were busying going back and forth treating the injured. Some of the crew members were drafted to help treat the injured. Engineering did the best they could to restore power to the ship. Ever since Tim was reassigned, the team wasn't the same anymore. The person Merrick chose as chief wasn't very effective to lead. Tim still felt sorry for what he doing and never forgave himself but that didn't slow him down doing what he had to do. A moment later communication was online and Merrick sent out a distress beacon encoded with autobot frequency. _"I hope Arcee can find it in time,"_ Merrick wondered to himself.

All the autobots slowly got up from the heavy fire.

"Hey boss, they still moving," Quickstrike laughed.

"Just like roaches, they just don't die do they," Starscream sighed.

"Autobots, counter attack," Optimus commanded. All autobots returned fire. The Decepticon shielded themselves from the attack and left smoke. The Scorpion, well, fired a laser from his tail at the autobots.

"Quickstrike, take it up a notch," Starscream suggested.

"Lord Zarak, initiate headmaster protocol," Quickstrike ordered.

Machinery powered up and hydraulics hissed as the Scorpion was changing his form once again.

"Quick, take down Zarak before he links up," Magnus said.

The autobots opened fire at Zarak but Quickstrike and Starscream provided cover fire as the scorpion was forming a body. Lord Zarak took flight and Quickstrike watch with glee. The autobots stopped firing as their worst nightmare was coming to life.

"Autobots, I give you…"

Lord Zarak flipped to form a face and attached to the body. Optics flashed and systems powered up.

"…Scorponok!" Quickstrike laughed.

Scorponok let out a roar, letting everyone know that he was online and ready to fight. "With Fortress Maximus in the afterlife, you bots don't have a chance in Unicron that you'll make it out of this alive," Quickstrike gloated.

Location: Afterlife

"Who said my name?" Unicron asked.

Planet: Deserted Planet

"We still have the allspark," Optimus said.

"I'm sorry but your allspark was destroyed after the take over," Starscream said.

"Destroyed?" Optimus whispered.

"When we kill you, it's for good," Quickstrike said.

Location: Space

Arcee was racing as fast as she could to meet up with the others. Then all of the sudden she dropped out of warp.

"What gives?" T-Ai asked.

"Warp trail ends here," Arcee replied. "They must've gone to impulse."

"Did Scorponok catch up to him yet?" T-Ai asked.

"No debris over here," Arcee said. "They must've traveled a good distance before Scorponok caught up to them."

"Let's go."

Planet: Deserted Planet

Scorponok drew his gun and aimed it at the autobots. The gun whined as it was charging up. A glow was seen in the barrel.

"This planet will be your graveyard," Starscream said.

"My revenge is complete," Quickstrike said. "Goodbye autobots."

The charging was complete and Scorponok fired his gun.


	17. Chapter 16: Scorponok

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 16

Scorponok

Location: Deserted Planet

Scorponok towered over the autobots. He fired his gun at close range to the autobots. Some of them moved but the blast was strong enough to send them to the ground.

"That was quick," Quickstrike said.

"Not even a challenge," Starscream said disappointed.

As they turned their backs, Optimus started moving and slowly rose to his feet. "That's it?" he said. "That's all you got?"

Starscream and Quickstrike turned back around.

"Megatron did more damage than you even can do," Optimus said.

That made Starscream mad. It was one thing that he hated Megatron but to be compared to him especially saying that Megatron was better than him ticked him off.

"I'm not like that old senile fool!" Starscream said.

"Then prove it," Optimus said.

"Prime what are you doing?" Magnus whispered.

"As long they are fighting, Scorponok can't attack us without harming them," Optimus said.

"Unless he decides to attack or told to," Magnus pointed out.

"I'll take my chance," Optimus said.

Starscream powered up his Null Ray Canon and fired it at Optimus. Optimus moved and fired his gun. Two shot struck Starscream in the shoulder. Quickstrike took out his gun and started firing. The Spychangers combined their effort and fired as one at Quickstrike. The shot struck Quickstrike in the chest, close to his spark chamber. The blast nearly rendered him useless. There was a large hole in his chest. His spark was barely peeking out. Starscream saw that Quickstrike was down and quickly transform into his jet mode. As a Fighter jet, he took to the skies and took a nose dive. He fired missiles after missiles at the autobots. Starscream swooped in low to the ground firing his lasers. Optimus grabbed his tail and hung on. Starscream felt the extra weight and did a 90 degree climb. Optimus hanged on as Starscream continued climbing. Soon Starscream was losing air speed and Optimus saw an opportunity to crash Starscream but Starscream thought other wise.

Though Quickstrike was unable to fight, he still gives commands to Scorponok. His primary command was to destroy the autobots. Scorponok started moving trying to step on the autobots. They scatter to widen their odds. "Combiners, link up," Magnus ordered.

The Defensor Corp, Team Bullet Train and Build Team transformed to their combined form.

"Landfill, go underground. Railracer, circle him. Defensor, start firing," Magnus commanded.

Landfill entered his Typhoon Mode and started digging like crazy and disappeared. Railracer activated his Rail Jet and started circling Scorponok. At the same time, he was firing random shots at him. Defensor took out his blaster and fired relentlessly at Scorponok. Scorponok was taking hits but he didn't fall. Quickstrike was watching with glee. "_Three combiners trying to take down a headmaster, that's rich," _he thought. Then he started counting the combiners and noticed only two. _"Wait, what happened to the third one?"_ he wondered. Quickstrike noticed that the ground was getting softer and softer. _"It's a trap!"_ he thought. "Scorponok move!" he commanded.

It was too late. Scorponok took one step and the ground collapse from underneath him. Scorponok was dropping as Landfill was shot up from the ground. With his gun ready, Landfill started firing at Scorponok. Scorponok continued dropping until he was almost shoulder deep.

"Autobots fire!" Magnus ordered. The remaining autobots took their weapons out and fired at the now defenseless Scorponok.

Starscream was losing air speed fast so he activated his afterburners and increased his speed tremendously. Optimus was trying his best to hold on to Starscream.

"Why won't you get off?" Starscream said.

"Because I'm stubborn like that," Optimus said.

Optimus balled up his hand and punched one of Starscream's thrusters. His thruster was badly damaged and he was spinning out of control. Optimus climbed onto Starscream until he reached the nose cone. He yanked the nose cone and Starscream entered a nose dive. Starscream was falling at an alarming rate of speed. With one of his thrusters out, it was impossible for him to regain control. Optimus hung on for the ride.

"Battle base," Optimus called. "Optimus Prime Optimize."

Optimus' mobile base transformed into a ball of light and exited the ship. It took the sky heading straight for Optimus. Optimus released his grip on Starscream as Starscream continued falling. The light reached Optimus and scattered. His mobile base formed armor pieces and attached to his body. In his battle mode, Optimus is heavier and stronger but his speed was compromised. But it didn't matter to him. Optimus used his weight to catch up to Starscream and stood on his tail fins. Optimus' weight increase Starscream's speed. He was running out of option. At the last moment, Optimus jumped from Starscream and disengage his battle armor. Two missile launchers were attached to Optimus' shoulders and he started firing missiles at. Starscream received a number of hits and severely damaged. Optimus reengage his battle armor and used his water canon to cushion his fall. Starscream smacked into the ground leaving a massive crater. Optimus created a small crater from his water to cushion his fall. "Give it up Starscream," Optimus said. He turned and saw that his team had brought down Scorponok to their _level _and took advantage. Optimus went over to his team to help, leaving Starscream in the ground. The soft ground made Scorponok sink lower and lower. Soon the dirt reached his neck and continued to swallow him up. Quickstrike couldn't believe that his headmaster was getting buried. Ultra Magnus stopped the assault as Scorponok was disappearing. Before they knew it, Scorponok disappeared underground. Optimus regroup with his team to see Scorponok disappear.

"Good job Magnus," Optimus praised.

"I know," Magnus said. He got a big head from that comment.

"Give it up, Quickstrike. Starscream is out, you're injured and your weapon is buried. You're through," Optimus said.

Quickstrike let out a chuckle then a laugh. Soon his laugh was maniacal and loud.

"What's so funny?" Sideburn asked.

"You," Quickstrike said. "You think you can get rid of Scorponok that easy. Think again."

The ground rumbles and shakes. Then the ground started bulging as if something was trying to surface. The ground erupts as a green mechanical scorpion jumped out from the ground with Lord Zarak riding on top.

"Feel the sting of Scorponok!" Lord Zarak shouted.

The scorpion arched its tail and fired laser beams at the autobots. The autobot ran for cover but there was no cover to go to. The scorpion transformed again and Scorponok returned.

"Optimus," Magnus called.

Optimus nodded his head and followed Ultra Magnus' lead. Optimus shed his battle armor and got himself ready. Quickstrike had an idea what they trying to do. "Fire!" he said.

Scorponok fired his gun and Optimus had to move away from Magnus.

"Can't combine if you're not together," Quickstrike mocked.

"When you hang around humans long enough, they showed us that if you don't first succeed,"

"…try combining in a different way," Magnus finished. "Transform!"

Ultra Magnus turned into a ball of light and zipped around. Optimus stood with his arms out to the sides. The ball of light consumed Optimus and Omega Prime stood in his place.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Quickstrike said. "Fire!"

Two large canons mounted on Omega Prime's shoulders and he took flight. He continued rising until he was face to face with Scorponok. He opened fire and struck Scorponok near the neck area. Scorponok took a few steps back and held his neck. He recovered and fired his gun at Omega Prime. Omega Prime moved out of the way. But Omega Prime moved right into the path of Scorponok's claw. Scorponok's claw dropped like an anchor and smacked Omega Prime into the ground. The force of the impact forced a separation. Optimus and Magnus lay motionless from the pain. The team came and surrounded their leaders.

"How sad to see that the autobots caring for their leaders but not themselves," Quickstrike said. He motioned his hand, giving the okay to fire. Scorponok raised his gun and aimed it at the autobots. The autobots turned and faced Scorponok. They knew their time has come. Just as Scorponok was about to fire, a skinny needle landed in the middle of the circle. Prowl took noticed but the others didn't. Scorponok fired his gun and the needle glowed. An explosion occurred and the area was covered with smokes. "Done," Quickstrike said proudly. The smoke cleared and the autobots was still there, unharmed. Quickstrike couldn't believe it or the autobots.

"What happened?" Hotshot asked.

"Someone saved us by giving us a force field," Prowl said.

The force field glimmered in the light. Quickstrike really lost patience and ordered Scorponok to fire. Scorponok fired relentlessly. Each bullet struck the force field only creating smoke and dust. The force field cried for each bullet striking it. Eventually Scorponok stopped and the autobots were still there.

"Who helped us?" Sideburn asked.

"They did," Prowl replied. He was looking up when he answered Sideburn. An object gleamed in the sky as it was approaching. Everyone looked up to see what it was. The one object turned to nine as the additional eight was fast approaching. Quickstrike wondered what it was. When Quickstrike saw that it was missiles, he ordered Scorponok to counter it but it was too late. All eight missiles struck Scorponok in the chest area. Scorponok lost his balance for a while before regaining it.

"Attack!" Quickstrike yelled.

"Error," Scorponok said. "Target is too small to strike."

The object came closer and closer. It came to a point where the autobots were able to identify who is it was. "Guys, it's Arcee and T-Ai," Inferno shouted.

Arcee was nose diving with guns in her hands. T-Ai was standing Arcee's back with a missile launcher. The girls were firing non-stop at Scorponok. Scorponok was taking in heavy hits from the attack. Scorponok stood firm and attempted to grab them. T-Ai merged with Arcee and Arcee called for her sword. Scorponok grabbed Arcee with his claw and held her tight. "Try to get yourself out of this," Scorponok said.

Starscream slowly got up but fell down quickly. He felt a sharp pain in his right leg. "Slag, curse Prime for laying his hands on me," he growled. He tried again and managed to stand on one leg. He looked over at the battle and saw Scorponok dealing with a new opponent. He hopped closer to get a better view. He saw Arcee fighting with Scorponok. "Damn!" he muttered.

"_Starscream one more thing, if you do catch up with the autobots and Arcee is not there, killed them before the girls arrive. If they do arrive, pull out and report back to me," Empress ordered._

"_Why?" Starscream wondered._

"_Arcee and T-Ai together can pose a threat," Empress warned. "Find them and do it quick."_

"Quickstrike is not going to happy about this," Starscream said.

Arcee looked at Scorponok and smiled. "I will," she laughed. She stood perfectly and didn't move. Nothing was happening but Arcee still had a smile on her face. Then her smile turned to a sinister grin. Scorponok was waiting for something to happen but he couldn't see it. On the ground, the autobots was searching all over Scorponok for something to happen then Hotshot saw something. "Look, his claw is heating up," he said.

An orangish glow was on the bottom of Scorponok's claw. Then a hole was created in his claw as bullets continued falling. Scorponok cried out and his grip on Arcee was released. Arcee jumped up from his claw and soared above his head. With her sword, Arcee cut Scorponok down the middle from head to foot. Arcee landed on the ground and her sword disappeared. At that moment, the incision on Scorponok blew. The remaining autobots took aim and fired once again. A star cruiser was hovering above and fired three torpedoes. Scorponok was taken down. Quickstrike couldn't believe what he saw. Starscream limped over to Quickstrike and Scorponok and saw the damage. "We're leaving," he said.

"No, I won't leave until Prime is dead," Quickstrike said.

"Listen, I'm your commanding officer and I order you to fall back," Starscream snarled.

Quickstrike narrowed his optics and gave in. Scorponok converted to his flying fortress mode and waited for Starscream and Quickstrike to get on board. "You got lucky this time. But next time, your luck will run out," Starscream said. He boarded Scorponok and Scorponok flew away.

Location: Space

Scorponok was cruising through space heading for the nearest repair station. Scorponok had some noticeable damage on him. Inside, things were about to get heated up.

Area: Bridge

"What the fuck was that?" Quickstrike asked.

"A tactical retreat," Starscream replied.

"More like a coward retreat," Quickstrike said. Starscream looked over his shoulder and glared at Quickstrike. Then he turned his attention to the monitor.

"We were winning," Quickstrike said.

"You were about to get slagged," Starscream pointed out. "Beside, you'll get slagged one way or another."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Quickstrike wondered.

"I heard you and your traitorous plot back at the warehouse," Starscream said.

"It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Like I care," Starscream taunted.

"At least I'm not some pussy who will runs away from a fight," Quickstrike said.

Starscream got up and rushed over to Quickstrike. He took him by his neck and pinned him on the wall. Starscream held a tight grip on him. "I have my orders to pull out when a certain member of the autobots arrives. I can give two shits about you and take Scorponok with me and leave you there to die. All I have to tell Empress is that you are a traitor and you had to be eliminated," Starscream growled.

"Like she will believe a bot like you," Quickstrike smiled.

"Oh she would because I'm your leader and you should do what your leader said," Starscream said.

"Empress is my leader not you."

Starscream pulled Quickstrike and slammed him against the wall. "She is ruler of the universe and I'm the ruler of all Decepticons. Soon I will take her spot as ruler and take over this universe."

"I knew there was a traitor in you," Quickstrike said.

"Who said anything about stealing what's going to be given to me?"

Quickstrike optics widened.

"I was promised that when her time comes, she will hand me the crown and rule this universe."

"And you actually believe that bitch. How sad," Quickstrike mocked.

Starscream threw Quickstrike across the room. He aimed his canon and shot Quickstrike in the shoulder, almost blowing his right arm off. "Consider that a warning," Starscream growled. "Next you cross my path, no mercy."

"Like you can kill me," Quickstrike said.

"Not me, her," Starscream laughed and left the room.

Quickstrike examined his wound. The wound was bad. The blast left a large hole in his shoulder. Energon was oozing out and hydraulic fluids were flowing out. "He'll pay for this," Quickstrike muttered.

Location: Space

After the fight with Scorponok, T-Ai, X-Brawn and _Explorer's_ engineering team work on bring the _Hyperion_ back online. It didn't take long to restore power and fix the engines. Both ships went back to space with one downside: _Hyperion's_ warp reactor was damaged and in needs of parts to repair it. Both ships had to go on impulse and searched for a trade planet. Merrick knew every single autobot except for T-Ai who was missing.

"Arcee, where's T-Ai?" Optimus asked.

"I have no idea," Arcee replied. "Maybe she might be exploring this ship."

"Doesn't sound like T-Ai," Optimus pointed out. "She is very curious so might be on _Explorer_."

"I'll find her eventually," Merrick said.

Location: On board _Explorer_

T-Ai was strolling down the hallway of _Explorer_, fascinated with the sight. Every crew member there knew that she was with the autobots because they never saw her before and wondered why she was on their ship without escorts. T-Ai already visited the Engine Room, snacked in the Mess Hall, played around in the Holodeck, napped in one of the quarters, toured Astrometrics, walked on the Bridge and saw the Shuttle bay. But the only thing that will end T-Ai's curiosity was to visit the sick bay. As before she was lost and had no clue where to go. "It wouldn't kill them to place signs all over the ship or at least put a directory," she muttered.

T-Ai finally had enough and stopped a crew member and asked. The crew member was a tall, slender woman. She had short hair and her ears are pointy. Her body was proportion to her frame, in fact too proportionate.

"Hey can you point me to Sick Bay?" T-Ai asked.

"Sure," the woman replied. "Just keep going to the end of the hall and enter the Turbo Lift. Go to Deck 8. Leave the Turbo Lift and make a right. It's the fourth door on your left."

"Thanks," T-Ai said. "By the way, I never seen any human female as beautiful as you. I mean you're perfect."

"Human?" the woman said. "I'm not human, I'm a Vulcan. I would like to say the same to you but I don't know who you are."

"Android," T-Ai said.

"Android huh?" the Vulcan said. "I never met one before. You're so human-like with no distinguish robotic features, interesting. Swing by my quarters sometime, I will like to _examine_ you more closely."

"Thanks for the invite," T-Ai said nervously. She quickly walked away.

T-Ai felt nervous and weird by the Vulcan. "I knew that complements makes a person feel good but she made feel awkward," she thought. T-Ai followed the direction and reached the sick bay. She pressed a button and the door slid open. T-Ai causally walked inside. She was amazed with the equipment there. She got to the center of the room where she can see six beds lined up against the wall. In one of them a man was sleeping. "I hope he's not the doctor around here," she muttered. She saw a pan of medical equipment next to a bed in the center of the room. T-Ai was curious and decided to pick up a tool. She picked up a laser scalpel when she heard… "Drop that!"

T-Ai jumped and dropped the scalpel. She turned around and saw a hologram directly behind her. The very sight made her fall to the ground. She stared at the hologram for quite some time.

"State your medical emergency," the hologram said.

The moment she heard the hologram spoke, she crawled straight the wall. "Who the hell are you?" T-Ai asked.

"I am a Emergency Holographic Medic or EMH for short. Most people know me as 'Doc'," the hologram said.

"Okay, are you a supercomputer?" T-Ai wondered.

"No, I am a medical program designed to…"

"Provide medical attention and cures. I have an idea what you do," T-Ai interrupted.

"Then why you ask?" the EMH asked.

"I just want to know if you are a supercomputer or not," T-Ai replied.

"Computer, deactivate EMH," a voice said.

The EMH disappeared. Behind the EMH was Tim, he was woken up from his nap.

"Who are you?" Tim asked. "I never saw you before." Tim walked over to T-Ai and offered a hand.

"I'm T-Ai," T-Ai replied. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. She mesmerized by his looks and gentleness. She couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

"Ah, I heard stories about you," Tim said.

"Good ones I hope," T-Ai laughed. "So you're the doctor around here."

"No, I'm an assistant."

"A nurse," T-Ai teased.

"No!" Tim snapped. "I was a chief engineer before I did something that almost cost me my job."

"Really, tell me about it," T-Ai said. She kindly sat down on a bed and patiently waited for a story.

"I rather not," Tim said. "It's too embarrassing."

"Come on, I won't tell," T-Ai promised.

"That's an empty promise," Tim said.

"I guess everyone know but why not tell me?" T-Ai whined.

"Oh alright, I tell you," Tim caved.

Location: Repair station

Scorponok was docked at the repair station and workers started repairing in an instant. Quickstrike was monitoring the work. Starscream came back from his repair and approached Quickstrike. "I'm going to Cybertron for a while," Starscream announced.

"For what?" Quickstrike asked.

"Private business matter," Starscream replied.

"What am I suppose to do?" Quickstrike asked.

"Nothing," Starscream replied. "You wait here."

"Whoa, I'm not staying here. I'm not going to wait for you to return," Quickstrike said.

"Do what I say or else."

"Or else what?" Quickstrike asked.

"Scrap," Starscream threatened.

Starscream moved closer to the edge and gave the signal to open a transwarp gate to Cybertron. Starscream transformed into his jet mode and left.

"Like I'm going to stay," Quickstrike said under his breath. "Lord Zarak," he called.

Lord Zarak approached Quickstrike. "Yes," he said.

"From this point on, you're on your own," Quickstrike said.

"What?"

"You're free to do whatever you want," Quickstrike clarified.

"What about you?" Lord Zarak asked.

"I'm going to join my brother," Quickstrike replied. "I can't take this anymore."

"Should I wait for Starscream?"

"No. When you're done, leave immediately," Quickstrike replied.

"I promise you that I will kill the autobots for you," Lord Zarak promised.

"Do so," Quickstrike said. Quickstrike transformed into his jet mode and left. Lord Zarak was by himself with Scorponok in repairs. An idea struck Lord Zarak's CPU and he quickly put it to action.

Location: On board _Explorer_  
Area: Sick Bay

Tim told T-Ai the time he defied Merrick's order and almost killed Omega Prime.

"Whoa," T-Ai said.

"I know. It's the worst I ever did," Tim said.

"Well my 'betrayal' tops yours."

"Then tell me," Tim said.

"Alright."

Area: Deck 2

Merrick was combing the ship room-by-room searching for T-Ai.

"_Merrick, you found T-Ai yet?"_ Optimus asked.

"No, not yet," Merrick replied. "My search team and I searched every room on this ship and still can't find her."

A member of the search team approached Merrick. "What about sick bay?" he asked. "We haven't searched there yet."

"Optimus, is it possible that she sustain some injuries and went to seek for treatment?" Merrick asked.

Location: _Hyperion_  
Area: Ready Room

"Arcee, did T-Ai sustain any injuries?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing major," Arcee replied.

"She could be in there," Optimus suggested.

"_I'll check there myself,"_ Merrick said.

Location: _Explorer_  
Area: Sick bay

"…and that how it happened" T-Ai finished.

"Wow! I don't strike you as that type of person but again I just met you," Tim said.

"True," T-Ai agreed.

"Got any advice on how I can get my old job back?" Tim asked.

"Do what you can for now. When the time comes, your talents can save everyone and Merrick will see that and reconsider your punishment," T-Ai replied. "You may not be chief but you will be in Engineering."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tim said.

The door slid open and Merrick walked in. "T-Ai, are you in here?" he called.

"I'm over here," T-Ai replied.

Merrick followed her voice and saw her talking to Tim. "Optimus need you to return for an important meeting," Merrick said.

"I guess fun time is over," T-Ai sighed.

"Will see you again?" Tim asked.

"As long we are connected, maybe," T-Ai teased. T-Ai got up and left. Merrick and Tim locked eyes and stare at each other for quite some time.

"Hey, if you don't mind I need an escort back to my ship please," T-Ai said.

Merrick turned his attention to T-Ai and left the Sick bay. Tim sighed with relief but he didn't know why he did. Merrick walked T-Ai over to the airlock connecting both ships. Along the way, Merrick and T-Ai got to know each other. After Merrick showed T-Ai where the airlock was, T-Ai proceeded to the _Hyperion_. T-Ai stepped on _Hyperion_ and Arcee was waiting for her. Arcee lowered her hand and T-Ai climbed on. Arcee walked T-Ai to the Ready room where everyone was waiting.

Area: Ready Room

The Ready room was spacious. The table was quite long and narrow. It can seat 28 members but when necessary, the table can extend to seat 50. Over the table was a holographic projector use to show maps, ships and planets. The room was surrounded with monitors and circuit boards. At the head of the table was a computer used for the host and Hotshot was the host. Arcee sat at the end of the table and T-Ai took her seat on Arcee's shoulder. When everyone present the meeting started.

"Optimus, do you recalled that we met someone but it was better that we spoke in person?" Hotshot asked.

"Yes," Optimus replied.

"Well when my team and I were on that jungle planet, we were greeted by a kid and his dinosaur pet," Hotshot started. Hotshot pushed a button and the room got dark. The projector lit up and a holographic image of the kid and his pet appeared.

"He asked us question about ourselves but not once spoke about himself…"

"Next thing were know, 5 transformers dropped from the trees and surrounded us," R.E.V. cut in.

"It was quite odd too because we didn't detect them," Crosswise said.

"Maybe they found a way to mask their energy signature," T-Ai said.

"It wasn't that," Hotshot said. "The reason we couldn't detect them because we were looking for Decepticons."

"Are you implying that the 5 transformers were Autobots?" Magnus wondered.

"Yes," Towline replied. "It was quite odd because they wanted to kill us."

"Next thing we knew, we were running from them," Ironhide said.

"At first I didn't believe that it was them but when we got in the open and they combined, it confirmed everything," Hotshot spoke. "Optimus, we found the Aerialbots."

The room was silent when the news was delivered.

"It could be an imposter," Arcee said.

"They heard our radio transmission calling off the search and declaring them dead," Mirage said.

"So they work for Empress now," Sideburn said.

"That's unlikely," Hotshot said. "They didn't bore any Decepticon insignia individually or combined."

"Then Grimlock come out for nowhere…"

"How can I be there if I was with my team?" Grimlock asked.

"Not you, the dinobot Grimlock," W.A.R.S. corrected. "He was going suicidal. He was trying to blow us up. We got out of there in time but we don't know if the Aerialbots did."

"I see," Optimus said.

T-Ai jumped down from Arcee and walked towards the center of the table. "Hotshot, can you isolate the kid and enhance the image, mainly his face?" T-Ai asked.

"Why?" Hotshot wondered.

"Maybe she got a crush on him," Sideburn teased.

"Prowl," T-Ai called.

Prowl smack Sideburn across the head. Sideburn quickly covered his head. "What the hell!" he asked.

"That's for being stupid," T-Ai replied.

"What the hell?" Sideburn said.

Hotshot did what T-Ai asked and T-Ai started staring at the headshot.

"Hotshot, add my portrait and do a side-to-side comparison view," T-Ai asked.

Hotshot did what T-Ai asked and T-Ai started looking at the difference between her portrait and the kid's. "Notice something odd," T-Ai inquires.

"You guys have some resemblance," X-Brawn pointed out.

"Exactly. If he has some features that is similar to mine then…"

"He might be related to Empress somehow," Magnus said.

"Yes and there is a possibility that his pet is Grimlock," T-Ai said.

"Great, our situation has turned bad knowing that the Aerialbots are out there looking for us," Optimus said.

"Don't forget that Deathstrike is out there too," Arcee stated.

"Who's he?" Wedge asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Magnus said. "I thought he was dead."

"With our recent trip to Earth, he is very much alive," Arcee said.

"But he has no spark," Optimus said.

"And he still don't have a spark but he is using spark from others," T-Ai said.

"The universe is filled with Decepticons with Empress in control," Hotshot pointed out.

"Plus, Starscream, Scorponok and Quickstrike are out there," Railspike said.

"That doesn't matter," T-Ai said.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Optimus asked.

"We are in a universe 50 years from our time. There is a good chance that Empress already moved Cybertron somewhere else. Plus we don't know where we are," T-Ai said. "We don't have a map of the universe."

"What about _Explorer's_ map?" Magnus asked.

"Only regions they went through," T-Ai said. "Face it, we're lost in space."

"And with no map, no warp reactor and Decepticons everywhere we're sitting ducks," Optimus said.

"This sucks," Sideburn commented.

"Yes it does," Optimus agreed.

Location: Space

A small Decepticon ship was traveling in warp speed across space.

Area: Bridge

Scourge was sitting the captain's chair resting his head on his hand. He hasn't stopped cursing under his breath since Zed tagged along.

"Zed, how long before we reach the planet?" Mega Octane asked.

"Not long. In fact we're half way there," Zed replied.

Scourge heard the answer and let out a growl and resumed cursing. He sulked more into his chair and started tapping his fingers.

"Is he mad or something?" Zed wondered.

"Ah no, he's just restless that's all," Mega Octane said.

Mega Octane got real close to Scourge to whisper in his audio receptors. "You have to learn to control your temper," Mega Octane whispered.

"I'll learn how to control my temper when the kid leaves," Scourge snarled.

"He's Empress' brother," Mega Octane pointed out.

"That makes it even worse," Scourge groaned.

"Hey guys, how ever got the feeling that Scourge is grumpy because he hasn't 'released' himself lately," Movor said.

"What do you mean?" Ro-Tor asked.

"'Release' himself," Movor said again. Ro-Tor cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Anyways, I think we need to find Scourge a fembot that is everything he likes in a girl. She'll give him massages, talk to him, and caress him and really 'caress' him," Movor said. "All he needs is a good…long…"

A large metal object struck Movor sending him to the ground. The others watched as Movor fell like a building.

"That was for almost slagging me on Earth. Next time I hear that type of conversation coming from your voice box, I won't miss," Scourge warned.

"A clear blow to the head and he said he missed," Ro-Tor said with awe. "You lucky that he didn't hit you with a pipe than a chair or you'll be gone."

"Get me a medic," Movor asked weakly.


	18. Chapter 17: Decepticons

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 17

Decepticons

(Corruption)

Location: Space

After the teams recent trip to a Trade Planet and the mishap, both ships were cruising at warp speed.

Ship: _Explorer_

Area: Training Room

T-Ai was in the training room meditating. She was sitting Indian style and had her hands resting on her thigh. She was in a causal gym wear: shorts and a sports bra and sneakers.

_Wow! She is been meditating for quite some time. I wonder what she is meditating about. Let's watch._

T-Ai's head slump to the side and a light snore was heard from her.

_She's not meditating, she's napping. Some hero of the universe you are. I need a smoke. Wait, I don't smoke. I need a drink and a strong one. Hey bartender, let me get a goose mix with some henny and put it on some rocks!_

The door slid open and Tim walks in for his weekly workout. As he was walking in he sees T-Ai on the floor meditating. _"Spiritual person,"_ Tim thought to himself. He came around to ask T-Ai if he can join but to his dismay found T-Ai sleeping. _"Great,"_ Tim muttered.

T-Ai apparently heard someone and opened her eyes. In her drowsy state, she saw a man hovering real close to her and quickly took defensive measures. She grabbed his arm and stood up. She hurled him over her shoulder and sent him flying straight for the wall. Tim flew across the room and hit the wall. Then he slid down and landed on some equipment. "Ow!" he cried.

T-Ai realized that it was Tim she threw and quickly rushed over. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't know it was you."

"Apology accepted," Tim groaned.

"Are you okay?" T-Ai asked.

"Besides a concussion, few cuts and bruises and a few broken bones, I'm fine," Tim replied.

"You can drop the sarcasms," T-Ai laughed. "Let me help you up."

T-Ai held a firm grip on Tim's arm and slowly pulled him up. Soon Tim was on his feet or at least was. As soon he was up, he collapsed again. It was mostly T-Ai's fault for letting go. "Ow!" he cried weakly.

"Sorry," T-Ai said.

Location: Sector M  
Area: Outside the Second Arena

Deathstrike, Hocklast and Sickshot were leaving the second arena after another victory. Deathstrike had taken a lot of beating but he had his prizes spark as a reward.

"You did well," Hocklast complimented.

"Of course he did brother, he is the strongest of them all," Sickshot said. "I bet he can beat anyone and get his way to the top and get out of here."

"I don't think he'll make it pass the next challenger," Hocklast said.

"Oh them," Sickshot said.

"Who is next victim?" Deathstrike asked.

"Victims," Sickshot corrected. "There are two of them. They are known for stopping champions in their places."

"Plus, they operate different from the others," Hocklast said. "They don't give up their sparks because they have an excess amount."

"Really?" Deathstrike said.

"Yes," Sickshot said. "We heard that if you beat them, you'll get their collection and the location of the chief."

"Only those two know were the chief is," Hocklast added.

"Show me the way to my next victims," Deathstrike demanded.

"Not in your condition," Sickshot said. "First, get some rest then just follow the path and you'll find them."

"What happen to you two?" Deathstrike wondered.

"We can't continue from this point," Sickshot said.

"We gave you everything you need to know to succeed," Hocklast said. "Good luck and rest up."

Location: _Explorer_  
Area: Sick bay

Tim was carried to the sick bay by some of his crew members. They were shocked to see Tim on the ground hurt. T-Ai had followed them to see how Tim was doing. The EMH examined Tim and treated his wounds. He was baffled by the story Tim gave him, so was T-Ai. After his wounds were treated, he was release and sent to his quarters for bed rest. Tim and T-Ai was walking down the hallway when T-Ai had to say something about the story. "You fell down the Stairmaster breaking some bones and getting a concussion?" T-Ai wondered.

"Plus, I cut myself while getting my pants free from the gears," Tim added.

"That was the most ridiculous excuse I ever heard," T-Ai said.

"At least it save me some embarrassment," Tim said.

"Anyways, I have to go back to my ship for important matters," T-Ai said and quickly ran off. Tim was left speechless.

Location: Space

A Decepticon warship was patrolling a nearby planet. Of all of the Decepticon ships, this was the most deadly. The name of the ship was the _Destroyer. _In the bridge was a crew working around the clock protects their assign region against any threats. The recent threat they encountered was a Mars-size meteor heading for a planet. They took care of it easy but they were bored and were looking for some action.

"Commander Ransack, we been patrolling this region for mega-cycles and nothing big happened," a crewman complained.

"Well continue searching Ensign," Ransack said. Indeed he was bored out of his motherboard and didn't care about anything found on the scanners: comets, abandoned ships, and etc. It made him feel useless. All of the sudden the computers beeped, indicating that the scanners had picked up something.

"What was it?" Ransack sighed.

"It was a ship," a crewman reported.

"Yawn," Ransack said rudely.

"It was a Decepticon ship," the crewman continued.

Ransack blew a raspberry.

"It the stolen ship, _Hyperion_ along with a star cruiser with organics inside."

"Organics?" Ransack wondered. He took out a handheld and started looking down the list of orders and report he received recently. He found what he was looking for and glare at the crewmember. "Get the general on screen," he demanded.

It wasn't long before the general was on the monitor. "What is it you want?" a monotonic computerized voice asked.

"General Soundwave, we just picked up Hyperion not too long ago. Should we pursuit it?" Ransack asked.

"You know about the warrant for the autobots so you should go and enact it. Return to me and prove that you did the job then we move on from there," Soundwave said.

"Yes sir," Ransack said. The monitor went blank and Ransack turned to his helmsmen. "Pursue them, full speed ahead," he commanded.

The ship turned and pursued _Hyperion_ at warp speed.

Location: Space

A small Decepticon ship dropped out of warp and cruised on impulse. In the bridge, Zed was watching the coordinates making sure that he doesn't overshot his stop. Scourge was still cursing under his breath. A few minutes later, they reached a large red planet. The ship entered orbit and begin scanning.

"Where are we?" Mega Octane asked.

"Planet R-89, one of the deserted planets in this sector," Zed replied.

"You think that the Aerialbots will be here?" Mega-Octane wondered.

"Why of course," Zed answered. "This is where they were declared dead. Strong memories are held here and this planet is very special to them."

The scanners picked up something and the computer beeped.

"And we just found them," Zed smiled. "Scourge, you want to play?"

Scourge optics glowed. "Of course," Scourge replied. "Any autobots I destroy makes me happy."

"Then let's go," Zed agreed.

Location: Hyperion  
Area: T-Ai's quarters

T-Ai was lying on her bed just staring at the ceiling. She was in heavy thought and hasn't moved an inch for over 30 minutes. Then she finally lay on her side and stared at her nightstand. She examined her necklace given by Koji. Her necklace was very unique. It was shaped like a raindrop. The pendant was silver with diamonds in the edges. Engraved on the pendent was the letters "TK". She picked up her pendent and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Koji on each half. _"As long you wear this, we'll always be together." _It was the promise Koji made to T-Ai. She still remembers that statement today. It even made her shed a tear. She closed the pendent and placed it back on the nightstand. Then she picked up her bracelet given to her by Wilson. The bracelet had three layers. The top and bottom layers were striped between blue and white. T-Ai preferred that the bracelet was in her colors but she didn't mind. The middle layer was covered all around with gems, clear ones. _"This is a symbol of our friendship. No matter what happens to me, I'm always there for you." _That was the statement given when she received her bracelet. T-Ai was feeling the bracelet with her thumb. She was rubbing it back and forth admiring the smooth texture. In fact the texture was too smooth. "Wait," T-Ai wondered. "The middle layer had gems but I don't feel it."

T-Ai examined more closely as she moved her thumb and noticed that the middle layer was moving. T-Ai was amazed. She continued playing with her bracelet seeing what it can do. Every pass she made with her thumb, the middle layer spun faster and faster. She gave it one strong spin and the middle layer whirred. It started to light up but T-Ai didn't notice because her attention was drawn from her bracelet to her door. Her door chimed a few times asking for entrance. "Come in," T-Ai said. The slid open and Arcee was behind the door. She ducked her head while she walked in because the clearance coming inside T-Ai's room was a little shorter than the others. "What's up?" T-Ai asked.

"Nothing much," Arcee said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much either," T-Ai replied. "But I did find something cool."

"What is it?" Arcee wondered.

"The middle layer of my bracelet can rotate," T-Ai said excitedly.

"Really," Arcee said. She thought it was something more special than that. "How nice."

"You're not very amazed are you?" T-Ai asked.

"No, I am amazed," Arcee fib.

"Whatever."

Then all of the sudden the ship rocked then there was an explosion.

"What was that?" Arcee said.

"I don't know but let's go," T-Ai suggested.

T-Ai placed her bracelet on the nightstand and left. The bracelet glowed when T-Ai left.

Planet: R-89

Zed and the Decepticons beamed down on the planet. Zed had the coordinates to where the Aerial Bots were and leads the team. They were walking for quite some time then when they climb to the top of a hill, they saw them sitting down doing nothing.

"Sitting in plain sight," Scourge said with glee. "Easy prey."

"Easy Scourge, first I have to talk to them," Zed said.

Scourge resumed cursing under his breath. Zed climbed down the hill and headed over to the Aerial bots. They were still tending their wound from their fight with D. As much they wanted to go to a repair station, they know that they are wanted fugitives for killing Empress' little cousin. "Hey guys, what's crackin'?" Zed called.

The Aerial bots switched to high alert and drew out their weapons. "Who are you and how did you find us?" Silverbolt asked.

"Relax, I'm your friend," Zed said.

The Aerial bots lowered their weapons.

"You see I'm Empress' brother," Zed added.

The Aerial bots raised their weapons again and this time they were ready to shoot.

"There's no need to be trigger happy. I'm here to talk," Zed said in a sincere voice.

"Then talk," Silverbolt said.

"Now you see unlike my sister, I want to give you a second chance on living," Zed continued. "My sister wanted to slag you guys and take your sparks to her. Not me. Now I see that you are hurt and you can't go into any repair station without getting shot at. If you agree to serve Empress and apologize, the charges will be drop and we can live happily ever after."

"What if we don't?" Air Raid asked.

"Well be prepared to be slagged," Zed smiled.

"Just you, you're a joke," Skydive laughed.

"Oh no, not me. Them," Zed said.

In that moment, Scourge and the Commandos emerged from the hills and stood next to Zed. "No matter what, you're coming back with me," Zed said.

Location: Space  
Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Bridge

"Status report," Optimus said.

"Shields at 75%. Hull plating is still holding at 100," Prowl reported.

T-Ai and Arcee ran inside the bridge. There on the monitor was a war ship.

"The Destroyer," T-Ai said in awe.

"You know what ship this is," Magnus asked.

"Yeah," T-Ai answered. "Beside the Nemesis, it's one of the most powerful Decepticon warship built."

"Sideburn evasive maneuvers," Optimus ordered.

"How can I move with another ship strapped on your belly?" Sideburn complained.

The monitor flickered and Merrick was on the screen. _"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine,"_ Merrick said.

"But…"

"_But nothing Optimus. We're slowing you down. Also I believe in the 'Divide and Conquer' method,"_ Merrick smiled.

"Rapidrun, do it," Optimus said.

"Releasing the air lock and disengaging," Rapidrun called.

The air lock hissed as the connectors were released from both ship and retracted. _Explorer_ flew off in another direction and started firing phasers at _Destroyer_

Ship: _Destroyer_

"Sir, they separated," a crew member reported.

"Ante up the firepower and release hell on both ships," Ransack ordered. Destroyer increased its firepower on both ships. Along with the phasers, some torpedoes were launched. The torpedoes did a number on Explorer's shields. One of the torpedoes rocked the whole ship. "Report," Optimus said.

"Shield at 39%," Prowl reported. "Aft shield are failing."

"Transfer whatever power you can find and strengthen it. I don't want to lose our engines," Optimus commanded. "T-Ai."

"I'm on it. X-Brawn, Hightower, Heavyload, Prowl, Arcee, you're with me." T-Ai said. They joined T-Ai and held straight for the Engine Room.

Ship: _Explorer_

"Status report," Merrick asked.

"It's bad sir," William said. "Shields are almost gone. Hull plating at 85%. We lost power on Decks 1-5. Plus our warp drive is down so we can't escape."

"Damn!" Merrick said frustrated. "What about engineering?"

"They aren't working fast enough," Serge said.

"If we don't do something now, we are going to be in so deep shit," Merrick muttered.

An explosion rocked the ship. A few more explosions caused circuits to blow on the bridge. Sparks rained on the bridge as some structure fell from the ceiling. "Report!" Merrick said.

"We are in some deep shit now," William said. "That blast took out our shields. Weapons are down. Our hull plating is at 10%. There is breach on Decks 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, and 12. There are injuries reported and some causality. To make it worse, our engine is dead."

"Get me engineering," Merrick said.

The monitor showed Engineering. The room was smoking and small fire littered the area. Jim was on the screen covered in soot.

"What the fuck is going on in there!" Merrick asked.

"We're trying our best but nothing is working," Jim reported.

"Don't give me that bullshit! Find a way to bring the engines online and get us out of here."

Ship: _Destroyer_

"Sir, the organic ship is disabled," a crew member reported.

"Good, turn our attention to the autobots. The organics won't bother us anymore," Ransack said.

Ship: _Hyperion_

"Optimus, Explorer is disabled," Hotshot reported.

"Slag," Optimus responded.

"To make it worse, the Destroyer is heading straight for us," Sideburn said.

"_Optimus, I was able to boost our power by 20%,"_ T-Ai reported.

"Thanks T-Ai," Optimus said. "Fire all weapons!"

Ship: _Explorer_  
Area: Sick Bay

The Doc and Tim were busy taking care of the injured. Some of them had died because of their injuries. Tim was indeed overwhelmed. He had heard everything and he couldn't choose to stay in sick bay or go to Engineering. Earl was bringing one more crew member and saw Tim working. He approached Tim and tapped in on the shoulder. "You should be in Engineering. You are the only that can bring the engines online," Earl said.

"I know but I don't want to disobey Merrick again," Tim said.

"I can't believe that you are going to give up on us," the Doc said. "After everything T-Ai had said to you, you're going to sit around and do nothing. This is your chance to prove to the captain that you are sorry."

"I know but still…"

"But nothing, we own you our lives because you saved us time and time again by helping us escape from tough situation," a crew member said.

"But what difference do I make," Tim said.

"A hell of lot," Earl said. "You save the autobots."

"I almost kill their leader."

"But you save him," Earl corrected. "Isn't that enough for you? Think about it."

Planet: R-89

The Commandoes were itching for a fight. Scourge was dying for a fight.

"These guys haven't fought any autobots in a LONG time," Zed stated. "If you surrender now, they won't touch you."

"If we don't?" Silverbolt asked.

"Decepticons don't hold back," Zed ordered.

"Music to my audio receptors," Scourge chuckled.

They begin circling around, waiting for the first move. Scourge made the first move. The Aerial bots fired their guns and hit Scourge. Movor and Ro-Tor transformed into their vehicle mode and took to the skies. With weapons ready, Movor and Ro-Tor delivered an aerial assault. Fireflight and Slingshot counter with their guns. Scourge emerged from the smoke still charging. He took out his gun and fired a few shots. Then he leaped in the air and fired all four of his shoulder canons. The Aerial bots took some hits. In the condition they were in, the Aerial bots can't afford to take heavy hits.

"Given up?" Zed asked.

"Never," Silverbolt replied.

"Such stubbornness," Zed said. "Why won't you surrender?"

"Because we autobots never surrender to the likes of you," Air Raid said.

"Ah. Commandoes link up and destroy," Zed ordered.

Mega Octane optics flashed as he received his order. "Decepticons, combine!" Mega Octane shouted.

"Yes, sir," replied the Commandos. The Commandos jumped in the air as the transformation started. Ro-Tor and Movor formed the lower legs. Rollbar and Armorhide formed the arms. Mega Octane was the torso and upper legs. All five linked up together. A helmet descended from the sky and slipped over Mega Octane's head. "Ruination awakens!" the gestalt roared.

Ruination bowed in front of the Aerial bots. "DOUBLE DEMOLITION!" Ruination shouted as his canons on his back fired. The Aerial bots received heavy hits from the canons.

"Silverbolt, we can't take much more," Air Raid said.

"We have to stop them," Fireflight said.

"But how are we going to do that without getting destroyed?" Slingshot asked.

"We combine and do the best we can to take them down and get the hell out of here," Silverbolt said.

"I don't think Superion can handle this," Skydive doubted. "I mean, we can barely fight let alone defend ourselves. You think that Superion can do better?"

"Let's pray that he can do better," Silverbolt replied.

"Mobile base, fire," Scourge shouted. His trailer opened up revealing weapons within. All of the weapons was charged and locked on. The Aerial bots were stunned. All of the weapons fired at the Aerial bots.

"Let's do it," Silverbolt said.

All of the Aerial bots jumped in the air and avoided the assault. They took a nose dive at Ruination and linked up to form Superion. Superion delivered drop kick to Ruination sending him to the ground. Then Superion turned his attention to Scourge. Scourge prepared himself as Superion charge straight for him. Scourge fired his shoulder canons again and Superion jumped. Superion took out his gun and fired at Scourge. Scourge countered with his mobile base. Superion separated in mid-air and the Aerialbots scattered. They drew their guns and fired at Scourge. This time with a wider target, Scourge couldn't shoot all five of them. As a result, Scourge was pelted. Superion was formed again and he landing in front of Zed. Superion aimed his gun at his head. All Zed did was smile.

"As you should learn, never turn your back on your opponent unless you are sure they are out," Zed stated.

Superion was confused by Zed comment and didn't know that Scourge was still moving. Scourge jumped on Superion's back. "This is move your leader Optimus showed me," Scourge whispered into Superion's audio receptors. Scourge threw his weight and made Superion fall backwards and onto him. Then Scourge used his legs and tossed Superion in the air. Zed took out a hand gun and fired a bullet at Superion. Ruination took his heavy artillery guns and spray Superion with bullets. An assault at that magnitude will separate any gestalts but Superion didn't separate. Superion in the ground below heavy damaged. Scourge picked up Zed and walked in over to where Superion was. Superion was in his crater smoking from the assault.

"How come I haven't separated?" Superion wondered.

"Because I gave you a little virus preventing any form of transformation occurring," Zed replied.

Superion stood up and tried to separate. No matter how hard he tried mentally, he was still Superion. He tried to separate physically but it only brought him pain. Then it don on him, he can no longer feel the presence of the Aerial bots but himself.

"Remove this virus," Superion demanded.

"Apologize and join Empress," Zed suggested.

"Never," Superion barked.

"Bad choice."

Ruination came up and grabbed Superion. He threw Superion over his head and into the base of a mountain. Scourge carried Zed over to Superion again.

"Give up?" Zed asked.

Superion growled at him. Ruination grabbed Superion by his neck and hoisted him the air. Zed jumped from Scourge to Ruination and met Superion real close.

"Let's count how many ways to kill him," Ruination suggested.

"I can think up three already," Scourge laughed.

"You won't be killing anyone," Zed said.

"What!"

"There's been a change of plans. Superion is coming with us," Zed said.

"Like hell I would," Superion said.

"Superion, answer this question, will you?" Zed asked. "You were sent on a mission by Optimus to search for energon. Your ship went through an ion storm and made it out okay. Turn out your ship's engine overload a short time later and you guys evacuated before it blew. You cruised under your power and got struck by a meteor. As a result, you crash landed on this planet unable to move, unable to defend, unable to communicate. You guys sat there for eons then you found out that Optimus had called the search off and declared you dead. This news had severely hurt you emotionally and you continued to rust away on that planet. Then some time later my sister, Empress…"

"T-Ai!" Superion interrupted.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you saw Empress," Zed corrected. "T-Ai was on her way to Cybertron with the autobots to fight my father, Devil Z. You may wonder how it is possible that Empress and T-Ai look exactly alike. Well you can say that T-Ai is sort of…Empress'…mother. My sister was just a virus and T-Ai carried her like a mother. She released Empress by extracting her with Unicron's help. That is sort of like giving birth. She is the splitting image of T-Ai from head to toe. T-Ai claims that Empress is her evil clone but I don't think of it like that. Getting back to my question, Empress repaired you and given you a second chance in life. Then she let you do whatever you want even though you are an Autobot You saw the Spychangers and attacked them but yet you still bear the Autobot insignia. That placed me in a tailspin. Because I couldn't figure out if you were Autobot or Decepticon. Well killing my cousin was a proven fact that you are a Decepticon because Autobots do not attack the innocent."

"He planned my death so I can be out of your sister's hair," Superion said. "Your cousin was a Decepticon and you know it."

"True," Zed agreed. "But after all that had happened to you, are you still loyal to Optimus?"

"I'm always loyal to Optimus," Superion replied. "I serve him and him only."

"But you attack your comrades."

"That was out of frustration," Superion said. "I'll never join you guys even if it to save my life, the answer is no."

"Well, let's see if I can change your mind," Zed said in a sinister voice. Zed walked up closer to Superion. He levitated off of Ruination and hovered near Superion's Autobot insignia. Superion saw Zed hover near his insignia.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Superion questioned.

"Changing your mind of course," Zed replied. Zed held his hand on the insignia and his hand emitted a dark glow. The insignia glow a red aura as the reprogramming begins. Superion screamed in pain as he tries to fight Zed's reprogramming. Scourge watched with curiosity. The pain intensifies as Zed's influence seeps into Superion's system. Zed stopped and looked at Superion. "Are you going to go peacefully or I have to drag you like an animal?" Zed asked.

Superion had very little strength left. He mustered what he had and said "No!"

"Then prepare to be reformatted," Zed said. His hand glowed bright as the reprogramming continued. Everything in Superion's memory banks were being wiped clean. His autobot training, his friends, his comrades, and his leader Optimus were being erased. Superion screamed louder in pain as the Decepticon program reached his CPU and his spark. The reprogramming was done. Zed removed his hand and a Decepticon insignia was branded on Superion's chest. Superion's optics went blank as he went offline. Ruination lowered Superion until he was almost standing. "Superion, online," Zed called.

Superion's optics glowed bright green as he came online. "Identify yourself?" Zed asked.

"Name: Superion. Group: Aerial bot's gestalts. Function: Air Warrior. Affiliation: Decepticon," Superion replied.

"Good. Now I want you to tell me: Who is your leader?" Zed asked.

Superion hesitated.

"Answer me," Zed said. "Who is your leader?"

"Starscream," Superion replied.

"Who is your supreme leader?"

"Empress."

"Good," Zed said. "We have five new decepticons who join our ranks."


	19. Chapter 18: Tim

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 18

Tim

(_Explorer_)

Location: Space  
Ship: _Explorer_  
Area: Engineering

Wires were hanging from the ceiling. Crewmen were walking back and forth showing their specs to each other from their areas. Communication was a big thing in that room. Jim was busy multitasking. He was monitoring, ordering and repairing all at once. Jim wasn't used to it thus making the team unorganized. _"Damn, I can't take much more of this,"_ he thought to himself. The door slid open as someone stood in the doorway. Everyone stopped to look who is was. The person started walking inside. Those who were close to the door cheered. As the person continued walking towards Jim, more and more people cheered. The person stood in front of Jim and smiled. "Come to make a mockery of me Tim?" he asked.

"No, I'm here to work," Tim replied.

"You know that you're banned from here," Jim stated.

"Even so, no matter where I am, this is my calling. I am the only one on this ship who can repair that engine in record time," Tim stated. "If I don't repair this engine, everyone will die. And who will they blame? Me, not you. Now excuse me, I have an engine to fix."

Tim pushed Jim to the side and proceeded to the engine. Jim called for security but no one came. He ordered everyone to escort Tim out but no one listened. He resorted to his last resource, the captain.

Area: Bridge

Merrick was waiting for any good news to come. The monitor flickered and Jim was on the screen.

"What is it Jim?" Merrick asked.

"Tim is here in the engine room, trying to fix the engines," Jim reported.

Tim appeared on the screen next to Tim. "Sir, I know I'm disobeying orders but I'm the only hope you have to get us out of here. I'm sorry that I disobeyed you and put everyone in danger. That made me realized how much responsibility I had as Chief Engineer. Without me, everyone is good as dead. If you don't want me here, I don't care. I'm going to fix that engine and get us moving. After that I will take any punishment you have for me," Tim said.

"Jim, I'm resigning you to your old position," Merrick said.

"What!" Jim exclaimed.

"Tim, I'm resigning you to your old position," Merrick declared. "Get us out of here chief."

"Will do," Tim saluted.

Ship: Hyperion

The ship continued receiving blows after blows. The ship was just about to reach its limits.

"Shields at 25%. Hull plating at 75%," Hotshot reported.

"Take whatever power you can find throughout the ship that we are not using and deliver it to weapons and shields," Optimus ordered.

"On it," Railspike said.

"Shields at 45," Hotshot reported. "That's it Optimus. I'm giving everything we have without compromising the engines."

"T-Ai, status report," Optimus asked.

"_Engines are holding steady. We keep losing the warp reactor but I think we can do without it," _T-Ai suggested.

"Then kill it," Optimus ordered.

The warp reactor was shut down and the power was converted to shields and weapons.

"Shields at 78%" Hotshot reported.

"Weapons are charged," Railspike reported.

"Fire!" Optimus said.

Phasers and torpedoes were launched and cause damaged to the Destroyer.

Ship: _Destroyer_

"Sir, the autobots are persistent," a crewman reported. "They disabled their warp drive for power."

"Well, I guess we should do the same," Ransack said.

They disabled their warp drive and transferred the power to weapons.

Ship: _Explorer_  
Area: Engine Room

Tim was busy with the wiring to fix the circuits and hopefully repair the engines. A crew member approached Tim with a handheld. "Tim, we got some serious problems," she reported. "If I'm reading this right, we can't move."

Tim took the handheld and examined her findings. Tim's eyes widen as he continued reading. "We are in trouble," Tim agreed.

Area: Bridge

Merrick was waiting patient for the okay to move. The monitor flickered again and Tim appeared. He had a concern look on his face. "What's the matter Tim?" Merrick asked.

"Sir, we can't move at all without blowing up half of the ship," Tim replied.

"Explain."

"The engines are damaged and we need parts to repair it. Some of the damage is internal but everything else is external. I can bring the engines online but if we tried to move, it will set off a timer," Tim explained.

"As in…"

"We got less than 3 minutes to find a repair station and fast," Tim warned. "Our engines are damaged and moving this ship will overload the engines."

"What about warp?" Merrick asked.

"It will speed up the process," Tim replied.

"We are good as dead," Merrick groaned.

"I have an idea that will work," Tim said.

"What is it?"

"If I crash this ship into the _Destroyer_ with the engines overloading and the warp core overloaded, the force of the blast can destroy the Decepticons and giving the Autobots the opportunity to escape unharmed," Tim explained.

"I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself. You'll go and I'll stay," Merrick said.

"You need someone to work the engines," Tim argued. "I'm staying."

"Fine then," Merrick caved. "Ike opened all com links on this ship."

"Com links open sir," Ike reported.

"Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking. As you know, we can't move in our current situation without killing ourselves. I, as your captain, will self destruct this ship to destroy the enemy to give the Autobots an opportunity to escape. As my final order, everyone is to report to the escape pods. Each escape pods have the coordinates to home. Live your life like you never lived it before because this is final farewell. As of now, the crew of _Explorer_ is disbanded. Now leave!" Merrick spoke.

Merrick slumped in his chair after his little speech. He heard no footsteps and looked around the bridge. No one moved an inch. "What are you doing? Get out of here," Merrick said.

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm Autobot and I will do whatever it takes to save Optimus and his team," Ike said.

"So am I," Serge said.

"I'm an Autobot," Rick said.

"I'm an Autobot," Mack said.

"I'm an Autobot," Paul said.

'I'm an Autobot' was heard throughout the ship by every single crew member on board. Merrick was shock to see such loyalty his team had.

"Merrick even though you're not our captain anymore, it's your job to lead this ship," Ike said. "We trust you." Ike gave a salute. Everyone on the bridge stood and gave a salute.

"You all are idiots," Merrick laughed. "Divert any remaining power to shields."

"Yes sir," Paul said.

"Computer, activate self-destruct. Timer: 6 min," Merrick said.

"Access code required," the computer spoke.

"Captain Merrick R. Clark, access code 1-5-7-0-6-5-4-7-8."

"Commander Serge F. Gerald, access code 5-4-7-6-8-2-4-8-4.

"First Lieutenant Isaac 'Ike' Turner, access code 7-6-4-5-2-1-4-5-6."

"Commander Timothy 'Tim' Roosevelt access code 4-2-4-8-0-4-5-2-0."

"Access codes accepted. Self-destruct initiated. 6 min and counting."

"Ike, hail the _Destroyer_," Merrick requested.

"They are responding," Ike reported.

"_You organics never give up do you?"_ Ransack said.

"Of course not you pile of scrap," Merrick taunted.

"_What did you say?"_

"Yeah you heard rust bucket. You machines are too afraid to fight us. Well let me give you a salute to your cowardliness," Merrick continued. Merrick gave Ransack the finger and salutes it to him. Ransack was getting annoyed.

"You punk ass m************ can't beat us because you know we can kick your m************ ass. If you are a threat then come at us bitches!" Merrick taunted.

Ransack was about to blow a gasket listening to Merrick taunting. _"If you want to die then so be it,"_ he roared. _"You organics are nothing but shit to me."_

"Really? Come close to face and say that," egged Merrick.

"_So be it!"_ Ransack yelled and his face disappeared from the monitor.

"Merrick, they changed course. They heading for us," Serge reported.

"Computer, time" Merrick asked.

"5 min and 10 sec left."

Ship: _Hyperion_

"Optimus, the Decepticons stopped firing at us and are heading straight for _Explorer_," Hotshot reported.

"What? What's the status on _Explorer_?" Optimus asked.

"They have no weapons but their shields are at full. Warp reactor is shut down and their engines are offline," Railspike reported.

Arcee and T-Ai returned to the bridge from the engine room. They saw the _Destroyer_ heading for the _Explorer._ Everyone was wondering why _Explorer_ wasn't doing anything. The computer beeped as Merrick was hailing them. Merrick's appeared on the monitor. _"Optimus, we are giving you a chance to escape. We're sacrificing ourselves so you can go on and finish your mission. Our mind has been made. End of discussion,"_ Merrick said sternly. Merrick's face disappears and Tim appears. _"Is T-Ai there?"_ he asked.

"I'm right here," T-Ai answered as she approached the monitor.

"_3 minutes remaining," _the computer spoke. Tim reached and flipped a switch. _"I want to thank you for your advice. It really helped,"_ he helped.

"You're actually going through with this?" T-Ai wondered.

_Explorer_ started moving towards _Destroyer_. _Destroyer_ started firing phasers and torpedoes at _Explorer_. _Explorer's_ shields were taking a beating.

"_What other choices do we have?" _Tim said

"We can tow you," T-Ai said.

"_And increase the risk of all of us getting killed? No,"_ Tim argued.

"_Two minutes remaining," _the computer warned.

_Explorer_ was taking heavy hits. The shields were weakening fast as the ship's power supply was being depleted. Another torpedo struck _Explorer_ and the shields were destroyed. With no power enforcing the hull plating, the ship was getting torn apart by phasers. Breaches occurred all over the ship as crew members were getting suck out of the ship by the vacuum of space.

"_I know you care about me but this is my life not yours,"_ Tim stated.

"I know but…" T-Ai sniffled. "I lost someone who did the same thing before. Please don't do this. We'll beam everyone on board."

"_That's a nice gesture but I have to decline,"_ Tim refused.

"One minute remaining. Warning engine overload is imminent," the computer warned.

_Explorer_ inched closer and closer to _Destroyer_. Visible damage was seen all over the ship. The nacelles sparked and smoked bellowed from it as the engine reached its limits.

"Sir, they are in within blast range," Serge reported.

"Good," Merrick smiled. "This is the finest crew I ever commanded in my entire life. And you know what it feels good knowing that we helped the Autobots bring peace in the universe by doing this. Good luck Optimus Prime."

Ship: _Destroyer_

"Sir, they went suicidal," a crewmen reported.

"Turn this ship around," Ransack ordered.

"Too late," the crewman said.

"Ah shits."

Ship: _Explorer_

Tears were rolling down T-Ai's face. Tim smiled. _"I guess you were telling the truth. You do cry tears," _Tim laughed.

"It's not funny," T-Ai said as she wiped away her tears.

"_30 sec to self destruct,"_ the computer spoke

"_It is because it's kinda cute," _Tim complemented. _"Goodbye T-Ai."_

The monitor switched to exterior view. Everyone watch as the _Explorer_ was on the collision course with _Destroyer_.

"Prowl, try to get everyone out," Optimus ordered.

Prowl begin tapping on the circuit. Prowl had gotten a lock and was ready to beam them.

"_3, 2, 1…"_

The engines exploded two seconds before the warp core exploded.

"TIM!" T-Ai shouted.

The Destroyer was incinerated along the blast. Optimus turned his attention to Prowl for information.

"I'm sorry sir. Nothing but I was able to get something before the ship exploded," Prowl said.

"Bring it here," Optimus said.

Prowl routed the destination of the object and beamed it to the bridge. A probe appeared on the bridge in front of T-Ai. T-Ai picked it up and looked at it.

"What is it?" Sideburn wondered.

T-Ai scanned the probe and got a result. "It's the last entry log that everyone wrote before dying."

"Anything else?" Optimus asked.

"Give this probe to their home world and share the message with their friends and family. Their planet is not too far from here," T-Ai replied.

"This will be hard," Optimus sighed.

"Optimus, I got a faint life sign drifting in space," Prowl reported.

"Do you have a visual?" Optimus asked.

"Yes but I have to enlarge it," Prowl said.

"Do it."

Prowl was working to enlarge the image and clean it up. "Got it."

"On screen," Optimus said.

What they didn't expect was the graphic nature of Prowl's find. The image appeared on screen. Everyone gasped in horror. T-Ai's eyes widened as her iris shrunk. "Turn it off!" Optimus yelled. But it was too late, T-Ai saw everything. She let out a blood-curding scream "NO!"

It was the charred remains of Tim and Merrick. Prowl beamed the remains to Sick Bay and Rest-Q isolated the body from T-Ai. Sideburn plotted the course to _Explorer's_ home planet. The people there were surprised to see alien robots. Optimus presented the probe to the people and told them the news. Everyone was heartbroken. The Autobots were invited to stay for the memorial. Optimus accepted the invitation but T-Ai didn't want to stay at all. She wanted to leave right away and put everything behind her.

On the day of the service, the Autobots were in attendance to the service but T-Ai. Everyone broke off into search party to look for T-Ai. They looked everywhere but she wasn't to be found. Arcee had an idea and went to the location. Upon entry, the ship passed over an oasis in the middle of a forest. Arcee went to that oasis and found T-Ai skipping rocks into the pond. "Everyone is waiting for you," Arcee said.

"I'm not going," T-Ai said.

"I know it's hard to relive your past but you have to face your fears," Arcee explained.

"Even so, I promised that I won't let anyone close to me die for my cause."

"What will Wilson think of you if he finds us like this?" Arcee asked.

T-Ai had no answer.

"I guess if you show no respect for Tim then Wilson and Koji died for nothing." With that statement made, Arcee walked off.

Minutes later, Arcee regrouped the group. "I found her but she's not coming," Arcee said.

"That's too bad," Optimus said.

"I am coming," T-Ai said. She emerged from the forest with her mind made up. The Autobots returned to the service. The memorial began as everyone paid their respects. T-Ai took the podium to speak. T-Ai stared out at the crowd and she had nothing to say. "Well…um…I'm T-Ai and I'm an android."

"Wait," a woman said. "So you're T-Ai."

"Yes," T-Ai replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tim's wife, May. Tim speaks highly of you."

"Thank you," T-Ai said.

"So you were the one that motivated Tim to rebel."

"Excuse me?" T-Ai said.

"If you kept your mouth shut and known your place, my Tim will be here with me right now," May said.

"So what are you saying?"

"You murdered my husband," May said.

"I did not kill your husband!"

"You made my husband do something he never do and that's disobey an order. You have no right to interfere with his life and dictate his every move."

"Maybe the reason why he disobeyed because of bitches like you."

The crowd oohed.

"Maybe that's why your friends are dead right now," May said. "They wanted to get away from you."

"They love me," T-Ai said. "Then why did he sacrifice himself to save you? You're just a weak little girl who can't amount to nothing. You doomed us from the start. If I known you will be involved, I'll tell Tim to stay him. So why don't you take your machines and get out of here…Empress."

T-Ai snapped. She jumped over the podium and lunged at May. T-Ai pinned May to the ground. T-Ai took out a blade and held it to May's neck. "You should be thanking me that your ass is still alive," T-Ai said. "If I didn't talk to him, we all be dead right now. Without us, Empress will come and kill every single one of you pathetic organics nice and slowly."

T-Ai saw the fear in May's face. T-Ai looked around and everyone was scared of her. Even the Autobots were thinking twice. "What's happening to you?" Arcee asked.

T-Ai dropped the blade and ran away. "I'm sorry for what happened," Optimus apologized. "If you want, we'll leave right away."

"Please do," an elder said.

Arcee chased after T-Ai to the ship. T-Ai ran into the ship and locked herself into her room. Arcee ran up to T-Ai's door and knocked on it. "T-Ai. T-Ai, what's wrong?" Arcee asked.

T-Ai had no answer.

"If you need to talk, you know where to find me," Arcee said.

Arcee waited for a while for a response. When she saw that T-Ai wasn't up for it, Arcee left. T-Ai had her back against the door. She broke down in tears as her past consumed. "It's my fault," she cried. "It's all my fault."


	20. Chapter 19: Victory

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 19

Victory

(T-Ai)

Location: Space

Ship: _Hyperion_

Arcee was walking down the hallway with information about the new modification made to the warp engine. She was spaced out and wasn't paying any attention. She passed Inferno and she didn't respond when Inferno said hello. Her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about T-Ai and how she was dealing with after the incident with Explorer. She turned the corner and walked right into Optimus. Arcee lost her balance and fell. "I'm sorry," Optimus apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No it's my fault. I should've paid attention," Arcee said. Optimus offered a hand and helped Arcee up. Optimus knew that Arcee was distracted and decided to do something about it.

"Something is on your mind. Care to talk about it?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. The modifications done to the warp engine is turning out better than we expected. It might take another solar cycle or two before we can use it," Arcee explained.

"I'm not talking about that," Optimus said. "I'm talking about you, yourself. Is it about T-Ai?"

"Yeah," Arcee confessed. "She hasn't said a word to anyone at all. Even at the memorial, she didn't talk to anyone, and she nearly took Tim's wife life. She hasn't spoken to me at all. We're really close and she talks about everything with me but not this time."

"I understand how you feel. She locked herself in her room for three solar cycles," Optimus sighed.

"She'll get over it," Arcee said.

"Not likely. It could be a possibility that what she saw could somehow open an old wound from the past."

"That's not good. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that she lived because Wilson covered for her. I'll try to talk to her again."

"Good luck," Optimus said.

Area: T-Ai's room

Arcee reached T-Ai's door and stood in front of it. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No one replied.

"T-Ai, I know you're in there. Can we talk like we use to? I'm worry about you. You haven't spoken to anyone. You haven't left your room. You didn't leave to refuel or get something to eat. Everyone is worried about even Ultra Magnus and he cares about himself. I know you still feel guilty about what happen 50 years ago. Seeing Explorer getting blown up opened up those wounds. If you can say something to me or even let me see you, I'll feel a little better. Just one word T-Ai, just one word," Arcee pleaded.

"They shouldn't done it," T-Ai spoke softly. "I didn't ask them to but they did it anyways. What happened to Wilson was my fault. I had a chance to talk Tim out of it but he failed to listen. How am I suppose to trust someone if they don't listen?"

"It's just the way things are," Arcee replied. "I mean, you trusted me."

"That's different," T-Ai said.

"How is it different?" Arcee asked.

"You're a machine, a robot. I'm an android, a machine with human like quality. Humans are organics that are prone to things that can kill them. Illness, injuries, even themselves, they can die easily. They are easily taken in anything you tell them, even though it's a lie. They are nothing but meat puppets," T-Ai said.

Arcee was shocked to hear that.

"They should be destroyed. Organics are nothing but a nuisance to the universe. They have no place in the machine universe. No place at all. When I see Empress one more time, I'll reunite with her and together nothing can stop us from doing what's right: Cleansing the universe of the imperfect called organics."

Arcee couldn't believe her audio receptors. _"She started to sound just like Empress. Empress might some influence inside of T-Ai still," _she thought to herself. "I better tell Optimus," she muttered and ran off to tell Optimus.

Inside, T-Ai was on her bed tucked away in a corner. She had her knees to her face and rests her head on them. The sheets covered her entire body as she sat in the darkness in her room. Her bracelet pulsated brightly on her nightstand. T-Ai looked up and stared at it. She had a blank look in her eyes as if she wasn't herself. "Liar," she said and she tucked her head down again.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Empress was reclined in her chair with her feet on her desk. She knew she wasn't suppose to do that because everyone who walked in her office, complained that it was unladylike to prop their feet on furniture. Empress didn't care and pay not one mind to their complaint. Though she was relaxed she was in a trance. Something was calling out to her but she didn't know what it was. A pretender walked inside her office. He saw Empress staring at the ceiling with her feet on the desk. He got annoyed and snapped Empress out of it by yelling. "Hey boss!" he yelled.

Empress snapped out of it but she was peeved. "What?" she responded.

"I have some urgent information that can change everything," the pretender said.

"It better be good," Empress warned. She was still staring at the ceiling.

"After investigating the wreckage reported three solar cycles ago, we confirm that one of the ships destroyed was _Destroyer_."

"That's it?" Empress asked.

"No, there's more," the pretender replied. "We scanned the wreckage thoroughly and we find no trace of Autobot remains."

"So what are you saying?"

"The Autobots are still alive and the second ship was the organic ship named _Explorer_."

"Too bad, I love visiting their planet. They have good food there," Empress said.

"There were more reports that Explorer went suicidal to destroy the Destroyer, letting the Autobots escape."

This caught Empress' attention. She sat up in an upright position and stared at the pretender. "Involuntary or voluntary?" she asked.

"It seems like Explorer did it to let the Autobots escape. In other words, they chose to die."

"And it is possible that the Autobots tried to talk them out of it and they didn't listen."

"_How am I suppose to trust someone if they don't listen?"_

Empress froze and looked around her office then at the pretender. "Did you hear something?"

"No."

Empress looked at Blackhawk and Lugnut and they shook their heads. _"I know I heard someone but whom?"_ she thought.

"Anyways I ran into Starscream and he reported that Deathstrike is moving along in Sector M. He still hasn't found Quickstrike or Scorponok."

"That's ok," Empress said. She was distracted. "Go and…make yourself useful."

"How?"

"I don't know, look for Quickstrike or something like that," Empress said.

The pretender was confused and decided to leave.

"_Organics are nothing but a nuisance to the universe. They have no place in the machine universe." _

Empress knew that she heard the voice this time. She ordered Blackhawk and Lugnut to leave and not to return unless told to. Soon she was in her office by herself. She was determined to find out who was calling out to her. She entered a mediation stance and searched the universe for the source.

Location: Sector M

Area: Forest

Deathstrike had woken up from his stasis nap. He scanned the area he was in and he didn't see Hocklast or Sickshot. "They were telling the truth," he muttered to himself. He got up and dusted himself off. He still remembered what they told him and looked for a path. And sure enough he found one. He walked down the path through the forest. He was walking through the forest for quite some time. He saw a light at the end of the path plus some noise. He reached the end of the path and saw a battle arena. The arena was large and spacious. There were weapons all around the field hanging on walls ready to be used. What made the arena unique was the fact there was metal disc hugging the battlefield. Deathstrike heard footsteps approaching and got himself ready. On the other side of the arena, a large set of double doors swung open and two figures walked through the door and towards the field. When the figures were close, Deathstrike saw that it was Hocklast and Sickshot. "Ah, you made it," Sickshot said.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Hocklast asked.

"I did, thanks for asking," Deathstrike replied. "Where is my opponent?"

"They're here," Sickshot replied.

"Where?" Deathstrike asked.

"In front of you," Sickshot said.

"This is a joke right?" Deathstrike wondered.

"It's no joke," Hocklast said.

"But you couldn't get past the doppelganger let alone the second guy," Deathstrike laughed.

"That was a lie," Sickshot confessed.

"If we wanted to, we could've faced the chief and get out but we need one more spark," Hocklast said.

The mood in the arena changed from a joking environment to a serious matter. Deathstrike saw that the brothers met business.

"Who are you exactly?" Deathstrike asked.

Hocklast and Sickshot removed their disguise and reveal themselves. Deathstrike couldn't believe it.

"I'm known as public enemy number one, Shockblast," Hocklast said.

"I'm his brother, Sixshot," Sickshot said.

"You got me with your disguise but I knew your name were suspicious," Deathstrike said.

"We won't treat you any different," Shockblast said.

"But we will bend a few rules for you," Sixshot said.

"What is it?" Deathstrike asked.

"Instead of giving you only one spark, we'll give our collection," Sixshot said.

The metal disc on the ground retracted as columns extended from the ground. Each column was clear allowing everyone to see what's inside.

"As you see, each column has a total of 5 sparks and there are 25 columns. You do the math," Shockblast said.

"Don't get too happy, these sparks are not very strong. The strong ones are in the castle in the mountain," Sixshot explained.

"If we win, you'll become our slave for life," Shockblast said.

"If you win, you'll get our entire collection," Sixshot said.

"Plus, you'll serve me for life," Deathstrike added.

"Deal," Shockblast agreed.

The columns disappeared underground as the walls closed in. Deathstrike gotten himself ready for battle. Shockblast and Sixshot was ready to fight. The bell gonged and Deathstrike took off. He went in charging straight for them. Shockblast and Sixshot moved out of the way. Deathstrike reached the edge and turned around. He took a gun from the wall and started firing. Shockblast transformed and took to the skies. Sixshot countered Deathstrike's attack with his cannon. Shockblast fired a barrage of missiles. The missile landed all around Deathstrike. The smoke cleared and Deathstrike wasn't there. Sixshot turned around and saw Deathstrike in the air with an electric glove. Deathstrike charged the glove and went in for a punch. Sixshot jumped. Deathstrike's clone was behind Sixshot. Shockblast fired his weapons and destroyed Deathstrike's clone. Deathstrike appeared with 7 clones on the ground with guns drawn. Shockblast suspected that Deathstrike was up to something. He fired a missile at them but it missed. It struck an object a few feet behind the group. The group fizzled out and Deathstrike's disguise failed.

"Give it up. We know all your little tricks," Shockblast said.

"This is how we always win," Sixshot added.

"_They're right. They seen all of my moves and remembered them exactly. They know what I'm going to do,"_ Deathstrike thought to himself. _"I better do something fast or I won't be able to finish this fight and get out of here."_

Ship: _Hyperion_

Arcee was still shock from what she heard from T-Ai. She went and told Optimus and he was shocked also. He told Arcee to do whatever it takes to snap T-Ai out of it before she does something she won't regret doing. Arcee went back to T-Ai's room and knocked on her door, as before, no response. "I know you in there, T-Ai. We need to talk," Arcee said fiercely.

No answer.

"I'm coming in," Arcee said. Arcee pushed a button on the keypad and the door didn't open.

"Computer, security override codename: Arcee."

"Access denied," the computer said.

"Explain," Arcee asked.

"Encryption code has been place. Only way in is to match the voice recognition and decoding the password."

"Fine," Arcee said. She lost her patience and put matters into her hands. She took out her gun and aimed it at the door. "If you won't let me in, I'll let myself in. Recognize this."

Arcee fired 5 shots at the door. The door stood firm, not even a dent. Arcee decided to step it up a notch. "Triple shot," she called. Two canons were mounted on her gun. She fired again, nothing. Arcee put her gun away and started concentrating on her left hand. Electricity started building of her hand. Soon her hand was glowing bright. She balled up her hand and punched the door with all her might. She hit the door but the blow reflected back on Arcee. Her left hand was signed. She saw a reflective material on the door. _"Pretty clever placing a shield on your door," _she mumbled. "I'll get to you if it's the last thing I'll do," she said and left to sick bay.

Inside T-Ai was curled up on her bed. She was sleeping since she didn't replenish her energon supply or eaten anything. It was defense mechanism to preventing stasis lock by shutting down her body to recover. While she slept, the nanobytes inside T-Ai's body were converting whatever reserves she had into energon. The bracelet was still pulsating brightly.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Empress was deep in her meditation. She was searching for the one who was calling out to her. She found the source and couldn't believe who was calling to her. _"T-Ai was calling for me?"_ she thought. _"Why?"_

She planned on finding out by entering T-Ai's dream and asking her face-to-face.

Location: Sector M

"_I'm out powered, outnumbered, and out matched. I need to find a way to win but these sparks I have are not strong enough. They know my moves before I make them. Whenever I raise my power, they raise it pass mine. I need a solution,"_ Deathstrike thought.

Shockblast was circling the air, waiting for an attack. Sixshot was on the ground ready for a hand-to-hand combat. Deathstrike calculated his odds again and came up with nothing. Then it donned on him. _"The way they are fighting is similar to my previous challenges. My first opponent I beat him because I did something I did something unexpected. My second one I beat him with speed. How can I apply that here when I'm just one bot?"_ Deathstrike wondered.

He thought about using his clones again but it will fail because his clones are not real. The attacks are real but they can't take any hits or they disappear. An idea slipped into his processor.

"I'm bored," Sixshot complained. "Can I kill him now?"

"Do whatever you want," Shockblast replied.

"Good." Sixshot aimed his canon at Deathstrike and fired. The shot hit Deathstrike and left a cloud of smoke. Sixshot was pleased to know that he defeated Deathstrike. Shockblast saw someone behind his brother, he was about to warn him but it was too late. "You missed," Deathstrike said.

Sixshot's optics widened. "I killed you," Sixshot said.

"Apparently you didn't," Deathstrike said. The smoke cleared and no one was there. Sixshot delivered an elbow to Deathstrike's abdomen. Deathstrike kneeled over in pain. Sixshot turned around and kneed Deathstrike's chin. Sixshot spun around and delivered a backhand blow to Deathstrike's chest. Deathstrike stumbled back a few feet. Shockblast fired a missile and Deathstrike was sent flying. Sixshot felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder. He was shot in the back. Sixshot turned around and saw Deathstrike again. Sixshot turned back around and saw Deathstrike on the ground. _"This one is a clone,"_ Sixshot thought.

Sixshot aimed his canon and fired three shots. Deathstrike deflected the blast with a sword he grabbed from the wall. Sixshot ran to the wall and grabbed a bazooka. He fired three shots again. Deathstrike deflected the first shot, the second destroyed the sword and the third struck Deathstrike. Deathstrike was sent to the ground. Sixshot looked and saw that he didn't disappear. The other Deathstrike didn't disappear either. "What is going on?" Sixshot wondered.

"This!" a voice said.

Deathstrike was in the air above Shockblast with an electric glove. The glove was charged and punched Shockblast, electrocuting him. Shockblast fell from the sky and smacked into the ground. Sixshot fired his bazooka and struck Deathstrike but he didn't disappear either.

"This can't be possible," Sixshot said. "Two of you suppose to disappear."

"How can you disappear if you are alive and functioning?" Deathstrike said.

Sixshot thought about it for a moment and placed the pieces together. "You made clones and gave them sparks," Sixshot said.

"Bingo," Deathstrike congratulated.

Sixshot took to the skies. Deathstrike followed. Shockblast switch to robot mode and got up. The other two Deathstrikes recovered and got up too. One of them took a bazooka, the other a sword. Shockblast looked in front of him and saw Deathstrike with a bazooka. Shockblast readied himself for an attack. Deathstrike fired. Shockblast fired his canon and countered. What he didn't expect was the second one to come from behind him and strike him in the back. Shockblast cried in pain. Deathstrike transferred his energy into the sword and struck Shockblast again. Shockblast was down for the count. Sixshot watched as his brother was taken down. "You'll pay for this," Sixshot said.

"Make me or should I say make us," Deathstrike taunted.

All three Deathstrike met each other in the air. All three produce 10 clones each. With the grand total of 33 Deathstrikes circling Sixshot, his time was up. "Oh slag, I didn't see this coming," Sixshot said. All 33 fired their guns and Sixshot exploded in the sky. His limp body fell to the ground next to Shockblast. The clones disappeared and the Deathstrikes landed on the ground. "You want more?" Deathstrike asked.

"No. No more, we surrender," Shockblast said.

"I thought so," Deathstrike smiled. "Since I won, you have to fulfill your part of the deal. From now on, you two are my soldiers. You will do whatever I say no questions asked."

Shockblast and Sixshot agreed.

"Now, show me where this chief is hiding?" Deathstrike asked.

Planet: Cybertron

T-Ai was standing on her home world. The planet was in ruins from the war. She had a blank look in her eyes. She started walking through the rubble, looking but not searching. She continued walking until she saw a battle was taking place. She walked closer to get a better look and she quickly saw who was fighting. She saw Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Wilson and herself were up against Empress. She had powered up tremulously. She grew 20 feet tall and she was hovering over the Autobots. T-Ai saw Koji's body on the ground covered in blood. It started to disappear as Empress was absorbing his life force. T-Ai looked up and saw Empress floating in the air. She held an energy ball in her hand. T-Ai watch as Empress fired an energy beam at T-Ai. T-Ai watched as she saw herself in the path of death. Wilson quickly took action and took the hit. Blood spattered everywhere. Some of the blood fell near T-Ai. T-Ai watched as Wilson slowly dies in her hands. All T-Ai did was watch. She showed no emotions. She had a blank look.

"Pity you are reliving your past again," a female voice said.

T-Ai turned around and saw Empress. "What are you doing in my dreams?" T-Ai asked.

"You called me," Empress replied.

"No I didn't," T-Ai said

"'How am I suppose to trust someone if they don't listen?' 'Organics are nothing but a nuisance to the universe.' 'They have no place in the machine universe.'" Empress reminded.

"How you know?" T-Ai wondered.

"I heard you," Empress explained. "You may not know this but we are connected no matter what. I heard your thoughts because you wanted me to. You can hear my thought if I wanted you to."

"Really?"

"Really."

Area: T-Ai's room

T-Ai's bracelet glowed brightly in her dark room.

Location: T-Ai's dream

"I know what you want and I can give it to you. You want that fighting to stop and I can do that. You want your lover to return from the dead, I can give it to you. Admit it, you lust for power. Ever since you had a taste of Deception programming, you craved for it," Empress whispered into T-Ai's ear. "Don't you? Admit it. No one is here to hear you to admit it."

"I don't know," T-Ai said.

"Think about it. Don't you think you feel better if you confess you desires?" Empress asked.

"That is true," T-Ai replied.

"Then say it: I love being a Decepticon," Empress whispered.

"I…I…I…" T-Ai stuttered.

"T-Ai, don't do it!" a male voice shouted.

T-Ai turned and saw a ball of light floating in. The ball of light expanded in a form of a human. The light faded revealing the identity of the mystery visitor. He was 6 feet tall, African-American, young age man. He was middle build and he meant business. "T-Ai, don't do it," he pleaded.

"Don't do it? Are you telling me what to do Wilson?" T-Ai asked.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm asking you to do the right thing," Wilson said.

"Well I am going to do the right thing," T-Ai said. "Empress, take me with you."

Another ball of light floated and assumed the form Tim.

"Wait, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Tim asked.

"What do you care, you're dead," T-Ai said. "If you've listen, you still be alive."

"Well I didn't."

"Then what happened?" T-Ai asked.

Tim didn't respond.

"You're just a fragment of my conscience," T-Ai said.

Empress was leading T-Ai towards a portal to Cybertron.

"T-Ai," Tim said.

"No, let her go. We're just _fragment_ of her conscience. Let her go and join her _daughter_. Let her break all the promises she made to everyone she made," Wilson said. "So I guess the promises you made don't mean anything to you. Merrick, Tim, my sister, and my niece's words meant nothing to you and you got the nerves to call me a liar."

Those words made T-Ai stopped.

"Just to let you know, no matter where you go, what you might become, as long you have your bracelet and your necklace, Koji and I will be by your side if you want to or not. Come on Tim, we tried to talk T-Ai out of it but it seems like she doesn't want to listen," Wilson said.

Tim and Wilson enter a form as balls of light and left T-Ai's dream. T-Ai thought long and hard about what Wilson had said. She looked at Empress. She was waiting for T-Ai's response. "I'm sorry Empress but I don't think I can go with you right now. I don't know if I can join you at the moment," T-Ai apology.

"Whatever. Just to let you know T-Ai, I will be watching you and I will be waiting for you," Empress said and entered the portal. "The offer is still on the table, I expect an answer anytime soon." Empress left T-Ai's dream. T-Ai was left alone in her dream.

Area: T-Ai's room

The bracelet on T-Ai's nightstand stopped glowing. T-Ai slowly opened her eyes and stared at her nightstand. She slowly sat up and reached for Tim's com pin she founded in space. She held it in her hand and fiddled with it. She looked up and saw her necklace. She placed the com pin down and about to reach for her necklace when she saw the bracelet. She picked up the bracelet and stare at it. This time the stare wasn't blank. She remembered what Wilson said in her dream and accepted the fact that he was telling the truth. She held it close to her chest and started crying. Optimus was walking by when he heard soft crying coming from T-Ai's room. Optimus pressed his head against the door and listened. He heard T-Ai crying inside. He pushed a button on the keypad and the door was unlocked. Optimus slid the door open just a bit to peer inside. She saw T-Ai holding the bracelet close to her. Optimus decided not to bother and locked the door. He stood for a bit before going about his business. T-Ai's fingers felt an engraving on the inside of the bracelet. She turned on the lamp on her nightstand and examined the engraving on the bracelet. _"The bracelet never has any engraving on it,"_ she thought. She angled the bracelet until she could read it. "X?" she said. "What's X?"

"That will be me," a voice said inside her room. The voice startled T-Ai and quickly hugged a corner. She heard heavy footstep coming closer to her. "Get back. I'm warning you. All I have to do is scream and everyone will be in seconds," T-Ai warned.

"Relax, I mean no harm."

The footsteps stop. The lamp laminated part of the intruder. She saw dark metal near her. She looked up and saw two floating green lights. "Computer, turn on the lights," T-Ai said.

The lights turned on and a battlebot was in her room. "Who are you and why are you here?" T Ai asked.

"My name is X, and my reason why I'm here because you called me," the intruder introduced.

"I called you?" T-Ai said.

"Yes," X said. "You are T-Ai, daughter of Teletraan I, aren't you?"

"Yes," T-Ai said hesitantly.

"The same T-Ai who gave birth to Empress, the Decepticon queen of the universe?" Z asked.

T-Ai was surprised that X knew so much about her. "How do you know so much about me?" T-Ai asked.

"All questions will be answered at the appropriate time," X said.


	21. Chapter 20: Fight

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 20

Fight

(Spirits)

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

Empress exited her meditation state and opened her eyes. She saw Zed sitting on the couch waiting for her to wake up. "Had a nice dream?" Zed teased.

"What are you doing here?" Empress asked.

"Nothing," Zed replied as he was picking his teeth. He found a piece of food struck between his teeth and flicked it away.

"Disgusting," Empress said.

"But you still love me," Zed boasted. "So what were you mediating about?"

"My mother," Empress replied loosely.

"Your mother? Who is she?" Zed asked.

"T-Ai," Empress replied.

"You kidding me right sis?" Zed laughed.

"I'm not kidding," Empress said. "Though I am her _clone_ but when I actually think about how I got into this universe, I'm not her clone. I'm more like her daughter. I started out as a virus lying dominant on Cybertron. Then when ADA implanted me inside T-Ai, I started growing. Over time, I became everything that T-Ai wasn't."

"You are having second thoughts about yourself, aren't you?" Zed asked.

"I don't know if I should continue what father intended or do whatever I want."

"What is it you want?"

"What I want, father will never approve," Empress replied.

"You may not know, he might just approve it."

"You don't get. What I truly want is something against his wishes but I don't know what that 'want' is."

"Hey, you'll find out soon enough," Zed comforted.

Empress smiled. "Thanks. You are indeed a brother to me," Empress said.

"It's what I do best," Zed bragged.

"Okay, whenever you decide to come back to reality, I need you check these coordinates," Empress ordered.

"Why me?" Zed asked.

"Because every time I send someone to check it out, they disappear," Empress replied.

This made Zed nervous. "Disappear?" he spoke softly.

"Don't worry, I went there before and nothing happened to me," Empress said. "You are not doing anything too difficult. Just go, look and come back. If you want, take the Aerial bots with you but don't let them get anywhere near it. Got it?"

"I guess," Zed said.

"Good. This is what I expect from my little brother," Empress smiled.

"One more thing, what if I run into the autobots?" Zed asked.

Empress hesitated for a moment. She remembered what T-Ai told her and kept those words. "Do not engage. Shoot when shot at," Empress said. "But don't hurt T-Ai. She might be the only chance I have of finding out what I really want."

"I won't touch her," Zed promised.

"If she surrenders to you, treat her like you treat me and bring her here."

Zed nodded and left. Empress walked to her window and looked outside. "Blackhawk," she called.

In an instant, Blackhawk appeared in her office kneeling. "Yes, Empress," he said.

"You're late," she teased.

"What are you orders?" Blackhawk asked.

"I need you to arrange a fleet with the strongest ships available," Empress said. Empress turned around and reached inside her drawer and took out a few cards. She spread them out on the desk for Blackhawk to see. "I need you to go to these coordinates and destroy the target. Leave no evidence behind."

"What is it I'm attacking?" Blackhawk asked.

"You'll see when you get there," Empress said. "Now go."

Blackhawk disappeared.

Location: Space  
Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: T-Ai's room

T-Ai was in her room which X standing inside. T-Ai was uncomfortable from the start since an unknown robot appeared in her room.

"Okay, who sent you?" T-Ai asked.

"All questions will be answered at the appropriate time," X replied.

"Are you intending to tell me anything?" T-Ai wondered.

"Yes, I will answer any questions you have. It just that some questions are irrelevant to the situation," X replied.

"Right," T-Ai said. "So you said you came because I called you."

"Correct."

"And you came from Earth."

"Correct."

"How did you get here so fast? Can you transwarp?" T-Ai asked.

"One: I can't transwarp but I followed you here," X replied.

T-Ai was creped out from the answer X gave. "Great, I have an unknown robot in my room and he is a stalker," T-Ai muttered.

"I'm not a stalker," X said.

"Then what do you call it when you follow someone for miles?" T-Ai asked.

"A stalker," X replied.

"Ah-ha," T-Ai shouted. "So you are a stalker."

"No I'm not. I'm what you can say a bodyguard," X corrected.

"A bodyguard?" T-Ai questioned.

"Yes, my creator had told me to follow you and make sure that your journey is safe," X explained.

"Interesting," T-Ai said. "So what are you Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Neither," X replied.

"But you are a Cybertronian?"

"Nope."

"But you have a spark chamber," T-Ai said. "I scanned you."

"Yes, I was created from a Cybertronian body but I am not Cybertronian."

"So you just a robot," T-Ai said.

"No."

"So are you dead?"

"No," X replied.

"So you're alive?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm not getting any straight answers here," T-Ai said. "Why are you here?"

"That question is irrelevant to the situation," X replied.

"How's this situation irrelevant?" T-Ai asked. "It's just you and me talking. What more do you want?"

X said nothing. T-Ai looked around her room and got a hint of why the situation was _irrelevant_.

"I see. Give me one minute," T-Ai said and left the room.

Planet: Cybertron  
Location: Hanger  
Area: Runway

A group of Decepticon soldiers were waiting on the runway for orders. Among the group, Scourge and the Commandoes were there. Everyone was making small talk while waiting for their commander to address them. Just then Blackhawk transwarped on top of an aircraft carrier, he surveyed his selection. "My fellow Decepticons," he called.

The group fell silent as they paid their undivided attention to Blackhawk. "I summoned you here because you are the most likely candidate to complete the following mission Empress has entrusted me with. You are the strongest group I created so far. All the other groups have been dispatched. This group is larger than the others because our target is the strongest."

"Who is our target?" Scourge asked.

"Organics," Blackhawk replied.

Everyone started murmuring with one another.

"These organics are not to be taken lightly. They have weapons that we are unfamiliar with. Our goal is to destroy them before they reached Cybertron and pose a threat to Empress and her empire," Blackhawk explained. "We have to meet them and stop them. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" the group yelled.

"Now, board the ship and prepare to move out," Blackhawk ordered.

The group scattered and boarded the aircraft carrier. Lugnut appeared next to Blackhawk with Empress in his hand. "How it's going?" Empress asked.

"It's going good. The last group is boarding the ship and we'll be on our way to eliminate the target," Blackhawk replied.

"Good," Empress said. "I trust you with this mission. Don't fail me. If you do fail, don't come back."

Lugnut disappeared with Empress in hand. Now the pressure was even greater on Blackhawk's shoulders. Knowing that his life is on the line he had to make sure that he succeed or else.

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Holodeck

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were waiting in the Holodeck. A simulation was currently running: a field of greens with trees in the distance. A gentle breeze was flowing across the field.

"What's taking her so long?" Magnus wondered. He was losing his patience big time. A part of the field split open as T-Ai walked in along with X. Optimus and Ultra Magnus stared at X as he walk in with T-Ai.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," T-Ai apologized.

"Who's he?" Optimus asked.

"His name is X. He is my reason why I came to you guys in one piece," T-Ai replied.

"Nice," Magnus said sarcastically. "How did he get here?"

"He followed me," T-Ai said.

"From…?" Optimus wondered.

"Earth," T-Ai said.

"So you met this guy from Earth," Magnus said.

"No, I just met him," T-Ai said.

"Is he an autobot?" Optimus asked.

"Nope," T-Ai replied.

"Decepticon?"

"No."

"So he is a Cybertronian?" Magnus said.

"Nope," T-Ai replied.

"A robot?" Optimus wondered

"No but he does have a spark chamber," T-Ai said.

"So he has a spark?" Optimus said.

"Ah no," T-Ai answered.

"Is he dead?"

"No."

"Alive?"

"No."

"Then what the hell?" Magnus said. "He is not an autobot or decepticon. He is not a Cybertron or a machine. He's not dead but at the same he's not alive. Do you even exist?"

"Yes and no," X replied.

"Which one is it?" Magnus asked.

"Both," X replied.

"How is it possible to exist when you don't exist?" Magnus wondered.

"That's a question you must answer yourself," X said.

Ultra Magnus lost his patience and started pacing around to calm down.

"Please don't tell me that we called us here to play 20 questions with him," Optimus said.

"No. There was a question I asked him and he didn't answer because of the current situation he was in," T-Ai said. "So X tell me, who sent you here and why?"

"My creator ordered me to ensure your safe reunion with the autobots," X replied. "Plus, I am here to guide you to a place where you all your questions will be answered."

Optimus was thinking if he can trust X leading him to a place where all of their question will be answered.

"Just to reassure you, my creator is someone you all know and trust," X added. "No, he is not alive but he's not dead."

"Great, this nutjob is going to lead us to another nutjob," Magnus grumbled.

"I hope you don't lead us into a Decepticon trap," Optimus warned.

"I can assure you that I won't fail you or T-Ai," X promised.

"Follow me," Optimus said.

Optimus lead X out of the room and towards to the bridge to enter the coordinates.

T-Ai watched as X left the room. She thought about what X had said and looked at her bracelet. _"If I have an idea who his creator, I might see him again,"_ she thought.

Location: Sector S

A small starship was cruising slowly through space. On board, Zed and the Aerial bots were looking for anything suspicious. Everyone was combing the area very thoroughly. Silverbolt had just about enough. "What are we looking for?" Silverbolt snapped.

"If I knew, we would found it already," Zed replied.

Then the Aerial bots felt something and it made them feel strange. "Whoa, someone stop the ship from spinning," Fireflight complained.

"I think your gyroscope is out of sync," Zed said.

"No, it's not," Air Raid said. "My processor feels funny."

"_We must be near the source,"_ Zed thought to himself. _"Empress did say that any Cybertronian will experience symptoms before losing complete control and disappear."_

"I think it's best if I go alone and you guys stay here," Zed suggested.

"No, wherever you go we go," Silverbolt argued.

"That's an order," Zed said sternly.

The Aerial bot had no choice but to obey. Zed left the ship and floated into space alone. Zed was floating for quite some time and found nothing. "Maybe it's some ion particles that entered into their systems," Zed muttered.

Zed was about to turn around when he saw a planet appear right in front of him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed.

The planet was dark with a mix of grey. There was no definite view of any hard surface, just gas. Then Zed started to hear voices coming from the planet. They whispered into his ear. He heard regrets, last wishes, revenge thought and disturbing desires, very disturbing. Then he saw _Hyperion_ dropping out of warp and entered orbit. _"Hyperion?"_ he thought. _"What are the autobots doing here?"_

Ship: Hyperion  
Area: Bridge

The team watched the monitor as they circled the mysterious planet. "This is where our questions will be answered?" Optimus asked.

"Yes and we are going in," X replied.

"But there is no defined solid surface," Prowl said.

"True but that is why I gave everyone a vaccine," X said. "The vaccine immune you from the planet's adverse effects. Normally everyone on board, except for T-Ai, will go mad and lose their self-control and eventually die. But the vaccine will protect you from that and I given you a program, which make you sort of like me and walk on the planet."

"What about me?" T-Ai asked.

"You're fine," X replied. "It's just ordinary machines who are at risk."

T-Ai was puzzled from X's response. "What do you mean 'ordinary machines'?"

"If I am correct, you are an android right," X said.

"Yes," T-Ai replied.

"You are programmed with human physiology making you immune to the effect," X explained.

"Oh."

"If you are ready, I will teleport you to the planet below," X said.

Prowl activated the self-defense system on the ship. Optimus gave X a nod of approval and everyone disappeared.

Planet: Unknown

The autobots and X appeared on the mysterious planet. Though from space there was no surface, everyone was standing on the surface of the planet. "Where are we?" Sideburn asked.

"All questions will be answered in due time," X replied. "Follow me."

X started walking, leading the way. The autobots stood for a bit before following X. The environment made them uneasy. The area was covered in fog and it was dark.

Location: Space

Zed was thinking of what the autobots were doing here. He gave up and decided to go in himself. He entered a nose dive and went straight in. He passed through the layers and layers of gas. He thought he might've gone through the planet and coming out the other side. He passed through a layer and entered a void of space. He floated in darkness. "Who dares enter my space?" a voice boomed.

"Who wants to know?" Zed asked.

Two huge red lights pierced the darkness. "I do," the voice boomed.

"My name is Zed, prince of darkness. I am the sibling of Empress, ruler of the universe and queen of the Decepticons," Zed introduced.

"Ah, Empress," the voice said. "My life, my soul, my dreams, she made them come true."

"You speak as if you raised her," Zed said.

"That is because I created a virus program on Cybertron. That same virus was embedded within T-Ai and grew. The virus was separated and given a body of it own. That same virus was my daughter you know today as Empress."

"That means you are…"

"Yes, I am your father Devil Z."

"That is amazing," Zed said.

Planet: Unknown

The autobots walked for quite a while. They were getting restless because all they saw was nothing. Then X stopped. "We're here," X said.

Everyone looked around and saw nothing. "Where is here?" T-Ai asked.

The fog lifted and a large building appeared. The building seemed ancient. Pillars decorated the front of the building. Not much color was seen since the planet was dark. There was a large set of double doors. X stepped up to the doors and it swung open. "In here," he led.

The autobots followed X inside. Torches lit up as the autobots walked down the hallway. The walls had engravings of people on it. Arcee went over and examines them closely. She saw that the art work looked very realistic and held her hand out to touch it. "I wouldn't touch that if I was you," X warned. "If you want to stay here forever, feel free to touch it."

Arcee retracted her arm and continued walking. Another large set of double doors opened as X walked up to it. The autobots entered a large room. Torches lit up reveal columns circling the center of the room. "What is this room?" Optimus asked.

"Where people can meet their lost and loved ones," X replied. "Only one person can enter and that person is T-Ai."

T-Ai nodded and proceeded towards the center of the room. Arcee started to follow. X held his arm out to stop Arcee and shook his head in disapproval. "This is something she has to do herself," X explained. "If anyone follows her, they will be lost."

T-Ai passed the column and she started hearing voices. Everyone heard voices. "What is it we are hearing?" X-Brawn asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" T-Ai said. "This world. The unknown origin of X. Everything is starting to make sense." T-Ai's necklace and bracelet started to glow. "Who else can exist when they don't? They are dead but not alive. X is not a Cybertronian but not a machine. "

Orbs of light begin to circle T-Ai. "This world appearing out of nowhere. We walked on the surface when there is none. The planet is dark and gloomy and we are in a building that just appeared," T-Ai continued. The orbs of light started to converge together into two beings.

"All of this is a riddle," T-Ai said. "The reason why X can't be categorized because he is spirit. This is the Spirit World, planet of the dead. X's creator or creators is none other than…"

Two humans spirit was formed in front of T-Ai. "Wilson and Koji," The autobots said.

"Well nothing get pass you," Wilson said.

T-Ai started tearing up when she saw her dead friends. She walked up and hugged Koji tightly. Koji responded by hugging back. T-Ai released Koji and walked over to Wilson. She gave him a warm hug and looked at him directly. She took her hand and rubbed his cheek ever so gently and gave a warm smile. She moved her hand away and slapped him. Everyone was shocked. Wilson rubbed his cheek and glared at T-Ai. T-Ai's smiling face went away and it was replaced by a mean look. "What was that for?" Wilson yelled.

"For lying to me," T-Ai replied.

"What did I lie about?" Wilson asked.

"You told me when I took your bracelet that you will always be there for me whenever I needed you," T-Ai sniffed. Tears started rolling down her face. "Where were you when _Explorer_ got destroyed? At that moment I needed you and you never showed up. If I asked for Koji, he'll be there for me."

"Look I'm sorry that you lost Tim and felt bad about it."

"No, you're not sorry. I bet you were happy to see me in pain."

"What? That's not true," Wilson said.

"You all organics are alike. You promised someone that you will be there for someone. When the time comes, you don't show up."

"Now you're blaming all organics because Tim didn't listen to you," Wilson said.

"Not again," Sideburn said. "They can't spend not one moment arguing."

"I don't think they are arguing," Magnus said.

"You're right. The mood is different. They are at each other's throats," Prowl said.

"They're fighting," Arcee said. "And someone is going to get hurt."

"No, I'm blaming organics because they don't listen!" T-Ai yelled.

"Maybe it's your poor negotiating skills is why Tim did what he did," Wilson pointed out.

"So you he told you."

"Told me? I heard everything T-Ai. I was monitoring you ever since I heard that the autobots return."

"And you did nothing? The nerves," T-Ai huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry that you are a weak little girl who can't do anything right. You couldn't even save Tim even he needed to be saving," Wilson taunted.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" T-Ai yelled. T-Ai involuntary released a wave of energy. "I didn't ask Tim to kill himself for me unlike a certain person who did that same thing."

"Oh you're bringing that up," Wilson said. "I gave you my life and this is the thanks I get."

"I didn't ask you to," T-Ai said.

"Guys, I think it's best if we just drop this and help the autobots here," Koji butted in.

"Stay out of it!" they snapped.

"Why are you yelling at Koji?" T-Ai asked.

"Me? At least it is a lot better than crying over him like a big crybaby," Wilson taunted. T-Ai got upset from that comment. "Oh I struck a nerve," Wilson smiled. "Well it's not my fault that you are the one who started all of this."

"What?"

"Admit it. Ever since you existed, Devil Z's plan was set in place. Your very existence gave birth to Empress. Just give it up. As long as you live, everyone is good as dead."

T-Ai balled up her fist and punch Wilson out of frustration. Wilson stumbled back before falling.

"It's not my fault," T-Ai growled.

"Then prove it," Wilson said.

T-Ai jumped in the air and went in for a power punch. Wilson rolled out the way and T-Ai punch the ground. Wilson entered a crouching position and waited. T-Ai turned and faced Wilson. She charged at him. Wilson sprung like a tiger and raced towards T-Ai. Wilson's left hand was covering in nanobytes and an armor piece was formed. At the fingertips, claws were erected. T-Ai blocked the claw attack with her left arm. An armor piece appeared protecting her forearm. But T-Ai didn't notice. T-Ai delivered an uppercut to Wilson stomach, sending him flying.

"This has to stop," Arcee said.

"If you interrupt, your spark will be taken and never be returned," X warned. "And that's a fair warning. Just let things run its course and hope that your friend T-Ai doesn't lose or else."

"Or else what?" Arcee asked.

"I rather not say."

"It's irrelevant to the situation," Arcee said.

"No," X said. "It's too cruel to say and I want to spare your feelings."

Wilson held out his left arm. Two canons popped up from his wrist and begin firing. T-Ai jumped and spun in the air, avoiding the shots. T-Ai held her arms out. Two balls of light exited _Hyperion_ and down towards the Spirit World. The lights hovered over T-Ai's arms and begin growing. The lights formed oversized canons. "Eat energon!" T-Ai shouted.

She squeezed the trigger and the canons fired. The kickback of the canons was strong but T-Ai had gotten use to it. The blast hit their mark and smoke replaced where Wilson was standing. "Got 'em," T-Ai smiled. "That's for calling me a crybaby."

The smoke was moved by a wave of nanobytes surrounding Wilson. The nanobytes lifted Wilson the air and flown him towards T-Ai. The nanobytes attached themselves to Wilson forming armor pieces. Wilson flew in and dropped a kick on T-Ai. T-Ai slid on her heels trying to regain balance. Two streaks of lights came from Arcee's back and onto T-Ai's hands. Two hand pistols appeared in her hand and begin firing. The bullets were deflected from Wilson's armor. Wilson extended his right hand and flames engulfed his hand. The flames spit out on one side and formed a sword. He held his sword in the air and released an energy blade at T-Ai. T-Ai crossed her arms in front of her face to defend. The armor piece on T-Ai's forearm grew and covered her entire torso. T-Ai took the hit and slid back a few feet. T-Ai lowered her arm to see Wilson up close to her. Wilson delivered a sword attack on T-Ai. Then he struck T-Ai three more times before backing off. T-Ai recovered from the assault. Her armor was smoking a bit after the assault.

Wilson held his sword out to the side. Flames engulfed the sword as he did a full 360 circle with the sword and brougth it to his right side. The flames were packed together into an energy blade. He moved his right foot forward and released the energy from the sword. The slash was racing towards T-Ai. Her armor grew and covered her legs. The jet on the bottom of her feet glowed and T-Ai took flight and avoids the blade. The blade cut the ground deep and annihilated a column and left no residue. T-Ai and the autobots were shocked to see such devastating power the blade had packed. "Oops, I guess I was enjoying the heat of the battle," Wilson joked.

T-Ai's right hand emitted a white aura. T-Ai snapped her right arm to the side and a sword appeared. T-Ai and Wilson came at each other and locked swords in the middle. T-Ai and Wilson stared into each others eyes. No words were exchange but Wilson gave a sinister smile. T-Ai had a confused look then looked down. Wilson's hip-mounted canons were deployed. T-Ai looked at Wilson with shocked look. "You wouldn't," T-Ai whispered.

"I think the term you were looking for was 'Oh slag'," Wilson smiled. The canons charged up and fired. The force of the blast sent both of them flying. Wilson's canons were destroyed due to the close range attack. A large portion of T-Ai's armor around the abdomen was blown off. T-Ai was on the ground, lying on her back in pain. "Great, I got a huge scar on my stomach and I just got hit with a powerful attack on that same spot," T-Ai muttered. "Now I can't move thanks to the pain."

Wilson was also in pain but not as much as T-Ai. He slowly got up us his sword as support. He looked and as T-Ai down for the count. He slowly made his way to T-Ai.

"This can't be happening," Arcee said.

"He is not going to get rid of her is he?" Wedge wondered.

"It depends," X replied.

Wilson stood over with his sword in hand. T-Ai stared at Wilson and accepted her fate. "I guess you were right. I am a crybaby. The reason I didn't accept Tim's decision to kill himself to save our butts because I still feel guilty of what happened 50 years ago," T-Ai explained. "Now that I think about it, you are by my side because I am holding your life to keep me going. I'm sorry for my behavior. The only thing I want to say is thank you for saving me. Go ahead and end my life so you can live yours."

"If you insist," Wilson said. He raised his sword in the air. T-Ai closed her eyes and waiting for her end to come. The autobots could do is watch. Wilson dropped his sword and struck his target. Arcee looked away. "I can't believe he killed her," she said.

"Look again," X said.

T-Ai opened her eyes and saw the sword sticking up from her body. She looked down and saw the sword wedged on the ground next to her body. She looked at Wilson and he held his hand out to help her up. He was wearing a smile. "Apology accepted and you are welcome," Wilson smiled.

T-Ai grabbed his hand and Wilson pulled T-Ai up. "If I didn't apology and thanked you, would still kill me?" T-Ai asked.

"There is some possibility," Wilson replied.

"Right," T-Ai laughed. "As in, you wouldn't do it?"

"No, there is a possibility that I will kill you and walk out of here. Even if you apologized or not, I might've killed you," Wilson said.

The smile on T-Ai's face was gone.

"What does he mean by that?" Optimus asked.

"If Wilson did kill T-Ai, he will be granted freedom and walk out of here with his own soul. And, T-Ai will take his spot in the Spirit World," X replied.

"What about the other way around?" Hightower asked.

"Then nothing happens," X replied. "I hate to break it to you master but our time is up."

"X is right," Wilson agreed.

"What's going on?" T-Ai asked.

"This world can't stay in this dimension for too long," Koji explained.

"So you're leaving," T-Ai whined. "But I have questions to ask you."

"Don't worry T-Ai," Wilson consoled. "When you need me, just call and I'll try my best to be there." Wilson went in and gave T-Ai a hug.

"Remember our promise T-Ai," Koji reminded. He got close to T-Ai and snuck a kiss on the lips. T-Ai went red and touched her lips.

"See you later T-Ai," Koji said.

The area was filled with fog and it faded showing the autobots on board their ship. They watched the monitor the Spirit World fading away. "Well someone got some lovin'," Sideburn teased.

"Shut up," T-Ai said softly. She was still blushing.

Location: Space

Zed was floating in space thinking about what his father told him.

"_You have to do this son," Devil Z said._

"_But if I do this, it will go against everything my sister wanted," Zed argued._

"_I know you want your sister to be happy but her life is in danger," Devil Z continued. "If you don't do this you will lose her for good. I know it sounds tough but you will see it in a long run. Just do as I say and I guarantee you that Empress will be saved."_

Zed's star cruiser pulls up beneath him. The air lock was open and he floating inside the ship.

"The autobots entered warp," Silverbolt reported.

"Pursue them, maximum speed," Zed ordered.

"But I thought we couldn't engage a battle with the autobots," Air Raid pointed out.

"I know. Just do it," Zed said. The engine lit up as the ship entered warp.

Location: Hyperion

T-Ai was still red from her first kiss. "I can't believe he did that?" she giggled.

T-Ai entered her room with the smile on her face. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I should be grateful that Wilson was willing to do that for me," T-Ai muttered. "Though he almost killed me."

T-Ai was relaxed and enjoying her alone time. Then she felt extra weight all over her body. She tries to move her arm but it was very heavy. Given to account that she was tired made it feel like someone was sitting on her arm. She sat up and noticed the armor that was on her. She was feeling it to make sure that it was real and it is. She tried prying the armor off by pulling it but it didn't bulge. "What is this? Why it's on me? How do I get it off?" T-Ai said.

"That is a good question. How do you remove a battle armor which is made of nanobytes?" a male voice said.

"Who's there?" T-Ai asked.

"Why it's me T-Ai, your friend. The one who almost mopped the floor with you," the voice laughed.

"Very funny Wilson. Show yourself," T-Ai demanded.

"I'm right behind you," Wilson said.

T-Ai turned around and Wilson was nose-to-nose to T-Ai. The sudden appearance made T-Ai jumped and falls to the floor. "Don't do that," T-Ai said.

"Well hello to you," Wilson laughed.

"I thought you can't leave the Spirit World…"

"Unless you have missions," Wilson finished.

"So you are on a mission?" T-Ai wondered.

"Yes, my mission is to help you and the autobots to the best of my ability," Wilson replied. "Plus, I have to ensure your safe journey to Cybertron."

"If you are here to help, help me remove this armor," T-Ai asked.

"That is easy," Wilson smiled. "You have three ways: 1). You can retract it mentally. 2). Shout out the command code to retract it or 3). Push the button on the side of your left wrist."

T-Ai saw a small button on her wrist and presses it. The armor liquefied and begins moving towards one spot. All of the nanobytes collected and form the bracelet on T-Ai's left arm.

"Wait, my bracelet is an armor!" T-Ai exclaimed.

"Yep, took you long enough to figure that out. Judging the fact that you were exposed to it on Earth, on Cybertron, on Earth again and in the Spirit World," Wilson replied.

"So I guess this is the answer everyone was talking about," T-Ai said. "I had it but I didn't use it because I didn't know nor know how to use it." T-Ai had a sad look on her face. Wilson saw T-Ai's expression and felt bad. He hated seeing other women in his life feel or look sad.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll teach you how to use it and I'll train you," Wilson offered.

The sad look went away and T-Ai was smiling. "Okay," T-Ai agreed.

"But it won't be easy. It's not like our training session on Maximus. I will drill you and I expect excellence from you," Wilson said.

"Don't worry, I will do my best," T-Ai smiled. She reached over to hug him but she went through him and fell to the floor. "Ow," she cried weakly.

"I should've warned you about that," Wilson said.

"Too late," T-Ai grumbled.

"Another thing, don't do that again. It's annoying."

T-Ai looked at Wilson and pouted.


	22. Chapter 21: Zed

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 21

Zed

Location: Sector M

Shockblast and Sixshot were leading Deathstrike towards the castle. Deathstrike had defeated them in a battle and agreed that Shockblast and Sixshot will be Deathstrike's loyal minions. They were out of the forest and into a canyon. Though they were out of the forest, doesn't mean they are out of danger. Shockblast had explained that the terrain is a lot worse than the forest. An open field is ideal for spotting your enemy from distances but at the same time it's ideal for assassin bots. Known for their accuracy, they can kill an opponent up to 5 miles away dead on. Deathstrike wasn't worried but they been walking for hours and yet no assassins had strike. This made Shockblast and Sixshot on edge.

"Where are the assassins?" Deathstrike asked.

"I don't know," Sixshot replied.

"They would've attack at least 15 times already," Shockblast said.

Then they saw a body on the ground. Sixshot went ahead to check it. He kicked it over to see who or what it was. "Hey guys, it's one of the assassins," Sixshot shouted.

"Be careful, they are known for surprise attacks," Shockblast warned.

"We don't need to worry about this guy here," Sixshot said.

Shockblast and Deathstrike walked up to Sixshot. "That is an assassin?" Deathstrike asked.

"Yeah but they have a different look when they are alive. Since they are out here in the canyons, their armor coloring matches the terrain. They have no head piece. No additional body armor," Sixshot replied.

"They are useless in close range battle since they have no additional armor. One shot can take care of them," Shockblast said. "This guy didn't stand a chance."

"One thing that bothers me is they can't be found easily," Sixshot added.

"I bet it's the chief gearing up for his fight with Deathstrike," Shockblast said.

"The more he collects, the more valuable his life will be," Deathstrike smiled.

"His fortress is not too far from here," Sixshot said. "Another 3 miles and we are there."

Location: Space  
Ship: _Hyperion_

Sounds of fighting echoed the halls. Punches landed. Kicks are hitting their marks.

"Give me your best," Wilson drilled.

"I am," T-Ai said.

Area: Holodeck

Arcee was standing watching a training session in progress. Her along with Optimus Prime were surveying. Their heads moved as the training move across the room. An object screamed through the sky and smacked into the ground. A large crater was form where the object landed. T-Ai slowly crawled out of the crater. T-Ai wasn't hurt but her armor had scratches all over her body. She looked up in the sky. Wilson was floating above her with not one scratch on his armor. "Come on T-Ai. Is that the best you got?" Wilson asked.

"No," T-Ai said. "I got a few tricks I can use." Her helmet deployed and covered her head. She took off into the sky. Wilson floated waiting for the right time to move. T-Ai's wrist mounted canons deployed and fired two shots. Wilson moved to avoid it and laughed. "Peek-a-boo," a voice said.

T-Ai was behind Wilson and delivered a kick to the back sending him falling. Wilson attempted to regain flight control but T-Ai swooped and stomp on his back making him smacking into the ground. He crawled out of the crater. He was impressed. _"It's been a while since I mess with her clones," _he thought.

"When you're done licking your wound, pay attention," T-Ai shouted.

Wilson looked up and saw T-Ai with an energy ball in her hand. "Not that," Wilson said.

He scrambled out of his crater and started moving to confuse T-Ai. T-Ai wasn't worrying about him but about something else. T-Ai released her energy ball but it wasn't for Wilson. He was confused about what T-Ai was doing. The energy ball went towards the crater. One of T-Ai's clones popped out from the crater and used her energy ball to divert the shot and make it more powerful. The ball was coming towards Wilson. He took flight and the ball kept going. Another of T-Ai's clones emerged from underground and kicked the ball in the air. The ball soared in the air. T-Ai caught her ball and dove straight for Wilson. When Wilson saw T-Ai with the energy ball he entered a freefall and held his hand together. He began collecting solar energy from the simulation and forms an energy ball. T-Ai saw what Wilson was doing and went faster. He didn't have enough time to perfect his attack so he had it ready for defensive purpose. T-Ai was real close to Wilson and lunge to land her energy ball. Wilson released his energy ball and the attack exploded in mid-air. T-Ai was seen falling from the sky and her armor gone. Wilson fell through the smoke and was falling too. T-Ai flipped over and tried to call her armor but it didn't respond. So she had to do the best she can to regain flight and avoid getting a nasty face plant. Then she had an idea. She called for her Artillery Canons and pointed them straight down and started firing. The force of the canons started to slow T-Ai down. Soon she slowed down enough to regain control and landed safely. Wilson, on the other hand, couldn't do much but turned into a ball of light and went straight for T-Ai's bracelet and went inside. He came back out and dusted himself off, which doesn't make sense since he is a ghost.

"That went well," Wilson said. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," T-Ai said. "Your idea of using a small amount of my life force to solidify yourself was good."

"About that, how do you feel?" Wilson asked.

"From you? Fine. From the training? Beat," T-Ai said.

"Well Arcee, you got one tough student," Wilson praised.

"I know," Arcee agreed.

"What do you think big guy?" Wilson asked.

"It's acceptable," Optimus replied. "That's enough for now."

Everyone agreed. Optimus and Arcee left the room first. Wilson was floating out and about when T-Ai called him. "Wilson, can I have a word with you?" T-Ai called.

"Sure, what is it?" Wilson wondered.

"It's about the armors," T-Ai said.

"What about it?" Wilson asked.

"I want to know the truth," T-Ai said.

"But I told you everything you need to know," Wilson said.

"That's the thing: Everything I need to know," T-Ai said. "I know as much you want me to know. There is a secret about the armor that makes it dangerous that only you know."

"There is no secret."

"Oh, then how come your sister is the most dangerous human in the universe?" T-Ai asked.

Wilson didn't say anything.

"I'm waiting for an answer," T-Ai said.

"Now it's not the time," Wilson softly.

"No, now _is_ the time," T-Ai argued.

Wilson turned into a ball of light and disappeared inside T-Ai's bracelet. "Where are you going? Answer my question! Damn! Why he have to be so stubborn?"

Planet: Cybertron  
Location: Empress' office

Empress was in her office by herself. She always loved to have someone in the same room with her with the expectation of the bathroom and bedroom. That's the reason why she always kept Blackhawk and Lugnut in the office with her. Now she sent Blackhawk on a mission and took the other two guards with him. Lugnut was away for his yearly maintenance. And her brother was sent on a recon mission. Empress was indeed lonely. She let out a sigh as she sat in her big chair. She couldn't take the silence anymore and left her office.

Area: Empress' room

Her door slid open and the lights turned on. She turned on her music bot. The music bot was slender and 5 feet tall. It was decorated in gray and silver. It was given to her as a birthday from her brother and up to this day she still doesn't know where he gets these things from. The bot was a mobile and portable machine. When needed, it can transform into a small handheld device for music on the go. Though the bot was slender, it can pack power. Two large speakers were deployed from his back and mounted on the sides. The volume was set on 25 out of 75 and the room was filled with music. With the subwoofer on, her room trembled. She walked through her room and into her closet. She walked out of her closet wearing a small shirt and baggy pants. She had a rubber band on her wrist and used it to tie her hair in a ponytail. She flopped on her bed and pick up her book and started reading.

Empress's room had a small monitor on her nightstand. It started beeping and the monitor was flashing. The music was too loud for her to hear it. It beeped for 3 minutes before the music bot turned off the music. Empress lowered her book and looked at her music bot. "What gives?" she wondered.

Then she heard her monitor beeping and reached over to answer it. "What is it that is so important that you had to interrupt my reading?" she asked.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you but I underestimated the organics,"_ Blackhawk reported. _"They are more powerful than I anticipated. We need backup."_

"I'll send warships to each location and I'm also sending Starscream to your location," Empress said.

"_Thank you,"_ Blackhawk thanked. An explosion echoed in the background. _"We lost shields,"_ a crew member reported.

"_Slag,"_ Blackhawk groaned. _"Blackhawk out."_

The monitor went black as the music continued blaring. She laid on her bed thinking about her brother and how he hasn't returned or called. She pushed a button on the monitor and spoke into it. "Zed, can you hear me?" Empress called. "Zed? Bro? Are you there Zed? Eh, he might be going through an ion storm."

Location: Space

The _Hyperion_ continues to cruise at warp speed. Following close behind was a small ship. On the bridge, Zed was sitting in the captain's chair. The chair is way bigger than him but he didn't mind. "We are within range," Silverbolt reported.

"Take out their warp engines and get ready," Zed ordered.

"Will do," Silverbolt said and he proceeded and pressed a key on the console.

Ship: Hyperion

Optimus was walking down the hallway from his training. He was on his way to sick bay. Sparks were emitting from his right shoulder. He held his shoulder with his left hand and rubbed. "I can't believe I underestimated them," he muttered.

Wilson was floating down the hallway when he saw Optimus walking while holding his shoulder. He let out a smile and rushed towards him. "Hey big guy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Optimus replied.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Wilson asked.

"I hurt it while training," Optimus replied.

"Wow, Magnus must've really let you have it," Wilson said.

"It wasn't Ultra Magnus," Optimus said.

"Autobot Brothers?" Wilson wondered.

"No."

"Team Bullet Train?"

"No."

"Spychangers?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you fought Omega Prime?" Wilson gasped.

"No," Optimus replied. Not too long ago, T-Ai and Wilson was able to upload everyone stats into the Holodeck to perfect their fighting skills. Though it's not very effective, Wilson has one more trick up his sleeves but he's not finished with it yet.

"Then by who?"

"Arcee and T-Ai," Optimus confessed.

Wilson burst out laughing. He was laughing HARD. "Get it out of your system," Optimus said.

Wilson continued laughing. Optimus waited patiently. After 2 minutes of straight laughter, the laughing started to die down. "Good times," Wilson sighed.

"I underestimated them. There were a lot stronger than I thought," Optimus continued. "They took me by surprise. One attack after another, it didn't stop."

"I don't blame you," Wilson said. "You would've taken them if you were ready or have Magnus fight along side with you."

"True," Optimus agreed.

An explosion rocked the ship and the ship dropped out of warp. _Hyperion_ was bellowing smokes from the engine as it orbit a planet. _"Optimus, we're under attack. Our warp engines are down,"_ Hotshot reported. _"Plus, we are being hailed."_

"Hang on, I'm on my way," Optimus said and took off running. Wilson floated as fast as he could to the bridge.

Area: Bridge

The door opened as Optimus and Wilson ran inside. "Are they still hailing us?" Optimus asked.

"Yes," Railspike replied.

"On screen," Optimus said.

Zed's face appeared on the screen.

"We are being attacked by a kid?" Sideburn mocked.

"_This kid happens to know a lot about you autofools,"_ Zed said.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked.

"_The name is Zed, prince of darkness. The sole sibling to the queen herself, Empress," _Zed introduced.

"So you're Zed," Wilson said. "I heard about you but I never seen you."

"_So I guess you're one of the organics my sister killed twice,"_ Zed said.

"Wilson, at your service," Wilson introduced.

"What is it you want Zed?" Optimus inquired.

"_A trade,"_ Zed said. _"One of your members for your lost team, the Aerial bots."_

Optimus wasn't sure if Zed was telling the truth but he was eager to see the Aerial bots and apologize. "You don't have the Aerial bots," Optimus said.

"_A nonbeliever,"_ Zed said. _"See for yourself."_ Zed moved out of the way and showed the Aerial bots bind with energon chains to a slab of concrete. Everyone on the bridge was shocked to see the Aerial bots.

"I seen them before," Wilson said.

"You did?" Hotshot asked.

"Some time ago, long story," Wilson said.

"_If you are interested, meet me on the planet below to barter our items so we can go about our business,"_ Zed laughed. The monitor went blank.

"Do you know any information about this guy?" Optimus asked.

"Not a lot," Wilson replied. "Not enough to consider him a threat. But I do have an idea on who he wants."

"Hotshot, I want your team to get ready. Sideburn, get your brothers also. Railspike get your team," Optimus ordered. "Towline, get the Build Team and have them bring our warp engines online. Cop-Tur, get your team except for Rest-Q and get them to the bridge. Inferno is in charge. I'll go get Magnus. Wilson, I need you to get Arcee and T-Ai and tell Rest-Q he is not to move unless I say so. You got your orders, now roll out!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said.

Everyone scrambled to get into position. Inferno, Road Ranger, Throttle and Cop-Tur were set on the bridge. The Build Team was working on the warp engines. The Spychangers were first to get ready and beam down to the planet. Then it was Team Bullet Train and the Autobot Brothers. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were ready and beamed down. Wilson delivered the message to Rest-Q and rushed to the Holodeck but Arcee and T-Ai wasn't there. He asked the computer for their location and they were in the Mess Hall. Wilson flew to the Mess Hall and told Arcee and T-Ai what was going on in a nutshell. Arcee and T-Ai ran to the transporter room and beamed down. Wilson reached the transporter room but Arcee and T-Ai already left. "Damn! They should've waited for me," he complained. "Oh well, down I go."

He sinks through the floors and into space. He took a nose dive and rocketed towards the scene.

Planet: HA 48

The Autobot beamed onto the planet and started scanning. "Where is he?" Hotshot wondered.

"He should be here," Optimus said.

The planet was blue and filled of craters and plateaus. A light fog lingered across the surface. The planet was quite large so the gravity was a bit stronger than Cybertron and Earth.

"I am here," Zed called. His figure appeared in the fog. A gust of wind blew the fog around and revealed Zed. He stood with his arms crossed, ready to make his deal. A light streaked across the sky, heading straight for the Autobots. The light slowed down and floated near T-Ai. The light grew and Wilson appeared. He was tired from his freefall but he was fine. He saw Zed and examined him. "You know, there is something about him that makes him dangerous," Wilson said.

"I thought you said he wasn't dangerous," Optimus said.

"What do you expect from a guy who was dead for almost twenty odd years? Your memory is the first to go and it _goes,_" Wilson said.

"Enough chit chat, I'm here to trade," Zed said.

"Do you have the Aerial bots?" Optimus asked.

"Right behind me," Zed said. The fog dissipated and the Aerial bot were chained. "Do something Optimus," Air Raid called.

"Hang on," Optimus said. "Who do you want?"

"I think your ghostly friend knows," Zed smiled.

"He wants T-Ai," Wilson said.

"Why me?" T-Ai questioned.

"For Empress," Wilson replied. "Don't you remember what Empress told you?"

T-Ai thought about what Empress had told her and remembered her promise. "I do," she sighed.

"You release the Aerial bots and we'll release T-Ai at the same time," Wilson shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Arcee said.

"Relax; I know what I'm doing. Trust me," Wilson said.

"Fine then," Zed agreed. "Silverbolt, start marching."

"Go on, T-Ai," Wilson said. T-Ai looked at Wilson with a concerned look.

"When I give the signal, do it," Wilson whispered. T-Ai nodded and started walking. The Aerial bots and T-Ai were walking towards their dealers. T-Ai met the Aerial bots in the middle and walked passed them. She felt something off. Wilson was still trying to remember what makes Zed dangerous. The Aerial bots were a few yards away when Wilson remembered. "It's a trap! He converted the Aerial bots!" Wilson shouted.

The jig was up. T-Ai stopped in her track and looked at the Aerial bots. "I knew it," she whispered.

The Aerial bots broke the chains and drew their guns. "Whoa, didn't see that coming," Magnus commented.

The Aerial bots opened fired at the Autobots. They took covered and returned fire. Knowing his plan failed, he ran to secure his prize. Wilson saw the danger and started using a small amount of T-Ai's life force to make himself physical. He deployed his armor and fired his wrist mounted canons. The shots struck the ground near Zed. He looked at Wilson with a mean look. "Come and get some," Wilson taunted.

That comment made Zed furious. He charged at Wilson. Wilson readied himself for battle. The Aerial bot stopped their assault and left nothing but smokes. "You think we got 'em?" Air Raid wondered.

"Maybe," Silverbolt replied.

A wave of missile took to the skies from the smoke and headed struck where the Aerial bots were. Another wave of missiles flew straight out from the smoke and struck the Aerial bots. The Aerial bots regained their ground and waited for the next attack. Three bullet trains flew out from the smoke and charged straight for the Aerial bots. The Aerial bot opened fire on the trains. The trains didn't evade but instead they linked up to form one train and ran Silverbolt over. A pink sport car shot up from the smoke and transformed. Arcee deployed her Thunder Sword and came in and delivers a strike to Slingshot. Then she followed up with an uppercut. A red flying fist rocketed towards Skydive and sent him flying. The Autobot Brothers ran out from the smoke firing at Air Raid. Sideburn transformed into his vehicle mode and drove close to Air Raid. He transformed again and clipped him. X-Brawn followed with an uppercut to the abdomen. Air Raid was soaring in the air. Prowl leapt in the air with his jet booster on his wrist. He fired two fireball sending Air Raid flying. The Spychangers converted back to their vehicle mode and started circling Fireflight. Fireflight attempted to shoot but he couldn't get a lock. So he started shooting blindly. He missed all six of his target. The Spychangers opened their doors and their arm extended out with a gun in their hand. They started shooting at Fireflight. The assault left Fireflight wobbling. The Spychangers broke formation and Ultra Magnus reverted to his truck mode and floored it. He was thundering towards Fireflight. He transformed and delivered a tackle having Fireflight glide over the ground towards the rest of his comrade. Optimus ran and jumped from Ultra Magnus' shoulder making him airborne. Two missile launchers attached to his shoulder and he launched all the missiles at the Aerial bots. Ultra Magnus fired his Stun Cluster and Optimus commanded his mobile to fire his water missiles. All the missiles hit their mark and left a cloud of smoke. The Autobots regroup and watched the cloud. "We got 'em?" X-Brawn asked.

"I doubt it," Optimus replied. "Railspike, have Railracer on standby."

"Yes sir," Railspike said.

The Autobot waited for a while. Then they heard machinery power up. The area was quiet for a while. Then Superion screamed out from the cloud shooting at the Autobots. Team Bullet Train wasted no time and form Railracer. He met Superion in the middle and the fight continued.

Zed threw a fury of fist. Wilson started dodging but some of the punch landed on him. Wilson spun around and clipped Zed. Zed fell to the ground. Wilson raised his foot ready to stomp Zed's chest in. Zed rolled out as Wilson stomped the ground where Zed was. He drew two handguns and started firing. The bullet bounced off of Wilson's armor. Zed let out a smile and squeezed the trigger again. Two lasers shot out from the gun and did noticeable damage to Wilson's armor. T-Ai finally snapped back to reality and saw Wilson in trouble. She deployed her armor and entered the battle. T-Ai called for one of her Artillery Canons. The nozzle glowed as T-Ai moved in closer. Zed heard T-Ai approaching and turned around. T-Ai came in and delivered a Canon punch to Zed. Zed glided across the ground and smacked into a rock. T-Ai rushed over and helped Wilson up to his feet. Zed came out from the rock, dusting himself off. T-Ai and Wilson charged once more. T-Ai jumped and spun around to kick Zed in the head. Zed stumbled towards his left. Wilson had his Flame Sword ready and delivered an energy slash to Zed. Zed once again glided across the ground with the energy blade on top of him. He smacked into a plateau and the face of the plateau crumble on top of him.

Railracer and Superion locked hands and the power struggle begin. "You're not stronger than me," Superion taunted.

"Don't underestimate me, Superion," Railracer smiled. "You might learn something."

Railracer fell to one knee and Superion smiled with glee. Railracer smiled back and flipped Superion over his head. Superion landed on his back. He looked up and saw Railracer coming his way. Superion rolled out of way and got back to his feet. The moment he did that, Sideburn came in and struck Superion with his battle blade. Railracer fired his Fusion Laser Rifle at Superion. Optimus jumped in the air and his mobile base broke apart. His mobile base formed armor piece and attached to Optimus. Optimus entered his Battle mode. Optimus brought his ladder over his shoulder and held it as a canon. Two nozzles flipped forward and fired a strong stream of water. The gush of water made Superion glided across the ground. The Spychangers lined up their weapons and fired. The Autobot Brothers entered their Supercharged Mode. They held their weapons together and fired. Arcee pulled out her guns and fired Armor Piercing Bullets. Ultra Magnus called out his weapons and fired them. Superion received the blunt of the assault and fell to the ground. "There is no way he should get up from that," Arcee said. The others agreed with Arcee.

T-Ai and Wilson survey the pile of rumble where Zed laid. "Good job T-Ai," Wilson congratulated.

"You too," T-Ai said.

A few rocks crumbled from the pile. Then the pile exploded as Zed stood up. A dark aura surrounded his body. "He is still moving?" T-Ai said.

"Time to get serious," Zed chuckled.


	23. Chapter 22: Fury

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 22

Fury

Planet: HA 48

T-Ai and Wilson took their battle stance as Zed towards them. Wilson held his Flame Sword out and got ready. Wilson headed towards Zed prepare for a strike. Zed maneuver around the sword and got behind Wilson. He cleverly grabbed Wilson's sword and synthesized a Flame Sword of his own. He struck Wilson in the back with his sword. Zed jumped in the air and got in front of Wilson. With both swords out, he spun like a top and struck Wilson multiple times. Both of Zed's swords glow a dark aura. "Time to give you the same punishment you gave me," Zed growled. He release two energy blades and did heavy damage to Wilson. Zed levitated off the ground and charge straight for Wilson. He charged his sword and delivered a final strike, knocking Wilson unconscious. Wilson leaked out a breath of air and collapse on the ground. T-Ai was shocked to see how Zed took Wilson so easily. Zed turned and faced T-Ai. He had a crazed look on his face. T-Ai got herself ready. Zed took off again and charge towards T-Ai with both of his swords. He glided passed T-Ai and striking her with the swords. T-Ai hunched over from the pain but she endured it and deployed her hip mounted canons. She fired her canons and Zed stood still. He deflected the blast with the swords. Zed held the swords in the air and charges it. He drove the swords into the ground and released the energy. T-Ai took flight and started moving. She deployed her wrist mounted canons on both of her wrists and started firing. Zed stood his ground. T-Ai continued circling Zed until she reached the point she started. She stopped to switch directions. A hole was created on the ground underneath T-Ai and a bolt of energy shot and struck T-Ai. T-Ai fell limply to the ground. Zed picked up the swords from the ground. T-Ai started moving and slowly trying to get herself up. Zed charged the swords once again. T-Ai got herself on her feet. She stumbled to maintain her balance. Zed crossed the swords and released the energy into an energy canon. T-Ai saw the beam and had no time to react. The beam struck T-Ai and the blast peeled the armor off and reverted back to bracelet form. The blast dissipated and smokes were coming from T-Ai and she fell to the ground unconscious. Zed beamed with pride knowing his job was done.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Bridge

The Defense Corp was on the bridge monitoring the situation from space. Inferno was getting annoyed that his team had to stay on the bridge. "Damn, why can't we be down there helping them?" Inferno complained. "We are on the only ones who can match Superion."

"We got strict orders," Throttle said.

"Well, I'm sick of these orders," Inferno said.

"We are not to move unless told to," Rest-Q stated.

"Why?" Inferno asked.

"After T-Ai, I am the only med bot this team has," Rest-Q explained. "If I go down there and something happens to me and T-Ai, who is going to treat the injured?"

"I don't care," Inferno said. "I'm going down there."

Inferno got up from the captain's chair and marched towards the door. Rest-Q moved and blocked the exit. "If you are going down there, you have to go through me," Rest-Q.

"So be it," Inferno said.

"I'm warning you, I know your stats. I can take you down easily with one of my servos missing," Rest-Q warned. "Go ahead and defy orders but you are not leaving here in one piece."

Inferno know that Rest-Q was right and back off. Inferno went back to his seat.

"Hey Inferno, I lost T-Ai's energy signature," Road Ranger reported.

"What?" Inferno said. "Do you scan the area?"

"5 times," Road Ranger replied.

"Report it to Optimus," Inferno ordered.

Planet: HA 48

Superion was down for the count. Arcee was worn out but she decided to move on and help T Ai. Zed was walking towards the Autobots dragging his swords. "I see you took down Superion," Zed laughed. "But I took down your friends."

"_Optimus, we can't detect T-Ai's energy signature,"_ Road Ranger reported.

"What?" Arcee said.

"What do you mean 'you took down our friends'?" Optimus asked.

"I gave your friends a gift they will never forget," Zed replied.

"You didn't?" Arcee said.

"Did what?" Zed joked. "I didn't kill your friends. They killed themselves."

Arcee lost control of her emotion and charge straight for Zed.

"Arcee, stand down," Optimus ordered but Arcee didn't listen.

Then something knocked Arcee down to the ground. "You're late," Zed teased.

"I made a wrong turn at the Milky Way Galaxy," his Royal Guard teased back.

Arcee propped herself up and saw T-Ai on the ground motionless. She scanned for an activity but found none. Arcee's rage grew and she got up. She drew out her guns and fired at Zed. Zed's royal guard rushed and acts as a shield protecting Zed. Arcee dropped her guns and moved in for a hand-to-hand combat. In terms of size, the guard was twice the size of Arcee and maybe more. The guard's hand took up Arcee's neck and picks her up. He slammed her into the ground and kept his foot over her body, pinning her down. The guard added weight was crushing Arcee. The other Autobots drew their weapons and fired at the guard. The guard didn't bulge due to the heavy armor plating he had. Optimus received a report that the Build Team had finished the repairs. Optimus summoned the Build Team and ask them to link up upon arrival. Landfill beamed on the ground and started firing. The guard got annoyed and took out his gun. He fired one shot and it broke Landfill apart. The guard fired another shot and Railracer got separated. The guard took out another gun and started firing at the Autobots. The rounds stopped and the Autobots fell to the ground. "Pathetic," the guard laughed.

"Release me, you piece of slag," Arcee demanded.

"Ah no," the guard replied.

"You better be happy I'm under your foot. If not, you will wish you were never created," Arcee threatened.

"That's something I like to see you try."

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Bridge

"Whoa, I'm picking up two unknown signals on the planet," Road Ranger reported.

"Where?" Inferno asked.

"That's the problem, I can't isolate it," Road Ranger replied. "But I can tell you that the signals are communicating with one another."

Everyone rushed over to Road Ranger's station and to view his findings. No one was able to understand the findings but they were determined to analyze it.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' room

Empress was reading her book when she felt a negative energy. It caught her attention and stared out the window. She didn't know what to think. She sent Lugnut out looking for her brother and now this.

Planet: HA 48

T-Ai was lying on the ground, unconscious or clinically dead. Though her system was offline, her bracelet wasn't. It steadily let out a pulse. Optimus' optics flashed as he came back online. Ultra Magnus rose to his feet and help Optimus up. The brothers charged toward the guard. They held hands and combine into Omega Prime. Omega Prime was ready to tackle the guard when he was tackled by someone else. The culprit: the second Royal Guard. He picked up Omega Prime and threw him into the base of a plateau. Arcee was struggling to get free. Every time she struggles, she gets more and more upset. Slowly her left arm started changing color from pink to black. It also started to pulse but Arcee didn't notice. The Build Team got up and saw two Royal Guards and Omega Prime buried inside a plateau. They combine and charged at the second guard. The guard raised his foot and booted Landfill in the chest. The force broke Landfill and Wedge received serious damage to his chest. Team Bullet Train got up and combined. Railracer activated his Railjets and raced towards the guard. The guard balled up his fist and punched Railracer in the abdomen. The force ejected Rapidrun from Railracer. Railspike received a backhand from the guard and sent him flying. The guard picked up Midnight Express and spun around and kicked him. Team Bullet Train was down for the count. Throttle beamed Team Bullet Train and the Build Team straight to sick bay for immediate treatment. With Omega Prime as the only gestalt the Autobots had on the field, their defeat was certain.

Ship: _Hyperion_

More scan result came making the current situation a little better to understand. "According to the scans, Arcee is one of the unknown signals," Road Ranger reported.

"But who is communicating with Arcee?" Inferno wondered.

"Not who is communicating with Arcee but who Arcee is communicating with?" Road Ranger corrected.

"Plus I think things just got worse," Cop-Tur said. "The scan is picking up another signal but it's inactive."

"Slag, we are dealing with a mystery. The others are dealing with two Decepticon beasts and Rest Q got his hands full," Inferno sighed. "Things are not looking good for us. I think we might lose this battle."

"Maybe our lives too," Road Ranger added.

Planet: HA 48

The Autobot Brother and the Spychangers rose to their feet and rushed over to Omega Prime. Omega Prime let out a groan as he left his 'room'. "Omega Prime, what do we do?" Hotshot asked.

"I don't know," Omega Prime replied. "One thing for sure, we have to rescue Arcee and calm her down."

"Why do we need to calm her down?" Sideburn asked.

"I don't know," Omega Prime replied. "Something is telling me that she needs calm down."

The pressure from the guard's foot was starting making her armor crack. Arcee was still struggling to get free. Arcee's left arm was still changing from pink to black. Her arm is almost black. Omega Prime decided that he deals with Guard #1 and have the others free Arcee from the second one. Omega Prime grabs the first guard's attention and led him away. The rest went in to rescue Arcee. The Spychangers took the offensive while the Autobot Brothers try to calm Arcee down and get her out. T-Ai's bracelet pulsates faster and faster and then the middle layer slowly started rotating clockwise. As it rotates, Wilson was being absorbed by the bracelet, armor and being.

Ship: _Hyperion_

Inferno's processor was overheating from thinking too much. "This mystery is too hard," Inferno complained. "We have to tell Optimus."

"Wait, the third signal became active." Road Ranger reported. "It's slowly being absorbed by something."

"Can you triangulate the signal and pinpoint the source?" Cop-Tur asked.

"I'll try," Road Ranger replied.

Road Ranger began typing on the console. He isolated Arcee and the third signal. Then he took the last image the ship took and compared them. "I got it!" Road Ranger shouted. "I know who it is and why."

"Well…" Throttle asked.

"Arcee is emitting negative energy with is being absorb by the main source. The third signal is not emitting any signal but it's being absorbed by the same source," Road Ranger explained. "The main source is T-Ai."

"We have to tell the others and warn them," Inferno said.

Planet: HA 48

Inferno relayed his information to Omega Prime but Omega Prime told Inferno to relay the info to Hotshot. Hotshot received the message and told the Autobot Brothers that Arcee needs to relax as fast as possible. The guard still has his foot on Arcee's body, crushing her. The Autobots Brothers tried everything to calm Arcee down and failed. Sideburn had an idea and enacted immediately. "I have some news Arcee," Sideburn said. "T-Ai is alive."

Arcee heard the news and caught her attention. "She is?" she asked.

"Yes, Inferno picked up a faint energy signature coming from her," Sideburn replied.

"Thank goodness," Arcee sighed. Arcee's left arm lost the black color and returned to normal. Now since she is calm, Arcee knows exactly what to do. She call for her Thunder Sword and gave the guard a jolt of electricity. The guard stepped off of Arcee and stumble back.

Ship: _Hyperion_

"Inferno, we got a problem," Road Ranger said.

"What is it?" Inferno asked.

"It's good that Arcee has calmed down but I am picking up a massive pool of negative energy coming from T-Ai and I am getting a faint energy signature coming from her," Road Ranger replied.

"That's good," Inferno said.

"No, it's not," Road Ranger said. "The energy reading I'm getting is not even T-Ai's or Wilson's. It's something completely different. Whatever it is its trouble."

"What's makes you say that?" Inferno asked.

"I feel it in my spark that something bad is going to happen," Road Ranger said.

Planet: HA 48

T-Ai's bracelet was done absorbing Wilson and stopped rotating. It emitted a dark aura and spun counter-clockwise. It spun faster and faster and T-Ai started to react to it. She was panting very heavily. Her brain waves patterns begin to spike beyond normal range. Her hand started flinched as her nail formed claws. She tightly clenched her teeth as it formed fangs. She felt intense pain coming from her stomach so she rolled over to her side and held it tight. She opened her eyes and had a blurred vision. She got up on all fours and looked around. She wasn't able to see anything clearly at all. The pain from her stomach intensified and she hunched over in pain. Her iris and her pupils begin to fade away only leaving the whites of her eyes. She felt a burning sensation from her left wrist. The bracelet switch to high gear and spun until it's started shrieking. T-Ai's skin was starting to peel away leaving a red mass underneath. She let out a cry of pain loud enough to grab everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards T-Ai's direction. Arcee looked on with concern. "T-Ai, what's happening to you?" she whispered.

An energy ring was surrounding T-Ai as her painful transformation continued. T-Ai let out a scream as the energy ring covered her. Her scream slowly turned into a monstrous roar. The roar echoed through space and even reaching Cybertron where Empress heard it. She had order Lugnut to follow the roar and find the source.

The energy ring died down and revealed the beast within. In T-Ai's place was a small red dragon. This dragon didn't have scales. No. It was covered with energy. The dragon wasn't very large in terms of size but it was lengthy. From the head to the hind legs was about six feet. The length of the tail was a little over 5 feet. The ground sizzled and melted from the heat emitted from the dragon. It let out a low growl as it surveyed the field. Everyone froze by the sight of the dragon. One of Zed's royal guards felt cocky and stepped followed. "It's just an organic," he laughed. "What harm can it do?"

He transwarped behind of the dragon and towered over it. He picked up the dragon with his hand and squeezed it tight. Smoke was creeping out from his hand as he felt a burning sensation. He opened his hand. His hand was eaten through as if acid was sprinkled on his hand.

"So the skin is acidic," Arcee whispered.

The dragon raised her claw and smacked it on the guard's hand. His hand was broken completely off. The guard cried in pain as the dragon destroyed his hand. The dragon safely landed on the ground on all fours. The guard stepped back a few feet and deployed every single weapon he had. The sides of his shins expanded revealing missiles port. Numerous of canons deployed from unlikely places: arms, torsos, thigh, back, head, fingers and foot. His chest expanded revealing canon barrels. The guard looked at the dragon one last time and fired all of his weapons. The attacked left a large cloud of smoke. The guard smile as he knew he killed his target. Then an energy beam broke the cloud and pierced the guard's chest along with his spark chamber. The force of the blast broke the guard in pieces. The smoke disappeared and the dragon still lives. The second guard drew his sword and charged the dragon. He swung his sword and the dragon jumped. His sword struck the ground and it was stuck. The dragon curled up into a ball and spun as she fell from the sky and down the guard's back. The dragon landed and stood motionlessly. An incision line was formed and the guard was sliced in half by the dragon's tail. Now everyone feared for their lives knowing the dragon and do so much damage with little effort. The dragon turned and faced Zed. She stood on her hind legs and motioned her claw inviting Zed to attack.

Location: Space

Lugnut arrived not too long ago and saw Zed's royal guards taken down by the beast. Lugnut was afraid to enter the battle but he have to retrieve Zed for Empress. He decided to wait for the right moment to go in; get Zed and transwarp back to Cybertron safely.

Location: Surface

Zed readied his swords and charged. He skillfully swung his sword to strike the dragon but the dragon smoothly read his move and dodged everyone single one. Zed was able to penetrate the dragon's stomach and the sword was stuck. The skin bubble as Zed's sword felt heavier and heavier. Soon the weight of the sword pulled Zed's hand down. Zed examined the sword and saw that the metal was eaten. A large fist came out from the dragon's stomach and power punched Zed sending him flying. The dragon sprout wing on its back and took flight. The dragon hovered above Zed. The fist on the stomach retracted as another pair of wings grew. But the second pair wasn't exactly wing, they were arms. The hands came together and hammer Zed to the ground. The dragon skydived with her claw out to make her final move. "Zed, look out!" the Autobots yelled. Zed opened his eyes and saw the dragon. He rolled out of the way and the dragon smacked into the ground. Zed looked at the Autobot with confusion. "Why help me?" Zed asked.

"No life deserved to end that way," Arcee explained.

The dragon emerged from the crater and looked at the Autobots. They were next. The body of the dragon swelled and expanded to almost three times in size. The mouth opened and released the air within. The force of the air threw Zed towards a rock. Zed hit the rock and his eyes widened. He looked down and saw a red claw through his body. The rock crumbled as the dragon pulled her claw out from Zed. Zed fell limply to the ground. The dragon's claw was covered in synthetic blood and energon. She licked her claw clean and savored the taste. The dragon laughed with glee. Her claw changed its shape and formed an ax. She held the ax high, ready to behead Zed. Three missiles struck the dragon and knocking her to the ground. Lugnut transwarped to the ground and picked up Zed and held him in his hand. He was losing energon and fast. It was a matter of time before he shuts down for good. The tail of the dragon struck Lugnut's feet melting his armor. Lugnut cried out in pain and transformed back to his jet mode and took off. The dragon released a series of energy balls. Lugnut dodged most of time but only 3 struck him, crippling him. Lugnut entered space and Zed regained his conscious. "My sister sent you, didn't she?" Zed asked softly.

"She is worried about you," Lugnut replied. "I can you take back to Cybertron in time to save you but the beast damage one of engines and knocked the transwarp drive offline. It will be a while to get it repair and return you home but I don't think you'll make it."

"That's ok," Zed said. "Do the best you can." Zed closed his eyes and rested. Lugnut flew as fast he could to the nearest repair station.

Planet: HA 48

The dragon rose to her feet and stared at the Autobots. "We're next," Sideburn said.

"We have to get the Aerial bots out of here," Omega Prime said.

"Too late," X-Brawn said. "They left with their tails between their legs." The crater Superion was in was empty. The ship they arrived on was gone too.

"_Hang on, we'll beam you out of there,"_ Inferno said.

"Negative," Omega Prime said. "I'm not leaving T-Ai here alone. I'll do the best I can to save her."

"_But she's a monster,"_ Inferno spoke in literal sense.

"Monster or not, an Autobot is an Autobot," Omega Prime argued. "If I have to use the matrix to reformat her in order to save her, so be it."

"There's has to be another way," Arcee said.

"Here's one: RUN!" X-Brawn suggested.

The dragon had leap in the air and coming in for a strike. The Autobots saw the threat and scattered. Arcee was thinking of ways to change T-Ai back and had an idea. If it doesn't work, she could lose her life but she will get her friend back. "I think I can get T-Ai back," Arcee said.

"No," Omega Prime refused. "I'm not letting you sacrificing yourself for the team."

"If my plan doesn't work, I hope that Inferno can beam me out of here in time," Arcee said. "If not, I'll die but no matter what T-Ai will return to us."

Omega Prime gave Arcee a nod of approval. Arcee stood in front of her friend and stared deep into her eyes. "T-Ai, I know you're in there," Arcee spoke. "Fight it. Come back to us."

The dragon lunge to attack but Arcee moved. "We're your friends," Arcee continued. "We can help you. This is not who you are. All of this is just rage. Tame the beast within and come back to us."

The dragon moved to attack again. Arcee held her right arm up for defense and the dragon clawed it. Arcee pushed the dragon and she slid back a few feet. Arcee called her sword and drove it on to the ground. "See, I'm defenseless," Arcee said. "I'm not going to hurt you. My guns are too far away for me to get them. If killing me will bring you back then so be it. Go ahead and kill me."

The dragon tilted her head in confusion. "Do it! Do it now! KILL ME!" Arcee shouted.

The dragon flapped her wings and took flight. Inferno locked onto Arcee's location and wait for the last possible moment to beam her back. The dragon flew towards Arcee to rip out her spark and devour it. Arcee's last words kept echoing in the dragon's head making her second guess herself. Arcee closed her optics and prepared for the worse. Everyone urged Inferno to beam Arcee back but he didn't. The dragon inched closer and closer as tension mounted. Arcee's life was in his hand. The closer the dragon was the more pressure Inferno experienced. The dragon was a few feet away and Throttle pushed Inferno out of the way. He was about to beam Arcee out when he heard, "STOP!"

Silence fell on the ship and on the ground. Everyone was shock to see the result. Arcee was still alive. Arcee slowly opened her optics and saw the dragon stopped in its tracks. An astro-projection of T-Ai and Wilson stood in front of the dragon and blocked its path, protecting Arcee. The projection disappeared and Arcee held out her hand. The dragon landed on her hand and purred. "Arcee, drop it before it melts your hands," Prowl warned.

Arcee turned around and showed everyone. "It's okay," Arcee smiled. "It doesn't burns. T-Ai and Wilson regained control." Arcee went ahead and petted the dragon. The dragon purred even more. "Inferno, take me straight to sick bay."

"_Will do,"_ Inferno responded and beam Arcee to sick bay. A few moments after, Omega Prime, the Autobot Brother and the Spychangers were beamed back aboard. The _Hyperion_ left orbit and left on maximum impulse.


	24. Chapter 23: Empress

Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): Heroes

By: Marik7410

Chapter 23

Empress

(Revenge)

Author's Note: Final Chapter!

Location: Space

What felt like an eternity was only three hours. Zed was slowly losing his conscious. His bleeding has slowed indicating that lost more than half of his energon. His seat was covered in energon. Lugnut's repair was finished and left the repair station. A space bridge was opened and Lugnut entered it. He exited out of the space bridge and he reached Cybertron. He transwarped from space and he appeared in Empress's office. Lugnut carried Zed and placed him on the couch. He left the office and ran to Empress' room. He kneeled and knocked on Empress' door. Empress placed her book down and went to answer the door. Empress opened the door and saw Lugnut kneeling. "What's wrong?" Empress asked.

Lugnut showed his hand and bowed his head. Empress saw his hand covered in energon and synthetic blood. She took the hint. "Where is he?" Empress asked.

"In your office," Lugnut replied.

Empress took off running. She ran as fast as she can down the hallway. She reached her office and the door slid open. Empress ran inside and looked around. "Behind you," Zed said softly.

Empress turned around and saw her brother lying on her couch. Her couch was soaked with energon. Empress sat down next to her brother's head. She picked up his head and placed it on her lap. Her eyes watered as she saw her brother dying. "Who did this?" Empress asked.

"The autobots, mainly T-Ai," Zed replied.

"I thought I told you not to engage."

"They attack me. They were relentless and showed no mercy."

"Stay right here, I'll get someone to treat your wound," Empress said.

"No, don't leave me. Please stay with me," Zed pleaded.

"I won't," Empress said as she started crying.

"Before I go, I got a present for you. It's in my room inside my closet."

"What is it?" Empress asked.

"It's a surprise," Zed replied. "Happy Birthday." He gave out a weak laugh.

Tears started falling from Empress' face and landed on Zed's head. "Stop crying," Zed said. "It's not like you."

"You're my only brother," Empress said. "I lost my cousin and I'm going to lose my only family."

Zed felt guilty but his time was running out. He had to confess. "Hey sis, I have something to tell you," Zed said softly.

"What is it?"

"Don't use my present no matter what," Zed said weakly.

"Why?"

"Because…my present…is…co…" Zed had no more energy left to talk and shut down completely. His body went pale and turned cold. Empress felt his body went limp and she started tearing up. "No, no, no, no. Zed, no. NO!" she cried. She held his head close to her chest and started crying. Lugnut stood on the other of the door and heard Empress crying. He never heard Empress cry before.

Ship: _Hyperion  
_Area: Sick bay

Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Inferno, Rest-Q and Hotshot were in sick bay monitoring their monster friend. The dragon was sitting watching everyone but she was only comfortable when Arcee is near. Everyone else had to keep their distance.

"I never in my life seen or heard anything like this before," Rest-Q said.

"Neither have I," Optimus said.

"How is it possible that an android turned into a dragon?" Hotshot wondered.

"You mean an android and a spirit," Arcee corrected. "Wilson is in there too."

"That is even more interesting," Inferno commented.

The dragon hugged her stomach as if she was in pain. "What's wrong?" Arcee asked.

The dragon let out a roar but it was of pain. Optimus didn't know that and thought that she was going to attack. "Rest-Q, restrain her," Optimus ordered.

Rest-Q pushed a button and cuffs deployed and cuffed the dragon's wrists and ankles and restrain the dragon to the bed. The dragon thrashed and thrashed as the pain intensified. An object started bulging out from her stomach. The object broke the energy skin and it was an arm. The arm was trying to reach for something to grab on. The arm had grabbed the edge of the bed and started pulling. Another object broke the skin and it was another arm and it grabbed the other side of the bed. The arms had locked on tight and started pulling. A head begin to emerge and it was Wilson. As he was coming out, the energy skin started to peel off of T-Ai. Underneath the skin was T-Ai's metallic body. Wilson pulled himself up to his hip and reached for the foot of the bed. The dragon's cries had faded and it was replaced with T-Ai's cries of pain. T-Ai arched her back as the pain intensified. The more Wilson pulled the more of T-Ai everyone was seeing. Wilson had gotten his left foot out but his right foot was stuck. Using his left leg, he pulled with all his might. He got his foot free but the force of the pull sent him flying towards the wall and hitting it. T-Ai stopped screaming and fell unconscious. The blow to the head had knocked Wilson out cold. The autobots were speechless. "Okay, T-Ai and Wilson separated and that's good," Rest-Q said.

"And now T-Ai is skinless," Arcee added.

"And unconscious," Inferno finished.

"Rest-Q, continue monitoring them," Optimus ordered.

"If you don't mind, I rather if I stay and watch them. I'll call Rest-Q if anything else happens," Arcee suggested.

"Okay," Optimus agreed and everyone left the room. Arcee went over to Wilson. She looked at the wall and saw an indentation. Then she looked at Wilson. She gently tries to touch him and she did. "He retained physical attribute?" Arcee wondered. "Computer, beside T-Ai, is there any other bio signs in this room?"

"Negative," the computer responded. "No other bio signs detected."

"Then he might be still using some of T-Ai's life force," Arcee said. She picked him up and placed him on a bed next to T-Ai. The damage to her chest was easily repaired but the cut on her right arm wasn't easy to repair. Rest-Q had injected Arcee with nanobytes and told her that it's going to take time for the nanobytes to heal her wound. She looked at her right arm and stared at the bandage on her forearm. She still remembers the attack the dragon made on her. Then she stared at her left arm. Not only felt guilty but sorry for herself. "Ever since Skid-Z crushed my left arm, it's been trouble ever since," Arcee said to herself. "T-Ai couldn't repair because she didn't' have the materials to replace the damage components so she sent to Wilson. He didn't repair it but more like gave it an upgrade. By infusing it with Earth technology, my arm was turned into a weapon and I was happy. Then Devil Z infected it with a virus, making it a threat to me and the others. Eventually T-Ai and Wilson found the antivirus and cure it. Now my arm turned T-Ai into a monster."

Earlier…

"Is there a way to turn T-Ai back?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know," Rest-Q replied.

"There have to be a way," Arcee said. "We can't leave them like this forever."

"I wish I could but your arm doesn't provide the answer," Rest-Q said.

"What does my arm have to do with this?" Arcee asked.

"Your left arm was transmitting a signal to T-Ai's bracelet. It was pretty much sending all the negative energy you built up from your rage and it sent to T-Ai. You are the reason T-Ai is like this," Rest Q explained.

"If I don't control this arm, who knows what it can do," Arcee said. "I don't want the beast to come back. I want my friend."

Location: Sector M

Three days had passed and Deathstrike haven't reached the fortress. His patience was wearing thin. "Where is that fortress?" Deathstrike asked. "You said it wasn't far."

"It's not my fault that the fortress moved," Shockblast replied.

"It moves?" Deathstrike wondered.

"Yeah, it's a flying fortress but more like a ship," Sixshot said.

"Then why don't we fly?" Deathstrike suggested.

"That's the thing, the ship's defense system will blow anyone from the sky," Shockblast explained. "The only safe way is to go underneath it."

"I believe that we are here," Sixshot said.

Deathstrike looked up and saw clouds. "It's above the clouds," Sixshot said.

Sixshot and Shockblast took flight and flew straight up. Deathstrike followed. They broke through the clouds and Deathstrike saw the ship. "_Nemesis_?" Deathstrike said. "The fortress is the _Nemesis_."

"It's not the original one," Shockblast said.

"This is the second one," Sixshot said. "_Nemesis II_"

"What happened to the first one?" Deathstrike asked.

"Somehow it got destroyed but we don't know how," Sixshot replied.

Shockblast and Sixshot led Deathstrike to an entrance and went in. They led him through the ship. Along the way, Deathstrike saw sparkless bodies lying on the ground. They reached the door which led to the bridge where the chief stays. The door slides opens and the bridge was almost empty. Only two or three Decepticons was working on the bridge. Shockblast and Sixshot kneeled on the ground. Deathstrike saw them kneel and was disgusted. "Why are you kneeling to this fool?" Deathstrike asked.

"It shows respect," Shockblast replied.

"I expect nothing less from you Sixshot but you Shockblast, the rebel of the universe, bowing to an old man," Deathstrike said.

"I guess you show no respect to Empress at all, do you Deathstrike?" the chief said. The chief was sitting in the captain's chair. He was facing forward.

"Why do I have to serve an incompetent bitch like her?" Deathstrike replied. "You should answer the question yourself, Megatron."

The chair swiveled around and indeed it was Megatron. He was gray all over and his legs were black. He had an arm mounted canon and a barrel on his back. His head was shaped like a bucket but who cares. "So you know about me?" Megatron said.

"Sector M? Your lackey flying through the sky warning you about me? Empress is indeed a nice person," Deathstrike said.

"How you know Soundwave was here?" Megatron asked.

"Not Soundwave, Starscream. He wasn't the quietest of the flyer especially I heard him cursing about you," Deathstrike replied.

"What do you want?" Megatron asked.

"My way out of here," Deathstrike replied.

"You're not getting out of here without a fight," Megatron said.

"Then so be it," Deathstrike agreed.

Ship: _Hyperion_  
Area: Sick bay

Arcee was in the room monitoring T-Ai and Wilson. Eventually Arcee had gotten tired and went to sleep. Wilson groaned as he woke up. He rubbed his head and sat up. He looked around the room and saw Arcee sitting in her chair sleeping. Look some more and saw an android lying in a bed next to him. At first he thought it was some random android the Autobots picked up from space. But when he noticed the clothing the android had, it was similar to the one T-Ai had one. He got down from the bed and examined the android. She looks like T-Ai and shaped just like her but Wilson had his doubts. Then when he went toward the left side, he saw the bracelet on the left wrist and it was glowing. Wilson looked at his wrist and his bracelet was glowing. "T-Ai?" Wilson said to himself. "What happened to you?"

"You don't remember?" Arcee spoke.

"Remember what?" Wilson asked.

"Turning into a dragon?" Arcee replied.

"No," Wilson said. "The only thing I remember was that my butt was handed to me and I blacked out. Then I remember hearing your voice saying 'If killing me will bring you back then so be it. Go ahead and kill me. Do it. Do it now. Kill me.' Then I remember stopping a dragon with T-Ai in order to save you and that's it."

"You two were the dragon," Arcee said. "And it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Wilson said.

"It is," Arcee said. "My rage turned you two into a dragon."

"At least we're back," Wilson said.

"But T-Ai isn't," Arcee said. "She hasn't moved in three days."

"That's because I'm carrying a large portion of her life force." Wilson walked over and grabbed T-Ai's wrist. He bumped his bracelet with T-Ai's and an energy link was formed. The life force Wilson had borrowed from T-Ai was being return. As T-Ai's life force was being return, so was her skin. Returning the life force made Wilson go back to his ghostly form. "Help me carry T-Ai to her room," Wilson asked.

"Is it okay for her to leave?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah," Wilson replied. "Right now, she's sleeping."

Arcee picked up T-Ai and carried her to her room. Wilson followed close behind.

Planet: Cybertron  
Area: Empress' office

For three days, Empress was sulking in her office. She had went to her brother's room and got her gift. At the same time, she placed him on his bed and seal the room shut. She warned everyone: Who ever enters in this room will answer to me and I'm not in a good mood to talk about it. Empress' present was a large box and she carried to her office and leaned against the wall. She sat in her chair in the darkness for three days. No one dared to enter her office. The door slid open and Lugnut walked. He kneeled at Empress's desk. "I received a report that Blackhawk have eliminated the target and he is on his back," Lugnut reported.

Empress said nothing.

"Do you hear what I said?" Lugnut asked.

"Of course I did," Empress snapped. "Unless you have a way to bring my brother back, GET OUT!"

Lugnut bowed his head and left. The room was dark again. She held Zed's spark crystal in her hands. She had removed it and made it into a necklace. The crystal glowed bright in the dark room. The crystal was 3.5 inches long with a point cut. She stared into it remember the time when Zed was recently activated.

Time: 35 years ago

Empress was in her office bitter as usual. Blackhawk and Lugnut kept their distances from Empress. Instead of standing directly behind her, they stood in the corners and stayed there. No, it wasn't that time of month but she just plain grouchy. Everyday she was in a bad mood and no one knew why not even Starscream and he haven't even talk to Empress face-to-face. In fact, no one had talked to Empress personally. They just backed off. Until one brave spark walked inside her office with news. "Um…Empress," he stuttered.

"What?" Empress snapped.

"I have…some news…to give you."

"What kind of news?" Empress growled.

"Good ones."

"What is it?"

"It's a present from your father."

A young male android stepped out from behind the Cybertronian. Empress saw the boy and frowned. "This is your brother Zed. Your father wants you to treat him well because he is very special."

"What's so special about him?" Empress sniffled.

"Your father hasn't told me."

"So kid, what do you do?" Empress asked.

"I'm what you called a Trade Master," Zed replied.

"Oh a Trade Master, tell me more," Empress said sarcastically.

"Drop the sarcasms," Zed said. Everyone gasped.

"No one has ever talked back to me like that," Empress said.

"What are you going to do?" Zed asked. "Scrap me."

"I might," Empress smiled.

"In your dreams," Zed puffed.

"Oh, you have spunk. What else can you do?" Empress asked. She was interested in him.

"I have a way with words and can make anyone do whatever I say. Even you," Zed smiled. His hand emitted a dark glow and held it near his face.

"I doubt you can control me but you might be useful in the future," Empress said. "You can stay."

"I don't need your permission if I can stay or not," Zed said.

"Excuse me?" Empress said.

"I can stay whenever I want. I'll leave whenever I want and I don't need to ask for your permission to do so, got it?"

"No," Empress said.

"Done," Zed said and left her office.

"Lugnut, remind me later to kill him," Empress said.

"For what reasons?" Lugnut asked.

"Being a brat," Empress replied.

Time: Present

"I never did kill him," Empress said. "And it took me 35 years for me to notice it. I miss him. I wish there is a way to fill the void I have in my chest."

"I can help you," a mysterious voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Empress asked. "Identify yourself."

"I don't need to."

"But I'm asking you to," Empress said. She was scanning the room for the source.

"You can stop searching because I'm in the chest."

"Who are you exactly?"

"Your brother's last gift. I'm the only one you can help you."

"How exactly?" Empress asked.

"By taking revenge on your brother's killers."

"I can do that under my own powers."

"True but what about the dragon? It took down Zed's guard like it was nothing."

"And?"

"You need me and I need you."

"No I don't," Empress said.

"Yes you do."

Empress entered a trance and walked towards the chest. Empress opened the chest and she snapped out of it. Inside was a black dragon armor. "What is this?" Empress asked.

"Your present," the armor spoke. "Your brother's dying wish."

"What wish?" Empress asked.

"He wanted you to wear this and avenge his death. Do that and one day you will see him again."

"You mean…"

"Yes, kill the dragon and you can see your brother again in the world of the living."

Empress was desperate for ways to bring back her brother and was easily persuaded. Empress held out her hand and motioned it towards the armor. She was about to touch it when she pulled her arm away. "No, I won't," Empress refused. "I'll do it myself, if it means I lose my life."

"You rather die by the dragon than to kill it?"

"At least I fought my brother's killer and not some armor," Empress replied. She turned her back towards the armor and walked away.

"Insolent fool, you'll die without me!" the armor said. "You will wear me whether you like it not or not!"

Empress turned around and saw the armor opening up. She tried to run but wires wrapped around her arms and legs. Empress lost her balance and fell to the floor. She struggle to her feet and tries to pull herself free but she was being pulled in. She tried to use her energy attack but her hands were in an awkward position. Empress turned around to walk herself away from the armor but it was no use. More and more wire wrapped around her body and was pulling her in. "Lugnut, help!" Empress cried.

"Your precious Lugnut can't hear you," the armor laughed.

"Help me Lugnut! Lugnut, I need you!" Empress screamed as the armor engulf her.

Lugnut heard Empress' cry for help and transwarped to her office immediately. He scanned the room and saw nothing but a chest. "Empress, where are you?" Lugnut called.

One of the chest's doors squeaked open. Smokes came out from the chest and linger across the floor. Lugnut turned his attention to the chest and slowly walked towards it. "Empress, are you in there?" Lugnut asked.

No response came from the chest. Lugnut kneel to get a better look. He saw a red light burning through the darkness. "Empress, are you in there?" Lugnut asked.

A hiss of air escaped from the chest. A black armored foot stepped out from the chest. "Empress, is that you?" Lugnut asked.

"You're late," a female voice said. An armored hand emerged the chest and black wires shot off from the hand and wrapped around Lugnut. Lugnut was pulled in the box and he let out a scream. His scream through out the building.

Planet: Earth  
Country: United States  
State: Florida  
City: Miami_  
_Area: The infamous South Beach

Ah, South Beach, a tourist hotspot in South Florida. Where else can you go for sunny beaches, hot sun, girls in bikinis, and beautiful people. It's an ideal spot for people watching. Also it's an ideal spot where you can visit the whole planet in one city. That's Miami for you. Down by 14th Street beach, the sand was covered with sunbathers. The temperature was a comfortable 83o. A Caucasian with brown spiky hair was navigating through the sunbathers to a particular spot. He was carrying two tall glass of iced tea. He found his way to his spot and sat down on the sand next to a woman sunbathing. She was wearing dark shades and was wearing a pink two piece bikini. "Sorry I took so long, there was a long line at the bar," he apologized.

"Or you were too busy staring at those hussies," the woman said.

"Me? Staring at those girls? Pah! Only a fool will look at other girls when he got his prize trophy right here."

"Right."

"Come on Tai. I even brought you an iced tea."

"Koji sweetie, are you sure that's not the same iced tea that tramp turn down?" Tai asked.

"What? No," Koji replied.

"Ok." Tai took the drink from Koji and took a sip. "You know, I always picture us like this. Just the two of us on the beach, enjoying our honeymoon," Tai said.

"Since when?" Koji asked.

"Since you came back to me on Cybertron," Tai smiled.

"That's nice," Koji said.

"Shhh," Tai hushed. "Kiss me."

Tai and Koji closed their eyes and leaned closer and closer to each other. Just when they are about to kiss, an explosion occurred on the beach. Beachgoers screamed in terror as they ran from the threat. "What now?" Tai said.

A small shadow casted on the sand and it started moving. Tai and Koji looked up and saw someone they thought they'll never see again. "Empress!" Tai said.

"Well, isn't it my old friend T-Ai. Oh wait, in this reality you're human," Empress mocked.

"I don't know how you evaded my dream but I want you out," T-Ai said.

"How about no," Empress said. She fired three more energy balls clearing out the beach. "I don't like this setting," Empress said. "It's not me."

She snapped her fingers and the environment change from the beach to a battle arena. Koji disappeared along with the scenery. Empress landed on the ground and faced T-Ai. T-Ai examined Empress and noticed that she changed a lot. She was wearing dark color shirt and pants. She was also wearing a black knee-high boots. Her hair was a lot darker than T-Ai's. Even her eye color was darker. "Nice outfit," T-Ai commented.

"Thanks," Empress said. "Black is the new pink."

Empress formed an energy ball and threw at T-Ai. T-Ai jumped out of the way. A slab of concrete sprung from the ground behind T-Ai. Chains deployed from the slab and cuffed onto T-Ai's wrist and ankles. The chains pulled T-Ai to the slab and held her there. T-Ai struggled to get free but couldn't. Empress walked over to T-Ai and circled her. She stood face-to-face with T-Ai. Empress took her hand and caress T-Ai's face with her fingers. Then she grabbed T-Ai's jaw and force T-Ai to look at her. "So much potential coming from you and yet to pass up the offer. We could be a mother-daughter thing if you took my offer," Empress said. "I lost all respect for you. I hope you still love me?"

T-Ai spat at Empress' face. Empress was indeed upset. She took her collar and wiped her face clean. She called for her sword and held it close to T-Ai's neck. "I can kill you in your dreams and you will never wake up again," Empress smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" T-Ai asked.

"Because you killed my brother," Empress replied.

"No I didn't," T-Ai said. "Never killed anyone in my life and I'll never will."

"Never say never T-Ai," Empress said. "Watch."

A small screen appeared in front of T-Ai and images start to play. It was the dragon going against Zed. "Who is that?" T-Ai asked.

"You and your spirit friend," Empress replied.

"That's not true," T-Ai said.

"Look again," Empress said. Empress showed images of T-Ai changing into the dragon. T-Ai's eyes widen when she saw the images. "I…I don't remember that," T-Ai said.

"Exactly, because you were unconscious. This is image I gotten from Lugnut and from your subconscious."

"Even if that is me, I didn't kill your brother," T-Ai said.

Empress showed the moment when the dragon pierced Zed's chest, starting his death. "Disturbing, isn't it?" Empress said. "Now it's time for me to do the same." Empress held her sword near T-Ai chest and pulled it back, ready to strike. "Wilson!" T-Ai shouted. "I need you!"

"Shout all you want, no one is here to hear you," Empress laughed.

Area: T-Ai's room

Wilson was being his humble self by sitting in the window sill watching the stars pass by. The lights in T-Ai's room were dimmed to a point that you still can see the room. His bracelet glowed as he heard T-Ai's cry for help. 'Wilson, I need you!' He looked over to the bed and saw T-Ai resting peacefully. He floated over and placed his hand on her head. He closed his eyes and saw T-Ai in danger. Wilson changed into a ball of light and sink inside T-Ai's head and into her mind.

Location: T-Ai's dream  
Area: Battle Arena

Empress charged her sword and thrust her sword. Two bullets struck her sword and Empress stopped. Wilson dropped in from above, with his armor deployed, and spin kick Empress. Empress flew and fell to the ground. "You're ok?" Wilson asked.

"I'm fine," T-Ai replied.

Wilson looked and saw T-Ai chained to a slab of concrete. Also T-Ai was still wearing her two piece. Wilson couldn't help but stare. "Eyes up here you perv," T-Ai said.

"It's not my fault you look smoking hot in a bikini," Wilson said. "You do have this in your closet right?"

"Unchain me you idiot!" T-Ai shouted. T-Ai didn't know to felt complemented from his comment or disgusted but she could help but blush. Wilson unlocked the chains and freed T-Ai. Empress got up and dusted herself off. "Why are you helping her?" Empress asked.

"She's my friend and that's what friends do," Wilson replied.

"Even after all the negative things she said about you?" Empress said. "You deserve to be treated better than that. Join me and I'll treat you the way a true friend should."

Wilson turned and looked at T-Ai. T-Ai looked away to avoid contact. "Even though sometimes she treats me like crap, she's never afraid to speak about her feelings," Wilson said. "If I do something she doesn't like, she'll tell me instead of bribing me with empty promises." T-Ai smiled knowing that Wilson was going to stick by her side. "As long I'm here, you're not going to get T-Ai," Wilson said. "I will do the best I can to protect her and to insure that she takes you down, if it means giving up my existence."

"_Wilson, I got bad news,"_ a voice spoke from his bracelet.

"What is it?" Wilson asked.

"_It's gone. The suit, it's gone."_

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"_I track its location and it's on Cybertron and you won't believe where it is exactly."_

Wilson looked up to Empress and had a hunch. "I'm afraid to guess," Wilson said.

"_It was in Empress' office. Plus it was recently opened and I can't find Empress."_

Empress let out an evil laugh. "You didn't," Wilson said.

"If you are protecting T-Ai, who is protecting you?" Empress asked. "Prepare to give up your existence. Bio-morph!"

A dark aura grew behind Empress. The dark aura begins wrapping itself around Empress. T-Ai and Wilson stood in horror as the aura consumes Empress' body. The aura faded away and Empress was replaced by a black suit of armor. It was a war-type armor with claws for hands, a large skirt on the sides for leg protection. The head had dragon fangs around the face area with a crown on top. On the torso was an engraving of a dragon. On the gauntlet were two large spikes on each forearm curved downwards. Her boots reached up to her knees and toped off with small dragon statue by the knees.

"Holy slag," T-Ai whispered.

"Oh boy," Wilson said.

Empress inspected herself. "The next level," she said.

"You don't know what you've done," Wilson said. "That armor is corrupted. You don't know what it might do to you."

"But it'll do you just fine," Empress said.

Wilson's visor flashed as he readied himself for battle. Wilson charged in. Empress moved in and kicks Wilson in the chest and flipped back to her feet. Wilson stumbled back and regained his balance.

Location: Sector M

Ship: Nemesis II  
Area: Bridge

Deathstrike was face-to-face with Megatron, the leader of Sector M and Deathstrike's only ticket out. Megatron towered over Megatron and prep himself for battle.

"The only one that stands in my way of my destiny is you Megatron," Deathstrike said.

"I'm glad that I am the only that can stop you and stop you I will," Megatron said.

Location: T-Ai's dream

"Not in your dreams," Wilson said.

"But this is a dream," Empress said. "Anything can happen in here, even your untimely demise."

Location: Nemesis

"The only one who will die here is you Megatron," Deathstrike said.

"Get this straight little man. I ruled this universe way before you were even thought of," Megatron said. "There is absolutely no… "

Location: T-Ai's dream

"…limit to my power," Empress said. "With this armor, I will finally get rid of you and T-Ai. Once the both of you are out of my way, your friends will be next to go. Just forget about even trying…"

Location: Nemesis

"…to fight back," Megatron said. "Just stepping foot on my ship…"

Location: T-Ai's dream

"Just killing my brother…"

"…you sealed your fate. You won't get out of here alive. This is game over for you." Empress and Megatron said.

To be continued…

Author's note: The story will continue in Transformers Robots in Disguise (RID): _Endgame._


End file.
